RWBNY
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Many people know that feeling of absolute pain. But none have felt it like Naruto. Not being powerful enough to summon up his power due to a slight anomaly in his DNA he is labelled an outcast. A failure. But that changes when something happens with the anomaly in his DNA waking up. Armed with new strength and a broken mind he will strive to make his mark like no other. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: The Legacy Of The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Well, it is time for me to bring you a fanfic I have never really thought of doing really.**

 **I've seen the RWBY series but I never really thought of making a fanfic of it. Until now.**

 **Naruto will be a full fledged badass in this one. And ontop of that I've added a slight twist to it.**

 **Much like Blake Belladonna being what she is, Naruto will be something more powerful and more different. So I was thinking. What to make him? And then it hit me. Why not add in a bit of a Devil May Cry flavour? And then it came strong to me.**

 **As well here is the harem list.**

 **Blake Belladonna (Main pairing)**  
 **Ruby Rose**  
 **Weiss Schnee**  
 **Yang Xiao Long**  
 **Cinder Fall**  
 **Velvet Scarlatina**  
 **Velvet Crowe (Tales Of Berseria)**  
 **Maya Natsume (Tenjou Tenge)**

 **So enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Legacy Of A Devil.

For many years, Naruto could only remember pain. All his body could ever think about was pain. The pain of having everything stripped from him. The pain of not being able to do anything. The pain...of not being strong enough. Ever since he could remember (Which was right from the beginning when it happened), he was considered weak. His family was one of the most prestigeous houses in the Vale. They were warriors. Hunters and huntresses that sought to make their mark everywhere and anywhere in the world. They were revered as a family of mercernaries if you're looking for a dramatic approach. They went where ever the money was good. People paid top bucks to hire them just to rid demons and creatures of Grimm from the world.

But when the time came to produce a new heir to the noble family. Naruto was conceived. He was born on the 10th of October. He would've been born sooner if his mother hadn't gone into a fight with a Grimm and injested a slight bit of the blood spatter that sprayed her face from said Grimm. The blood never harmed her biology in any way. But it did affect the unborn child drastically. So much in fact that when the child was born, his hair turned a pure snow white and his eyes were an ice cold blue.

His parents did everything to distill the fundementals of what it means to make your mark in the world. But, they failed. They failed when he couldn't even do the most basic thing. Call on your power. It wasn't his fault. He found out quite recently that he had Grimm blood flowing through his veins. How he found out was that when he cut himself - by accident mind you - when he was climbing a tree. What he found was that his blood was a more darker shade of red than regular blood. With Grimm being an extremely dark red when he read up on then.

Then the worst came around. His parents gave up on him 4 years after his little sister was born. Naruto was only 8 at the time when she was born. Now she didn't have the Grimm blood in her veins like he did, and she showed even more promise than him. She excelled in everything and even scored a perfect score on everything. Naruto struggled so much due to the constant shunning and scorning that had reared its ugly head for him to see. Even the comparing of him to her. How she was such a genius and a prodigy while he was a waste of oxygen.

But even through all this darkness, there was one candle that Naruto clung to. This candle went by the name of Mito. His grandmother. She never scorned him, never hated him. And never belittled him. She did everything she could to teach him everything she knew while trying to help him in his growing insanity. His little sister had even caught on what was going on between Naruto and Mito and snitched on them. Mito was yelled at and belittled for not training the rightful heir. But Mito didn't care. She continued to train Naruto and constantly tried her best to not show the cracks of hardship from the words of hate directed at her.

But that was when that candle was snuffed out of existance. Mito passed away in her sleep and Naruto was now fully in the darkness. The abuse and neglect worsened ever since and so did his growing insanity. He was nicknamed, The Failure.

One day, Naruto found a Will Mito wrote down, and in the Will was the handing of possession of her weapon. Osiris. A legendary scythe that had high attack powers and was used also to destroy a powerful Grimm, she was handing it over to Naruto. Naruto accepted the weapon but when the family found out they scorned him and beat him, followed by them telling him he's a thief and that he should never take anything that wasn't his. He showed them the Will but they brushed it off by stating that he just forged it as well as Mito's signature.

Naruto was seriously isolated beyond anything in the world. His very being and even his own thoughts were ravaged by the constant voices in his head. Screaming and laughing at him. His insanity was so worse that he would have ice cold showers. So cold that it was like standing naked in the Arctic regions. Just to have some calmness in his mind. But it never worked as the screams would only come back as soon as the water stopped. To ensure he would never get in the way of his little sister, Naruto's parents locked him away in a cell. In the basement that was cold and damp. Not even a shred of light was seen. At least he'd be fed.

Yeah right.

As soon as that door closed, not even a scrap of food came down for him. He was forgotten, he was neglected. He should've known. He should expected this from the start. He was always the outcast. The down trodden. The unspoken of. But as he was thinking on what he was going to do with this feeling of lonliness. Something inside him snapped. And it was this snap. That caused the Grimm blood flowing in his veins to awaken. Naruto's body took a massive transformation. His hair grew longer and more tamed to be shaggy and shoulder length. But still retained a few spikes here and there. His body grew with bones breaking and mending to form a body of 14 years old. But the most noticable change was when his right arm, from the elbow down to the fingertips. Turned to something demonic. From the elbow straight down to the palm on the top of his hand, a blue stream burst forth with the fingers glowing a blue colour with the stream. Red scales shot out and covered the rest of the arm and gave off a malicious vibe to it when its birth was completed.

Above the basement of the house, a party was going on. Now Naruto's parents were the strongest of the main house and were named Kushina and Minato respectively. They were enjoying a nice time outside, a small gathering of all the members of their house to celebrate their proud daughter. But their little happy time was interupted when half the house exploded with black flames going everywhere. What stepped out, didn't even look human. Naruto was seen, walking out the house with his Aura flowing off his body. His Aura was a black colour and screamed insanity and hatred. Minato was the first to charge at him. All he saw was a monster that had destroyed his house. Not the son that was neglected because of past sins. Naruto saw this from a mile away and struck Minato in the ribcage. He handled his speed which was considered unparallel to anything with such grace and cunning. He was nicknamed The Yellow Flash for a reason. And here he was shown true strength.

Minato was sent rocketing back into his wife and she found him passed out with 7 of his ribs broken, and funny enough, parts of his back. He'd never be able to go on any missions anymore. His back would not be able to take the stress. Looking in horror at the monster before her she too charged at him, her chains swirling around her as she tried a more distance attack. But Naruto sent off a wave of Aura at her which caused her to be paralysed in fear. Her body shook as she stood frozen where she stood. Slowly, Naruto approached her and proceeded to break her bones slowly. Starting with her fingers. Screams of sheer agony rung in the air as the people stood there shocked at what was before them. While the sound was haunting to them, it was soothing to Naruto. His insanity was because of them. His hatred was because of them.

And this power. Was because of them.

Thinking he was now bored with torturing her. (He had broken her two arms in several places and her leg was completely broken. Only fractured bones that would probably never heal resided in her leg). He walked away and took Osiris with him. The scythe just rested in a picture frame. In was considered useless to them as the weapon was just too heavy to pick up. So they hung it up. And even that was a mission. The scythe flashed a dangerous blue and was instantly weightless. Walking out the house he once called home, he set out to make his own mark. One which would be spoken of for generations and not anything like his parents which would be spoken of for a few weeks and then forgotten of.

The Legacy Of The Devil had begun.

Snapping his eyes awake, Naruto found himself at an inn he was renting. It had been 5 years since that happened and he would never have it any other way. He was now 16 but looked 20. His hair was slightly longer than what it was which now reached the middle of his back. He had grown quite popular since his little show 5 years ago. He began killing Grimm for a living with the occasional bodyguard duty, and was nicknamed: Necrosis.

He received this nickname due to his signature attack named, Necrosis. This was the first ability he learned when he went his own way. He was attacked by some Grimm who were attracted to his Grimm blood like moths to a bright light, and tried to kill him. But Naruto felt his Aura spike and he flourished the ability to be used as a frontal attack. Stretching his palm out he struck the one Grimm in the torso and watched as the thing turned into a pile of cellular mush in a matter of seconds. He maimed the other Grimm using Osiris.

Most feared him, and some respected him. One day, he found a doctor who could help him with his little mental problem. Despite having accepted his Grimm blood in him, he still had the insanity problem. He wasn't really the most stablising person to be around. The doctor gave him small white tablets that would help the incesid screams in his head stop. They worked. But not for very long. At least 10 hours he had of actually hearing his own thoughts. But even through all this pain and suffering, Naruto clung to the memories of Mito. The one who showed him happiness. He believed that there was a light at the end of the tunnel where he could be freed from the shackles of the screaming and insanity. But until then, he would swallow down the pills. With everything in his life, he did everything he could to hide the demonic arm of his. He hated the way the Grimm blood mutated like it did prior to him becoming what he is now, even though he accepted this new power. But he hid it with the usage of bandages and sometimes a sling. This was not a problem as he could effortlessly dispatch Grimm using only one hand to operate Osiris.

As he climbed out of bed he stretched his tired limbs and threw the curtains open. His body was lean and well crafted thanks to the many days and nights, training his body to be more effective in fights. After all, your body is your greatest weapon. Getting dressed which consisted of a grey tank top, blue jeans and black combat boots, he grabbed a red trench coat which had the Union Jack on the left sleeve he threw it on and made his way outside while grabbing Osiris and hefting it onto his back which stuck there apparently. Paying for his stay at the inn he made his way to get something to eat. Sitting down at a seafood joint he ordered a cup of coffee, no milk and very strong. He also ordered some sushi. The one food he seriously enjoyed. It was also the one meal he shared with Mito when she was still around. As he ate a man shrouded in a black cloak sat at the opposite end of the table.

"A new mission, Necrosis." he said handing him a black envelope with the symbol of a scythe on the seal.

Taking the envelope, he watched as the man got up and left. Sighing as he ripped out the letter he read what was written down. It was yet another hacky slashy mission. Sometimes he questioned if this was what he wanted. Sure the killing of Grimm was fun and all, but after your 1000th kill it gets boring. Naruto had slayed more Grimm than any person that ever lived. He even destroyed Minato's record for the most Grimm killed. Minato had killed a total of 250 Grimm when he was at the age of 20. Naruto killed 300 at the age of 13. He truly was a monster, worthy of the title of being a devil. Not a demon like his parents. A devil that is avoided at all costs.

But at least the pay was good. Some missions payed more than others which was okay, but Naruto had never seen a mission that was below 1000 Lien. Guess when there is a Grimm in your house eating the insides of your lover, you pay up. And Naruto always went where the money was good. Sometimes he'd help out with people who were not in that margin. His good nature sometimes over ruled his cold sadistic nature. After finishing his food and paying, he made his way to where the mission stated which was somewhere in some random forest. Finally making his way there he spotted four other people making their way to the the area he was about to go into. Deciding to see what they'd be doing, he sat down and watched. He didn't wait long as the area exploded with the Grimm charging after them. The Grimm in question was a Beowolf. This was getting interesting. But that was when his eye caught sight of a black bow on one of the heads of the 4.

He'd recognise that bow anywhere. There was no doubt. Getting up and grabbing Osiris from his back, he charged forth and rammed straight into the Grimm. The Beowolf was launched back quite a bit and while Naruto's Aura swirled around him. His eyes began to glow a violent purple as he stood there with Osiris resting on his shoulder. The 4 members stood there as they watched on at the man before them. But the one with the bow instantly knew who he was.

"You know. Attacking people is one thing. But harming these fine young women is another." said Naruto as he increased his Aura.

The Beowolf charged again only to have a scythe blade jammed into his side. The beast howled as it writhed about to try and get the blade out. But it didn't work. But that was when the scythe began to glow a powerful blue. Truth be told. The scythe fed off the energy of slain enemies. Or it could feed off enemies being killed. It was powerful piece of weaponry. Swinging the scythe, Naruto sent the Grimm into a set of trees and watched as the beast slowly got up. Smilling at this, he placed Osiris back onto his back and charged Aura into his hands. That was when the 4 girls heard the screams of the power being generated. And at that moment, they realised who was before them. They had only heard stories but never actually seen him before. A devil shrouded in darkness. A being said to have sold himself completely to the darkness and became the embodidement of pure insanity.

Sprinting at the Beowolf, he struck his hands on the skin and pumped his power into the beast. Seconds later the Grimm disolved into a pool of biological mush. With the task now completed. Naruto sighed as he turned to the 4 girls with his eyes returning back to normal. That was when the one with the black bow approached him. Once she was close to him she slapped him through the face. All the rest of the girls were shocked at what she did. But they were even more shocked at what came next.

"That's for leaving me you bastard." she hissed before bringing him into a kiss on the lips.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as she pressed her body against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him more closer. Breaking from the kiss she gazed into his eyes as he smiled to her, his vicious long canines slightly jutting out his mouth.

"And that is for staying in Vale." she added as Naruto chuckled.

"Why would I leave such a beautiful flower behind?" he cooed with her shrugging her shoulders while blushing a bit while he brushed some hair from her face.

"Blake you know this guy? I mean he's Necrosis. The legendary man who sold himself to the darkness." said the one with black hair with red in a few strands.

"You know him as that. But I know him as someone else." said the girl now known as Blake.

"Then who do you know him as?" asked the one with white hair.

"His real name is Naruto. And he and I were once boyfriend and girlfriend." said Blake with a smile as she leaned her head against his chest.

The 3 girls stood there as the two before them cuddled slightly more than normal. They looked to have known each other more than a regular couple has and they showed for affection than one. So they could only do what any other person would.

"WHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?" they shouted as they stared on.

 **And scene.**

 **So the first chapter has been one which is pretty good and well crafted if I do say so myself.**

 **Naruto will be the main protagonist in this fanfic and I will have him with the rest of the women in the harem stated in the author notes before the start of this chapter.**

 **As well, I showed that Blake and Naruto had a history together and it will be pointed out as to their past prior to Blake joining team RWBY.**

 **As well, Naruto's powers and abilities will be posted in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: The Devil Joins The Academy.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Devil Joins The Academy

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Just wow. What a way to start the new fanfic eh? So we got a very good idea behind Naruto's past and what he went through, and now we can see the first person who loved him other than Mito. Being Blake Belladonna for those of you who are slow.**

 **In this chapter it will explain as to the relationship between Naruto and Blake. As well, as promised in the previous chapter. Here is the list of abilities and powers Naruto holds.**

 **They go as follows:**

 **Call Of The Wild: Naruto is able to use Call Of The Wild to cause any Grimm in a small radius to fight for him and his friends for a short amount of time.**

 **Beast Sight: Naruto is able to channel his new found Aura dubbed Tainted Aura into his senses. Mainly his eyes or any other sense he wishes to enhance. Giving him advanced senses that rival and go beyond any Faunus. He is able to see the heart beats of any living creature within a 2 mile radius. When active, his eyes change to have slits as his pupils and his iris turn purple. Also grants nightvision. (Think of Vlad from the movie Dracula Untold when he uses his vampiric eyes and senses to get what Naruto sees).**

 **Variant: Naruto is able to call on half or 1/4 of his full strength of his Tainted Aura to transform half of his body to be that of a half Grimm's. Only changes is that his hair grows longer and becomes more feral. His nails turn to claws which can be retracted and his overall strength, speed and endurance are taken to a new level. He can only sustain this ability through his remaining stamina and energy. Can also be used on his weapon Osiris to where it doesn't affect him at all.**

 **Necrosis: Naruto's signature ability that earned him his nickname. By channeling his Aura into his hands he charges full on Kamikaze style to an enemy and slams his hands onto their body. Once contact his made the cells of the opponent degenerate at a super high rate. The rate of cell deterioration can vary as to how much Aura Naruto put into the attack. Can range from seconds to death or minutes to death. Either way it is, you'll be begging to die. Extremely painful when struck by attack. Untreatable.**

 **Beast Mode: The pinical of Naruto's Tainted Aura. Naruto can take on the form of a vicious beast when he reaches a certain level of stress, rage or adrenaline. Either way when it reaches a level he is able to transform into his Beast Mode. His insanity somtimes can also act as a trigger for his Beast Mode. Various abilities are activated when in Beast Mode. Focusing more on offensive than defensive.**

 **Shift: By channeling some of his Tainted Aura into Osiris. Naruto can cause the weapon's particles to become different. Be it for sniping enemies through a demonic sniper rifle or simply getting close and personal for some good fist fights. The weapon, regardless will always stay as the scythe being its default weapon style.**

 **Nightmare Shroud: By channeling his Tainted Aura into a breath attack, Naruto is able to create a fog of horrors that trap enemies and slowly make them go as insane as himself. Allies and friends are not harmed by this fog. Fog can also be used to trap enemies and ensure they don't get away when killing them off.**

 **Beast Strength: By revealing his right arm, Naruto is able to lift objects 300 times his own size and throw them more than 1000 meters away from him. Not only does this apply to his arm but when out for a set number of time being 2 minutes, everything reaches the same level. He is able to jump 1000 meters into the air and land without taking damage. Though it is incredibly strong it is some what uncontrollable and tires him out after 10 minutes.**

 **Vanish: By focusing his Tainted Aura onto his body, Naruto is able to cloak himself from sight. Even his thermal mark is cloaked. However, it takes quite the amount of Aura needed to keep it sustained. Longest recorded time of him staying cloaked was 7 minutes.**

 **Twist: After a set number of minutes in a fight, Naruto gains insight on the thoughts and memories of his enemies. He is able to sow seeds of doubt and rage into a person's mind based off a memory or memories. Excellent for clearing crowds as this ability will turn enemy against enemy.**

 **These are the powers Naruto has. As well when he is in Beast Mode, he is completely impervious to any attacks. Attacks and projectiles bounce off him and those who get close suffer from a type of radiation poisoning. The only ones who aren't affected are his friends and allies.**

 **One issue with using these powers. Should Naruto use them when he's fatigued or exhausted, his DNA begins to change slowly. As well, these are the powers he starts off with. Later on, his arm and his powers will evolve.**

 **Anyway. Now that we have cleared the power and abilities he has we can get on with the show.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: The Devil Joins The Academy.

As the team of girls stood there. Watching their comrade Blake be all lovey dovey with Necrosis AKA Naruto. They had never thought that the usual quiet girl of the group would be like this toward a man that was considered a devil. Blake herself was on a different boat than her comrades entirely.

Reuniting with her lost boyfriend had filled her with such joy that the only thing she could do was have her body against his as long as possible. A passerby would usually think that if she was trying any harder she'd be wearing him. But Naruto didn't care. As long as he had her, everything was okay. He too missed Blake when he left like he did and the only thing on his mind other than the screams of his still growing insanity, was her. He didn't like it when he left her like that but he had to. He failed to mention that at the time he was being hunted by his family. They were seeking revenge against what he did. So that was the main reason why he left her like he did.

"Blake, how do you know this guy?" asked Yang stepping forward.

"Well...It goes like this." started Blake looking to Naruto only to giggle.

 **Flashback. When Naruto was 14 at the time. (He found the doctor by then).**

During the time where the White Fang were at their most weakest, Naruto was just walking about unaware of the territory he found himself in. It was only until he was ambushed that he realised the pickle he was in. But that was when his eyes landed on one of the people surrounding him.

It was a woman with raven black hair and a black bow on the top of her head. But it was her eyes that intrigued him the most. She had the same eyes as him. The eyes that have seen hell itself. Just like his own eyes.

"State your name and surname." said one of them with a strange mask on his face and two horns on his head.

They looked similar to his own horns but only when he went into his Beast Mode. But Naruto's were longer and shot back quite a bit.

"Naruto." replied Naruto in a bored tone, never breaking eye contact with the chick in the bow.

"And your surname?" asked the man.

"I don't have one. My parents disowned me when I was young so I don't need one." said Naruto.

"Do you oppose our ways?" asked the man.

"I only go where I can fight." said Naruto with the man standing down which the others responded to.

"Then welcome to White Fang. We could use another heavy hitter. And with that scythe of yours we can do a lot of damage." said the man.

"You better make this a damn good fight." said Naruto as he followed them back home.

As the days progressed so did the winnings of White Fang. Ever since they brought in the new guy they had been having more and more wins. It was like fate had drawn them the winning cards. But as the days also progressed, so did Blake's curiosity of the new guy get. One night she decided to go and speek to him about his ways and his past.

Finding him sitting on a rock in the forest with the moon splashing him in a white spotlight, he sat there with a cigarette in his hands as he looked up. His left leg pulled up onto the rock and him supporting his weight on his leg. The scythe giving off a beautiful blue glow to it as it rested by the rock next to its master. ( **A.N.** The same rock Blake sits on in the 'Black' trailer for RWBY). She had so many questions she wanted to have answered but the number 1 question was why he covered his one arm.

"You know. It's not polite to sneak up on others." said Naruto never breaking his sight on the moon.

"You know it's not right for a man your age to smoke." retorted Blake with Naruto chuckling.

"Touche." replied Naruto blowing out more smoke.

"I just want some questions answered." said Blake with Naruto chuckling as he breathed in some smoke then throwing his cigarette away.

"Don't we all. What's your question?" asked Naruto looking at her.

"Earlier you looked at me with such curiosity. Why?" she asked.

"You hold the same eyes as me. The eyes of those who have been through hell and back." said Naruto.

"Well, we have been fighting wars non stop so yeah." said Blake with Naruto nodding his head.

"Why do you smoke?" querried Blake.

"Well, the rule I follow is simple. When you have your first kill you're considered an adult. And when you're old enough to kill you're old enough to drink or smoke. And when you're old enough to drink or smoke, you're old enough to even have sex. That's why. To be blunt." replied Naruto with Blake slightly going red at he last thing he said.

"What's your story?" asked Blake.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" asked Naruto.

"I'll take the short version." said Blake.

"Very well. I was born to a noble family. But while I was still in my mother she injested Grimm blood that affected me. When I was born my hair was a snow white and my eyes came to be like this, as you can see. How I know I have Grimm blood was because when I awoke the Grimm blood in me the fuckers swarmed to me like I was a big flame for moths. How I awoke it was because I was scroned and shunned for not being able to summon up my Aura. Then my sister was born and she didn't have the Grimm blood in her like me. Long story short. I left my home and took my weapon as my inheritance. I never want to see those bastards again." said Naruto with Blake nodding her head in understanding.

The main household always tries to produce a powerful heir. And it always isn't a nice feeling when the child born isn't the one they desired. So she pushed on with the next question on her mind.

"Why is your one arm covered?" she asked.

"Promise me you'll tell no one of this." said Naruto gripping the cloth on his arm.

"I promise." said Blake.

Slowly unraveling his arm he looked to see Blake's face completely racked with fear. The sheer presence the thing gave off was completely something else. It was so ominous and completely full of hatred as the blue glow shone in the night while power flowed through the veins like it was a mini river in his arm.

"When I first awoke the Grimm blood in my veins, my arm turned to this. As well, my Aura also awoke. I call my power, Tainted Aura." said Naruto only to have Blake place her hand against his demonic hand.

"I'm not afraid of your power. In fact. I like it." said Blake.

"And I quite like Faunus. But none compare to the beauty of you. My little kitty." said Naruto as he pulled his arm from her grip and caressed her cheek with the arm, with Blake blushing at her nickname.

It didn't take long until the leader of White Fang, with a large amount of help from Naruto, had liberated themselves and made their mark. But the cost of such a vicrtory, was a bloody one. They drank, they partied and held such brilliant vibes with one another. But then the rumors of what happened on the last mission surfaced.

"I heard Naruto is actually a Grimm in disguise." one person whispered.

"I also heard that he raped the captain's daugther while she was asleep." said another.

"How awful. He should be put down." said the group as they readied weapons.

Naruto was found talking to Blake with a drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Their relationship had blossomed beyond compare and even enjoyed spending time with one another. But Blake was still unaware of the insanity in his mind. Or that he was keeping it at bay with surpressants. As they talked with each other, the mob made their way to him.

Turning to them, Naruto smiled while raising a glass only to find a hole in his chest with a gun being pointed at him with smoke coming out the barrel. The pierce of the gunshot stopped the party alltogether. All because a bunch of idiots thought Naruto was evil.

"Why did you do that?" snapped Blake as Naruto dropped to the floor holding his head but not his chest which was weird.

"No. Don't come out. Not now." he said as he writhed about on the floor.

"What is this guy? Is he a demon? A monster?" asked one of them.

The only person to know of Naruto's condition of his Beast Mode was Blake's mother. Naruto told her of his Grimm blood that ran through his veins and the various powers he had, including Beast Mode. When she saw him go down after the gun shot she sprinted to her daughter as she knew the adrenaline would be surging through him right now. Kali surged to her daugther and pulled her away just as Naruto's body exploded in a surge of power that had purple lightning and black flames arcing all over the place. His skin turned grey and looked sickly. His hair turned black as night. As well his eyes turned to be a full black abyss. But it didn't end there. His nails grew to claws, his canines and a two other teeth behind those grew longer and sharper and out his head shot out horns to shot back. ( **A.N.** Dark Jak from Jak II Renegade. This is Naruto's Beast Mode).

Looking at those gathered before him he got ready to attack. His rage festering like an open wound much like the lightning and black embers shooting off his body. The men charged and tried their best to stop him all the while screaming out: Grimm. Naruto moved with such speed and finess as he tore them to shreds. His mind blanked out from all the blood haze in his eyes. His mind racked with killer intent. His body screamed for blood to be spilt. And spill blood he did. In meer minutes, the people were dead and Naruto stood there as he slowly turned back to normal. His body staggered back as he dropped back first to the ground. Blake broke from her mother and caught the man she loved. His head resting on her lap as she ran her hands along his face.

"I'm sorry." she kept whispering to him even though she did nothing wrong.

When the time for everything to go back to normal, Naruto was sleeping in the room he used with Blake as per her request when she learnt of his past. Stirring awake Naruto looked around and found Blake to be in the armchair in her room. Slowly getting up he alerted her from her sleep when he winced in pain.

"I guess I did it." said Naruto with a sheepish smile.

"Just what the hell was that?" asked Blake walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"It's called Beast Mode. I can only do it under extreme situations like the one just now. What happens is that my body reaches a certain level of stress from enemies and when I've reached a level, I transform. I can transform at will. But sometimes it activates on its own." said Naruto looking away.

"You probably think of me as a Grimm. Or a monster. I-mph."

Naruto didn't finish his sentance as Blake brought her lips to his. His eyes widened as he felt her tongue prodding his own. But his mind melted as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close by pinning her under him.

"I want to be with you. And I want to remain with you." said Blake as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I would move heaven and earth for you. I will ensure that there can be a future for us." said Naruto kissing Blake again.

"Naruto. Make love to me." she said with Naruto meshing his lips with hers again.

 **Flashback end.**

"You had sex?" querried an extremely shocked Weiss while Blake stratched the back of her head as a smile graced her lips.

"We kinda didn't really plan on it but yes. It did happen." said Naruto with Blake nodding her head.

"Well, is he good or what?" asked Yang only to be hit over the head by her sister.

"Don't say stuff like that. That's gross." said Ruby with her sister shrugging her shoulders.

"So, why did you stay in the Vale apart for me?" asked Blake looking to her boyfriend with Naruto sighing as he slammed the scythe into the ground.

"Promise me you won't laugh." said Naruto with Blake nodding her head that she won't laugh with the others doing the same.

"It's because I want to be part of a team. To be honest, doing missions and hunting Grimm is fun. But it gets boring when doing it solo. That's why." said Naruto with Yang looking away trying not to laugh.

"The legendary Necrosis. The most feared Hunter and Mercernary alive. Wanting to be part of a team? Now I've seen everything." said Yang slightly letting a giggle escape her lips.

"I think its wonderful. Who do you wish to be teamed with?" asked Weiss.

"With you girls." said Naruto.

"Wait what? But why?" asked Ruby.

"You're the only team I've seen who shows compatibility with my own strength. I can train you if you wish." said Naruto.

"Sure, we can do that." said Blake with the rest of her team pulling her away.

"What are you thinking? He could kill us all in our sleep." said Yang slightly concerned for her friends and herself.

"If he wanted to kill us, he'd have done it by now. Trust me. I've known him more than anyone else here." said Blake.

"She has a point. Blake has known Necrosis, er, Naruto, longer than us. Hell even fought alongside him once. I say we do it. We team up with him. Hell he can show us few thing here and there where we're lacking in our skills. Even give us an edge over a fight. Don't get me wrong, we have been a great team coming along here. But there is always more we can do." said Weiss.

It was decided. Turning to Naruto who was busy using his sleeve to polish the blade whilst also breathing on it.

"Dammit, missed a spot." said Naruto as he went to clean the blade.

"Alright. We've decided. We'd love having you on our team. Naruto." they all said with Naruto tucking the weapon on his back.

"Awesome. Let's get going to your Academy." said Naruto.

"Awesome." said the 4 as they made their way back to Beacon Academy.

"Speeking of which, why are you out here?" asked Blake looking at Naruto.

"Doing a job. Kill a Grimm and get payed. There was someone living here." replied Naruto.

"It must've been that scream we heard earlier." suggested Yang.

 **Several hours later. After ceremony of asigning teams.**

"WWWHHHHHAAAAATTTT?" said the headmaster shooting out his chair.

"Yes. I wish to join your academy and join these 4 girls." said Naruto tapping his foot at how people responded to him always like this.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean with your current skills you could easily do it solo, Necrosis. Plus you do realize that you wondered into the Emerald Forest where we were busy doing the selections." said the headmaster only to be grabbed by his shirt and pulled over the desk.

"Listen very carefully. I am now Naruto. Should anyone find out I am Necrosis, then I am in big trouble. And yes, I did know. But some idiot lives in there." said Naruto his his Tainted Aura flashing off him.

"I know that people only know of the weapon I use. And from there they realize who is before them. So I can change my weapon to be nearly anything. They'd never find out." said Naruto as Osiris shifted to be a very powerful looking sword with a revolver's canister in the blade resting close to the hilt. ( **A.N.** Kanata Age's weapon from Sky Wizard Academy. Gladius.)

The weapon was balanced and looked so perfect. It had lines of white running along the sides and had a trigger near the handle. It even gave a sinsiter vibe to it.

"Then by here on out. Naruto. You are a member of this school and your assigned team is team RWBY. Which will now become RWBNY ( **A.N.** Pronounced RUWBENY. Like combining Ruby and Ebony together for those of you out there.) Your lectures begin tomorrow." said the headmaster with Naruto taking his leave.

When the door closed, the headmaster sighed as he slouched in his chair. He sure as hell didn't want to incure the wrath of Necrosis again. Oh wait, Naruto again. He heard he rumors on how he may have Grimm blood in his veins and how he sold himself to the darkness within him.

Naruto was walking down the halls of the Academy along with the others. Blake clung to him like there was no tomorrow. But then again, after never seeing the man whom you love so much (and give your innocence to), it does this to you. Naruto chuckled, bringing the 3 jealous girls out of their musings.

"You know Blake. You will start giving people the impression that he are lovers." said Naruto with Blake looking him in the eyes while she stuck out her tongue.

"Well they can have that. Because if you remember when we were 14 we had sex. So yes, we are lovers. Plus, I want us to start over." said Blake turning back to her team and giggled.

"I am more than fine with sharing him with you girls." said Blake rocketing the girls back.

"Come again." said Yang with everyone gaining a face of confusion.

"I don't mind. As long as I know who he's been with." said Blake.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is now part of Beacon Academy and also part of team RWBY making it team RWBNY. With everything now going smoothly for him, as well as the fact that Blake and him can spend more time together. They haven't had much time together for long so now is the time.**

 **As for some of the women some of you asked me to add to the harem. Let me put it like this:**

 **Pyrrha x Jaune**

 **Nora x Ren**

 **I just decided to have the support characters have lovers of their own.**

 **As well, I've made the decision to lengthen this fanfic as much as possible. So yeah.**

 **Chapter 3: The Devil's Apprentice.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Devil's New Apprentice

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a the new chapter of RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had joined Beacon Academy and had become a part of team RWBY now named RWBNY.**

 **But with him now being in a school that trains people to be hunters and huntresses where he himself is one already, he will have to keep his secret hidden. Or should he say secrets. As well, I failed to mention that in the flash back in the previous chapter, Blake left out the fact that she never told them about his Beast Mode.**

 **First secret. That he is the legendary Necrosis. One of the strongest Hunters out there. And the second is that he has Grimm blood flowing in his veins. His secret is being kept by Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss. They promised to never speek of the fact that he is Necrosis. But the only one who knows that he has Grimm blood in him is his girlfriend, Blake.**

 **And Naruto hopes he can keep it that way.**

 **Plus after I began creating the new chapters for RWBNY I had a serious brainwave mixed with a revelation. The way I'm taking this story, I may need to reconsider. I know what I said regarding Nora and Pyrrha in the previous chapter. So I'm here revoking what I said. Now, I only have one golden ticket here for a new girl to be in the harem. But there are two girls.**

 **The poll has been created and will have either Pyrrha or Nora as the new woman to join Naruto's harem.**

 **Vote now. Remember you only have one vote, so vote wisely. The poll will remain open for a total of 4 weeks. Then it closes. Get those votes in before the 4 weeks are up. But before I begin the chapter. I'm gonna be a bit evil and mae you unable to know who wins this poll this time. Sorry. For surprise to remain as such, you must hide it first. Just to add some spice to he competition.**

 **I've kept you long enough. Here is the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: The Devil's New Apprentice.

With Naruto now part of a team, they made their way to their dorm. What they found was that they were right next door to Team JNPR. Which consisted of Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. But there was one Team Naruto felt hostility and arrogance from and that was Team CRDL. Consisting of Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. He didn't like how they acted and he was very skeptical about that. He would be wise to watch them. Should they get out of line or out of hand, he'll be there.

Finally getting to their dorm the girls flopped onto the beds (Which were 4 mind you). While Naruto chuckled at them. Yang was the first to notice this and got everyone's attention.

"Where's he gonna sleep?" asked Yang pointing at Naruto.

"I'm fine with a futon and the floor." replied Naruto.

"You can always sleep with one of us?" suggested Yang with everyone looking at her.

"Are you nuts? What if someone walks in?" said Weiss worried about her self esteem at the fact that someone could walk in and see Necrosis in bed with one of them. Especially her. Her pride would be shattered, rumors around the school would go around about her. She just couldn't bear that thought of exposure.

"Relax. When Naruto left his family he learnt how to survive with only the stuff around him. He is very proficient regarding survival." said Blake with Naruto nodding his head..

With that decided they let Naruto sleep on the floor. With Blake offering that from time to time he can lay with her (In pajamas mind you. Don't want a student walking past and Blake having a mind blowing orgasm). But he more took to a corner and rested Gladius by his side, and accepted the offer from her. But he kept himself awake just to wait for everyone to fall asleep. Hearing the four soft sounds of them sleeping, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black tube with a rattling sounds being heard inside siad tube.

Popping the cap he poured out the contents into his hand. Dammit. He only had 4 tablets left. He had to go and get more. He'd go tomorrow night. Putting 3 back and swallowing down one he leaned his head against the wall as a sigh escaped his lips as the pill began to take effect.

"How much longer must I suffer? Huh Mito?" asked Naruto to himself looking up, hoping Mito was looking down at him in paradise before he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

Morning soon came around and Naruto woke up just as Ruby was about to blow a whistle in his face. On instinct, by mistake, he grabbed Gladius and swung the weapon but Blake jumped in the way and blocked the attack. Realising what he did. He ceased hostility and placed Gladius on his back and apologised. Due to living in such harsh environments with the constant threat of being killed in your sleep or when you wake, these tendancies were distilled into Naruto, regardless of how safe the place he was in was. That was also the reason why he was a light sleeper. But turns out Ruby and the others were awake before him.

He let the girls get the room sorted out with the finishing touch being that of bunk beds. Which wasn't bad of an idea. That was when they realised they were running late, and Naruto was no where to be found. All of them ran out the dorm rooms with Team JNPR hot on their heels. They found Naruto in the class room and was also changed into the Beacon Academy clothes and quite surprisingly, he looked damn good in it. But Naruto hated it. To him he looked like a clown. But that was when Yang grabbed his arm and smiled at him like they were past the friend zone.

"I think you look dashing." said Yang as Weiss gasped in shock.

"Yang, what are you doing? He's already in a relationship. With Blake remember." said Weiss with Yang sticking her tongue out.

"I did say I was sharing him." added Blake which caused Yang to stick her tongue out again.

Getting settled into class they began to chatter amongst themselves while Naruto sat with Blake sitting extremely close to him on his right and Yang on his left, also sitting dangerously close to him.

"Right class. Let's get on with the lesson." said the lecturer coming in.

Naruto already knew enough about the whole Hunter/Huntress stuff so he just switched off. He also had to thank Mito when he died, to have made him read all the family history archives. And reading those things gave him serious knowledge of the various tactics, styles and even a few weaknesses of the various Grimm.

When class ended, they made their way to grab some food. As they ate Naruto polished off an apple and then he switched to be so elegant and soficticated while eating his food which happened to be a steak. Also one of the things Mito taught him. How to conduct oneself at the table. But the polishing of that apple he taught himself that. The shine off that thing was like you needed sunglasses indoors.

Looking over to Jaune, Naruto and Pyrrha both could feel sadness coming from him.

"Sup man. What's bugging you?" asked Naruto with Jaune shaking his head.

"It's nothing. I'm cool." said Jaune as Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"What's really wrong?" said Ruby. "You're normally cheery and happy. What's wrong, is it Cardin?"

"He's bullying you again." said Pyrrha.

"He's just joking around." said Jaune with Naruo looking over to a Faunus being bullied by Cardin and his chums.

Clicking his tongue at what they were doing, Naruto excused himself and walked over to the table of the Faunus. Tapping Cardin on the shoulder, he awarded one hell of a right hook to Cardin's jaw as soon as the boy turned to Naruto. Everyone was shocked at what they saw. And they were even more surprised that Naruto managed to knock him out. If the passed out person on the floor was any form of evidence to go by.

A teacher came over and took the two of them to the headmaster along with the Faunus. He sat there busy sipping coffee while Naruto had a very dark look on his face.

"Now, tell me Naruto, why did you throw a punch at Cardin?" asked Ozpin.

"Because he doesn't like me." said Cardin as he was now awake with a red mark on his face.

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you." said Ozpin looking at Naruto.

"He was bullying this Faunus all because she is different. I don't tolerate people bullying others because they are different." said Naruto as Ozpin looked at Velvet ( **A.N.** Velvet RWBY not yet with Velvet Crowe).

"Is this true?" asked Ozpin.

"It is." replied Velvet.

"Cardin. If I hear that you have been bullying a Faunus in this school. I'll pit you against Naruto, and he was trained by one of the best." said Ozpin with Cardin scoffing at the idea.

"Like this pathetic wimp could take me. He is nothing compared to me." said Cardin with Naruto's hand grabbing Gladius resting on his back.

"Wanna test that theory?" asked Naruto darkly.

"I'd be glad to knock you down a few pegs." said Cardin with Naruto laughing so hard.

"That's real cute junior. But I'll show you what actual strength looks like." said Naruto with Ozpin sighing as he chose to let them have their match.

It didn't take long for the entire school to be at the arena where Naruto stood there, Gladius resting on his shoulder ( **A.N.** Think on how you hold the Blade Of Artemis in God Of War 1) while Cardin go his mace ready.

"This duel is to see who is the better fighter. The winner will be the one standing at the end." said Ozpin over a mic.

"I hope you like doctors and hospitals. Cause you're gonna go there when I'm through with you." said Cardin with Naruto chuckling.

 **Play World's Greatest Battle Music Ever Avenger (Titan Slayer)**

"I'll only use 3 of my finishing moves. And they are the ones chosen by me. If you're still standing after the 3rd finishing move. I'll admit that you are stronger than me. But if you fail to dodge the 3rd finishing move, you better hope your parents love you after wards." said Naruto as they got ready.

"Begin." said Ozpin.

Naruto slammed down Gladius to have the blade tip face Cardin who was already in full blown sprint to him. All six bullet holders in the cylinder slammed up to have passed through the one side once. When that was done, Naruto charged up heavy amounts of Aura into the weapon which caused his Aura to explode everywhere while 6 streams entered the bullet holders. Pyrrha who was watching gasped in horror as she leaned over the railing.

"What type of Aura is that? It feels full of sadness and insanity mixed in with absolute hatred and pure evil." she said trembling slightly in fear.

"It's Naruto's Aura. He calls it Tainted Aura." replied Blake looking over to her.

"Why does he called it Tainted Aura?" asked Ren.

"Dunno." lied Blake.

"Stryker Burst." said Naruto firing a beam of red energy at Cardin.

He meerly smirked as he blocked it. But when it halved, it returned to come back at him. and so it went on. With every block he did, the energy would break in two and chase after him. Soon he was having full on fights with well over 32 energy balls tha never stopped. Thinking he had lased long enough, Naruto clicked his tongue and the energy vanished.

"Well done. You managed to stop my first finishing move. That would've finished any person. Glad to know you can hold your own. But then again, it was on it's lowest setting." said Naruto thrusting the sword out infront of him and charged up more of his Aura.

Blake's eyes widened at what he was about to do. This next one had a few levels in its attack. You could say, it was a warm up to its finishing move.

"Variant: Bankai." said Naruto with his Aura blasting everywhere.

Struggling to hold themselves up from the serious power being produced by him, everyone held on for dear life. But then they saw it. Naruto was encased in his Aura as a black sphere appeared around him. After a few minutes the sphere vanished away as if the fog had been lifted with Naruto standing there in a completely different look. ( **A.N.** Ichigo's Bankai).

"Tensa Zangetsu." said Naruto as he jumped fully into the air.

"He looks different now." said Weiss with Blake nodding her head.

"This is Naruto's unique power. He calls it Variant. By using half of his full power he enters a variety of powers he has. This is one such power. Tensa Zengetsu which translates if I'm not mistaken to Heaven Chain Slaying Moon. This form of the Variant offers him an increase in strength, speed and overall power output by 500%. He can even increase it to be even more if he uses _that._ As well from what he tells me about what Bankai means, it means Full Release." said Blake with Nora rasing an eyebrow.

"Use what?" she asked.

"Just watch." replied Blake.

Naruto, while in the air. Moved his hand to be over his face. Blake instantly knew he was going to do _that._ Naruto pulled his hand down and instantly a white mask with what looked like three tear marks running down the sides under his eyes appeared with his eyes changing to be black for the sclera and yellow for the iris. ( **A.N.** Took the new Hollow Mask he has and tweeked it a bit. For the tear marks, look at Kahn's image, the lead singer of the Parlotones but long like Ichigo's mask).

 **"Variant Level 2: Hollowfication."** he said with his power increasing by another 500% with his voice becoming distorted.

Naruto was a blur. His strength and speed was not of this world. Everything was happening too fast. Even Ruby thought Naruto was going even more faster than what she could accomplish with her Semblance. And that was when Cardin began to realize just how outclassed he really was. Naruto appeared before him and slammed the butt end of Tensa Zangetsu into Cardin's sternum, instantly winding him.

But Naruto wasn't done yet. Jumping back and placing his sword infront of him similar to what he did with Variant: Bankai and pushed more power.

"What are you doing, Naruto? You can't be serious?" shouted Blake.

He was out of his mind to be using that attack. Nearly everything would be wiped out. Why would he use that?

 **"Relax. I won't hurt him, I'll just wind him."** said Naruto shouting back to her.

 **"Variant Level 3: Final Getsuga Tenshou."** said Naruto with black mist kicking up around him and once again he was encased in a black sphere.

Once again the sphere parted but it revealed a more different person. His hair was full black, a grey carapace covered his skin but not all of it. His eyes were full red as half his face was covered while his lower clothing was a black cloud like fire.

"Becoming one with one's powers. That is my power." he said looking up at Cardin.

"Me. Becoming Gestuga itself." said Naruto raising his hand up with a smoking sword appearing in his hand.

"Mugetsu." he said as he brought it down.

Everything around Cardin was encased in black Aura as Cardin took the full brunt of the powerful finishing move. The audiance was completely stunned at what just occured before them. Naruto had just done one hell of a powerful strike on the enemy with just his Aura. When the encased oppenent was revealed he was shown to be bleeding from his head while his one arm was uselessy hanging by his side.

"Not bad at all." said Naruto as his Final Getsuga form vanished. "But then again I did hold back considerably. The last finishing move will end you."

Naruto raised up his Tensa Zangetsu and made his other hand into a single handed ram sign.

Once again his power exploded around his body, but this time it trashed about violently as markings appeared all over his body. His sclera turned a full black as he pushed out more power. The Aura gathered around his sword and turned it into a very powerful katana. The handle was white along with black on the handle while the whole blade was full black. Naruto's Aura soon began to crackle and howl as his own shadow rose up to form a sort of stick man behind him while tribal flames rose up as well from his shadow.

"Variant: Cursed Sword." said Naruto as his eyes became that of one who has lost his humanity.

Placing both hands on the weapon he put the blade to be on his right.

"Reel him in." said Naruto with his shadows shooting out and grabbing Cardin.

Cardin was sent rocketing to Naruto while he stood there showing no form of care. And soon enough, Cardin was found behind Naruto while his arms bled and were hanging by just a bit of skin. He soon dropped to the floor from blood lose.

"Shadow Star: Checkmate Slash." said Naruto with his Aura returning to him and his sword turning back to Gladius and the marks retreating from his skin.

 **End song.**

Naruto slammed his weapon into the ground as he steadied himself. Using three finishing moves while also going into so many Variants, not to mention using Cursed Sword which was a forbidden technique he used, really took it out of him. But he knew he could recover from this in just a few hours.

"You're done. And don't worry, they can be reattached. I made sure of that." said Naruto as medics came and took Cardin away.

"Winner, Naruto." said Ozpin with everyone cheering.

With everyone congradulating him, he was once again slapped through the face by Blake. She didn't understand as to why he had to go overboard like he did. But nevertheless, she knew he had to show Cardin just how strong he was.

When the day ended, Naruto spotted Pyrrha and Jaune walking away to the roof. Jaune was really down about something and Pyrrha chose to give him a pep talk. So he followed them.

"Listen Jaune. You should've asked me if you want to learn more. You've been going like this for a week now. Tell me what is wrong. Is it that you can't do this?" asked Pyrrha with Jaune coming clean.

"I'm not good enough. I was not meant to be here." said Jaune shocking Pyrrha.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I forged some documents to get in here. My father, my grandfather and his father before him. All were powerful Hunters. But I lacked the skills to be one. So I forged some documents to get accepted here." confessed Jaune with the door slamming open.

"You may not have the skills to have been accepted. But I see promise in you." said Naruto with Pyrrha agreeing with him.

"But I will just be a hinderance. I'm not at all good." said Jaune only to be punched in the gut by Naruto.

Pyrrha was about to object when Naruto spun around and glarred to her.

"Don't start Pyrrha." said Naruto before she could say anything objectful.

"You may be weak. But believe it or not, I started out like that as well. I was born to a noble family, but I couldn't call on my Aura. I was labelled an outcast when my younger sister was born. She showed more promise when I failed at everything. It didn't take long for me to snap and then I awoke my power. You've had the privilage of awakening your power without snapping. I actually envy you in that. So I'll cut you a bargain." said Naruto intriging both Jaune and Pyrrha.

"What type of bargain?" asked Jaune.

"I train you. And you stop acting weak." said Naruto.

Pyrrha had to admit it. It sounded very much of a good deal. Jaune could be trained by Naruto and learn how to properly fight. Naruto was pretty powerful even though his Aura was shown in a recklass manner but he handled the situation quite well in his fight. Naruto would be able to mould Jaune into a proper Hunter.

"Jaune accept it. I will also help where I can." said Pyrrha while Jaune got up from the floor as he rubbed his stomach.

"Are you sure about this? I mean. Are you really gonna help me train?" asked Jaune.

"If I didn't want to train you, why would I be here?" stated Naruto.

"You have a point." said Jaune.

It was decided. Naruto will train Jaune to fight more better and also use his Aura more better. Looks like Naruto had just got his first apprentice. Things were looking up for Jaune. But that was when Naruto collapsed, but was caught by Jaune and Pyrrha.

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze main house.**

In the main house was one girl who was busy packing up her stuff. The place she was heading to was Beacon Academy. The signed documents sitting on her bed as she packed. Ever since she showed promise and enough skill she was accepted there. And ontop of that, she'd be placed into a team. Even though she was accepted late.

Her hair reached the middle of her back and was tied in a single ponytail. Her eyes were a flush purple with a blueish tint in them. She had the body of the perfect athlete and even more so, was very cute for a girl of about 12 years old. As she packed away her mother came into the room.

It was Kushina. She was bound to a wheelchair to get around the house with the assistance of a maid. Her injuries were healing well, but it was still a long way to go. The inccident that happened all those years ago were visible still. The doctors reckoned it would take another 2 to 4 years to get her back on her feet. The same was with Minato, but he was bedridden.

"Good luck Kasumi. And make our name shine like the stars." said Kushina smiling to her daughter.

"I will mother. And I'll get revenge on the one who did this to you. My idiot brother will pay." said Kasumi with Kushina chuckling.

"We are so proud of you. Have fun and make friends." said Kushina with her daughter slamming her suitcase closed.

But what she didn't know was that while Naruto lived alone, he reached skills and powers so much higher than she could never achieve herself. Plus it had been 5 years since she last saw her brother. But she'll soon find out.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto now has his own apprentice who will learn how to fight and also use his Aura properly. Pyrrha will also teach Jaune and will assist where she can.**

 **Will Naruto handle the fact that his sister is coming to Beacon? Can he hide the fact? Or will she find out and expose him?**

 **Find out.**

 **Yes people, this is the reason why I made the poll. Naruto's little sister will have a man to love and no I'm not doing the incest thing like in Son Of Darkness, Overlord Of All and Naruto's Flames, my other fanfics. As well, remember, whomever goes with Naruto. Be it Pyrrha or Nora, Naruto will either have Ren or Jaune as a brother in law. Vote now.**

 **As well, one more ability for Naruto.**

 **Reach: By channeling his Tainted Aura, Naruto is able to perform a short distance teleport from one place to the next. Extremely useful when getting out of tight situations. However he only has a limited amount of teleports per day and once they are used up, he begin to cut it into physical damage done to his body in the form of cuts running along his body. Does not cut into his life force. The only power that doesn't slowly change his DNA to Grimm from overuse.**

 **Chapter 4: The Devil's Sibling And Arguments.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Devil's Sibling

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **I'm so excited. Rumor has it that RWBY season 5 is going to be released sometime soon. Yay, can't wait one bit.**

 **But in other news. I have great news. I've finally come over the writer's block for Heir Of Bones and can finally post again. I just need to wait until one of my other fanfics end and then I can get to it.**

 **But right now. It's time for some RWBNY.**

 **The last place we left off was where Naruto had finally gotten some sense into Cardin and showed him just how weak he is. But aftter using 3 modes of his Variant on his weapon together with 3 finishing moves he was seriously exhausted after that fight.**

 **But how will he handle the fact regarding his sister now joining Beacon?**

 **Let's find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: The Devil's Sibling And Arguments.

Waking up he next day Naruto was awarded with the sounds of some simple arguing between Weiss and Blake. They were busy arguing about the White Fang thing and Faunus in general. Naruto groaned as he pulled the blankets over him to try and get more sleep. Oh right. After Naruto's fight with Cardin, Ozpin gave him a Futon and some blankets. Naruto thanked him for it and found it to be more comfortable. But the words being thrown between the two fighting girls only got worse as they became louder and louder.

Growling under his breathe, he reached over to Gladius, which had reverted back into Osiris, and threw it between the two girls with it hitting the wall and staying there.

"Will you two shut up for a minute? Some people are trying to sleep here." spat Naruto turning his back to them and going back to sleeping.

But the arguing only picked up again 5 minutes into the silence. Groaning louder at how this happened, he just huffed in frustration and climbed out of bed and got dressed. Yang who was sitting on her bed along with her half sister stopped their conversaion and took one look at Naruto's back which faced them as he got dressed.

Yang was licking her lips while Ruby blushed and tried not to make too much eye contact. To put it simply. Naruto was pretty ripped. But not overly so. But enough to have him as the ideal man on a front cover of either a sports magazine or something along those lines. To put it thoroughly, Naruto's back was littered wih a few scars here and there. But the most grueling one was the 7 inch scar running in the direction of his left shoulder down to his right kidney and was also pretty deep too. This only added to the manliness and rugedness of his being. Weiss stopped her argument when her eyes landed on Naruto's back as she gasped at what she was seeing. The large one very much caught her eye. As anyone would notice that being the first one they'd see.

Blake followed her gaze and landed on Naruto's back as he put a shirt on. The big scar she remembered how that happened. Adam, one of the members of the White Fang nearly killed an unarmed innocent civilian. Yes the civilian was human and all, but Blake wanted none of it and wanted to not kill the civilian. They were to go in, clean up any hostile forces of human enemies, not slaughter innocents. In the end, Naruto blocked the strike. He used Variant on himself to gain enough speed to make it in time. He stopped the blade. But he used himself as a shield to block it. He was unable to fight for 2 weeks unlike humans who would either die from such an attack or be unable to fight for 3 months or so.

2 weeks was because the portion of Grimm blood in his body had mutated his healing factor to the point where he could heal slightly quicker than your average Faunus or human. You could say he was a freak of nature. Another point of influence Naruto gave to his gift and curse running in his veins.

"It's not polite to stare." said Naruto looking over his shoulder making the three look away.

Naruto simply shook his head as he placed his shirt on. Seeing the distraught face on Blake as she argued with Weiss, he sat down next to Yang and Ruby as the two continued.

"What's going on? What'd I miss?" asked Naruto with Yang and Ruby looking at him.

"Well, while you were passed out, we went to see the festival being set up. During that time we found a Dust shop that was robbed. Weiss said something about the White Fang and this started the debate you're seeing." said Ruby with Yang nodding her head.

"And how long have I been out?" asked Naruto.

"3 days." said Yang with Naruto clicking his tongue at her statement.

"Why did you collapse? You looked fine after your fight." said Yang with a puzzled expression.

"I call it Aura Fatigue. When I go all out like that, my body becomes numb for a few hours or minutes, and then I feel it. My body shuts down everything and I go into a coma like sleep." replied Naruto.

"Well, you were considered to be in a coma. Three times Weiss wanted to have you taken to the hospital to be treated but Blake kept telling her, you were fine." said Yang with Ruby nodding her head. Getting up he pulled his scythe out the wall and switched it to its Gladius form again.

They left their dorm room with them going about the Vale while Blake and Weiss still argued. And they were still agruing when Naruto decided to treat them to some ice cream. How they were able to argue with ice cream in their hands and still munch on it was something Naruto never understood.

But as they walked, a certain bunny eared school matte saw them while she and her team ate at a resturant close by. When Velvet noticed Naruto she instantly locked eyes on him as he walked by while sporting a blush on her cheeks.

"What's wrong Velvet? Is it that cute boy again?" asked one of her team mates.

"It is. But he's taken." said Velvet looking down.

"You know. I heard his girlfriend state that she was willing to share him, as long as she knows who he's with." said Coco.

"Really?" asked Velvet having the fire in her reignited.

"Really. So you still have your shot." said Coco with Velvet now smiling as Naruto with his team rounded a corner.

Making it back to Beacon, they saw a girl there with blood red hair and a very nice figure on her that was that of an athlete. She seemed to be having a bit of trouble with her baggage so Naruto being a gentleman made his way to her along with Yang and Ruby while Blake and Weiss continued what they were right now good at doing. Arguing.

"Hello there." said Naruto to the girl getting her attention.

"Need help?" offered Ruby.

"No I got it." she replied but when she picked up her bag the lock broke and all her stuff fell out.

"You need help." said Yang as they picked up her stuff.

But as they were packing the stuff away, Naruto stumbled across a picture. And when he looked at it, his eyes widened at what he was seeing. In the photo was his mother and father with a hand on either shoulder of their daugther who was right before him.

This one girl. Just so happened to be the one who was considered the prodigy in their house. The one who snitched about his and Mito's training. Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. His younger sister. Growling under his breath as he handed the picture to her, he closed the case and hefted it onto his shoulder.

"Thanks. This is my mother and father. They're crippled now." said Kasumi showing the picture before pocketing the photo.

"I wonder why." mumbled Naruto.

"What was that?" asked Kasumi as she didn't quite catch what he said.

"Oh, I was just wondering as to how they wound up like that." said Naruto with a half hearted chuckle.

"Well, I'm not an only child. I had a brother but he was a pest. Always weak, always selfish, always trying to get attention. One day he went crazy and nearly murdered my parents. If he had done what he was told to, then this wouldn't have happened. And my parents would be seeing me off." said Kasumi completely unphased.

"Well, sorry for that to have happened." said Naruto.

 _'Not.'_ thought Naruto with a stifled chuckle escaping his lips.

"Don't be. Because I'm gonna end him the next time I see him." said Kasumi making a hand into a fist but her eye catching glimpse of his arm.

"Why is your arm covered?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"I burned it badly when I was a child." said Naruto grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry to hear that." she said as they walked off.

Taking her stuff to her room, which just so happened to be with team JNPR, Naruto got settled down. But just as he was about to go into his own dorm which was across from hers, she opened the door and smiled to him.

"I didn't quite catch your name." she said with Naruto sweating.

"Call me...Nero." replied Naruto with a smile.

"Well, see you in the morning, Nero. And I'm Kasumi." she said as she closed the door and got introduced to her new team mates.

Sighing as he slid down next to his futon next to the wall, he hung his head. His own sister was now in Beacon, things were going to be harder to not let her find out. And with her seeking vengeance for what he did which was an act of retaliation, things were seriously looking bleak for him. A nice big bullseye drawn on his back right there.

And yet again, the two arguing never stopped. But that changed when Weiss turned to Blake.

"Everything was stolen from us, Shipments, gone. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember." she said making her way to the window. "And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear. Board members, executed. An entire train car full of Dust. Stolen. And everyday, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby made her way to Weiss and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Weiss, I-"

"No!" snapped Weiss glarring at Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves. And murderers."

"Well maybe we were tired of just being pushed around!" shouted Blake with Naruto shooting to his feet at what his girlfriend just said.

She had completely opened to the fact that she was a Faunus. Realising what she just said, she stormed out the dorm.

"Blake! Come back." called Ruby running to the door.

Naruto hung his head. Cracking his knuckles at what he was about to do, was totally going against what he stood for.

"Normally I don't do this type of thing to women. But..." he trailed as he walked over to Weiss and backhanded her through the face.

Shocked at what he just did. Weiss held her cheek while being glarred at by Naruto.

"I never hit girls. But what you said was just so uncalled for. And now Blake is tearing up because of it most likely. Yes you had a hard childhood. But be grateful you had one. Unlike some of us." said Naruto as he jumped out the window to look for Blake.

"What was that about?" asked Yang as they watched him move at incredible speeds to find his girlfriend.

"Dunno. But, what did he mean by 'Unlike some of us'?" said Ruby looking over to her sister.

"That I'm not sure about. We should ask him when he gets back." said Yang with the remaining girls nodding their heads.

 **With Blake.**

Blake could be seen running as fast as she could to the statue that resides in the middle of the school. Finally making it there, she cried as she looked up at the statue. Moving her hands over to the bow on her head, she pulled the ribbons and let her ears show. This was the second time she showed her cat ears. The first time was when she and Naruto made love to one another. Naruto requested it and she showed it to him. It was the first time she heard someone say that they liked her cat ears.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." came a voice.

Blake turned around to see who said that. As well, this was the second time she heard someone say they liked her cat ears.

 **Next morning.**

Ruby was found sleeping as she always was, finally waking up she looked to find Blake was still not here. Looking over at the futon, that was still rolled up, she knew Naruto wasn't in either.

Gathering her comrades they made their way to look around for Blake. As well as Naruto. But with both not even coming in, they feared for them.

"They've been gone the whole weekend." stated Ruby with Weiss snapping with a comment.

"Blake's a big girl. I'm sure she could handle herself." said Weiss.

"Weiss come on. She's our team mate." said Yang.

"THEY are our teammates. Naruto AND Blake. BOTH of them. They are our team mates." said Ruby.

"I doubt Blake is. You heard what she said." retorted Weiss.

"Weiss." warned Ruby.

"Maybe she is. Maybe she isn't. Either way she's missing, and we need to find her." said Yang with Weiss scoffing.

"A member of the White Fang. Right underneath our noses." scoffed Weiss not buying any of their comaradary kumbaya shit.

"I just hope she's okay. Her and Naruto." said Ruby.

But right as they moved around the next corner, Naruto shot down from either the sky or the rooftops with black flames dissappearing from his body. The three girls knew that that was Naruto's Tainted Aura when it materialises like that. Turning to them as his eyes turned back to normal, he approached them while they stood there while looking up. He had literally made a jump from the rooftops with the building being over 6 storeys high.

"I can't find her at all. And my Beast Sight needs to cooldown." said Naruto.

"Beast Sight?" they questioned.

"Right. Thanks to my Tainted Aura, I've gained a variety of powers and abilities. I'll explain them when we find Blake." said Naruto with them agreeing.

 **And scene.**

 **So with Blake now missing and Naruto and the rest finding her, they will have to put differences and past lives behind. But things have gotten more worse as Naruto's younger sister has come to Beacon Academy to gain the power of being a Huntress to get revenge on her brother who injured her parents. But what she doesn't know is that her adversary is right before her. Using the name Nero to hide himself.**

 **As well, the fight between Blake and Weiss has resulted in Blake to go missing. For quie some time, Naruto has not had a wink of sleep while straining his powers. If this continues, the back lash will be nasty. Oh right, let me explain that.**

 **Again, using the powers and abilities of Naruto while at full stamina and Aura, he can win a fight easily hands down. But when he's running low or fully out of energy and stamina. His powers begin to cut into his DNA. Not his lifeforce. All Naruto's powers and abilities are thanks to the traces of Grimm blood flowing in his veins. Yes it is the source of his strength and powers, but it can still affect him.**

 **Chapter 5: The Devil's True Stength.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Devil's True Strength

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Well, things have really been going nasty for team RWBNY. Blake and Weiss had a lovely debate on White Fang and ther Faunus, while Blake backed up on her race and how they were wronged.**

 **But with Blake now missing, they have to find her. But Naruto doesn't have much Aura left. If he continues this, pushing his powers like this, things will not end well.**

 **As well, I'm adding a twist to this fanfic.**

 **I know it will make a few enemies for those of you who enjoyed the RWBY series. But sorry, I want to add spice.**

 **As well, due to extenuating circumstances, I'm closing the poll early. I know I stated that it would be open for 4 weeks. But I'm sorry for this. Just thought it was time. The winner will be stated at the end of this chapter.**

 **As well, there is a nice surprise at the end of this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: The Devil's True Strength.

The group of girls, as they walked along, couldn't help but be concerned for Naruto. Bags rested below his eyes as they moved through Vale. And even his stomach growled like there was no tomorrow.

Yang, being concerned for the one that had stolen her heart asked him a question.

"Wanna grab some food?" she asked looking at him.

"I'll eat when we've found her." hissed Naruto as he channeled his Aura into his legs and shot to the rooftops.

"How he's able to do that is beyond me." said Yang while shaking like a leaf to the way Naruto moved.

"I think if Blake was here she'd say it's because of his Grimm blood." said Ruby as they looked on.

They chose to carry on with their search and hopefully find their missing friend. But Naruto wasn't going to let his lack of energy and Aura get the better of him. Sure he knew the risk of using his powers excessively, but it just had to be done. Pushing in more of the last of his Aura, he felt a sting deep inside his body as he looked around with the entire area turning to black with waves of white being fired off everywhere while people remained as a red colour with their beating hearts being seen.

One problem for Naruto was that unlike other things like people having their lifeforce shortened due to excessive use of their power, he faced a more different issue, a more cellular issue if you wish to call it that. His DNA. Every time he used his powers and abilities in an excessive manner, the more his DNA would become less human. Meaning his DNA would turn to be more Grimm like. He would lose his humanity.

He wasn't just ready to become a Grimm, he was hoping to not have it end like that. Finally making it to a rooftop he scanned again to finally have found her. Deactivating his Beast Sight, he smiled but then he stopped himself from going any further. He sensed the presences before but thought it was just some guy at a different table but sometimes his Beast Sight did that. He still had to refine it. Sitting right at the opposite side of Blake was another Faunus who seemed to be having a very comfortable converastion with Blake. He was about to storm into there and tell the dude to back off from his girl. But then the backlash of the effects from using Beast Sight kicked in. Everything within a 2 kilometer radius could be heard. He covered his ears and he groaned in pain from the sudden increase in sound. But that was when he heard the man by Blake speak.

"So, any other boyfriend? Or maybe a girlfriend." her said.

"I have some friends. And there is one." she said.

"Oh? And is this one a...?" trailed the man leaning in.

"He's just a good friend." said Blake with Naruto realing back after what she just said.

She considered him a good friend? After everything the two of them had been through. He was a good friend? Him giving himself to her, giving her everything to ensure she would remain happy. For what? To be a good friend? And that time he saved her on that train from that mech? To be a good friend?

Walking away, Naruto felt his Aura grow in hate. Black flames flowed off his body as his eyes grew more hateful and evil. He was right now considering having cut ties with Blake. Hell maybe even leave team RWBNY for what she said. After all, the solo life was probably always meant for him. Don't care about anyone but yourself. When he was alone, he only had to worry about his own safety, not the safety of others. No form of attachments other than yourself.

Night soon approached and while Naruto tried his best to cool down. His mind wanted other things, this was proven as a small voice began to echo in his mind which began to build with more voices. Popping the tube that held his pills he poured out the contents only to find that only air came out. Peering inside to make sure none of the pills stuck to the bottom. Luckily he found one. His last pill. Fishing it out he swallowed it down. He had to go see that doctor tomorrow. He could not afford to have his mind dip into the red zone. He remebered the last time his mind went into the red zone of insanity. He went into Beast Mode three times and killed 40 innocent people by mistake as a result. Oh how that haunted him which added to the voices in his mind.

But that was when he heard the sounds of an explosion. Shooting into the air, he spotted several gunships flying around the harbor as they opened fire on a woman there with a Faunus with a tail. Oh shit. It was Blake.

Landing on the ground and launching himself into the air as high as he could. He used his Aura to surf in the air. He wasn't very good at it but he was able to stay airborne for a few minutes. ( **A.N.** Think of how you glide in the Prototype games, but instead of red mist coming from the arms it is black smoke).

Finally making it to the harbor he launched himself once again as high as possible into the air and dropped like a rock when he reached maximum height. While he dropped his left hand became an extremely deadly claw while his eyes became the black abyss of his now stone cold heart. There was no doubt about it. Naruto was going Beast Mode.

As the gunships fired at the Faunus and Blake, Naruto shot down with such velocity and speed, he ripped one of the gunships straight through while a massive shockwave went off on impact. Cracks were seen below him as purple lightning sparked everywhere. His rage was now let loose when it was kept in check when in this form.

Both Blake and the Faunus stopped what they were doing and looked to Naruto who growled as he got up. Blake's eyes widened at what she was seeing. Doing Beast Mode in an area such as this will have serious repercussions. The destruction would be extremely intense. Grabbing Sun's hand she took him and hid.

"What's going on? Why are we hiding from that Grimm?" asked Sun peeking behind cover along with Blake.

"Because that is no Grimm. It is my boyfriend." said Blake with Sun looking at her.

"Your boyfriend's a Grimm?" said Sun only to be whacked on the head by Blake.

"No stupid." said Blake as they went back to watching Naruto.

A few Faunus opened fire on Naruto but they couldn't even keep up with Naruto's incredible speed. One minute he was there, the next he was infront of one of them, having his heart removed through his chest courtesy of Naruto. Blood coated Naruto's face as he howled at his kill, signalling his mark.

Charging forth at another, Naruto grabbed his arms and in one swift move, ripped them clean off and shoved them into the man's neck. Killing him instantly.

Torchwick was utterly shocked and scared at the mosnter before him, he ordered all gunships to target the beast. Miniguns flared to life as bullets flew towards Naruto with strict precision. Naruto simply roared in an unholy cry as his power sent a powerful shockwave that crippled all weapon systems aboard the gunships, while all bullets dropped to the floor with an audible cluncking song heard. Rearing back and leaping into the air, Naruto began to slowly spin in a circle but soon crunched himself into a ball as purple energy lept off his body and sky, destroying all gunships and troops still in said gunships. Torchwick was left utterly defensless as he called the last gunship to pick him up. With all enemies now dead and all gunships destroyed apart from the one Torchwick was on, Blake and Sun moved out from cover and walked to Naruto who slowly turned back to normal. But the definite hatefilled eyes remained as he glared at Blake.

"Thanks for the help." she said sweetly to Naruto only to him to snort at her comment.

"Yeah. Because I'm a good friend." said Naruto with a deathly glare.

"What?" said Blake.

"I heard what you said to this guy. At how I'm a _very good friend_." spat Naruto with Blake realising what he was saying.

"After everything we've been through. Everything I helped you with. That's all you consider me truly as. A good friend." said Naruto now starting to walk away but stopped and turned back to Blake when she spoke.

"That wasn't you." said Blake in a soft voice.

"Oh? Then do enlighten me. Who were you refering to?" hissed Naruto with the purple lightning slowly arcing off his body.

"I was refering to Adam. How he was a good friend before he began to do all those things. I mentioned to Sun beforehand that I was already in a relationship." said Blake with Sun nodding his head.

Naruto was now caught speechless. He had just falsly accused his girlfriend that she was thinking of him as a good friend when she said to Sun that she was already taken. He felt like a total ass (As anyone whose done that knows). Looking down at how he just jumped to conclusions Blake simply giggled as she embraced him. Naruto slowly hugged her back as he sunk his head into her shoulder.

"Blake. I'm so sorry. I jumped to a conclusion that was completely out of line." said Naruto with Blake giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Relax. I forgive you. I will always be yours. Don't forget that." she said as he smiled lovingly to her as they saw their friends making their way to them.

Making it to their friends and comrades, Blake was utterly shocked when Weiss walked up to Naruto and slapped him through the face.

"What the hell are you?" she demanded as Naruto rubbed the red mark appearing on his cheek.

 **20 minutes later. Dorm room.**

Sitting on the bed as they talked about having their team back together, Weiss turned to Naruto with Yang and Ruby doing the same. Naruto looked on along with Blake gaining a confused expression.

"Now, time to tell us what you are." said Weiss very condesendingly.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto with Blake wondering the same thing.

"Well, how about you tell us what the hell you became when you were at the harbor." said Yang with Weiss nodding her head.

"Well uh..." trailed Naruto looking over to Blake who nodded her head at how he had to expose what he was.

"Well, tell us." said Ruby hating being kept in suspense.

"Well, I'm a human and a Grimm." said Naruto with the girls paling at what he said.

"WHHHAAAAATTTT?" said the girls shocking everyone.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has jumped to a conclusion that Blake considered him a friend when she told Sun she was taken already. Asking for forgiveness at what he did, she granted him that. Naruto will never doubt his girlfriend ever again.**

 **But in his rage filled mind he accidently showed everyone just what else lingers inside his body. The blood of the Grimm. With them now asking him as to what he is, Naruto has come clean about him being a human and a Grimm.**

 **They will now want answers at what he just said to him.**

 **Find out next week in RWBNY.**

 **And the winner is...**

 **Pyrrha. Congratulations Pyrrha. You will be in the harem of RWBNY for Naruto.**

 **Pyrrha: Thanks for that. But in the canon of RWBY? I was...**

 **Me: Oh relax about that. You won't die.**

 **Pyrrha: Then I thank you for that. And I'm grateful for being in the harem of RWBNY for Naruto.**

 **Me: Such noble words. You're most very welcome.**

 **And now, for the surprise. Many of you have P. me about the fact that Naruto has Nero's Devil Bringer and that I stated that will be using some of the Devil May Cry elements. So this is for all of you out there. I bring you a forbidden power only Naruto can do.**

 **Variantal Beast Mode: Devil Trigger. The full unleashed and unrestraind Aura and power of Naruto. By forcing Variant and Beast Mode to awaken at the same time, the two powers eclipse each other to form the final form of Naruto. Naruto gains a powerful demonic ethereal avatar behind him that is red in colour while in this form, and his features turn to be more demonic. His nails grow longer to become claws on his only human hand and become black, his eyes turn to have a black sclera and red slitted pupils. As well, scales appear on his skin as a result. However it is extremely taxing on his body and must only be used in dire situations. Not even his girlfriend Blake know of this power.**

 **Used once, and that resulted in a whole settlement to go dark. But this was an accident as he was pushed too far by some people. (Not the White Fang)**

 **Chapter 6: The Devil's Revealing.**

 **Coming Soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Devil's Revealing

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter of RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto overheard the conversation between Blake and Sun. Grabbing the wrong end, he accused Blake of thinking of him as a good friend.**

 **She came forward and stated otherwise. Realising his mistake, Naruto asked for forgiveness to which Blake ahppily gave. But they weren't alone in witnessing the horrid destructive Beast Mode that slumbered within Naruto.**

 **Weiss, Yang and Ruby are now demanding answers as to what he is. He has to come clean. And tell them about his dark past. And what he truly is now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: The Devil's Revealing.

Sitting there as Naruto sighed to the four girls. He told them to sit down. But Naruto wasn't planning on just telling them. Getting up and grabbing Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha he locked the door and sat them down as well.

"Why are we here?" asked Ren looking as well to Nora who wondered the same thing.

"What I'm about to tell you is top top secret. Should you tell anyone about this. My life is seriously over." said Naruto in a very cold tone.

"But why are we here?" asked Pyrrha looking to the girls.

"It is because of this." said Naruto pulling off the cloth covering his arm showing them his demonic right arm.

Everyone gasped in shock as they watched the warm blue glow shine in radiance before them as Naruto flexed the fingers while turning the hand at different angles to give them a nice view of it.

"This happened to me when I was young. I was not able to call on my Aura due to my mother. I say that because I was still in her when she was pregnant. She went into a fight and injested Grimm blood that sprayed her face. It didn't affect her but it did to me. When I was born, my entire body underwent a change. My hair and eyes changed to this. Over my days of being in my home, they tried so desperately to train me and unlock my power. But it was held back by the Grimm blood in my veins. They gave up on me entirely when my younger sister was born. She showed more promise and was considered a prodigy. Only one person in that house loved me and cared for me. Her name was Mito, my grandmother. She trained me and helped me. But when she died I gained her weapon as my inheritance." said Naruto grabbing Gladius and shifted it back to its orignal form as Osiris.

"This is the weapon I was given." said Naruto with Ren's eyes. Well, everyone's eyes going wide.

"That's the legendary Osiris. Weapon used by...No way." said Jaune with Naruto nodding his head.

"Yes, that's right. I am Necrosis." said Naruto placing Osiris back down.

"But why did you become a weapon for hire?" asked Nora.

"Over the course of my childhood I lived in absolute scorn and hate. I never had a birthday where I was celebrated. Only just a simple...nothing. Absolute nothing was what they gave me. No cake, no presents. Not even a smile. Just a hatefull look as a present and a shout or two as to why I'm still here as a nice thing to give me as well. They then decided to throw me into the basement which was still a dungeon, as my home was built where a castle once stood. I was locked in one of the cells. Not even an ounce of food or a droplet of water came to me. I lived off the rats that took pieces of my skin away. And drank the cold dirty water that fell from the roof. It doesn't end there. Now Blake, I never told you this. But this is what happened." said Naruto bringing out a pill tube.

"What is that?" asked Yang.

"Due to the constant isolation and hatred, my mind fell into insanity. My mind was ravaged by screams and laughs that never stopped. I almost had nights where I would never have a wink of sleep. It still is present to this day." said Naruto.

"But on the day of the celebration of my sister, I lost it. I awoke the Grimm blood sleeping within. My right arm turned to this and I gained near impossible abilities. The most strongest form I gained was one called Beast Mode. It allows me to transform into a monster and tear anything apart. I also gained a few other powers. I exacted revenge against them crippling my parents. I left and took my weapon too. I then made my decision to make my own mark on the world. Far better than what my parents could ever dream of. That is how I became Necrosis." said Naruto with them understanding.

"But what does it feel like when you go into your Beast Mode?" asked Jaune.

"It feels like I have this itch. An itch that won't go away the more I scratch. But that is only when I don't call on it intentionally." said Naruto.

"Are there any drawbacks?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yes. The more I use my power in an overused state, the more my blood turns to be Grimm." said Naruto.

"How much of your blood has changed already?" asked Weiss.

"When I awoke, 1/10 of my blood turned Grimm. Right now I'm at 1/4." said Naruto.

"Have people ever feared you when you use that power?" asked Ruby.

"You know. She means that Beast Mode you have." added Yang.

"He is feared by many. But to me it just goes to show just how far he's willing to go to protect us. Willing to become a monster, just to protect us." said Blake with Naruto nodding.

"This is all good. But you mentioned you had a sister. What was she like?" asked Pyrrha.

"You just met her. The new girl who is on your team." said Naruto with them gaining shocked expressions.

"That chick is your sister?" said Nora with Naruto nodding his head.

"She is. She is so hell bent on killing me because of what I did to our parents. She thinks I am to blame for everything." said Naruto.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Jaune.

"I want you to keep quiet about this. I don't want her finding out that I am her brother. If you can do this for me, I'll be in your debt." said Naruto.

"You have my word that I will keep this secret." said Pyrrha with Jaune nodding his head.

"Thank you. All of you." said Naruto grabbing the cloth and wrapping his arm up again and changing Osiris back to Gladius.

Leaving the dorm, Weiss, Ruby andYang looked over to Blake and Naruto as Naruto sat down and pulled out another pill tube, popped it open and swallowed down another pill. Blake got up and stared Naruto in the face. Naruto sighed at what he was expecting.

"You're insane?" she said in an extremely concerned voice.

"I'm sorry but yes I am. Though I keep it in check with these pills. I found a doctor who can help me keep the insanity in check." said Naruto pocketing the tube.

"Have you ever run out?" asked Yang with Naruto shaking his head.

"I haven't and I don't want to experience what it feels like to go without a pill." said Naruto.

"You've been like this for all your life. You said that I should be grateful I had a childhood. I see why now. You never had a childhood." said Weiss with her approaching him.

"If I had unlocked my power when I was younger, I'd not be in this mess. But I see it as a gift more than a curse." said Naruto surprising them.

"How come?" asked Ruby.

"Because if I hadn't gone insane and become part Grimm, then I wouldn't have met any of you. Gaining a relationship with Blake or starting something with any of you either. I am grateful for this moment." said Naruto with them all blushing.

"You clearly know what to say to a woman." said Yang with Blake nodding her head.

"He knows his way around women. That's why." she said with Naruto chuckling.

Weiss then did something the girls never thought she would even consider of doing. Weiss grabbed Naruto by his trench coat and pulled his face to hers and she meshed his lips with her own. Naruto was bown back completely as he soon felt her tongue prod his own. But his mind melted as he wrapped his arms around her waist while her own wrapped around his neck. Both now drawing each other closer as Naruto soon backed her against the wall. Blake just stood there, unphased that her boyfriend was sucking the face off another woman, but then again, she stated she would gladly share him. But she must know who he was with. So this was completely fine. But she wouldn't lie either. She expected this type of advancement from Yang but not her. Weiss was always the one to hang in the background and make alot of noise getting everyone's attention. It was also refreshing to see that she had someone on her mind and not just her self esteem.

Breaking from the kiss with a chain of saliva connecting them still, Weiss smiled to him as she placed a hand on his cheek. While Naruto's hands moved to be on the sides of her waist.

"Always wanted to do that." she cooed while Naruto smiled cockily.

"Nice to know you have a side like this." he retorted.

"Well, be sure to be prepared, because we'll be doing _that_ very soon." she purred in a whisper as she brought her lips to his ear.

"That would be a romance novel I'd enjoy reading. The commoner and the Princess." said Yang picturing the steamy scenes in her head while the father was unaware that his daughter was being unfaithful to his wishes of keeping her pure.

"No kidding." said Blake picturing the same.

"Whatever." said Ruby breaking the moment with that line.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has come clean about his past to those he knows but not to his sister as he knew, she'd kill him at every chance she'd gain. But it is nice to know that they are willing to keep his secret hidden. Plus Weiss has decided to get to know Naruto a little more, with the two of them beginning an unofficial relationship.**

 **As well, Naruto has also come clean about his insanity and how he is keeping it in check. But how long can he tame the insanity that still linguers in his mind. Will he ever be free from this nightmare?**

 **Stay tuned for more of RWBNY.**

 **Chapter 7: The Devil's New Semester.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Devil's New Semester

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **I know some of you are looking at the anime and are going: You sped this up too much. Rewrite. Sorry guys and girls. I don't work like that. The only time I'd take something down and rewrite it is due to me seeing it as not good enough. So far I haven't had any of that yet.**

 **One thing I'll admit though, is that I think I made Naruto a true person who is completely powerful but at the same time also vulnerable and tragic. Powerful because of his Grimm blood inside him giving such amazing powers. And tragic because his mind is ravaged by the incesid screaming within his fragile mind. Constantly torturing him. Punishing him.**

 **As well, Weiss has shown that she has taken a liking to him and even gave him a kiss on the lips.**

 **But now we head on.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: The Devil's New Semester.

Waking up the next morning to find everything beauiful and lovely, he slowly got out of bed and put on his clothes and ensuring the bandage didn't slip off while he was asleep (as that happens sometimes). Slipping out he was stopped by Kasumi who was exiting her own room and turned to him with a smile.

"Morning Nero." she said cheerfully.

"Uh...Morning." said Naruto with her trotting off to who knew where.

Shaking his head as he felt a slight but sharp shot of pain within his mind with a small whisper echoing deep within his thoughts. Huffing under his breath as he reached into his coat he fished out the pills, popped the cap and grabbed a new pill. Swallowing it down he made his way to get some training done. Oh that reminds him. Jaune and Pyrrha were to be trained today as well.

Making his way to the arena that Ozpin ever so kindly let him use due to him not wanting to be on Necrosis' bad side. Seeing Pyrrha and Jaune there, he cracked his knuckles as they turned to him.

"About time you showed up." said Jaune.

"I'm ready to train." said Pyrrha.

Getting their training underway Naruto decided now was a good time to teach them how to use Aura in a way never seen before. Learning some of the old ways, he learnt that Aura could also be used as a weapon and not a way to always buff yourself up.

So he did just that. Slamming his hands together with a loud clap echoing across the arena, he began to push Aura into his hands as the sounds of crackling lightning boomed in his hands as he pulled them away slowly.

As he did that. Jaune and Pyrrha marveled at what they were seeing. In Naruto's hands was what looked like a string of powerful lightning being generated that was black and full of destruction. Bringing his right hand up he swung down fast as he moved his left hand out the way as the sounds of a whip being cracked echoed across the arena as a scar on the ground was seen where the whip struck.

"This is an ability I created on my own. I call it Lightning Whip. By focusing my Aura in this form I create an extension like weapon where I can strike foes with incredible speed and strength. I can even take it to the next level which is called Lightning Claws." said Naruto as he grabbed the whip and literally ripped it apart, creating two whips that morphed to where his hands were laced with lightning. Swinging his hands around they watched in awe as from the tips of his fingers, shot out a string of electrical energy that sounded exactly like a whip being cracked again.

"Amazing." said Jaune.

"Now, I want you, Jaune, to try this. Pyrrha, I'll be teaching you how to fight more effectively." said Naruto as the lightning died out from his hands.

Jaune nodded his head as he went to work on getting the idea on how to use it while Pyrrha got out her weapons. Naruto grabbed Osiris (which was Gladius whenhe was around Kasumi) from his back and got ready to attack. Both of them struck in the middle as a small shockwave went off from the impact. Naruto smiled cockily at her while she held a face of a warrior.

Ducking under her he swung Osiris at her. She used her Semblance to stop the incoming blade but became shocked when Osiris flashed a cyan blue and proved to her that her block was ineffective.

Jumping back from the scythe she stood there, dumbfounded that her Semblance didn't work on the weapon. Naruto just chuckled to himself as he hefted Osiris onto his shoulder.

"Wondering why your little trick didn't work? Simple. Osiris sometimes has a mind of its own. Semblance will never work on it. Be it Polarity or whatever. The weapon will flash blue and render the Semblance nulled. Allowing me to still hit you." said Naruto with Pyrrha clicking her tongue at how she couldn't use her Semblance to block attacks from Naruto and Osiris. But then she had a brainwave.

"Change your weapon." she stated.

"Okay." said Naruto clearly seeing where she was going with this.

Getting in a stance that had him using Osiris to block, his body burst into flames as his Aura pulsed off his body. Tongues of flames lapped along his body as his eyes flashed purple.

"Variant: Rebellion." said Naruto with his Aura encasing his weapon.

The Aura casing Osiris became solid and Naruto lifted the huge square block above his head and smashed it on the ground. The block shattered into millions of pieces as a wicked looking sword rested in Naruto's hands while smoke gathered on his hips to form holsters holding two pistols. One full black and one full silver. The weapon itself was a large Claymore that had a skull and ribcage on it. The skull itself had its mouth slightly open as if it was giving out a silent scream.

Lifting the weapon onto his shoulder he smiled at Pyrrha as he saw the look on her face that showed that she thought she had him right where she wanted him. Charging again, she swung her weapon as she used her Semblance to keep the weapon at bay. But she failed at that as the weapon flashed a midnight black and Naruto blocked the strike easily.

Grabbing the silver pistol on his left with his left hand he pulled the trigger. Pyrrha narrowly dodged the bullet as it zipped past her neck and jumped back a few feet while Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Oh, I failed to mention. Regardless on what form Osiris takes, the weapon will always stay the same inside. Meaning it can still cancel out Semblance attacks on it, regardless of the form." said Naruto.

Clicking her tongue in frustration, she charged again and let loose a volley of strikes and swings at Naruto who dodged and blocked them effortlessly. Pyrrha was seriously hating to not be in this situation, on any normal attack, she'd have him pinned. But then again, she was up against Naruto who was also known as Necrosis, the legendary Grimm Slayer and Mercernary.

Jumping back and charging full force she managed to get Naruto's weapon out the way only to have a pistol pointed at her forehead at point blank range.

"Checkmate." said Naruto while Pyrrha scrunched her eyes tight waiting for the gunshot to sound.

"You've got considerable talent. Only two people could get me to pull out the pistol out to defend myself. You're the other." said Naruto pocketing the pistol.

"Who was the first?" she querried.

"A Grimm. Or should I say a Nevermore. But then again I got cocky then." replied Naruto as he canceled out his Variant power and returned to normal.

"Glad to know I could do that." said Pyrrha.

Turning to Jaune who had managed to get his Aura to be channeled into his hands, they found him to be struggling to get the desired effect as he grunted in frustration at failing to get it to work.

"You're looking at it all wrong." said Naruto as he placed Osiris onto his back.

"Lightning Whip is meant to be used as a means of fast strikes. As you see with thunder storms, lightning is quick and powerful. The same rule applies here. Channel your Aura into your hands, and then spread them as fast as you can. This creates the body of the whip." said Naruto as he created Lighting Whip in his hands.

"Here's a trick to help you. Rub your hands together to create friction to gain the electricity needed while channeling Aura into your hands. Try it. Once you begin to feel some sparks in your hands, pull one hand away fast and there you go." added Naruto as he canceled the ability.

Doing as he was instructed, Jaune channeled his Aura back into his hands as he rubbed his hands together. Soon he began to feel small sparks of static electricity in his palms. Pulling his right hand away as fast as he could, he soon found a long whip made of gold lightning resting in his left hand. Pulling back and thrusting his hand out he was awarded with the sounds of a whip being cracked echoed through the arena. Canceling the ability he had just learnt, he turned to find Naruto clapping at him with a smiled plastering his features along with Pyrrha.

"Well done. You've learnt how to create your own Lightning Whip." said Naruto as he heard Jaune's and Pyrrha's stomaches rumbled with them groaning at not being fed.

Naruto just chuckled as he shook his head.

"I guess we should call the training for now. Come on, let's go eat." said Naruto as he shifted Osiris back to Gladius.

Finally getting to the food court, they sat at their tables. Sitting opposite Blake, he watched as she drew some pretty pictures. Taking a closer look he saw she was drawing his Beast Mode. While one in the corner was that of his with his back turned with Osiris resting his back. But the picture that stuck out for him was the Hydrangea flower. The one flower that was so beautiful, yet so poisonous should someone eat it.

Leaning over to her, Yang asked her what she was up to. Slamming the book closed she said she was just going over notes from last semester. Just as they were about to continue, Ruby came to the table and dumped a book that was the equivilant of a Bible, onto the table.

"Sisters, friends. Weiss." she started with Weiss chirping about what she said.

"4 score and 7 minutes ago. I had a dream." she continued.

"This ought to be good." chirped Yang before ctaching some food with her mouth and eating it.

"A dream that one day, we would come together. As a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had. Ever!" finished Ruby with Weiss glarring at her.

"Did you steal my Diary?" she asked.

"I am not a crook." said Ruby.

"What are you talking about?" question Blake.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang." replied Ruby.

"I always kick off my semester with a _Yang._ Eh? Eh?" pipped up Yang with Naruto shaking his head at the pun implemented.

But he soon had his interest piqued when an apple hit Yang in the face. He couldn't help but let off a chuckle as Nora booed her.

"But guys it's been a good two weeks. And between the new students coming in and the tournament at the end of the year. Our second semester is gonna be great. But classes start back up tomorrow. So I've compiled a list of fun activities for us to do." said Ruby with a smile.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." retorted Weiss as Yang threw a green apple at someone with Nora laughing at what happened.

"I don't know. I...think I'm gonna sit this one out." said Blake as she looked glum.

"Sit out or not. I think however we spend this last day. We do it as a team. I for one think that..."

Weiss didn't even finish as she was hit square in the face by a pie. Everyone including Naruto stood or sat shocked as the pie slowly slid off her face only to show a very pissed of Weiss.

"Here it comes." said Naruto slowly backing away.

Turning to whoever threw that, they found Team JNPRK ( **A.N.** Kasumi is the K for those of you who are slow) looking down while Nora was found pointing at Ren. This was gonna be a massacre. Naruto could see that.

Just outside, Sun and his close friend Neptune were busy discussing the things that happened the night before. But he kept the knowledge about Naruto having Grimm blood or the fact that Naruto used his Beast Mode out of the details. Getting sorted out, they entered in with everyone running out while Nora and her team stood on a mountain of tables and drink machones while Nora chanted that she was the Queen of the castle.

Ruby slammed her foot on the table as she thrusted out her hand while a milk carton was held in her other hand.

"Justice will be swift. Justice will be painful. It will be delicious!" she cheered as her Team, including Naruto shouted out at the taste of victory. (No pun intended).

"Off with their heads." order Nora as she dropped down from her spot and landed behind a table with some melons on it.

Juane threw one, Pyrrha threw two. Ren kicked three and Kasumi threw at least three. Nora kicked up the table. Sending the melons flying to them.

"Yang. Turkies." said Ruby as her sister bolted to the two turkies laying on the ground.

Slamming her fists into them she went to work while Naruto backed her up as he grabbed a chain of pork bangers.

As Yang battled with the incoming foods, Naruto charged forth as Kasumi too charged off to meet him. She grabbed two stalks of celery.

"Fancy meeting you here." she chimed as Naruto spun the sausages around him.

"Likewise." retorted Naruto as he went in to attack.

Swinging them around as if it were a real chain, Kasumi found herself on the defensive rather fast as Naruto was relentless in his strikes. She lost one stalk rather fast and soon she was blocking the other strikes with only one left as Naruto kept swinging the bangers around. Wrapping her waist with them, he pulled her to him and smiled to her evily.

"This is where we part ways, love." he cooed as he pushed her so hard she hit a dispenser and was knocked out.

Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention and was knocked back by Ren.

Watching as Weiss grabbed a salmon and Nora and pipe with a melon on the end, they began their attack on each other. But Weiss was soon overpowered and was sent back into the pillar. She was soon caught by Ruby who used her Semblance to catch her falling friend.

Looking over to Blake, he nodded to her as they charged again. Blake grabbing some French bread and Naruto some soda cans. Shaking the up he threw them as hard as he could and watched as they went off upon impact similar to that of a grenade. But they were overpowered as Pyrrha used her Semblance and made all the cans on the ground to hit them in one big tidal wave. Ruby, clearly having enough of this, used her Semblance and charged strong, kicking up everything in around her to create a torrent of food. The force of the wind being drawn kicked up the opposing team, bringing them to end against the wall as the encroaching food finished them off. Everyone got up and high fived each other as Glynda came in with a scold on her face.

Using her Aura she fixed up everything and gave a lecture to the students that they should respect the food court. While Ozpin stated that they should enjoy their youth while they still have it. But that was when Yang dropped from the roof after being sent into the sky from Nora earlier. Giving a thumbs up she smiled and walked off along with her team and friends. But as they walked, Naruto felt that his girlfriend was acting a little off and distant as of late. Deciding to ask her about it later he excused himself from his friends and made his way into the city.

Pyrrha, being a little nosy, decided to follow the Hunter. Keeping a far distance but not too far as to lose sight of him, she tailed him to the store labelled From Dust Till Dawn. But as he entered the shop, she went to the window and found him nowhere to be found inside.

"Shouldn't you be doing something else other than stalking me?" came a voice behind her.

"Bloody hell. Don't do that to me." she said as she spun on her heels to come face to face with Naruto.

"Why are you following me?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to know where you were going." she replied.

"I'm here for a personal thing." he replied as he walked inside the store with Pyrrha following him.

"Ah, welcome to From Dust Till Dawn. How can I help you?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Black night. Star sky. The Devil's Cry." replied Naruto.

"Of course sir. He's in the back." replied the man as he went back to work as if nothing happened and as if he never met Naruto.

"What was that?" whispered Pyrrha.

"A little phrase I gave to the guy who works at the back here. I helped this guy with his little business and asked if the doctor who supplies me with mental pills works at the back. He agreed and now this is the case." responded Naruto.

Opening the door, flourecent lights flickered to life as a man was seen at a desk mixing some chemicals together as his back was turned to them. He wore a traditional white lab coat as he hummed to himself with some opera music playing from a radio. Running along the walls on either sides was cabinets of shelves with various chemicals and elixirs on the shelves in the cabinets.

Making it to the counter, Naruto rung the bell with the man turning around. His hair was cut short and he had magifying glasses over his eyes and a light on one of the arms of the glasses. In his one hand was a beaker with some green liquid in the one a purple liquid in the other. The front of his shirt was coated in stains, no doubt from spilling some of the contents.

"Ah, if it isn't my best customer." he said in a creepy voice.

"Yeah whatever. Just give me the pills." said Naruto in a demanding tone.

"And who is this? A mistress? Lover? Or maybe your wife?" he said with Pyrrha going red with embarrasment.

"Drop it and just give me the pills." said Naruto with a growl.

The doctor just chuckled to himself as he placed the beakers on the table and unlocked something under the desk. Coming back up he placed a green tube on the counter with Naruto opening the tube with a popping sound going off.

Pouring the contents into his hand he counted at least 20 pills. Looking to the doctor who now sported a very creepy smile as he looked over to Pyrrha who hid behind Naruto, Naruto poured the pills back into the tube and closed the cap.

"How much this time?" asked Naruto in a cold tone.

"100 Lein." he replied.

"Bullshit. Last time you gave me the same amount for 50." replied Naruto with the doctor chuckling awkwardly.

"Well, demands have gone up. You should know this by now, Stryker." he replied.

"Strkyer?" asked Pyrrha looking at Naruto.

"A surname I came up. But I never used it as I thought it was dumb." said Naruto.

"I think it has a good ring to it. Naruto Stryker." said Pyrrha playing it over and over in her head.

"Whatever." said Naruto with a sigh as he reached for his wallet and pulled out his card.

Handing it over, the doctor swiped the card and the transaction was final. Walking out while he pocketed the new tube of pills in his trench coat they made their way back to Beacon and settled in for the night. Tomorrow would pose a lot more challenges. That was for sure as students would be flocking in for the tournament.

 **And scene.**

 **So we kick off the new semester with a nice big food fight and a scene of seeing Naruto train Jaune and Pyrrha. As well, Pyrrha has seen where Naruto gets his pills.**

 **Guess you never thought that the same poor store would now be funded by Naruto who has his doctor in the back. And yes I took the same phrase from the Devil May Cry Soundtrack, Devils Never Cry.**

 **Chapter 8: The Devil's Date And Transfers.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Devil's Date

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where the gang had decided to accept Naruto's part Grimm nature and insanity, but as well, they go on their lives like nothing ever happened.**

 **But with the tournament coming up very soon, sparring matches are beginning to surface in rumors around the school. One thing is for sure. Cardin will certainly not go against Naruto again, should these rumors be true. Having your arms cut off very clean like can do that to a person.**

 **But Blake is beginning to show some signs of unrest. And uneasiness. Naruto has picked up on this and is now becoming concerned for his girlfriend/lover.**

 **Let's see what happens.**

 **As well, I'll try to stick to the canon as much as possible. But there will be moments where the story takes a more different approach. This is how I feel my version of RWBY and Naruto crossover should go. Sorry for some of you. Deal with it. Sorry again for that but it's true.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: The Devil's Date And Transfers.

Sitting on the bed as she held her knees close to her chest, Blake played the events of what happened that night. She still couldn't believe as to why The White Fang was working with a human. The White Fang despise humans. They more see a means to resort to violence to get a message across than ally with one.

But then again, Naruto was a different card put in the same deck as he was shunned by a group of humans who were his parents. So he in a sense, hated humans. Well, not humans entirely, but just his parents. But now his sister is beginning to get under his skin? Wait. What was she thinking again?

"Still thinking of that night huh?" asked a voice from the door.

Looking up she saw Naruto standing there as he closed the door and made his way to her. Scooting over to her he pulled her in to where her head was leaning against his shoulder with her hidden cat ear against his chest, hearing the slow heartbeat of his body.

"It just boggles my mind as to why they would fight alongside a human." said Blake.

"If you remember, I was human. And I fought with you." said Naruto with Blake lifting her head.

"Yeah, but you're different. When I spoke to you that night in that forest. You told me that you don't hate anyone, apart from your family. You don't discriminate my kind but accept them. Even when you went into your Beast Mode like that, I still accepted you just as you accepted me. But I still don't know why The White Fang would do that. Ally with someone like him?" said Blake only to be grabbed by the shoulders from Naruto.

Gazing into his eyes, Blake found him to be extremely concerned about her. She had never seen this side of Naruto before. She had seen him fight, she had seen him get mad, but this was something entirely new. To her, this was refreshing to see him like this. That he really had a heart and didn't just want to fight and be all serious face.

"Blake, we'll learn why they are busy being like that. But please, you're beginning to scare me. You're being more distant and very docile. You haven't eaten one bite today. Please, just slow down. Just let this go for now. We'll sort it out when we have to." begged Naruto.

Sighing as she lowered her head, she began to think about it. She had been very distant lately and she hadn't really spent that much time with Naruto and her team mates as of late. Looking back up as she looked him in the eyes, she grabbed his face as she meshed her lips with his. Wrapping her arms around his neck and he himself wrapped his arms around her waist they deepened the kiss as Blake shifted to be sitting on his lap. Soon sounds of the two of them kissing were filling the room as the two of them exchanged saliva. Swirling their tongues in each other's mouths as their hands roamed over each other's bodies.

But breathing soon became necessary and they broke from the kiss. Gazing into his eyes while she felt his hand move to stroke her hair, she smiled to him as she placed a hand on his chest.

"Okay, I promise. I'll put this on hold. But we'll be dealing with this regardless as soon as something comes up." stated Blake as her boyfriend's lips tugged to form a smile.

"That I can live with." said Naruto with Blake climbing off him.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Weiss?" she said with Naruto chuckling before reaching into his trench coat pocket.

"Don't worry about that. I'm way ahead there." said Naruto popping the cap and swallowing down a tablet.

"Get some rest my kitty. You look like you need it." said Naruto closing the door.

As he turned around he bumped into a woman with charcoal black hair and piercing yellow eyes accompained by a man with matt violet hair and dark silver eyes as well as another woman with green hair and deep red eyes. All of them wore full black uniforms with a white band on the one arm.

"Excuse me." said Naruto as he pardoned himself with the woman he bumped into looking at him.

"No worries. No harm done. But be more careful next time." said the woman.

"Sure. But transfer dorms are on the other side of the campus." said Naruto with them walking off.

"Well then I guess we were moved." said the woman turning to him as they walked.

"Oh. Well, see you later." said Naruto walking off but making a mental note to watch them.

Making it to the main entrance of the school, Naruto found Weiss waiting there as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. She seemed to be lost in thought as she looked up at the clouds that passed by. Stopping next to her and clearing his throat he watched as she jumped up from getting a fright as Naruto smiled to her.

"Relax, it's just me." he said raising his hand to indicate surrender.

"What took you so long?" she said in a huff.

"Well, busy sorting out my girlfriend is not an easy task when she sees her old comrades busy fighting with a human." replied Naruto with Weiss arching an eyebrow.

"But you're human." stated Weiss.

"Well...yes and no." said Naruto indicating to his covered arm with his eyes.

"I see your point. Well, come on." she said as she grabbed Naruto's arm and took him to the city to begin their date.

They went everywhere. But for a rich kid like Weiss, she had ver expensive tastes in clothes. And to be honest, with the amount of money Naruto had in his account, he wondered if there'd be anything left in there. If not, he may have to do some Grimm Hunting missions to get his account back. But thank goodness they went to go see a movie and then went to a resturant.

Sitting at a double seated table Weiss ordered some tea while Naruto ordered some coffee, no milk and very strong. Looking at him at how he could order something like that, Naruto shrugged his shoulders before explaining.

"It's just the way I like my coffee. Strong. That's all." replied Naruto.

"What's your favourite food?" asked Weiss.

"Sushi. You?" asked Naruto.

"Anything healthy." she replied.

"I see. So, tell me a bit about yourself Weiss." said Naruto leaning in as their drinks came to their table.

Weiss went on to explain on her family and what they have been through. As she talked, Naruto began to find a very strong similarity betwen his past and her past. To him it was like he had found yet another Blake. But seeing everything from her eyes, was getting both sides of the story. Which meant that if he wanted, he could come to a solution to the whole Schnee Dust Company and The White Fang conflicts to come to an end. But that would have to be put on hold with the whole mystery behind Torchwick and The White Fang joining forces.

"Wow. You've been through a lot." said Naruto with Weiss nodding her head.

"Yup, growing up was a hard thing to do. But hearding from you that you never had a childhood. As well, I'm sorry for everything I said about Blake." said Weiss with Naruto taking her hand into his.

"Relax about it my Snow Angel. You didn't know. Plus, you should say that to Blake. Not me." said Naruto with Weiss agreeing with him.

Concluding their date, they made their way back to Beacon. While Weiss retired in for the night, Naruto made his way to the Arena. As he walked to the Arena, he failed to notice that someone was following him from the shadows. From her shadow lining, the person was a female.

Finally getting there, Naruto stopped in the centre and sat down in a meditation set up and closed his eyes. His stalker soon made herself to the stands of the Arena just as Naruto's Aura exploded around him and moved about as the black flames imitated the way water moves around him. Under Naruto, a circle appeared with what looked like three swords forming a triangle with a flower in the middle.

"A sound soul. Dwels within a sound mind. And a sound body. All power is given. Yet taken. It is both the mother that gives birth to all, and the serpent that devours everything. Reveal that which is hidden, as well as that which isn't." he said as his eyes opened as marking slowly grew across his skin.

Opening his eyes, they were completely void as a black abyss had replaced his eyes. The person up in the stands gasped at what she was seeing and this alerted Naruto. Instantly his power vanished and Naruto disappeared from sight. Instantly he was behind her with Galdius which had switched back to Osiris placed against her throat, ready to decapitate her at any moment.

"Tell me why you were here?" asked Naruto darkly pulling the scythe back slightly to emphasize that he was serious.

"Please. I didn't mean to intrude." she said as her voice trembled in fear that she may lose her life.

But now that she was looking at the scythe, she soon realised who was behind her. The legendary Necrosis. The merciless Hunter that sold himself to the darkness within him.

"You come here. And see me. You're most likely a spy. You must be killed." spoke Naruto as he slowly began to pull the scythe back.

"Wait. I will never speak of this. I promise. Just don't kill me." she begged.

Looking to the top of her head, as something moved there that gained his attention, Naruto soon realised who was before him. It was Velvet Scarlatina. The one who he stood up for when Cardin and his chums were bullying her. Removing the scythe from her neck he sat down on one of the stands and looked to her as she slowly turned around to look at Naruto. Who she now found out to be Necrosis.

"You were this close to being killed. You should've said who you were." said Naruto looking to her as she paled.

"Well, when you have a scythe against your throat, you don't think clearly." retorted Velvet now actually looking to Naruto.

The moonlight splashing against his skin as the hair on his head became more iluminated from the moon. To her, Naruto looked extremely grogeous. Everything about his body language to the way he conducted himself was absolutely stunning. But then again, she fell for him when he stood up for her like that.

"Good point. But why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me like you did. But I didn't really have much of a chance and I was very much shy when it came to telling you." she responded as she took a seat on the opposite side.

"So, you now know of the kind of power I hold." said Naruto.

"Sort of. But what the heck was that?" asked Velvet.

Smirking at what she asked, Naruto unwrapped his arm, bringing more light to the room as the neon blue glow shot out in every direction while Velvet stood there amazed at his right arm. Bringin a hand out she locked eyes with Naruto.

"May I?" she asked.

"Go on." said Naruto holding the arm out.

Tracing it she found it to feel exactly like scales. The blue glow gave a nice contrast to the red scales as the blue glow deepened. But really intrigued her the most was that in the blue light what looked to be a stream similar to water flowed from the elbow to the fingertips.

"This happened because of my past." stated Naruto.

"Tell me about your past." she asked.

Going over everything as to how he became what he is now, Velvet found that he was extremely lonely and how he was racked with a constant burden and how he rose above it and became a ruthless Hunter and Mercernary. He even told her about his insanity and how he was keeping it in check through the swallowing of some pills. By the end of his essay, she pulled him into a hug while Naruto was extremely shocked by her advancement.

"I am not going to be like them. I will always see you as Naruto. The student of Beacon Academy. And I swear to take your secret to the grave." said Velvet with Naruto smiling to her as he broke the hug.

"Damn Velvet. Was that indirectly a confession?" asked Naruto with Velvet going beat red.

Naruto just chuckled as he tied up his arm and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. We can be together." said Naruto.

"But won't Blake be upset with you double dating us? It feels to me like a relationship affair." said Velvet with naruto giving off a full hearted laugh.

"Relac with that. Blake already made it clear that any woman can be with me as long as she knows who I've been with as well, if she accepts the relationship. Yang and Weiss already are into me and Blake has accepted this." said Naruto as Velvet squeeled in delight.

"So does that mean...?" she trailed as Naruto grabbed her cheeks and kissed her.

The kiss was quick and innocent and Velvet found herself melting from the peck on the lips. Opening her eyes, she looked him deep in the eyes while Naruto was nodding.

"That is right. This will work. We can be boyfriend and girlfriend. We can be together." said Naruto with Velvet smiling at this knowledge.

"Well, can I see you here again? Tomorrow night?" she asked with Naruto arching an eyebrow with her going red again.

"N-Not like that." she said swinging her arms infront of her.

"Sure, I can meet you here again tomorrow night." said Naruto with Velvet sighing in relief.

Both got up and they made their way back to their dorm rooms. But not before giving Velvet a playful tap on her ass gain a squeek of surprise from Naruto before leaving the Arena.

"See you around my bunny." said Naruto with Velvet going red at the nickname.

 **And scene.**

 **So now Velvet has come into the picture and soon the actual relationship will begin. Plus she has chosen to keep Naruto's secret hidden about him being Necrosis and how he has Grimm blood flowing in his veins.**

 **One thing is for sure. She must keep this a secret as Kasumi, Naruto's sister will be out for blood should this happen.**

 **Chapter 9: The Devil's Helps Out.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Devil Helps Out

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So things have begun to take on a more interesting approach as Velvet has begun her relationship with Naruto. She has agreed to keep the fact of his true identity a secret but with Kasumi being in the same school, the linguering fact that blurting out his real name being Naruto is going even more higher by the day.**

 **But Blake is now beginning to show some wear and tear as she has become even more distant with everything she has done. The team is becoming extremely worried about her and they are trying to get her to slow down. So they have decided to help her out with that. With slowing down.**

 **As well, a large amount of transfers have shown up being that of some of them bumping into Naruto.**

 **But Naruto must tell his team that they should call him Nero to keep his name hidden. Not to mention, team JNPR. Excluding Kasumi. We all know what will happen should she find out. A relentless hunt to end Naruto.**

 **Can't have that now can we.**

 **But don't worry. I have something planned there.**

 **As well, I am admitting defeat. Due to a lot of you asking as to have Weiss' older sister in the harem, I admit defeat. Winter Schnee will be in the harem. The harem will be updated at the end of this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: The Devil's Helps Out.

With Naruto now beginning to realize just how far his secret is gowing, he stormed into the dorm room while grabbing Team JNPR. Luckily for him, Kasumi wasn't in the room so that was a sigh of relief there. If she had been in there and saw her friends pulled out like that, she'd get suspicious and evesdrop on the conversation. One thing would lead to another and he would be comprimised. He knew he was wicked strong. And that he could snap her neck much like breaking a tooth pick. But there would be repercussions involved.

See, the Uzumaki-Namikaze name was a well reknowned name despite their exploits only being spoken about for a few days or weeks then dying out. They even held influence in the government and military.

So if he were to...I don't know say...break the arm of her should she have found out. Then it would only take a few minutes before an entire army was on his doorstep and have him killed. Or he could just out right kill the body and be done with it right?

Wrong!

Naruto remembered the day very clearly where sensors were placed into her body to see how she was doing. It happened when some of the radiation of Naruto's power affected her slightly. She wasn't a Grimm. Not by a long shot. But she had to be monitored by it as some of the power was now inside her. She couldn't sense Naruto or whatever at all which was a bonus on his end. Should Naruto kill her, those sensors would go off and alert every member of the house. And from there it was only a matter of time before he would again, face an army. Naruto had taken on hordes of Grimm before. But he never came out of them without scars. His last Grimm hunt, he faced a horde of well over 40 dozen Ursi.

He came out of that with fatigness and he was slightly bleeding out. His healing factor was above human, which was him being a freak of nature. But it would only kick in where he had some power in him still. So waiting for you to regain even a small drop of power before you go into your healing phase was a very long wait. So for now, he would just watch her. And ensure she doesn't find out about his true identity.

"What's wrong?" asked Jaune as he sat on the bed along with the others sitting down.

"I failed to mention something. You should not use my real name being Naruto." said Naruto crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why?" asked Pyrrha arching an eyebrow.

"My sister is most likely searching for me. Let me rephrase. She is looking for me. So calling my name while she is around is a big no no. I've told her my name is Nero. And I plan to keep it that way. The more she is in the dark the better. I don't like the fact of her knowing who I really am." said Naruto with Weiss shooting up.

"Um, no offense to you guys regarding your new team mate." she said with Team JNPR taking none. "But couldn't you just kill her and be done with it?"

Naruto simply chuckled a bit before becoming really serious.

"It may be true that I am incredibly strong. But I'm not strong enough to take on a whole fucking army. The Uzumaki-Namikaze name holds strong influence in the government and the army. So should anything happen to their little golden child. You can bet your ass that the entire military, Navy and Air Force will be on my ass. Sure I've taken on hordes of Grimm in the past. But I've never came out on top. I more scrape through." said Naruto throwing off his trench coat and pulling up his shirt showing a very big scar which looked to be three claw marks.

Everyone gasped at what they were seeing as Naruto shook his head at the mark he had. Pulling the tank top down he threw his trench coat back on. Fixing it up he went on to explain.

"That was the latest marking I got when I went into a fight with a horde of Grimm. 40 dozen were in the horde. I won the fight. But I was spent, so waiting for my Aura to recharge while trying not to bleed out was something I don't wanna go through again." said Naruto.

"So, your cover name is Nero." said Ruby with Naruto nodding his head.

"And we can only use your real name when your sister isn't around." said Nora with Naruto nodding his head again.

"We can do that. You can count on us to keep your secret hidden." said Weiss with everyone agreeing with her.

"Thank you guys. So much. This really means a lot to me." said Naruto with them leaving the dorm room.

With the issue cleared up they got down to business. Everyone turned to Blake as she was slowly moving to the door. But she was stopped by Weiss.

"You've been extremely distant as of late. So let me ask you. What is wrong?" she asked now balancing on a chair while looking down on Blake.

Naruto rubbed his eyes just to be sure he wasn't falling asleep. How the hell did she move that fast?

"It's nothing. I'm just gonna get some air." she replied making her way out the dorm with Weiss fixing the chair to be bak at the table.

With the door closing they all looked to each other.

"Okay, now I'm very much worried." said Naruto with the others agreeing with him.

"She is burn herself out the more she pushes herself like this. We have to get her to at least have some sleep." said Ruby with Naruto nodding while donning a thinking pose.

"I have to agree with Blake." he said breaking from his pose.

"Blake and I have fought together for some time when we were in The White Fang. For her to continuing be be boggled by the idea of a human working with them is something they would never do. But she has to put this on hold." said Naruto sounding desperate with Yang smirking at his tone.

"You sound like you're concerned." she said with Naruto shooting her a look.

"That's because I am. I've never seen her like this and it worries me so." he said as pulled out the tube in his pocket, popped the cap and swallowed down a pill.

"Then we get her mind off it." said Weiss.

"Agreed. We get to the bottom of why The White Fang are doing this." said Yang.

"Then its settled. We split up and get everything sorted out." said Ruby as a voice came from the door.

Turning to see who it was, they found Sun hanging upside down from a tree branch. All of them shot back a few feet and asked him how he got there.

"I do it all the time." he replied in his cheery voice.

"All the time?" growled Weiss while shooting him a death glare wondering if he was looking when she was changing.

"So, are we gonna sort out this mess or not?" asked Sun.

"I am not sure about this actually. We need to do this as a team." said Ruby with Sun tilting his head.

"But I've brought Neptune here to help." said Sun with them shooting to the window.

Right there on the ledge stood the blue haired man as he turned his head to them.

"Sup." he chirped.

"How the bloody hell did you get up here?" asked Naruto wondering.

"I have my ways. But seriously, can I come in? I don't like heights." said Neptune only for Naruto to sigh as he held a hand out for him to grab.

"I think this may actually work with their help. It would widen our net." said Naruto with Neptune thanking him.

"But we can't do it without Blake." said Ruby.

"I'll go get her." said Naruto making his way to the door.

Walking along the halls he found many of the students looking his way while giving him a wide berth. Naruto knew why they were parting like the Red Sea. Seeing his fight against Cardin, they knew he was not to be trifled with. His power was unparallel. And extremely powerful. Some respected him. Others feared him. It was like his old life never left him.

Finding Blake at the fountain, he sat down on her right while she turned to look at him.

"I know it's eating you away. But I have some news that will pick you up." said Naruto with Blake arching an eyebrow.

"I seriously doubt that." said Blake.

"Relax. We've decided to help you get to the bottom of this and see what is going on as to why The White Fang is working with a human." said Naruto with Blake's ears twitching inside her bow.

"Really?" she asked with Naruto nodding his head.

"Then let's go." she said as Naruto was pulled by her.

"That literaly took no effort." said Naruto as he was dragged to the dorm room.

Getting there they went over the plan. Weiss and Ruby would go in and infiltrate the CCT Tower and gather information regarding the Schnee Dust Company archives for Dust shipments stolen. Yang and Neptune would go to one of Yang's 'old friends' on information. While Naruto, Sun and Blake would go in and find a bunch of Faunus gathering for a gathering for new recuits for The White Fang.

With everything ready to go, they set out to do their part.

 **Later in the day. Night.**

Walking along the alley, Blake stopped and looked behind her as she peered past the corner. She found two guards standing at the door. Pulling back from the corner, she handed Sun and Naruto a mask.

"These will help us blend in. Here we can find out just what they are up to." she said as the two took their mask.

"Uh, no offense, but Naruto is human. Won't he be found out very easily?" asked Sun while Naruto smiled along with Blake.

"I was waiting for that. Naruto?" stated Blake with Naruto nodding his head as he closed his eyes.

"Variant." whispered Naruto.

In a small flash of his Aura, Naruto's body morphed and shifted. He grew an inch taller, his nails grew slightly longer as his hair turned a light grey. His skin became slightly more pale and on his head emerged two small horns with it ending with his canines now slightly jutting out his top lip.

"Tada." stated Naruto while Sun stood there dumbfounded.

"Dude, you're like a Jack-In-The-Box. Full of surprises." said Sun as Naruto put his mask on.

"Let's get inside." said Blake walking off.

Getting inside they found a Commander busy prepping the new forces joining them. The team kept a watchful eye on anything suspicious and anything that looked out of the ordinary. But nothing seemed different until Torchwick stood out from behind the banner.

As he gave his speech, Naruto began to smell something that smelt like petrol. Thanks to his senses now being heightened thanks to his Variant being used on himself his senses were bolster to be higher than that of a Faunus. Tapping the two on their shoulders they turned to him.

"I smell petrol." he said with them beginning to look around for the cause.

But that was when Torchwick ripped the banner down and showed the item behind it. It was a mech. Armed to the teeth and pretty powerful from the looks of it.

"This is the power I give to you. With this in your grasp. You will be powerful beyond compare. You will be able to take back what belongs to you." said Torchwick with all the Faunus shouting cheering of praise.

With all the new recruits going to the stage, Torchwick's eyes landed on three individuals who were standing still. Sun's eyes landed on Torchwich then tapped Naruto and Blake's shoulder.

"He's onto us." said Sun with Naruto spotting a junction box.

"How good's your aim?" whispered Naruto to Blake.

"Who do you take me for?" she retorted as she slowly pulled out her weapon and fired at the junction box.

With the lights being killed, they bolted out the window with Torchwick jumping into the mech and giving chase to the group.

Throwing off their masks Blake climbed onto her phone.

"Guys, we got a problem." she said as the sprinted down the road.

"What type of problem?" asked Yang from the other line.

At that moment they passed the area Yang was in, with her turning around to see the giant mech following them.

"Hang on." said Yang as her and Neptune jumped on the bike.

Naruto brought out Gladius and morphed it back to Osiris and began to charge up some of his Aura into the scythe. The scythe soon glowed a violent blue as small arcs of lightning arced off the blade. Jumping into the air, he began to spin the scythe using the one handle on the side.

"Shredder!" he shouted as a wheel of energy lept from the scythe and sped to the mech.

The mech just jumped out the way as it continued its pursuit. Clicking his tongue as they made it to the freeway, they found everyone there. But they were cornered off when a wall of cars were thrown to block their way.

Naruto along with everyone else got ready to engage in battle with the mech.

"This is not looking good. I can't get into his mind." said Naruto frustrated that his Twist ability was canceled out so easily.

"Why?" asked Weiss.

"I need clear line of sight to use Twist. Should my view be obstructed, it is rendered useless." said Naruto as the mech charged at them.

Shooting off the bridge they dived down to the bottom with the mech hot on their heels. Looking at the mech with a glare. Naruto thought of something. Placing his scythe on his back he clasped his hands together and began to rub them together.

"This should help." said Naruto breathing onto his hands with a black mist eminating from his moving hands.

Soon the entire battlefield was covered in the mist and the visual sensors of the mech were rendered useless. Tracking lasers soon came to life as the mech began to search for them.

"What was that?" asked Ruby watching the mech.

"Nightmare Shroud. Seeing that Twist and this ability share something in common, being messing with the minds of people, it can only be used now to cancel his visual sensors. Let's get him." said Naruto as they charged forth.

But Neptune stepped wrong in their charge and gave away their position. The mech charged forth and slammed into Yang who was sent through a concrete pillar. Blake and Ruby charged forth to provide a distraction until Yang got back on her feet, but the sheer firepower this thing was packing was incredible. Seeing Yang slowly get to her feet, the mech slammed her against another pillar and watched as she dropped to the ground. With her slowly falling he sent another strike to her. Naruto, Slightly getting annoyed, grabbed the wrapping on his arm and undid the knot. Pulling the cloth off he flexed his arm and slammed it on the ground as a small tremor shook the ground before him.

Turning around the team couldn't belive that Naruto was going to use his demonic right arm for this fight. Must be because of seeing your friend smashed through a pillar that holds up bridges does that to you.

Charging full force at the mech, Naruto swung his claw. But he was a fair distance away from the thing. Weiss was about to shake it off that he was just trying to scare the mech, but what came next shocked her and the others to the core. A huge blue ethereal arm that easily matched the shape of Naruto's arm erupted forth. The only difference was that the arm that was generated was a full blue colour.

Yang saw this as an opening and used this to strike. But that was when the mech grabbed Yang and slammed her against yet another pillar and then plummeled her into the ground. Naruto's eyes were fixed on Yang. During the time he spent with his new team he began to like them. Even going so far as to start falling for them like he did with Blake when he was 14. And seeing his border line love interest on the floor and then slowly getting up just sent his rage into a new level. All he saw was red. Dropping to the floor he growled rather low and began to go into his ultimate level of power. The Beast Mode.

A sudden burst and wave of power shot through the area was enough to alert everyone as arcs of purple lightning sprayed off in every direction around Naruto.

Looking to find where this sudden increase in power came from, they turned to see Naruto just as his eyes turned pure black with his hair also turning black. Shooting up to his feet he let off an unholy roar as he fully transformed into his Beast Mode. Weiss, Neptune, Yang (who was slightly conscience) and Ruby were horrified at what they were seeing. Naruto had told them about this terrible and awesome transformation he could use, but they never imagined this extent of such power.

The scythe dropped from his back and landed on the ground with a thud as Naruto entered his Beast Mode. Slowly walking to the mech with him growling as he moved, he charged along with the mech doing the same. Both slammed into each other in the centre. Naruto's hands locked with the mech's weapons. Growling at the mech, he began to push back with all his might. Inside, Torchwick couldn't believe that the person who was the monster he fought at the docks was this guy. He wondered just how the beast got into Vale and now that he knew it was this man, he smiled. The fog slightly lifting on the mystery about this monster. Now it was just a matter of finding out who he really was.

Pushing the mech back Naruto began to gather up his power into his hands as lightning arced off his hands. A wave of power launched off his right hand with another from his left. Blake saw this coming and told everyone to drop to the ground. Thrusting his hands out, two beams of purple power shot from Naruto's hands and sped toward the mech. A nice big hole being made from the impact of such a strike. Ejecting out the mech just before it exploded Torchwick slowly got up with a woman holding an umbrella made her way to them.

"Such a nice warm up you gave me. But sorry. I must be going now. Cheers." he said with the lady giving a mocking bow.

Naruto surged forward, the intent to kill still burning through every fibre of his body, but when he made contact the only thing that happened was a glass figure of them shattering. Howling at the sheer frustration, Naruto turned to his team mates. But he showed much less hostility than what he showed to Torchwick.

Weiss along with Yang and Ruby made their way to the beast as Naruto stood there, slowlt breathing in and letting out a low soft growl as he exhaled. Lowering his arms to be by his sides while he still remained slightly hunched over, he did his best to not give off a hostile impression. The lightning shooting off his body, slowed down to only just have a few sparks go off here and there.

Once they were close enough to him, Weiss placed a hand on his grey cheek while Naruto leaned his head into the hand. Slowly turning back to normal with his regular standing up straight posture returning. His skin turning to be its normal colour of a slight pale white. Once he was back to normal he slightly stumbled back but was caught by Blake who shot towards him.

"Sorry you had to see that." said Naruto turning to Blake and thanking her.

"No, it's fine. It just goes to show just how far you're willing to go to protect us." said Yang along with the others agreeing with her.

"But what was that ability? You know, the one where you shot two purple beams out your hands." stated Weiss.

"Yes, that was a power I call Beast Strike. I can only use it along with a few others when I go into Beast Mode. By channeling my power into my hands, I can deliver a powerful distance attack on an enemy. But the more Aura I put into it, the stronger the recoil is. Meaning the wider the area of damage becomes." said Naruto with them understanding.

"Come on. Some people may have seen that attack. We need to get outta here." said Neptune with them agreeing.

 **With Cinder.**

Cinder along with her team were sitting in a dorm room as she was seen with a cell phone in her hand and pressed to her ear. She had received a call from Torchwick regarding the monster that he faced for a second time. And that he even saw a wrapped up arm on the one who transformed. Not to mention, showing said covered arm to be nothing he had ever seen before.

"I see. Continue with your current assignment and do what needs to be done. Check in when you're done." she said hanging up the phone.

"Torchwick?" asked Mercury with Cinder nodding her head.

"Turns out the beast he fought at the docks that one night, attacked again. But this beast was in the form of a man before he transformed. Hm, wrapped up arm with the arm being nothing seen before." said Cinder.

"If I'm not mistaken, the student who we bumped into in the hall had a covered arm." said Emerald with Mercury agreeing with her.

"Yes. That does pose a reason to be concerned. We'll watch him for now. Hopefully, we can get him to join us." said Cinder.

"How come?" asked Mercury.

"The way he held himself. He desires to fight. It's like he's drawn to chaos. A hunger for blood. There's no mistaking it. He's a killer." replied Cinder giving a small chuckle at how this may play out.

 **And scene.**

 **So with Naruto now showing Neptune and the other members of his Beast Mode and what his demonic right arm can do. he feels slightly ashamed to have shown this power, but thankfully they see him for who he is and not what he is. Soon this love interest relationship he has for them will blossom to a full on love.**

 **Not to mention, Cinder has now caught on as to who the monster is that attacked Torchwick the other night. The one she bumped into in the hallway of the dorms.**

 **And yes people, Naruto will sleep with them. But not just yet. I know some of you are begging for a lemon scene. Relax, that will happen later. Promise. And I, Blackspirit101 always keep a promise.**

 **As well, the updated harem list goes as follows:**

 **Blake Belladonna (Main pairing)**  
 **Ruby Rose**  
 **Yang Xiao Long**  
 **Weiss Schnee**  
 **Velvet Scarlatina**  
 **Velvet Crowe (Tales Of Berseria)**  
 **Maya Natsume (Tenjou Tenge)**  
 **Pyrrha Nikos**  
 **Cinder Fall**  
 **And finally: Winter Schnee**

 **Chapter 10: The Devil's Prom Night.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Devil's Prom Night

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the newest chapter of RWBNY. So the last place we left off was where Naruto had shown his demonic right arm and also has shown his true power being that of his Beast Mode.**

 **The girls have come to accept him along with Neptune. Remember, Sun had already seen Naruto's Beast Mode and came to accept it. But there are a few others who have not come to really accept it.**

 **These are the people being Kasumi, his sister as well as himself.**

 **Sure Naruto sees his power for what it is, and also accepted this being now a part of him, Naruto is still not fully accepting such a power.**

 **And with Cinder now having caught on the power Naruto holds, there is no telling what she has planned for him. She has taken an interest in him and has already decided to have him as an ally. But can she really succeed? She may actually though. See, Naruto does have a very strong sadistic side to him, but it constantly over ruled by his good willed nature to help out friends. Now if only she could find a way to coax that sadistic nature awake, then there won't be a problem right?**

 **We'll see regarding that.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: The Devil's Prom Night.

Waking up to a wonderful morning, Naruto grabbed his bathroom stuff and walked over to the bathroom. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Naruto sighed as he layed out his trench coat and grabbed the tube out the inside pocket.

Popping the cap he fished out a pill and swallowed it down. Leaning his head against the mirror as he watched the water run out, he began to wonder what would've happened if he didn't have this power.

Times like these, it was times like these that he wondered on this topic. So he could only do the one thing he could do in this situation. Think on it. He would always picture it. Him playing with his parents. Living a life filled with luxury, wealth and power. Having everything handed to you on a silver platter. Very much sounded like the perfect life. Too bad that dream was very much gonna stay as it was. Just a dream. Look at him now. A full fledged badass that was feared by all, respected by some, and loved by few. Keeping his mind sane through swallowing down pills that only worked for no longer than 10 whole fucking hours.

Squeezing the tube at how he sometimes hated his life. Naruto pondered at his little screw up of a life. The pain he endured. The suffering he persevered in. The torment his mind was sent through. He had been to hell and back. But the thing about making that trip and back? You change along the way. But with every cloud. There is always a silver lining. Naruto was at times happy he was like this. No pedastal to be put on. He hated being on a pedastal. He absolutely hated it. Cause once you're up there. It is only a matter of time before you have that ripped out from under you. Nothing Naruto needed to worry about. Absolutely nothing.

"You okay?" came a voice from the door. Turning to see who it was, he saw Mercury there. He too had just woken up and was ready for a shower.

Quickly pocketing the tube into his trench coat he smiled to him. As if trying to show that nothing ever happened.

"Sure. Everything is fine." said Naruto giving a thumbs up to Mercury.

Moving to the one shower stall and running the water, Naruto went to clean himself as he pulled off the wrapping. Despite having the demonic arm being wrapped up like it was, it was still part of him and it had to be cleaned every time he had a shower. He was still one for hygene.

Seeing a faint blue glow from the stall Naruto was in, Mercury silently made his way to the stall and peeked inside. Cinder's suspicions were very much confirmed when Mercury saw Naruto's arm. It was now official. The one that attacked Torchwick, and the one who transformed into that monster, was this very man. Smiling at this, he made his way to a different stall and too cleaned himself for the day. Once Naruto felt he cleaned himself properly, he switched off the water, dried himself off and wrapped up his arm again. Completely oblivious to the fact that he was now compromised by Mercury. Getting dressed he made his way out the bathroom and bumped into Pyrrha, who looked to be down as well.

Arcing an eyebrow, he took her arm and pulled her to the roof of the dorms.

"Okay Pyrrha. Tell me what is wrong?" asked Naruto crossing his arms.

"It's nothing." replied Pyrrha giving a crooked smile to Naruto.

Naruto only dropped his head as a sigh escaped his lips.

"I've seen Blake in moods like this and she says the same thing as to what you just said. I'll ask you again. What? Is? Wrong?" asked Naruto again but in a more stern voice.

"It's just that the Prom is tonight. And I feel that I will probably sit it out." said Pyrrha with Naruto placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Let me guess. You feel that you don't have a date is because people think you're too good for them. You'll just end up overpowering them. That is also why you never had a relationship before." said Naruto with Pyrrha nodding her head.

"When I was young. I was placed on a pedastal. Everyone liked and enjoyed what I could do. But soon everyone left me. Even those who put me on that pedastal. You have no idea what it was like. To be left in the dark." said Pyrrha, but she soon gasped at what she just said.

"You have a point. I don't know what it is like to be placed on a pedastal. But I know what it is like to be in the dark. I've lived in the dark for a long time. But the thing about that. You can't let it influence you. Like it did with me." said Naruto pulling out the tube to prove his point.

Grabbing ahold of his cheeks, she brought her forehead to his and gazed deeply into his eyes. As if she was searching for something she she closed her eyes and began to concerntrate. Naruto did the same and closed his eyes along with her. But when he felt something touch his mind he snapped his eyes open.

"No. Don't!" said Naruto in a shout of plea to stop her. But it was too late. Pyrrha was already in his mind.

But what Pyrrha saw, nearly drove her to have nightmares.

She saw two things. One was an image of a little boy who looked like Naruto, though no older than 6 years old being scolded. His hands buried deep within his hands as he wept and wept. The people who were scolding him were shadows of the people who he lived with when he was a child.

"You'll never be strong enough."

"You will never accomplish anything."

"You'll never be powerful enough to live. You should just die."

"Die."

"Die!"

"DIE!"

"JUST FUCKING DIE! YOU USELESS WASTE OF OXYGEN!"

The constant shouting and belittling drove the child to sob even more. But as she watched the scene she saw a flicker of a golden flame dancing in the distance. Moving over to it, she noticed that when she took one step the landscape shifted to no longer be cloudy with jagged mountain ranges and a destroyed house. But now was a desert wasteland as sand storms kicked up and began to pull at her skin.

Moving closer to the flame she saw it was that of an older Naruto, but slightly younger than what he was now. His right hand clasped as if holding his chest in pain. His eyes strained from the pain he was feeling. His hair moving violently as he moved endlessly in the storm. Looking closely, Pyrrha saw that the right hand was that os his demonic right hand as a slight blue glow shone through the fire.

"Where am I? Why am I lost? Why can't I find anyone? Why am I alone?" he kept saying as he endlessly wondered the desert. The sands biting his flesh as a grain clipped his cheek. From the small scratch emerged a small gush of ember fire.

Pyrrha had seen enough. Pulling her hands away from Naruto's head she stumbled back as she began to shake from what she had just seen. Catching her before she fell to the floor, Naruto held her as his face became racked with concern. After all, he didn't want to show anyone what his mind was going through. And now that someone had seen it, he was very much concerned for her. He was worried that it may have scarred her for life.

"Pyrrha? Are you okay?" asked Naruto snapping his fingers over her face.

Snapping her eyes open she broke from his grasp and threw up by the pipes. She had never seen such horrors in her life. It was like she delved into hell itself. She helped Jaune awaken his Aura, and sure she saw what he went through, but this was on a whole new level. The amount of torment this single individual had endured was something like no other.

"No offense. But how are you still even alive? Just by seeing that, I'd have commited suicide." stated Pyrrha looking to Naruto.

"I guess I haven't thought about that actually. I once came close to commiting suicide. But stopped myself from doing so. Guess there are things I have to do before leaving this world." said Naruto.

"But still, all that pain and suffering. All that torment. That was what you went through when you were young?" she asked with Naruto nodding.

"It has stayed with me for all these years. The insanity in my head was never this bad when Mito, my grandmother, was still around. It got worse when she passed on. Look, I understand if you wish to alienate me. I understand it all. But please, don't. I beg you." said Naruto dropping his head to the ground.

Pyrrha was so shocked from what she was seeing. Naruto. The very person who was the legendary mecernary and Hunter. The one who was a Devil in the eyes of others, was actually a fragile man who wanted nothing more than to be accepted by others. He wanted to be loved, to be cared for. The one thing that drove him was nothing more than pure acceptance. Acceptance. That word rung in her mind as pure a rain. Sure Naruto was loved by his girlfriend/lover, Blake, and was working his way into the hearts of others. He had to accept. But what? What did he have to accept?

Placing a gentle touch on his shoulder, she gazed into the ice blue eyes of Naruto and smiled a true smile. Naruto slowly got up but was shocked when Pyrrha pulled him into a hug. Shocked by such a revelation, Naruto accepted this as her showing that she has accepted him for who he was.

"Thanks Pyrrha, I really needed that." said Naruto with her breaking from the hug.

"Don't sweat it Naruto. And just know. You can talk to me about anything." she said with a smile.

With the two of them leaving the roof Naruto made his way to get some food and found his team there, minus Blake. Setting his food down on the opposite side he looked over to them. Yang was the first to give out a sigh. Arching his eyebrow, Naruto asked her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't believe the guy I went to regarding The White Fang said he doesn't know. But the guy who might was in a new club that went by the name of Devil's Night." she replied.

"So what's the problem?" asked Naruto taking a bite of his food.

"He wasn't in according to the Bouncer. The Bouncer chased us away and now we have nothing." said Yang slightly annoyed of not getting information to help.

"Then let's go to the club today." said Naruto taking another bite.

"Why?" asked Weiss.

"He may be in today." was all Naruto said.

 **Later during the day.**

Getting Blake to come along who was found at a resturant they made their way to the club, Devil's Night. It was only 3 in the afternoon and there was already a line waiting to get in. Weiss sighed at the line already generated along with Ruby.

"We're never getting in." said Ruby with Naruto giving a slight chuckle as he made his way to the front.

He walked past the fenced off line on the right and walked straight over to the door. The girls stood there as the Bouncer placed a hand on his shoulder.

Just giving a look over to the Bouncer, they were startled when the Bouncer shivered, followed by a smile to Naruto.

"Come on let me in." snapped the man at the front.

"The boss of this club is expecting me." he added.

"I've brought some friends. They are permanent VIPs." said Naruto pointing to his team.

"Of course, Boss." said the Bouncer as he called Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake to follow Naruto.

Opening the door the song Julian Jordan Lost Words echoed from the speakers. They were utterly impressed by the sheer design of the place. Cages with beautiful women dancing inside dotted the ceiling, as some were seen dancing on poles on the floor. Many people were enjoying the music as they danced away. A massive bar rested on the right as strobe lights flickered on and off. Splashing the place in multiple colours. A DJ rested at the top as he spun the beats together.

"Welcome to Devil's Night." said Naruto giving a bow.

"You own a club?" was all Ruby could say with Naruto smirking.

"Yes. I decided to open one when I got enough cash. This club is very popular and we also cater for the people who don't have much. The guys outside of course have to be on the list given. But this place is also part of a vigilante group." said Naruto making his way to the bar with the girls following.

"What type of vigilante group?" asked Weiss.

"Don't care. As long as they help the cops. And no, I don't do deals with Torchwick or The White Fang." responded Naruto.

"This is so cool." said Ruby marveling at the club interior.

Getting a glass of whiskey and a cigarette, Naruto lit it with the lighter from the barman and drank some of the whiskey.

"So, you wanted answers regarding the whole White Fang thing." said Naruto looking over to the barman.

"Yeah. What can you tell us?" asked Blake determined to get answers.

"Nothing much has surfaced regarding them. They've been really silent lately and nothing has come through at all. But rumor has it that they are in an abandoned area of a city that went dark because of Grimm." replied the barman as Naruto blew out several smoke rings.

"That's it?" snapped Blake.

"Hey hey. The barman's just doing his job okay. Relax." said Yang.

"Whatever. I'm outta here." said Blake storming out the club.

"Sheesh. We need to get her to slow down." said Weiss as Naruto put his cigarette out.

"That I agree with." said Naruto thanking the barman for the drink and walking out with his friends and comrades.

Finally getting to the school, they found the ball room already set up and ready for the party. Yang had finally had enough. She made her way to get Blake and talk with her. While the others got ready for the Prom happening tonight.

Naruto had already gotten his tux ready and was now going to the bathrooms to change into it. It was a magnificent black tuxedo with a red tie. Once there he found Mercury again. He was also getting into his tuxedo.

Putting his trench coat on a hanger he zipped open the bag his tux was in and got changed. As he got dressed he placed a hand on his head as he felt the voices come back again. And again, they started off as whispers and then began to build. Making his way to the trench coat as he clutched his head with his left hand he popped the cap and pulled out a pill using his one hand available. Closing the cap he pocketed the tube in the trench coat and swallowed down the pill. Sighing in relief as he heard the voices fade out, he looked over to Mercury. Giving him a smile he went back to changing.

"Medical purposes." said Naruto putting his tie on.

"Okay." was all Mercury said as he too got dressed.

Feeling nature call, Naruto went to one of the stalls in the other room but not before looking to Mercury.

"Don't jack my shit." he said.

"Wouldn't dare to." was all Mercury said.

But when the door closed, Mercury made his way to the trench coat and took one of the pills inside the tube. He'd have to show this to Cinder and see what these really were. If this was something to raise a concern for Beacon, then it was a very big advantage on their side.

Naruto came out and put his blazer on and walked out the bathroom along with his stuff. Oblivious to the fact that one of his Mental Surpressants ( **A.N.** Calling the pills that) were stolen from the tube.

Walking past the one lecture room, Naruto heard voices coming from inside. Making his way to the door he found Blake and Yang there. Yang was busy telling Blke to slam the brakes on what she was doing but never lose sight on what to do. Hearing Blake agree to this, Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes. Hearing those words from his girlfriend, filled him with happiness. Hopefully she would be able to be herself again.

Making his way to the ball room he saw everyone enjoying themselves. Looking at the time, Naruto made his way to the balcony as he looked at the tower in the distance. Everything seemed to be perfect, a wonderful night and a way to have some fun. And no he wasn't go and look for trouble. He was going to enjoy himself in this moment.

He couldn't remember the last time he just relaxed like this. But then again, he never had the chance. The shunning from his past life, followed by the constant threat of being killed in his sleep when he left. So this was a nice change of pace. Even for just one night, he'd enjoy it as much as possible.

Making his way outside he found Ruby along with Weiss in the ball room in some very fancy outfits that suited them well. Yang was welcoming guests inside and what not, but when he finally got outside, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it he blew out some smoke as he looked to the heavens. Breathing in more smoke, he blew out seven smoke rings before he heard a voice from behind.

"Aren't you a little young to smoke?" said the voice.

Turning around, Naruto's jaw hit the floor.

 **Play Re-Zero OST 21 - Wish of the Stars.**

There stood Blake in a very beautiful purple dress with a black chocker around her neck. The way the dress sat emphasized everything about her. She looked to be a goddess beyond compare. Blake blushed as she looked at the ground while rolling her ankle.

"Stop it. You're embarrasing me." she said breaking Naruto from his thoughts.

"Wow." was all Naruto said before stepping on his cigarette and made his way to her.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." added Naruto laying a gentle hand on her shoulders.

"So do you." said Blake as she grabbed her man by his waist.

"May I escort thee princess to the ball?" asked Naruto giving her a bow.

Blake just giggled as she held out her hand for him to take.

"Be a pleasure thy prince." she replied.

Holding out an arm for her, she wrapped her arm in the loop made and they walked into the ball room.

"But the first dance has been taken by Yang." said Blake with Naruto giving a small chuckle.

"Of course my kitty." said Naruto opening the door for her.

 **End song.**

Walking in they were welcomed by Yang and Naruto stood and watched as his girlfriend and love interest make their way to the dance floor. But as he watched on, he spotted Pyrrha in a magnificent red dress that came to her heels walking up the stairs to the balcony. Curiosity getting the better of him he made his way to her.

He found her exactly at the balcony looking over to the same tower he looked at when he was here. Giving a small cough he grabbed her attention.

"Naruto. I didn't know you were here." said Pyrrha.

"Having trouble?" asked Naruto with Pyrrha dropping her head.

"Yeah. It's just. No one wanted to go with me." said Pyrrha with Naruto understanding what she meant.

But then he had a brainwave. Walking over to her, he took her hand into his and gazed into her eyes as she gazed into his.

"If you'd like. I can be your date." said Naruto with Pyrrha being shocked at what he said.

"But what about Blake? I know you two are an item and it would look like I'm a person who's in a relationship affair with you." said Pyrrha afraid of stepping over boundaries.

Naruto only gave a small chuckle to her as she arched an eyebrow.

"Relax. Blake has already stated she is willing to share me as long as it is with someone she already knows. So this can work between us." said Naruto.

"You really wouldn't mind?" she asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't be up here with you." retorted Naruto.

He had a point. Plus, in a sense, she had begun crushing on Naruto. She still wasn't aware of the terrible destructive power he held within him, but she would accept him for who he was even if it did come down to that. She even accepted his mental condition and never looked him in a different light.

Thanking him for being her date for the prom, they made their way to the ball room and danced the night away. It was a night of perfection. Looking up to the balcony, he spotted Cinder in a wonderful black dress with gloves that came up to her elbows. She looked sublime in it. But Naruto still didn't know her from a bar of soup. So for now, she was just an aquaintance.

But for some reason, Ruby was no where to be found. Must be that she was getting some fresh air. That was when Weiss along with Yang and Blake made their way to him and began to talk with Pyrrha, and true to Naruto's word. Blake said that she was more than willing on sharing Naruto with Pyrrha. Thanking her for that, they enjoyed the night away. Tomorrow they'd be going on actually missions, shadowing a real Hunter or Huntress.

 **And scene.**

 **So the Prom night has gone off with a wonderful evening, and with Pyrrha now having a date, she can be happy with knowing that she can begin to really love Naruto seeing that she has a crush on him.**

 **But now the new semester is being kicked off and they will be shadowing a Hunter or Huntress. They'd finally be able to see actual combat with Grimm from outside the city walls.**

 **Chapter 11: The Devil's Trip Gone Wrong.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Devil's Trip Gone Wrong

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we have left off was where the night was reserved for the Prom which went very well. And Pyrrha enjoyed her time with Naruto who offered to be her date. Blake even stated to her that she was willing to share Naruto with Pyrrha.**

 **Knowing full well that she can be with Naruto, Pyrrha will be exploring this relationship further.**

 **But with the new semester starting, it is time for them to shadow a Huntsman or Huntress.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: The Devil's Trip Gone Wrong.

Waking up the next morning, Naruto opened his eyes as he soon felt a bit of weight on his chest. Looking down with his eyes, he found a mop of black hair together with a mop of yellow hair. Blake and Yang were snuggled very contently on his chest as both of them silently slept while Naruto just chuckled.

But that was when Naruto looked over to find Ruby no where to be found while Weiss was still asleep. Slowly and very carefully getting out of their hold of him, and being very silent to not wake them up in the process, Naruto got dressed in his usual get up, Naruto sighed once more as the voices began to act up again.

But they stopped entirely once again when he swallowed down yet another pill. Days dragged on like this as he felt that the 10 hours more felt like 10 minutes. His mind was just not coping with the constant screams and laughter that flooded his mind everytime he didn't take one of the tablets.

Making his way out the dorm, Naruto soon found Ruby who was walking back from Ozpin's office. Signalling her by calling out her name, he walked with her as he gazed to her. She seemed to be upset about something.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto as Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh. Just that Ozpin said that I must just now leave it to them. That they will take care of what will happen." said Ruby with Naruto nodding his head at what was going on.

But just as he was about to talk to her regarding the issue. Glynda was seen walking to him. When she made it to him, she told him that Ozpin would like to talk with him.

Excusing himself from Ruby he made his way to see what Ozpin asked of him. Ruby in the meantime made her way back to the dorm room. When she got there, Yang gave her sister a nice big hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she said.

"All I did was go to see Ozpin about last night." was all Ruby could say.

"Oh, this came in for us. Dunno what it is." said Yang grabbing a cylinder from the table.

"Who is it from?" asked Ruby.

"Dad." was all Yang used as her reply.

Opening the cylinder. Two things happened. The first thing that happened was a dog came from the cylinder with Weiss wondering how the hell that thing was able to fit in there. And the second thing was that Blake was on the top bunk where Ruby slept. To be honest, it was pretty simple. Dogs and cats don't go well together most of the time. The dog just sped to the bottom bunk and looked up at Blake, acting all friendly and all, but Blake was having none of it.

But that was when the intercom went off stating that all students should go to the Arena for a briefing on what is going to happen. As they went down, Ruby took the dog and shoved him into a bag. When she made it to the Arena she stood along with her team and began to scan around. Naruto was nowhere to be found. Where was he? Was the thought in her mind.

Ozpin went over how the students were now given the opportunity to shadow a real Hunter or Huntress and that they would be taken outside the walls of the city. When the speach was finished, Ruby along with the others went over to a board that showed the various areas where there were opportunities for grabs. When they selected one, they found that they were denied it. So they tried with just RWBY and still it showed up as them denied.

Ozpin came in and pulled a few strings giving them access to that point of opportunity. Walking out they were joined by Team JNPRK and found they were doing the same one and going to the same area. Walking off to the landing pad they found the hyperactive Professor there and he told them that he'd be taking them. They all donned faces of dread and gloom. But that changed when he burst into laughter.

"I'm not taking you at all. He is." said the Professor pointing up to the sky as a jet flew down and landed on the pad.

The door swung open as none other than Naruto stepped out from the plane. Every single one of them were shocked to find that it was Naruto. What was he doing?

"Hey guys and girls." he said giving a mock salute.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you really taking us Na-Nero?" asked Yang catching herself before she compromised Naruto's cover.

"Sure I am. After all, I am a Hunter after all." he said.

"That makes sense. So this was the talk you had when you went to Ozpin." said Ruby with Naruto nodding his head.

 **Naruto. 3 hours earlier.**

Stepping into the elevator, Naruto began tapping his foot. He seriously hated being called in every single time. And honestly, he would be in his rights to be so. Sure he was one of the most dangerous Mercernaries and Grimm Hunters around, but he doesn't need to be always called in just because he sneezed or take a shit without flushing afterwards. (He does flush mind you).

Once he reached the top floor, the doors opened up and Naruto stormed into the office with a rather irritated look on his features as he slammed his hands on Ozpin's desk.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"I've asked you here because I feel that you going on this trip will be a waste of time." said Ozpin.

"Oh? Is it because of the fact that I may kill a student? That I'm too much of a hazard? Cause if that's the case, then why allow me into the school?" growled Naruto.

"You didn't let me finish. Due to you having a large amount of experience in the field with hunting Grimm and butchering them. I would like for you to teach Blake, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Team JNPRK." said Ozpin.

"I see. So I'm temporarily not going to be part of Team RWBNY. Just to give them a feel of what it is like in the field." stated Naruto as Ozpin nodded his head.

"That's correct." said Ozpin as Naruto nodded to him and left the office to get ready.

 **Now.**

"That's how I am now taking you guys on this assignment." said Naruto.

"But are you really that good?" asked Kasumi not believing it at all.

"I am skilled in the field of hunting Grimm. After all, I was thrown into the fray when I was quite young." he replied.

"Okay. Well, let's get going." said Jaune with them climbing into the jet and took off.

"So what did you hunt as a child?" asked Pyrrha as she stood with Naruto.

"Nearly everything. Death Stalkers, Beowolves, Nevermores. The whole lot." said Naruto as the jet came into view of their destination where they were going to be dropped off.

The place they were taken to was a wasteland to be blunt. Abandoned buildings littered the area as rubble dotted the area. The place looked to have seen better days as they got weapons ready when a Grimm came into view. Ruby and the others got ready to engage when Naruto held out his hand to them.

"Not always should you engage in a fight. Sometimes it can be avoided." said Naruto only to have more Grimm come into the scene.

Soon enough they looked over to the group and they charged into the fray. Sighing as he let the group have fun with the Grimm coming into the fight, Naruto stood back and decided to let them see what they could do. But when his eyes landed on his sister, he became slightly furious when she pulled out her father's signature weapon along with her mother's. The Hiraishin and Netherworld Chain respectively. Throwing the kunai at one Grimm she vanished from sight as she jammed the chained kunai into the skull. Deciding to question them one by one, he started with Kasumi.

"So, what is your reason to be a Huntress?" asked Naruto as he jumped onto a scafolding.

"The person who I once saw as a brother destroyed everything. I hated him. To become a Huntress, means I can kill him and help my parents." said Kasumi as she skewered another Grimm.

 _'Hell bent on killing me. She is so blinded by our parent's foolishness and closed mindedness.'_ thought Naruto as he went to the others.

Seeing Pyrrha fighting with some Grimm, he leaned against a building as she soon caught him in the corner of her eye.

"So, Pyrrha, why do you become a Huntress?" asked Naruto.

"I want to have a world where people are free from all Grimm, where we can not be in constant fear of what is out there." she said as Naruto nodded his head.

"Is that the only reason?" asked Naruto.

"I also want to save as many people as I can. I want them to be happy and to be safe knowing that they are in good hands." she said as she blocked a Grimm claw.

"Just be careful as there are moments when you must save one and sacrifice the other." said Naruto as he moved on.

Getting everyone's opinion on the matter, Naruto found that most of them, had the same goal as to why they want to become Hunters or Huntresses. It was because either have lost something because of them, or some of them just want to do it for own reasons, like Kasumi who is out to kill him. Getting everyone settled into the one building they set up camp with RUby taking first watch. Naruto left the building and went about his own way as he said he needed to secure the perimeter. Blake however, saw through this and followed him.

Spotting him leaning against a wall she watched on.

Naruto was right now clutching his chest as he breathed in heavily. Sweat beaded down his head as he struggled to calm down. Slowly pulling out the tube he popped the cap open and swallowed down a pill. Giving a pained sigh as he felt the pills work, he slumped along the building as he looked up to the slowly darkening sky.

"You can come out Blake." said Naruto not breaking eye contact with the sky.

"Still as sharp as ever I see." she said as she walked over to him and sat down alongside him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that sometimes I wonder if there will be anything left of me in the end. 1/4 of my DNA is now Grimm. What will happen to me should I become a Grimm?" asked Naruto only to have Blake grab his cheeks and turn his face to hers.

"You will never become a Grimm. Because you are you. And you are ours. Know that always." she said as she brought her face to Naruto's and gave him a kiss on his lips. Grabbing her hips as his primal instincts slightly took control, Naruto pulled Blake rather hard against him. Breaking from the kiss as she gasped in surprise, she soon found herself pushed against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"It's been quite a long time since you and I did that." said Naruto while Blake ran her fingers across his chest.

"That is true. However, we can't do it here. Too many Grimm and too many ears to hear us." said Blake as Naruto nodded his head as he restrained himself only to have Blake give him another kiss on his lips.

Giving into the kiss as he parted his lips allowing her tongue to dart about in his mouth. Blake allowed him to dominate her own mouth as they soon parted from the kiss.

"But I promise, when we have some quiet time. You and I are gonna pick up where we left off where you walked away after becoming one with me." said Blake with Naruto chuckling as the two walked back to camp.

As the teams decided to get some sleep. Naruto told Ruby to take first watch while he jumped into the rafters of the building and fell asleep. He had to admit one thing. Even though he didn't enjoy being in danger while trying to sleep. It tends to grow on you. He felt like he was home. Yet not at home. Finally getting to sleep he began to dream. But the dream he had was one he never thought he'd have.

In his dream, he dreamt that he and the women he loved were happily married. Their children running about while Naruto looked on in their house they owned. Faunus children played around with their human half siblings. A wonderous sight. But the dream soon began to twist and turn as the ground shook with spouts of lava shooting through cracks that appeared from nowhere. Naruto's children stumbled around, trying to get their footing. But one of the fell into a hole that appeared. Transforming quickly into his Beast Mode, Naruto shot off as fast as he could to the falling child. Grabbing the child's arm just as he was about to be swallowed by the hole, Naruto soon felt the ground begin to give way. Throwing his child to the group, he fell into the abyss. There he was soon succumbed to the screams and shouts of hearing what sounded like hell as his nose was filled with the aroma of burning flesh.

 **"You killed us."** came a distorted demonic voice as a demonic variant of everyone came before him while Blake stood before him with her fringe covering her eyes, while black tears rolled down her cheeks.

Shooting up as fast as he could, Naruto found everyone gathered around him with Pyrrha holding a hand out as if to wake him.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto getting up.

"It's Ruby, Nero. She fell into a hole." said Yang concerned for her sister.

Damn, let's go." said naruto grabbing his weapon with them going to the hole Ruby fell in. Spotting Zwei by the hole, the bog looked over to Naruto with him now growling while Naruto gained a very dark face as he stared down the dog.

"What's going on?" asked Kasumi looking from the dog to her teacher.

"Na-Nero here hates dogs. Dunno why." said Blake knowing exactly why Zwei was growling at Naruto.

It was because of the Grimm blood in his veins that dogs growled or barked violently at him. It was a bad trait, Naruto knew.

"Okay." said the team as Naruto grabbed some rope out the backpack and threw it down.

"Okay, we go in, get Ruby and head back to Beacon." said Naruto with them looking at him with shocked faces.

"Why?" they said in unison.

"This is a matter of concern. Look there." said Naruto pointing at a piece of cloth on the ground.

Looking over to where he was pointing, they found what looked to be a slightly shredded shirt of a member of The White Fang. This was very much a matter of concern. Tying the other end of the rope to a scafolding, they made their descent down into the abyss before them. As he dropped down, Naruto shook his head, trying to remove the residing memory of the dream he had from his mind. It just so happened that the abyss he fell into looked like this one. Dammit.

Finally getting to the bottom, Naruto used his Beast Sight to scan the area. Spotting Ruby in the one corner, while a whole lot of mechs were being loaded onto train cars, they got ready. Splitting the teams up with Team JNPRK teaking the right while the rest took the left, Naruto activated Beast Sight one more time to see the team in position. But that was when he felt his heart beat irregularly. Then another, and another. He soon felt sparks of electricity arc off his fingers as he also felt the horns grow out his head.

Dammit, he couldn't go Beast Mode now. Kasumi would see it. She would rather attack him and put her comrades in jepordy than to stop The members of The White Fang. Weiss put a hand on his shoulder as he gave off a low growl. His power soon began to take over as his eyes shifted to have them as his Beast Mode eyes. Removing her hand as a bolt of purple lightning shot off, the group looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing? Why are you going Beast Mode?" whispered Yang.

"I'm not. It's doing this on its own." said Naruto as he soon had one hand transform into a claw.

"Dammit." said Naruto as he struggled to keep it in check.

"Naruto. Calm down. You can do this. You are in control of it." said Blake only to have Naruto roar an unholy roar as he transformed fully into his Beast Mode and shot off from behind cover.

As Naruto bolted to the enemy, Kasumi peered from behind the cover she and her team as behind and spotted Naruto in his Beast Mode. The black embers of the terrible Aura she knew all too well burning off his skin as he made haste to The White Fang. Gripping her weapons, she took off as she gave out a cry on wanting to end the monster she sought revenge on, the monster that caused her life to end in one go that fateful day. Her other team mates spotted this and then saw Naruto in his Beast Mode, seeing him in such a form truly frightened them, but he did tell them he had great and terrible powers that loomed inside him. Getting up from cover along with Naruto's team, they went to stop Kasumi from doing something she may regret.

Naruto charged full force into one of the soldiers and then skidded as he slashed the other in the face. Torchwick backed away as the same person who he saw when he operated the mech slowly approached him with intent and desire to kill burning in his blackened eyes. Slowly backing away as Naruto slowly walked over to him, he watched in the corner of his eye, a few members of The White Fang with RPGs on a traincar. Smiling as they fired at Naruto, he soon had the smile removed as Naruto roared extremely loud it caused a small tremor within the cave. Turning to them, Naruto charged up the beam named, Beast Strike and fired at them. A massive explosion of purple lightning burst everywhere as Naruto's turned back to Torchwick only to find him gone and the train starting up.

He would've gone after the train if he wasn't blocked by Kasumi who readied her weapons.

"Time to die. Monster." she growled to Naruto only to have him ready himself to kill her.

But he was stopped when everyone including Ruby who was released in the commotion Naruto made, grab him and hold him in place.

"No Naruto. Don't do it." said Pyrrha holding down his right arm.

"Listen, we're your friends. We are here to stop the White Fang." said Jaune holding down his other arm

"Don't do something you'll regret." said Nora holding down his left leg.

Slowly the purple lightning stopped, with Naruto turning back to normal. His head tilted back as his features returned to what they originally were. As him being human again. Once he was back in human form, they let go of him as he grabbed his weapon, and morphed it back to Osiris. No point in hiding anymore see that his true identity was revealed. He even unwrapped his right arm, exposing the demonic nature of it. Again, because there was no point in hiding it anymore.

"The time has come for-"

"Look we don't have time for this. We need to stop that train. If my speculations are correct. Then the tunnel this train leads to, is right under the heart of Vale." said Naruto cutting Kasumi from her speech on exacting revenge.

"Then we need to get there now." said Yang with her giving Ruby her scythe back.

"That is correct. Everyone, grab hold of me." said Naruto holding out his left hand.

"Why should I take hold of the hand that injured my parents so much?" snorted Kasumi crossing her arms.

"Then I hope you enjoy running. As that train is extremely far by now." said Naruto with everyone taking hold of each other's hands with Nora and Weiss taking Naruto's hands.

Reluctantly, Kasumi took hold of Yang's hand and soon enough, they were engulfed in black flames and they soon found themselves on the train. Naruto knelt down as he breathed in and out heavily. He could do this no problem, but using Reach on himself and others, drew a lot out of his Aura.

Looking up they soon found themselves being attacked by members of the White Fang and them setting up a bomb on the train car they were on. Looking over to Naruto who pulled Osiris off his back, with the blade beginning to glow a violent blue, he looked over to them.

"Okay. Ruby, myself and team JNPRK will take on these guys. Blake, Yang and Weiss, stop this train before it leaves the tunnel." said Naruto with them nodding their heads.

Charging full force into the fight, they split up with Naruto using his Beast Strength and slamming it onto the train car, causing a massive shockwave that had blue energy blast forth in a wave from Naruto's fist. Members of the White Fang were launched away as more soon began to pour in. Clicking his tongue as they got ready, Pyrrha and Ren sprinted to disable the bomb. Giving them cover, Naruto used Osiris and swung the scythe, creating three energy orbs that fired charged plasma energy at enemies. Though very effectvie, they could only be sustained through Naruto's own Aura. With the first bomb deactivated, they carried on. But as they moved forward, they found more and more bombs rigged on the train cars. Deciding to do the logical thing, they began to remove each train car, one at a time. But this only worsened, due to when the train cars exploding, Grimm would pour into the holes created from the explosions. Seeing so many of them pour in, the group decided to try and hold off both the Grimm and the White Fang. But Naruto had an ace up his sleeve, hunching over as he began to breathe in as much air as possible. He roared out loud which sounded more like that of a werewolf howl that was mixed with a bit of a demon's howl. ( **A.N.** That roar you can do when you are a werewolf in Skyrim. This will be the sound of Naruto's Call Of The Wild).

Instantly, a small group of Grimm. At least 2 dozen of them, turned on their own and began to help slowly down the wave of new enemies. Everyone stood with open jaws. From just one simple cry from Naruto like that, a few Grimm were now attacking their own. Ren looked over to Naruto with eyes that were wide and with the question on everyone's mind.

"What the heck was that?" asked Ren.

"An ability I gained from my Tainted Aura. It's called Call Of The Wild. It causes a small amount of Grimm to fight for me, for a short amount of time." replied Naruto as he dropped to the ground from fatigueness.

"That's very useful." said Pyrrha with Naruto nodding his head.

"It is." said Naruto.

"Uh, guys. We got a problem." said Nora pointing ahead of the train.

Looking to where she was pointing, they soon saw that they were about to hit a dead end. This was bad. Looking over to see a member of the White Fang, they gasped in horror as they watched him pull out a detonator and hit the switch. Instantly a bomb went off and they soon found themselves in Vale as people looked at them wondering what the hell just happened.

But Naruto was nowhere in sight. Where was he? At that moment, the ground shook with Blake, Weiss and Yang came from the ground while a King Taijitu came from the ground. With Naruto who was now in Beast Mode once again holding it's mouth open as purple lightning arced everywhere. Pushing harder as he broke the jaw of the snake, he gave off a powerful and unholy cry as he sliced the Grimm in half along with more Grimm bursing out the hole and going after the people. Civilians screamed as they tried to get away from the Grimm that came from the ground and chose to murder everything in sight.

 **And scene.**

 **Just wonderful am I right? Naruto's power flared up and he showed himself to Kasumi. Now that his secret is out, there is not really a reason for him to hide anymore. But now that the trip they went on has gone horribly wrong. Now Grimm are pouring into the city and Naruto is trying his best not to be swallowed by the King Taijitu.**

 **Things are beginning to heat up more and more now that Kasumi will try and kill Naruto. But what will really happen?**

 **As well. Glynda and Neopolitan will be added to the harem.**

 **Here is the final list:**

 **Blake Belladonna (Main pairing)**  
 **Ruby Rose**  
 **Yang Xiao Long**  
 **Weiss Schnee**  
 **Velvet Scarlatina**  
 **Velvet Crowe (Tales Of Berseria)**  
 **Maya Natsume (Tenjou Tenge)**  
 **Pyrrha Nikos**  
 **Cinder Fall**  
 **Winter Schnee**  
 **Glynda Goodwitch**  
 **Neopolitan**

 **Stay tuned for more of RWBNY.**

 **Chapter 12: Trial Of The Devil: Part 1.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Trial Of The Devil: Part 1

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we have left off was where a serious accident has occured where a hole has been made within Vale and now there are Grimm pouring out from the hole.**

 **Not only that, but Naruto's power when a little crazy and now he has been seen by his sister, Kasumi who is now seeking to kill and bring vengeance upon Naruto.**

 **But before we start the new chapter. I want to point out something. Even though, Naruto's DNA is changing to have him as a Grimm the more he uses his powers in an overused state. Right now he is still Kasumi's older brother.**

 **Things are not going to end well as Naruto is now in Beast Mode in a crowded city such as Vale.**

 **Let's see what happens now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: Trial Of The Devil: Part 1.

Naruto's mind was a haze of bloodlust as his body steamed and smoke as his Aura flared about everywhere. Pyrrha cautously approached Naruto. Jauna, Nora and Ren just stood paralysed as they looked to Naruto. Sure they had heard of such a form from him, but they never thought they would see such a monster before them. But then again, it was a matter of time before they would see it. I mean sooner or later they would come face to face with this form.

Kasumi readied her weapons as she watched her friend and comrade walked over to the beast before her. Ready to strike should he attack Pyrrha. Naruto looked eyes with Pyrrha, causing her to stand rigid in fear as she gazed into the black abyss pools of his eyes. Hunched over as he breathed ourt smoke with every breath he breathed. His claws ready to strike at any given moment. The lightning giving off a very ominous feeling as Pyrrha walked over to her crush.

Yet Naruto still remained docile the more Pyrrha approached him. His claws just hung by his sides. Naruto for his part was doing everything he could to try and keep himself from not coming across as intimidating and scary. But this was as close as he could get while in Beast Mode.

When Pyrrha was finally an arm's length away from him, he watched as she moved her right arm up to his face. But the clinking of metal echoed into Pyrrha's ears.

"Step away from him." growled Kasumi as she raised her weapons to show she was ready to strike.

"Rather not." said Blake getting Kasumi's attention.

"Why is that?" scoffed Kasumi.

"While in this form. Naruto is extremely aggitated. The smallest bit of provokation will make him go on a rampage." said Blake.

"All the more reason he should be put down." snarled Kasumi as she watched Pyrrha turn back to Naruto.

Raising up a hand slowly to Naruto, she gulped down the fear in her throat. The fear of him killing her in a single strike of his hand that occasionally twitched as it hung by Naruto's side. Placing her hand on his face, Naruto leaned his head into the hand as he released a low growl as he looked into Pyrrha's eyes. Once their eyes made contact, Pyrrha saw that his eyes, even though they were pure black and full of hatred. There was still a sense of feeling. A sense of knowing who they were, even though everything was heightened and will cause him to attack.

But their little moment of bonding was cut short as civilians screamed for their lives as Grimm ran through the streets. Naruto turned to the people as they ran away from the Grimm attacking them. Turning back to his teams he opened his mouth and shocked everyone, including his own sister.

 **Play: World's Greatest Battle Music Ever We Walk Amongst Titans (ADN Compositions).**

 **"Protect...them."** he belowed as he bounded off to attack the Grimm chasing the civilians.

Everyone did just that, well everyone except Kasumi as she looked on dumbfounded from seeing the man who had scarred her childhood so much, help people. She depicted him as a merciless devil that sought joy and ecstasy in the form of death and destruction. Shaking her head on trying to rid her head of such thoughts she ran to help her comrades.

Blake shot through the crowd of Grimm as Naruto came to a halt and clasped his hands together. Looking over to him, she nodded her head as she sprinted to help her friends. Naruto himself began to spin slowly, but this grew to become a violent torrent of purple lightning. Grimm were thrown into the air as they soon found themselves electricuted from the sudden experience. Coming to a stop, Naruto looked over to find more of the students from both Beacon and Atlas pouring in as they began to combat the threat. Things were beginning to look up, they would be able to push back the Grimm threat with more hands on deck. Giving a whistle, Naruto caught Weiss' attention. Giving her a motion of him slamming his fist to the ground, she nodded her head and told everyone to get back.

Once they had backed away, Naruto sprung high into the air as he charged up his Aura into his fist. Once he reached 200 meters into the air, he dropped like a rock slammed his fist onto the ground. A powerful wave of energy was released as Grimm in a wide area were wiped out instantly.

But that was not enough, as the Grimm were beginning to thin out, Naruto spotted a Nevermore flying overhead to a group of civilians who were running to a building. Breaking into a sprint, Naruto found that he will not make it. Coming to a grinding halt, Naruto thought of the only attack he could do. But the civilians will be caught in the crossfire. He'll have to tone it down considerably.

Charging up the attack he had in mind, he brought his hands back as purple lightning arced everywhere in the palms of his hands. Only 3 seconds later he was ready. 3 seconds because the longer he held back the attack, the stronger it got. Thrusting his hands forward, two beams of lightning hit the Nevermore from the back. The Grimm howled in pain as the bolts of lightning pierced its body. The beast soon crashed down to the floor as it skidded across the tar grounds. Breathing a sigh of relief while fatigue took over him, Naruto felt a huge weight on his shoulders. He had never felt so drained in his entire life, apart from fighting against so many Grimm one man.

But the Nevermore soon crashed into the building, together with it exploding with purple lighting going everywhere as the pained screams echoed through the ears of everyone as the building gave way and fell to the ground. But if that wasn't worse, the sounds of weapons being primed echoed through their ears and gunships as well as soldiers soon showed up and pointed their guns at Naruto as they surrounded him with Ironwood making his way to the monster that was Naruto.

Breathing heavily as he looked around him, he knew he couldn't get out of this one. His body was just too exhausted. Plus he didn't want to use his powers in an excessive state.

 **End song.**

"Unknown creature. Stand down." said Ironwood as Naruto's team along with team JNPRK (ecluding Kasumi) as well as team CVFY surround Naruto to protect him.

"You will not take him. He protected us." said Velvet as everyone readied weapons.

Returning to his original form, Naruto sighed as he hung his head in defeat. Many of the troops were shocked when Naruto changed back to normal as they had never seen that before. Even Ironwood was 'shocked' by such a development.

"It's okay." said Naruto walking past them.

"I'll turn myself in." said Naruto holding out his hands for them to slam some handcuffs on them.

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future." said Ironwood as a soldier cuffed Naruto.

"Naruto, why are you doing this?" asked Pyrrha not understanding why he was agreeing to be arrested.

"I indirectly killed those people in that building. That explosion was left over radiation from the ability called Beast Strike. It happens from time to time. But not all the time." said Naruto turning to them.

"What are you going to do?" asked Yang looking concerned for Naruto.

"I don't know." was Naruto's only reply, shocking them.

For once in Naruto's life, he didn't have a plan at all regarding this.

"They could trial you and have you executed." said Weiss knowing how this may play out.

"Then if they do. I will go down with a smile." said Naruto standing before Ironwood.

"We were going yes?" stated Naruto looking up to the man.

"Come along." said Ironwood walking away.

"Don't go." said Blake walking to them only to have Naruto smile to her as he walked away.

"See you soon my kitty." said Naruto.

"Don't GO!" she cried as she sprinted to him only to have them vanish via teleportation to the ship.

"Naruto!" she cried as she dropped to the floor.

In a flash of light, they appeared aboard the ship where Torchwick was as well who was captured a while ago.

Sitting in one of the cells that opened up, Ironwood uncuffed Naruto and stood at the entrance, dismissing the guards he donned a face of concern when the guards left.

"I'm sorry Necrosis. I wish there was another way. But the higher ups ordered this to happen." said Ironwood as Naruto nodded his head.

"I understand that General. I hold no grudge against this." said Naruto sitting back in the cell.

"Why didn't you break those cuffs? With that arm of yours you could've done it easily." said Ironwood.

"And be named a fugitive? Even though it sounds rather cool. I don't plan on it. I have better things than run from the cops." said Naruto with Ironwood nodding his head in understandment.

"Your trial will begin tomorrow at noon." he said as the cell door closed up.

 **And scene.**

 **Lovely. Just lovely eh?**

 **Naruto is now captured due to indirectly killing some civilians from his one attack called Beast Strike. Of course Ironwood didn't want to arrest Naruto, but the Higher ups ordered that he be detained.**

 **It is still unclear as to what they plan on doing, but it will be revealed when the trial is underway.**

 **Find out what Naruto's sentance is in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 13: Trial Of The Devil: Part 2.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Trial Of The Devil: Part 2

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Wow, so the last chapter, Naruto and his team along with team JNPRK have seen what Naruto's power really is. They have finally seen the powerful Beast Mode Naruto holds.**

 **But Kasumi has not taken it very lightly. She sees the one who critically injured her parents and now wants to end him. Too bad it was put on hold due to the Grimm pouring into the city.**

 **She also couldv'e gotten her revenge if the troop of Atlas hadn't shown up and decided to arrest Naruto. Ironwood had no say in the matter as the order was brought down from the Higher ups.**

 **Naruto's trial is about to begin where his fate will be decided.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: Trial Of The Devil: Part 2.

Everyone who was involved in the whole incident that happened yesterday where all seen sitting in the dorm of team RWBNY which now looked to be more like team RWBY. Team JNPRK were also in there while Kasumi had her arms crossed as she had a scold adorning her features.

"I can't believe that monster was under my nose this entire time." she said with venom in her words.

"You still going on about that?" barked Weiss as she glarred at the sister of Naruto.

"Of course I am. Do you know how much pain that thing put me through when I was a child?" retorted Kasumi now matching Weiss' glare.

"Do you even know what he went through as a child?" snapped Weiss.

"He was a stuck up prick who was getting in my way." was her only reply.

"He has been through Hell on Earth. You don't even know what he really went through." said Yang now getting into the fight.

"Why should I wonder? He crippled my parents all because he felt like it. He scarred me for life." snarled Kasumi.

"Back off. Both of you." said Blake and Pyrrha feeling the tension between them.

"Whatever. Like I care about that monster." she snapped while Blake told them to shut up as she switched on the Holo Screen.

 **With Naruto.**

Due to having his items confiscated, Naruto was not really in a good position. His mind was feeling the pressure due to him not having swallowed down a pill for more than 10 hours. Osiris too was confiscated, and once again, that weapon was extremely hard for the soldiers to cart it away. It felt like 10 tons to them, when it felt like 5 Kgs for Naruto. But then again, the weapon accepted Naruto as its new master, not them.

Right now, Naruto was huddled in a featal position as he held his head as he rocked back and forth as baited breathing echoed from his lips.

"Dammit. Why did they have to take my pills." said Naruto as he drilled his nails into his skull desperate to use the pain as a way to stop the screams and psychotic laughter.

The cell soon opened up and Ironwood was seen at the door with two soldiers. The soldiers slammed the cuffs on him and escorted him away. Making their way to the Conference room of the ship which had been modified to be like a courthouse, they made their way there. Making it round a corner, Ironwood dismissed the soldiers and escorted Naruto himself. Once he was sure there was no one around, Ironwood opened his jacket and pulled out one of Naruto's pills. Looking over to Ironwood who held out the pill, Naruto nodded his head and opened his mouth. Swallowing the pill that was dropped into his mouth, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as the voices stopped and his mind returned to being calm once again.

"Thanks Ironwood." said Naruto as the General nodded his head.

"I know about your little condition. I managed only smuggle that one from that tube you had before they detained it." said Ironwood as Naruto smirked to him.

"That can get you demoted General." said Naruto as Ironwood escorted him once more.

"I owe you after all. I'll gladly take that price for helping you." said Ironwood as they continued to move.

 **With the girls and guys in the dorm.**

All their eyes were glued to the screen as they watched on as Naruto and Ironwood entered the scene. The feed was a full live recording of the events that were going to play out for Naruto's fate. This was proven as the word, live flashed red in the top right corner of the screen. Sitting down on the chair in the room, the holograms of the judges who will carry out the sentancing of Naruto came online. There were a total of 4 judges who came into the picture. Ironwood was dismissed from the courtroom and he left the room as he finished chaining Naruto to the chair.

"I hope he gets out." said Ruby in a concerned tone.

"I hope so too sis." said Yang looking from Ruby to the screen then back to the screen.

"I hope they sentance him to community service." added Jaune hoping Naruto won't be thrown into prison.

"I hope he gets the death penalty." growled Kasumi as she watched on.

 **With Naruto.**

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze A.K.A. Naruto Stryker. A.K.A. Necrosis. Most feared mercernary and Grimm Hunter in existance. You stand before this court, accused, of killing 30 innocent civilians in the attack by the Grimm carried out yesterday." said one of the judges while three of them mumbled to themselves.

"How do you plead?" asked one of them as the three stopped talking with each other.

"Not guilty." replied Naruto looking up to them.

"And why is that?" asked the one judge.

"I had no intention of causing that Nevermore to explode like it did, killing those civilians. My powers on occasion fluxuate like it did yesterday." replied Naruto locking eyes with the judges.

"Then what do you explain about that monstrous form you took during those events?" asked the one judge as a screen showed up showing a recording of Naruto in his Beast Mode.

"That was a form I took on that increases my latent powers by 500%. It is necessary for me to take on that form as my body will not handle such an influx of power without taking on a physical and drastic change." said Naruto.

"This was not the first time you transformed was it?" asked a judge.

"It wasn't the first time." confessed Naruto.

"According to documents recently uncovered, you were the prime suspect for the critical injuries of the heads of the Uzumaki-Namikaze household. Kushina and Minato. What say you regarding that?" asked a judge.

"That was because they shunned and hated me. Ever since my younger sister was born, she was a prodigy in everything she did. I am what I am because of those events." said Naruto.

"So you're admitting that you were the cause for their current situation?" asked a judge leaning forward.

"I confess to that." said Naruto in a neutral tone.

"And did you take pleasure in it?" asked a judge.

"What are you going on about? Are you implying I am a sadist?" barked Naruto.

"Answer the question with a simple yes or no." said a judge getting annoyed with Naruto.

"I took pleasure in it. So yes." said Naruto making everyone watching gasp in shock.

"According to the same documents, you hold a small mental condition. How do you plead regarding this?" asked a judge as the rest looked to Naruto.

"I do hold a slight mental condition. But again, it was because of those idiots I once called my parents." said Naruto.

"And what is this condition?" asked a judge.

"To put it simply. I am insane. But it has been kept in check through medical means of a white pill I take every 10 hours." said Naruto.

"What happened after you crippled your parents?" asked a judge.

"I went my own way. I chose a path to become a weapon for hire. I became a mercernary. From there, I became of Grimm Hunter as well." was Naruto's only reply.

"And how did it work out for you?" asked a judge.

"Look at how it turned out. I have nearly every nation fearing me. Yet, I protect them. Need I say more?" asked Naruto.

"And that was how you became Necrosis. The legendary Hunter who sold himself to the darkness within him." said a judge.

"That is actually a rumor placed by people who I've come across." corrected Naruto slamming himself against the chair. "Due to the way I fight, they saw me as a devil. Not a demon like all others fall into, a devil to be avoided at all costs. In truth, I sold part of myself to the darkness due to my parents disowning me and throwing me into a dungeon where I would hopefully rot away."

"And why did they do that?" asked a judge.

"Please. All noble families do it. They try to have a powerful child to pass down the mantle to. But I was weak due to my blood being tainted. I couldn't even call on my Aura at all." said Naruto making one of the judges arch an eyebrow.

"And how was your blood tainted? Were you experimented on?" asked the judge.

"Not even close. See, I learnt from my grandmother, that my mother went into a fight with a Grimm and injested some of the blood that sprayed her face when she killed the thing. It never affected her but it did with me. I am like this because of those reasons." said Naruto.

"It is also revealed that you fought alongside The White Fang for a few months." said a judge bringing up some documents on the matter.

"I did fight alongside them. But left when I had enough." was Naruto's reply.

"It is also revealed that you also hold various other powers that have never been seen before. What is exactly is this power?" asked a judge.

"As I said. It is my Grimm blood. Due to having my blood as part Grimm, I can use many powers. Beast Mode, the one image you saw of me, was one such power. I can access a few others and even bolster my own strength should I wish to." said Naruto.

"And that would explain your arm as well." said a judge with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. When I awoke the power within me, my arm changed to have it like this. It is also quite powerful as I can quadruple my own strength at the cost of my Aura." said Naruto.

"Any other abilities we need to know before we pass judgement?" asked a judge.

"I have a forbidden ability called Variantal Beast Mode: Devil Trigger." said Naruto.

"And what does that do?" asked a judge.

"In that form I am increasingly strong that I can match up against any Grimm and win without breaking a sweat. Though it is uncontrolable and tires me out fast." said Naruto as the judges spoke among themselves.

"We will now pass judgement." they said as the holograms flickered out of existance.

 **With the girls.**

Everyone stood there. Silence filled the room as they watched the screen of Naruto now hanging his head as he waited for his sentancing to seal his fate.

Kasumi right now was fuming. To hear her brother say all those things filled her with rage that she wished he would just cease to exist. The rest of them spoke amongst themselves.

"That bastard. He dares to say that my parents were behind his suffering? That is bull fucking shit." said she spat.

"There are always two sides of a story. You had the wonderful, roses and flowers side. Naruto had the dark, twisted and hell side. Maybe you should give him a chance." said Blake making the redhead scoff at the idea.

"Not a chance in hell. He caused me to lose everything I had. He should be put down like the dog he is." said Kasumi.

"He never had anything from the start." snapped Weiss.

 **With Naruto.**

Looking back up after 5 minutes, the judges came back into view as the holograms came online. All of them looked down at Naruto as he looked to them.

"Of all the help of our country you did for us. We will need your continued support. I voted. Not guilty." said the one judge.

"For all the deaths of those who were killed in the incident that occured yesterday. I voted. Guilty." said the next.

"Of all the protection given to us out the generosity of your heart. I voted. Not guilty." said the next judge.

"For all the pain and suffering you caused in the lives of others. I voted. Guilty." said the next judge.

"The final descision is mine. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. A.K.A Naruto Stryker. A.K.A Necrosis. I voted you..." trailed the judge as those who were wacthing looked on in suspense.

Two votes not guilty versus two votes guilty. It was now down to this one singular moment. One vote rested between Naruto's freedom, or his life in prison or death. Depending on the sentance there.

"...Guilty." replied the judge as every single person who knew Naruto for who he was gasped in shock at the sudden sentance.

"You will be put to death by lethal injection when the Vale Tournament ends." said the judge as the holograms fizzled out of existance.

 **With the girls.**

Switching off the holoscreen as a deathly silence loomed over them, all people stared at the now empty spot where the screen once stood. Slowly getting up from her spot as she walked to the door. Slowly pushing it open as she walked away, Blake soon began to tear up as she walked away from the dorms. The love of her life was going to be executed? But why? Sure there was the constant looming of his dark past, but he swore to never go back to being like he was. He swore to always keep her and him safe.

And now he was going to be put down down like an animal. Tears streamed down her face as she experienced the lose of the one she loved, apart from her parents who were still alive. Making it to the fountain she broke down near it and cried her eyes out. It was official. Blake had broken down completely.

Inside the dorm however, Kasumi was smiling like a Cheshire cat. In her eyes, she was glad that the monster that had been haunting her dreams was gonna be put down, but she was also a bit disappointed as she was the one who wanted to kill him. But at least she'd be able to sleep a little easy now knowing that he would no longer be alive once the tournament was over.

"Serves him right" she said arrogantly.

She soon found herself slammed against the wall by Pyrrha as everyone else glarred bloody daggers to her. The tension was so high in the room you could easily cut it with a butter knife.

"He didn't deserve to be put down. He is a friend. A good friend. Hell, I even like him. Going so far as to love him." snarled Pyrrha as she glarred to her.

"Same here." said Yang, Weiss and funny enough, Ruby who had begun to also fall for him.

"He is a monster. Those feelings you had for him weren't real. He's been misleading you this entire time." stated Kasumi as Weiss shook her head.

"He would never do such a thing. Everything we felt with him. Those were real. He protected us. We fought with him. Sure on some occasions he went into that Beast Mode of his, but he still kept us safe. Hell, I'd be dead if he didn't protect us." she said.

"Why can't you just see that he wants to just keep us safe? So what if his Aura is corrupted and tainted. So what if he is slowly turning into a Grimm the more he uses his powers when he's tired. I see him as good man. A man worthy of being my knight in shining armor." said Pyrrha letting go of Kasumi.

"Then you're too far gone to be saved." said Kasumi walking out the dorm leaving them to process what happened to their friend.

 **With Cinder.**

Standing over the city of Vale on one of the rooftops, a phone in her hands as she closed it and looked to the CCT tower that loomed on the horizon as the sun setted over the city, casting everything in a beautiful amber colour.

"Such a development. The Beast Of Beacon has been arrested and awaiting execution. There may be a chance to recruit him." said Cinder.

"Are you sure we have the loyalty of The White Fang?" asked Cinder as a man with a white mask over his face and a black jacket on with a rose on the one side of it. In his hands, a weapon that looked to be a katana sheathed.

"They will listen to me." he said as the group got ready to mobilise.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto's sentance has been reached. He will be put to death by lethal injection as soon as the tournament ends. Not a great way to go, but fror him, it was either gain the trust of people to show them he was not a monster, or become a fugitive and give the people a real reason, or another reason to fear him.**

 **Those were his two options. And as you can see, he chose this option.**

 **But now that Naruto is locked away, Cinder has seen this as an opportunity to try and recruit the Hunter.**

 **Should she succeed, she will gain a powerful heavy hitter in her ranks. Should she fail, then, it was nice knowing her.**

 **Stay close to that screen of yours as next week will be the release of the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **Chapter 14: Game Of The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Game Of The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had been sentanced to death and now his wait for the end of the tournament will be his clock till he is executed.**

 **I also want you to keep in mind that the vote was what it was. So that will remain as it is.**

 **Now, Blake is seriously hating this. Reason? Oh, let me put it this way. What accompanies sadness always? Yes, that's right. The rage follows.**

 **Not to mention, Kasumi. Naruto's younger sister is not liking it as she wanted to kill Naruto. But at least he will be killed nontheless. But on the other side of the spectrum, everyone whom has come into contact with Naruto and decided to see him for who he was, find themselves against Kasumi who hates her older brother.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Dislcaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14: Game Of The Devil.

Sitting in his cell as he held his eyes closed while meditating, Naruto soon felt that he was struggling to keep his mind in check. The twitching of his eyebrow was a sure sign of him becoming extremely mad. Grabbing his head as he howled in frustration, Naruto ran his hands through his thick white hair as he got up and banged on the door.

"Oi!" he shouted to any guards in the area. "It's been over 15 hours. Can I get atleast one fucking pill for my mental problem?! Oi, I know you're there."

"Oh shut up. Your items were confiscated. You are not allowed to get your weapons at all." said a guard passing by.

"Can I atleast have some fresh air? This thing is fucking stuffy." said Naruto.

"Not a chance. I don't trust you." said the guard walking off.

Slouching back as a sigh escaped his lips. Naruto looked over his arm as it glowed its usual blue colour. The only thing this piece of Grimm DNA was good for was for him to channel his Aura into bolstering his physical abilities. And acting like the occasional flashlight. Other than that, it wasn't really good for anything apart from grabbing things like a normal hand.

Looking over to the cell door as it opened, a guard was seen standing there with a set of cuffs.

"Ah, finally. You have no idea what this means." said Naruto holding out his hands, already knowing the proceedure.

"Whatever. You have some visitors." said the guard as he slammed the cuffs on Naruto.

"Okay. Cool." said Naruto getting up and being escorted by the guard to a room where he could meet the people who were visiting him.

Finally making it to the room, he was set down in the chair as he was cuffed to the table through a chain connected to the table. Sitting opposite him was his long time friend, Qrow and Weiss' older sister, Winter Schnee. Sighing as he looked at his two past comrades he waited for their statements they had for him.

"So Necrosis. A little predicament you got yourself into eh?" spoke Qrow while Naruto shrugged his shoulders with Qrow holding out a pill he got from Pyrrha who he bumped into to give to Naruto.

Apparently, she went to the doctor which supplied Naruto with his pills and got a whole tube for him. But to avoid suspicsion, she gave Qrow one for the time being.

"Meh, it was bound to happen. I mean a lot of countries didn't really like the things I did. But they forget that I did countless missions for them to protect their borders from Grimm. Guess some people are just too dense to get the message across." said Naruto as he swallowed the pill and sighed as the effects kicked in as Winter slammed her hands on the table and shooting up from her seat.

"I believe you should've gotten off with a minor sentance. You have done so much for the Kingdoms Of Remnant. You saved countless lives and held up the peace. Sure the footage of you in that trasnformation was weird and shocking, and sure I had never seen such a transformation, but I dismissed it as a power ypu had as he had told her about your Grimm blood." she said.

"I understand where you are going with this. But as I said. It was their choice." said Naruto leaning back in the chair.

"But still. I can't bear the fact that my lover is going to be put to death." said Winter as she let a lone tear drop from her face.

Truth be told, when Naruto left the White Fang, he ventured to the other Kingdoms to explore among other things apart from killing Grimm. There he bumped into Winter Schnee. He went on a few missions which she asked for from her superior, Ironwood. He accepted this as he had fought alongside Naruto a few times. It didn't actually take long for the two of them to form a relationship. Winter was extremely flustered everytime Naruto would flirt with her but she would often counter these flusters with her traditional Ice Queen nature. A few months after that, Winter confessed to really love him to which Naruto accepted and returned such feelings. 4 days after her confession, the two of them gave into each other and spend a full night, 12 hours in total where they made love with one another. Winter and Naruto had stayed together a couple days after that, but Naruto once again, left her, which he explained that he had to continue on his way on eradicating Grimm. She accepted this and told him to not be a stranger the next time he was in the area. She never thought she'd meet her lover in such a manner.

"I know. But this is just how this goes. I'm sorry." said Naruto leaning forward to try and stroke her cheek, but was stopped when the chain became tense.

"I promise. I'll do everything in my power to get you out of here." she said taking a hold of his demonic hand.

"I see you're still as headstrong as always, my Snow Goddess." said Naruto as he smiled to her with her slightly blushing at her nickname.

She was also quite surprised that he remembered the nickname after all these years.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Necrosis. I didn't want us to see each other again like this." said Qrow with Naruto nodding his head.

"Same here Qrow. Same here. Oh." said Naruto making Qrow stop in his tracks.

"Tell your sister to get that stick out her ass and go see her family." said Naruto with Qrow chuckling at what he said.

"Will do that when I have the chance." said Qrow as he and Winter walked out the room with the guard returning to take Naruto back to his cell.

Once he was back in his cell, Naruto leaned his head against the walls as a sigh escaped his lips. To be honest, he didn't want to meet Winter like he did. He wanted to return to her where they could finally be together without him running about seeing that his family wanted to kill him and such.

He promised her, that should he find a nice comfortable place where he knew they could be safe, he'd return to her. Her and Blake. She knew of the Faunus girlfriend of Naruto. But with this as him being in prison, and on Death Row.

 **Play Fivefold - Won't Let Go.**

Looking to the small slit in the one corner, Naruto peered through it and saw it was nearly night. Closing his eyes, he felt that he was going to dread waking up. The voices were definitely going to return. And he knew a pill would most likely not come at all. But he could not really sleep at all. Instead he looked to the roof, imagining he was staring to the starry heavens that he always slept under.

At that moment, all the women whom loved Naruto flashed through his mind. The last one showed Blake as she brushed her hair back and gave him a warm smile as she held out her hand for him to take.

"I miss you, my loves." he said to himself as he turned to the side.

 **With Blake.**

Blake herself sat there huddled on her bed. Her friends had not yet returned and she heard that Pyrrha was going through a bit of depression along with Velvet who had just confessed to love Naruto.

Picking up her phone, she cycled through the pictures she took of her and Naruto together. Their moments together were something she would cherish. Moments that she scrolled through and smiled as a slight crooked chuckle escaped her lips. Flipping through each picture her eyes soon caught an image and she stopped it. It was of her and Naruto on a cruise ship over the water. Naruto held the phone in a selfie style. He held Blake close to him as she had a very noticable blush on her face as he took the photo.

Throwing the phone onto the bed she hung her head into her knees that were pulled into her chest, the picture still showing on the screen. Looking on at the picture, she soon felt herself ready to break down in tears. This was a very bitter pill to swallow. A very nasty feeling that the man she loved was going to be executed for just living. Sure he did kill those people, but it was not intentional. It was by pure accident that it happened the way it did.

 **With Weiss.**

Weiss leaned against the wall where she waited for Naruto to go on the date she had with him. In her hands was a very beautiful necklass that Naruto secretly bought for her and gave to her when they had lunch at the resturant. The necklass was that of a wonderful elegant chain with a beautiful diamond jeweled snowflake on the chain. Clasping her hands around the necklass she dropped to her knees as she leaned against the wall and stared to the sky as a lone tear dropped from her eyes.

"You're late for our date. Idiot." she said as she finally broke down in tears.

 **With Pyrrha.**

Swinging around her weapon as she struggled hard to get her mind off the topic of what was going to happen to Naruto should the tournament end once and for all. But no matter how hard she tried to get her mind off such a topic, she just couldn't shake such a feeling off her shoulders. Deciding to stop for the night she made her way to the dorms. But she stopped in her tracks when she walked past the hallway used for their prom. Choosing to take a detour she made her way up the stairs and stopped at the very same balcony where Naruto came to see her.

The memory still vivid in her mind. How his snow white hair shone in the moonlight, his ice blue eyes. Oh how they were so alluring. How he treated her with such gentleness and grace. How he opened her to show him everything she had. How she was shown that not all people see her as an idol to fall. But rather someone to know and understand.

Leaning against the balcony she let a lone tear as she looked to the ship that passed by the CCT Tower. She soon felt a tear drop from her eye as she looked down to see a small puddle now forming.

"You're such a numbskull. You said you'd be here with me forever. You broke that promise." she cried as she watched on as the ship flew by.

 **With Yang.**

Yang could be found in the club Naruto owned, the loud music pumped powerfully through the speakers as people enjoyed themselves. A look of utter sadness mixed with depression plastered her face as she leaned against the bar table.

Clenching her fist she slammed it on the counter as a hiss escaped her lips.

"Dammit. You were so strong and powerful ever since you showed us that Beast Mode of yours. You promised me. You'd do everything you would to ensure you'd be with us. With me. Why did you do this?" she snarled as she got up and left the club to go back home.

 **With Velvet.**

Her and her friends could be seen enjoying themselves as they ate out at a takout resturant. They tried to get their minds off of what was happening with Naruto and the whole issue with the execution after the exams. Sure they were nearly haflway done with the exams. But she wished there was something they could do for Naruto. It just felt that this whole thing was a load of bullshit. And it was bullshit.

Looking over to her plate of food, she looked to her friends who were talking to get their minds off, she got up and walked out the takeout joint. The only thing she wanted. The only thing she needed. Was Naruto.

She had never felt such an attachment to that man like anything else. To her, he was the one for her. She had finally found the man she loved. She could finally say that she found her mate. if you wish to see it in those terms.

"We never had a chance to go on a date." she said as a tear dropped from her eyes.

 **With Ruby.**

Sitting on the rooftop as she looked up to the destroyed moon, she sighed as she layed on the ground of the roof. Her mind still spinning after what happened. Yes her team had progressed to rthe next stage of the tournament, where Yang had made it to the next stage, which was the final stage of the tournament. She wanted to see Naruto at least before he was executed.

She tried to bury the feelings that began to grow for the part Grimm. She tried to hard to brush them aside. But ever since she truly began to see these feelings for them to not be just a petty girl crush, she decided to pursue these feelings.

But she couldn't get to it. She just couldn't bring her mind to tell Naruto that she loved him, more than that of a friend.

And with him about to be executed, she may not get the chance to say those words to his face.

Thrusting a hand out to the sky she seperated her fingers as much as possible as if she was trying to grab something.

"I wish I had more time." she said as she made a fist and brought her hand down.

 **With Winter.**

Winter could honestly never belive what had just occured. For Naruto to just take this lying down was something she never wanted to see from him. She thought Naruto had gone soft, but she knew that if he was to resist, then he may invite an entire war with every single Kingdom that hates his guts. She knew for a fact that her father, Jaques Schnee, hated him to no extent. Reason why that man hated Naruto so much was most likely due to the fact that he was spotted for destroying one of their shipments of Dust.

Sure, Winter herself hated him for doing that, but she did one thing her father never did. Get to know him. That was when she fell in love with him and let him deflower her.

Climbing into her bed, she reached over and felt the spot where Naruto should be. She sure missed sharing a bed with the part Grimm. Sure society would never approve, let alone her father, that one of their best soldiers was sleeping with a monster. But to be truly honest, she liked these type of things. Oh how the thrill of doing a forbidden love type thing was amazing to her.

"You belong her with me." she said as she closed her eyes and dreamt he was in bed with her.

 **End song. With Naruto.**

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you all. I really am." said Naruto as he tossed to the other side. "But in order for everyone to see me as a person and not a monster, I must do this."

With that being said, Naruto closed his eyes and fully went to sleep.

 **With Torchwick.**

Laying in his own cell, Torchwick looked about as he tried to think on what he'd really do once Vale fell. The White Fang along with the Grimm sure as hell were gonna tear this place a new one. But as he thought about such things, his cell opened up to reveal a guard.

"You have a visitor." said the guard.

"At this time of night?" said Torchwick getting up and being escorted to where his visitor was.

Sitting down in the chair he saw his visitor was none other than his boss. Cinder Fall and she had one hell of a smirk on her face.

"Judging from that smile, you have a very big plan. And it involves something dangerous." said Torchwick.

"Try _someone_ dangerous. From the live feed of Necrosis being captured for killing civilians, he is here. On this ship." said Cinder.

"Yeah he is. So what? He takes no orders from anyone. He's a devil. A monster that can never be chained or broken." said Torchwick making Cinder chuckle a bit.

"But that is where you're wrong. He is already broken. Remember." she said with Torchwick realizing what she was getting at.

"He's psychotic mind." he said with Cinder nodding her head.

"His mind is broken. And he keeps the voices in his head in check by taking special pills that numb them for 10 hours." said Cinder holding up the pill Mercury stole.

"Let me guess, you want me to give this to him." said Torchwick taking the pill with Cinder nodding her head.

"Yes. His mind will be very much broken due to a lack of pills to keep his mind in check. Give it to him with the notion of extending a hand of friendship. From there, we will have the most feared man in existance fighting for us." said Cinder.

"That's if he doesn't double cross us." said Torchwick.

"Then you'd better ensure there are enough bodies to give to him to kill." said Cinder getting up.

"How do you know he won't kill us?" asked Torchwick.

"Please. Once a person begins to take pleasure in killing others, they are easily an ally when you give them something to kill." said Cinder walking off already seeing it that Naruto is now an ally to her.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has relinquished himself and accepted what is going to happen to him. He accepts death with open arms.**

 **But what would happen should it not happen? Would those he loves choose to become renegades and break him out of prison? What will happen?**

 **Find out next time in the next chapter of RWBNY.**

 **Chapter 15: The Devil's Escape.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: The Devil's Escape

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto was visited by his friends from the past. Qrow and Winter. One a very good friend whom Naruto old on countless occasions to stop drinking. And the other, a past and still now, lover whom he loves dearly.**

 **Now that Those whom love Naruto, have each had a break down point where they have seen keypoints where Naruto has touched their lives. But now with him about to be executed, they feel that life will be nothing anymore.**

 **But what will happen now?**

 **Now that Cinder has given Torchwick a pill that nulls Naruto's sickening madness for 10 hours. She believes that Naruto will become an ally just by giving him his saving grace, being the pills.**

 **Is she right?**

 **Let's find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15: The Devil's Escape.

Pyrrha was seen walking to the room where she could see Naruto. She knew of the protection where Naruto could strike at them, and yes she knew it was part of trying to keep him away. But to be honest, he'd easily tear this place apart. So why wasn't he?

Oh, that's right, he said he didn't want to as it will invite a whole army and war on his doorstep. Sitting down in the chair as a guard walked off to get Naruto, she looked around and saw a few scratch marks on the opposite side of the table. No doubt that Naruto had scratched there a few times trying to keep his mind in check. Thank goodness she smuggled a pill into the place to give to him. They would never imagine where she hid it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened to reveal Naruto had looked to have seen better days. His jawline already showed a few areas of stubble where a beard was starting to grow. Sitting into the chair, he soon found himself shackled to the table and hung his head as he mumbled to himself with the ocassional chuckle that creeped Pyrrha out like hell.

"Naruto. It's me." she said getting up.

"All things return to nothing and yet they are born. We are here yet we're not here. Living yet dead. A powerful paradox." he said as he chuckled again darkly at the end at his eyes darted all over the place.

Getting up from the chair and walking over to him, she grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. Naruto's eyes went wide and he soon found himself melting into the kiss as he felt her poke his lips her tongue. Giving her permission he opened his mouth. But his eyes shot open when he soon found out he had just swallowed something with the voices dying out and his mind returning to normal. Pyrrha broke the kiss as a blush soon sported her features and she looked away and then back to him.

"Always wanted to do that." she said shyly as Naruto smirked.

"My my. I never thought you'd be like that, Pyrrha. So feisty." said Naruto making his redhead girlfriend go more red with his mind now back to what it was.

"Oh shut up." she said as she made her way back to her seat and her sitting down.

"So, what brings you to my little paradise?" asked Naruto.

"I want to get your opinion on something." she said.

"And that is?" asked Naruto leaning forward.

"Ever heard of the Four Maidens?" asked Pyrrha.

"Crossed paths a few times. Only ones apart from you guys to accept me." said Naruto.

"Well, the Fall Maiden was attacked and she has chosen me to be the new Fall Maiden." said Pyrrha.

"Congratulations?" stated Naruto as Pyrrha chuckled half heartedly.

"Yeah. I feel that this was something I should tell you." Pyrrha said as Naruto reached over and gave her cheek a stroke to which she leaned into.

"I know that this is a big step for you. I mean, Fall Maiden. What an honor. Those girls hold complete power over things that we ourselves don't have. I understand your distrust in the situation. But please understand that whatever choice you make. I'm always gonna stand by your side." said Naruto as Pyrrha took his hand into her own.

"Please. I want you to live with me and the others. Naruto, everyone misses you. They wish to stay with you. We all want to be with you." said Pyrrha as Naruto hung his head.

"I do feel bad for doing this. But it has been done." said Naruto with Pyrrha hesitantly letting go of his hand.

"Just come back to us." she pleaded as Naruto chuckled to her.

"I promise. I will." said Naruto as he was escorted back to his cell.

Sitting once again in his cell once the cuffs were taken off, Naruto layed his head back as he felt that this was not really the right thing to do. Getting captured was not the best thing to do. Sure being a fugitive was pretty cool. But that means everyone would be out to get him and kill him to claim the price on hi head. He didn't like the sounds of that.

 **A few hours later.**

It was now quite late at night And once again, the pill had worn off and the voices were sounding in his head. Closing his eyes as he struggled to keep the voices out, he soon snapped his eyes open as the sounds of cries of panic flooded his ears. Peering through the slit in the cell, he spotted a Nevermore on the Arena's protective shield. Watching in horror as the Grimm slammed repeatedly on the shield that was beginning to give way, Naruto knew he had to get out.

Struggling up onto shaking legs, Naruto made his right hand into a fist and reared it back. But stopped in mid swing as his mind was hit with a powerful wave of the voices.

"Are you seriously gonna break something? Are you really giving into the fact that you're a monster?" cackled a voice in his head.

"Blood. Blood. And more blood. That is all we see. We will wash ourselves in their blood. We are swimming in it. Ah, it's beautiful." howled another voice.

Dropping to his knees as he struggled even harder to keep his sanity, he looked over to the door as weapons soon began to fire outside the cell door.

 **Outside.**

As of right now, all troops on the airship were trying their best to kill the girl with two coloured types of hair as she swung about an umbrella and killed every single guard with little to no ease. Once all guards were dead and gone, Neo took the keys from one of the guards and unlocked Torchwick's cell. Giving him his cane back he smiled as he looked over to the cell Naruto was in.

"We're gonna get ourselves a new ally." said Torchwick taking the keys from Neopolitan and walking over to Naruto's cell while pulling out the pill Cinder gave him.

Neopolitan did nothing but smile as they walked to the cell. Opening it up, Torchwick dropped to his haunches and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Snapping his eyes awake as he slowly got up. He soon found himself being helped up through the aid of Neopolitan. Once he was standing, Naruto looked over to the two with a cold gaze.

"I hear you have quite the power in you." said Torchwick.

"First strike." said Naruto.

"I offer you a hand of friendship." said Torchwick.

"Second strike." said Naruto.

"Take this, and we can promise you that you will have the time of your life." said Torchwick holding out one of Naruto's pills.

Reluctantly taking the pill and swallowing it. Naruto sighed a breath of relief as his mind soon became no longer ravaged by the voices within it. Smiling to his new friends, Naruto slowly stepped out the cell.

"I need my weapon." said Naruto.

The two of them nodded their heads and walked off to find the Armory where Osiris was waiting patiently for Naruto. Once they were there, Neopolitan broke the lock and opened the cage for Naruto. Walking inside the Armory, Naruto made his way to the back wall where his coat and tube of pills were on the shelf which was next to Osiris, resting on the wall.

Breathing a sigh of happiness, Naruto threw on the trench coat and stowed the pills in the inside pocket. Grabbing Osiris with the blade flashing a dangerous blue glow as Naruto placed the weapon on his shoulder.

"I thank you for freeing me. But I am not interested in helping you fucknuts." said Naruto slicing the hull open and him jumping out.

With Naruto now free, and also in free fall, he used his Aura to glide to the Arena where skidded on the ground. Slowly getting up as he dusted himself off, Naruto looked around to find Ironwood and other soldiers guarding civilians who were escaping on shuttles.

Looking over to where Naruto was, a soldier put his weapon up to kill Naruto.

"Prisoner No. 653271. Stop right there." he ordered before Ironwood lowered the guard's weapon.

"Hold your fire. He's one of us." said Ironwood.

"But sir. He's a prisoner." said the soldier.

"I don't care. I owe him for saving my life and a whole platoon of my men." said Ironwood as he walked to Naruto who had pulled Osiris off his back and now had it resting on his shoulder.

"General." said Naruto looking over to him.

"Necrosis." said Ironwood only to have Osiris ready to cut his head off.

"I no longer go by Necrosis. Its now Naruto." said Naruto pulling the blade away.

"I understand." said Ironwood with Naruto looking over to the Arena.

"So, here we are again." said Naruto.

"Pretty much." said Ironwood.

"Where are the others?" asked Naruto.

"Down below fighting against the Grimm." said Ironwood with Naruto nodding his head as purple lightning soon began to spark around him.

"See you down there." said Ironwood with Naruto nodding his head.

"Good luck General." said Naruto sprinting to the edge.

Jumping over the edge, Naruto was once again in free fall. From his position as he fell to the ground, he watched on as weapons shot into the sky to kill the Grimm that flew. While on the ground, gunfire could be seen. Shifting to the side, Naruto aimed for Beacon Academy where he thought he'd start. So many Grimm were seen converging there. Once Naruto felt he was close enough to the ground, he transformed into his Beast Mode and waited for him moment where he'd strike.

 **Down below.**

As the Grimm continued to push forward, Weiss and her comrades struggled to keep the Grimm from attacking the school. A Beowolf soon charged forth at them, but Velvet stepped in and used her weapon and showed it to be a copy of Ruby's scythe. But even with this one up. The horde of Grimm still converged to them. But as a Grimm was about to strike Velvet from existance, Naruto landed on it with a powerful shockwave of purple energy going off from the impact. There even was a crater where Naruto stood.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto stood there as his Beast Mode was shown to everyone. Many gasped in shock and horror while others stood there unphased by seeing him like this. Turning back to normal as Naruto's hair turned back to its snow white colour. Weiss too approached him along with Velvet who stopped right before him.

Weiss, once she was close enough, reared her hand back and let loose a nasty backhand to Naruto's face. Slowly lifting a hand to where Weiss' hand made contact with his skin, he looked her dead in the eyes as she soon had tears sliding down her cheeks and pooling on the floor.

"You idiot. Why did you let them do that?" she sobbed.

"I didn't want to be labelled as a monster on the run. Being hunted and feared at the same time is no really an easy task." said Naruto.

"But you could've atleast been able to hold us at the last second before they cuffed you." said Velvet as she slapped him through the face.

"Can you please stop hitting me through the face?" asked Naruto in frustration.

"You had better not leave us this time." said Velvet with Naruto smirking as he brought Osiris infront of him.

"Variant: Seven Sword Darkened Style." said Naruto as a black pistol was seen in his hand while Osiris morphed into a katana blade with the blade itself being a full black much like the pistol.

"What the hell?" asked Velvet looking at what just happened.

"Fight now. Explain later." said Naruto as he aimed behind him.

Without even looking behind him, he pulled the trigger and managed to kill a Grimm that had broken into a sprint to Naruto. The gunshop was powerful and sharp as the bullet was all that remained.

"Black bullets?" said Weiss looking to Naruto who pocketed the weapon.

"Seven Sword Darkened Style. I can only use the sword part for 5 powerful swings. Once the five swings are done, I must turn back to normal. The sword's name is Yukikage. And the pistol I named Dusk." said Naruto.

"That's good to know." said Velvet hoping to not be on the receiving end of that pistol.

"Where's Pyrrha?" asked Naruto.

"Dunno. She said she has made her choice then ran off into the Tower." said Weiss.

"Oh fuck." said Naruto as he sprinted to into the Tower.

Looking to find the elevator, Naruto took it down to the lower vaults.

As the elevator made its descent, Naruto felt his heart beat with irregular powers. It was like something was stirring awake inside him. Like some unknown force was making him, hungry for blood. But he knew he could control such a result. Finally the doors opened to reveal Pyrrha who was looking over to Amber, the previous Fall Maiden being kept in suspended animation.

"Pyrrha." called Naruto as he raced to her.

"Naruto." said Pyrrha turning the the man she loved.

"What are you doing here?" she added.

"I'm not even gonna stop you. This is your choice. And whatever choice you make, I'm always there with you." said Naruto with Pyrrha nodding her head as she gave him a kiss on the lips to which Naruto responded to by bringing her close to him.

"Always wanted to do that." she said as she broke the kiss.

"Pyrrha. It's time." said Ozpin as the other chamber opened.

Naruto spun around and got ready to strike. He even began to send Aura into his demonic arm. Ensuring that the proceedure went smoothly. Looking over to the chamber, he watched as Ozpin began the transfer. Pyrrha soon felt so much more than regular power flow into her as she scrunched her eyes shut in pain. Screaming at how it burnt, Naruto went back to guarding.

But at that moment, a powerful roar was heard as he dropped to the floor and clutched his head. His heart beating at an incredible pace as his vision blurred. His Variant Mode leaving his weapons and returning back to Osiris. The evelator soon opened up to reveal Cinder.

Smiling wickedly as she walked over to the group before her, she looked to Naruto who had now begun digging his nails into the ground, leaving insicions on the one area where his demon hand was. Naruto felt as if there was a hot iron rod being drilled into his skull as he growled in pain.

"So your lapdog seems to not be doing his job." she said looking at Naruto and then to Ozpin.

"You bitch. You will never get the Fall Maiden's remaining power." said Ozpin turning to Cinder only to be faced off against Emerald and Mercury.

Cinder meerly slithered past the two fighting, past Naruto as he struggled to regain control of his mind, and placed a hand on the chamber Amber was in. Slamming her fist through the glass, Cinder drained Amber of her remaining power, cauing Pyrrha to feel weaker than what she was supposed to be.

"Pyrrha." said Naruto sprinting to her and catching as her chamber opened.

But Naruto more plowed to the bottom of the chamber and used his body as a pillow for her to land on. Grunting in pain as he felt her hit him, Naruto looked to her as she opened her eyes and got up.

"Naruto." said Pyrrha as Naruto slowly reached into his pocket and swallowed a large amount of the pills, leaving only 2 of the 20 that were in the tube, left inside.

Shaking his head at how disgusting that tasted, Naruto slowly got to his feet as the pounding screams in his head died down to become no more than little niggles of irritation.

"I'm good." said Naruto as he got up and glarred at the two fighting.

"Get out of here." said Ozpin looking over to the two of them.

"And what of you?" barked Naruto as Ozpin smirked.

"I appreciate the concern Necrosis. But you must keep my students safe." said Ozpin.

Bitting down hard on his teeth as he weighed out his options, Naruto grabbed Pyrrha's hand and shot out of the vault. Leaving Ozpin to fight Cinder.

Pyrrha and Naruto dashed to the elevator and soon were outside as a massive explosion went off. The tower barely holding on as they looked up to spot a dragon type Grimm flying overhead. While Cinder emerged out the rubble and flew to the top of the tower. This was not looking good.

With the enemy now being the new Fall Maiden on one end, and Grimm swarming the streets on the other. They were at a serious disadvantage. Pyrrha hung her head as she looked over to Naruto.

"Go, help the others." she said as Naruto shook his head.

"I'm staying. I'm helping you get through this regardless of the outcome. You're not getting rid of me that easily." said Naruto as Pyrrha turned to the tower.

"I have to end this." said Pyrrha.

"There is always another way." said Naruto.

He would've continued his statement, if Pyrrha hadn't turned and kissed him. Naruto's eyes widened at this sudden advancement, but his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. Opening her one eye, she spotted a locker behind Naruto. She hated doing this to the man she had fallen for. Breaking from the kiss, she grabbed his shirt and pushed him backwards.

Naruto stumbled backwards and soon found himself in the locker, with Pyrrha using her Semblance to use other debris to keep the door closed.

"Pyrrha. What are you doing?" asked Naruto as he banged on the door.

"You must live on. You are the bridge to have us go through a new age. A world where we may finally be friends with everyone. Without Grimm. And you as a pillar of hope." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

 **Play World's Most Epic Music Ever The Sentinel (Titan Slayer).**

"Dammit Pyrrha. Don't do this. Don't make this anymore harder than it already is." begged Naruto banging on the locker.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Pyrrha punched in a series of coordinates and sent the locker up to the heavens and watched it fly away. All the while hearing Naruto's cry of her name become more and more distant. Turning to the tower, she walked in. Seeing the damaged elevator, she climbed in and used every ounce of her Semblance and sent the elevator through to the top where the dragon had already began to fly around it.

Once she was at the top, she opened the doors and glarred at Cinder, her eyes burning with the desire to end this nightmare. The fall of Vale.

"It's okay. This is your home now." said Cinder to the dragon that broke through the tower's top section very easily.

 **With Naruto.**

Slamming his fists against the door, he sighed in frustration, he had to go and keep Pyrrha safe.

Looking to his demonic arm, he made the hand into a fist as the blue glow intensified. Shouting in sheer power, Naruto sent his fist to the door, and when his fist made contact, the door burst open, the door dislodged from its hinges as the iron bindings broke off like they were nothing while the door itself was sent rocketing into a building.

Weiss, Ren, Sun, Nora and Blake were seen running to Naruto. Stopping before him as he struggled to catch his breath he looked up as waves of ember flames were seen at the top of the tower.

"We need to help her." said Sun.

"Not enough time to get there." said Weiss.

"I have a way. But I need 30 seconds." said Naruto pulling Osiris off his back.

"Is that all the time you need?" asked Nora as Grimm were seen converging around them.

"It is." replied Naruto as blue lightning surged off Osiris together with tribal symbols embazoned in blue surged forth all over from the handle to the tip of the blade.

The team didn't even bother to ask what the symbols were for as to the fact that as soon as the symbols came to life on Osiris, the Grimm coming towards them attacked.

The lightning on the scythe soon began to pick up as Naruto's power continued to grow stronger. Whatever was happening, seemed to have also gotten the attention of Cinder and Pyrrha as the fighting stopped or the battle was already over.

No, he could still feel her strength, she was still alive. The tribal symbols continued to grow in brighteness as Naruto soon found himself engulfed in a blue sphere of power. But the lightning soon began to turn black and purple as Naruto's eyes turned to become nothing like his Beast Mode's eyes.

Once Naruto was covered in the sphere, the sphere soon exploded with a shockwave of energy being shot off everywhere as the Grimm found themselves electricuted by the power surge from the sphere that was no longer encasing Naruto.

The group turned around and stared in horror and shock as Naruto stood there. A few scales that were completely jet black dotted his skin, red lightning occasionally pulsed from his body, but never hit the ground. In Naruto's hands, a dangerous looking Osiris that was a full midnight black demonic scythe, rather than it being angelic and holy looking. The scythe had a few serated teeth on the one side of the scythe as the power coming off it screamed death and desruction. Streams of blue energy moved over parts of Naruto's skin as his eyes showed a more dark and aggressive stance on things with them having an extremely darker sclera with a red iris.

"Damn. Just, holy shit. Blake, know anything on this?" asked Weiss turning to him with Blake shaking her head.

"I have never seen this before." said Blake looking just as confused as everyone else.

In a flash of brilliant blue light, an ethereal construct hovered just behind Naruto as the form just did nothing while Naruto looked to his friends.

 **"This is a form I call my True Trump Card."** he said, his voice rich and demanding. **"Variantal Beast Mode: Devil Trigger. It eats away at my power like you can't believe, and I'm only able to sustain this form for about 3 minutes. Not a lot of time but I am extremely powerful beyond compare."**

"Just what can you do?" asked Ren.

 **"That is a question I too have never found out. Last time I used this power was by accident. And I can't remember much of it."** replied Naruto as he turned to the tower.

The ethereal construct behind him lowered his hand down to Naruto. Naruto walked up onto the hand and shifted to have him very aerodynamic. The ethereal construct reared back and threw Naruto with enough force that he broke the sound barrier. Zooming straight to Pyrrha, Naruto strightened himself while in the air and soon came to a grinding halt, grabbing something in mid flight as he did so. With his shoulder. Turning to Cinder and Pyrrha, Naruto looked over to what was in his shoulder. It was an arrow.

 **"Made it in time."** said Naruto as he walked over to Pyrrha, pulling the arrow out in the process with the wound healing at a phenominal rate.

"Naruto?" asked Pyrrha as Naruto knelt to her.

 **"Yeah. It's me."** said Naruto as he looked to her with concern in his evil eyes.

"But why? Why would you come and save me?" she asked with tears slightly in her eyes.

 **"Because I don't want to have you suffer as much as I have. You have to carry on living for the sake of living."** said Naruto as an ethereal construct appeared behind him and scooped up Pyrrha bridal style and took her to the others. Once it was just Cinder and him, Cinder turned to Naruto.

"You know. We could use that power on our side." said Cinder as she floated into the air using her power.

 **"Not interested."** growled Naruto taking Osiris off his shoulder.

"Too bad. We could've used such power on our side." hissed Cinder as she charged in to try and kill Naruto.

Down below, Pyrrha was spotted coming down as everyone had gathered to the tower. That was where they spotted the ethereal construct floating down to them, holding Pyrrha in its arms. Kasumi for her part was in such awe at the thing, she could only stand there in utter shock. Once the being had Pyrrha safely on the ground, it vanish through blue flames blown in the wind while Pyrrha turned to the tower.

 **End song.**

 **Play World's Greatest Battle Music Ever Bow (Human Design).**

"Be careful Naruto." she called while everyone else got weapons ready.

"Maybe we should worry about ourselves right now." said Yang as she reloaded her weapons.

She was right. Grimm were coming in from all sides and that dragon Grimm was not that much help either. They had to buy Naruto some time.

Meanwhile, up above, Naruto used every ounce of power he had left. He was reaching his 3 minute limit very soon and he could already feel his body getting heavy from fatigue. But at least he was proving to be Cinder's match. Even though, his godlike status was timed.

Cinder for her part had never met such a powerful opponent. She had often heard the stories of Necrosis and how he was exceedingly powerful beyond compare. How he always had a trick or two up his sleeve. But now that she was facing off against him, she was like seeing her own nightmares playing out before her.

"I will give you anything you ever wanted. And more. Who knows, you may even get to have me if you want it." said Cinder still trying to get him to join her.

 **"I said it before. And I'll say it again. Not interested."** growled Naruto as he charged forth and swung Osiris around.

Cinder kept backing away as she evaded each of his strikes. They were simply too fast for her to handle. And if that was any more reason to be at a disadvantage, Naruto made two fingers pointed up, as he brought his hand to his face, as he breathed out with smoke coming out his mouth.

 **"Variant: Reaper Of Souls."** he called and Osiris changed to be that of a wicked looking scythe.

The handle was made more longer and a cloak that looked to have seen better days appeared over Naruto, two wings with a pieces of skin still on the bones appeared out his back and his skin turned to be a little bit sickly. But still retained the blue stream flowing in parts of his body. ( **A.N.** Death's Reaper Form from Darksiders 2, but not all of it. Just the scythe and the cloak with the wings. That's it).

 **"Cinder, you will be forced to submision."** said Naruto as he charged forth with his wings beating and him taking to the skies.

Naruto flew about, tying to catch the new Fall Maiden. But she was very much adament on playing a nice game of chase. Swinging the scythe, a wave of purple souls lept from the weapon and Cinder dodged them with no effort. But she was caught off guard when Naruto grabbed her and threw her into a few pillars.

Looking over to her as he dropped to the floor, Naruto got the scythe ready to end it all. But as he charged forth to stop Cinder once and for all, his Variant: Reaper Of Souls and his Variantal Beast Mode: Devil Trigger timed out as his forms vanished with Osiris returning to normal and him face planting and skidding on the floor showing that his time was up. He was spent as Osiris hit the floor with a metalic clang echoing through the night. He had nothing left in the tank. He could feel it. The toll his body took from using that Trump Card like that drew alot out of him. Not just Aura wise, but body wise. Blood slowly began to flow out his eyes and nose as well as his mouth as he heard the steps of Cinder walking over to him.

Feeling himself being pulled to be in a sitting position, Naruto watched on as a bow materialised on Cinder's hands.

"We could've used a powerful being like you. Yet you just had to stick with the Underdogs. Can't you see? No one likes the Underdogs." said Cinder as she readied an arrow.

"That's the thing about Underdogs. They always do something amazing when you least expect it." said Naruto as Cinder sent an arrow into his other shoulder, making Naruto wince from the pain.

That one very much hurt, seeing that his internal healing used small amounts of Aura to heal injuries rather quickly, it also acted as a buffer with attacks. And seeing that he was spent, he was very much weakened and felt the full brunt of that attack.

Grunting in pain as the arrow plunged into his skin he donned a face of hardship and scorn as he faced Cinder once again. Looking over to Osiris that lay behind Cinder, Naruto smiled to himself as he closed his eyes as a chuckle escaped his lips while he dropped his head in defeat.

"I guess I am still too weak. Huh Mito. I'll see you soon, Grandmother." said Naruto as Cinder readied another arrow this time aiming for his heart.

"Are you frustrated kid?" came a voice in Naruto's mind.

He instantly found himself in his younger body when Mito was still alive. He was crying, trying to get their attention but nothing was working. That was when Mito approached him with a smile and a heart that would change him forever.

"Are you frustrated kid?" she asked again as she stood over him. "To the fact that you're the weakest one?"

"Uh huh." he replied as little Naruto looked up to Mito with puffy red eyes.

"If so, then hold onto that feeling. That's your proof that you've not given up just yet. That you haven't given up...on yourself." she stated.

Snapping his eyes open, Naruto gritted his teeth as he made one last valiant push, his muscles aching all over as he lunged forward, his bones grinding against each other, threatening to tear muscles off the bones.. Just narrowly dodging the arrow released to end him, Naruto grabbed Osiris and hefted the scythe onto his shoulder as he stared down Cinder, fire reignited in his eyes.

"I can't go down just yet." he said to her as he pointed the scythe to her as he place his other hand on the arm holding the scythe. "I still have much to learn. Variant: Bankai!"

In a burst of new invigorated Aura, Naruto once more transformed into his Variant: Bankai form. A black sphere appeared and then vanished showing Naruto standing there in a trench coat type blazer and Osiris now in the form of an extremely long katana. But he wasn't done yet. Pulling a hand over his face, Naruto pulled down and instantly a mask appeared over his face.

 **"Variant: Hollowfication."** he said as his speed increased even more.

Now this was a fight in Naruto's opinion. Cinder and him were evenly matched, but that was because Naruto's adrenaline was mixing in with his Aura giving him more Aura which was now jacked up on steroids in a sense.

Shooting through the air as Naruto released so many waves of power at Cinder, he soon had her right where he wanted her. Using Flash Step he learnt while in this form, he made several after images of himself as he circled Cinder and trapped her.

 **"Not yet. Variant: Hollowfication Level 3."** bellowed Naruto as Osiris soon molded to have a chain attached all over the scythe and running along his arm while the end of the chain layed in his hand. At the end of the chain was a dagger that looked extremely sinister beyong note. The mask also grew to be fully encasing his head while two horns shot out ontop his head.

Using the chain, Naruto threw it at Cinder and managed to trap her where she was. Yanking on the chain, Naruto managed to bring Cinder to him, using his foot he kicked her away and sent her into the pillar that stayed up, being the only thing that remained. Extending his grip on Osiris and spinning the scythe with the chain, Naruto began to send his Aura into the scythe which caused the weapon to crackle and light up as lightning laced the blade.

 **"Lightning Strike Barrage."** commanded Naruto as waves of lightning lept from the scythe and hit Cinder square on.

Shooting into the air, Naruto gathered so much power into the scythe as it shifted to have Cinder in the centre of the room. Using his Aura he created a set of see through flaming black wings to hold him in the air. Placing Osiris back onto his back, Naruto brought a fist back as he gathered incredible amounts of power into a final attack. An attack he had never tried. But he was willing to see just how strong it was. His fist crackled and howled as black flames mixed with white lightning laced his fist. The very air steamed and burned as Naruto gritted his teeth at how much pain he was in right now. He was very much pushing his limits.

 **"This is the end! God Strike!"** howled Naruto as he thrusted his hand forward and a powerful beam of energy burst forth from the sky.

The beam looked more like a thick pillar of energy than a beam. Everyone within a 50 km radius had to hold onto something as the shockwave was just so incredible. Naruto himself who was at the epicentre, gave one last battle cry as he gave one last push into the attack.

When the pillar finally died down, Naruto stood there as he heaved and puffed in fatigue as he looked on. In the centre where he fired the beam, was a crater and where the centre of the crater, Naruto found Cinder slowly struggling to her feet. Dropping from the sky, Naruto vanished from sight as his wings vanished to be no longer there.

After he was close enough, he reappered before her and gave a final strike to her stomach, sending her back to the ground. Finding her down on the ground and slowly getting to her knees, he changed back to normal and had Osiris around Cinder's neck, ready to decapitate her at any moment.

 **End song.**

"Just kill me." said Cinder dropping her head.

"Why?" asked Naruto looking to her and tightening his grip on Osiris.

"I have nothing now. All my life I wanted power. My family was weak. We had nothing. We lived off the scraps from others. It was a life of suffering. I sought to find absolute power to keep myself alive. And when I found it, I thought I can finally be happy. But with me being defeated like this. I have nothing now. Just kill me." said Cinder looking to Naruto.

Slowly pulling the scythe away from her head, Cinder looked up to Naruto who looked down to her. Her eyes held that of her being confused and concern of him not wanting to end her played over and over in her mind.

"Why? Why do you not choose to kill me? I nearly took away that which you hold dear. Surely that was enough reason to have me killed." said Cinder with Naruto shaking his head.

"No. You still have so much more to live for in life. Even if you haven't seen it. Others have. You have made such good friends. People you can rely on. People whom you can trust upon. Don't throw that away for your own petty theories. Keep fighting. But for a different cause. Choose to be a person people look up to, not one they should fear and cower away from." said Naruto with Cinder beginning to cry as she looked at him.

"Naruto." she said as her friends, Emerald and Mercury soon showed up in an airship and got ready to attack Naruto.

"Don't." said Cinder looking to her friends.

"Why not?" asked Emerald.

"He is no longer an enemy. He is a friend. Naruto, I thank you. You have helped me see the light. Thank you." said Cinder getting up with the help of Mercury and Emerald.

"I won't forget this Naruto. The next time we see each other. We'll probably be on the same side." said Cinder as she and her friends got out of Vale.

Once they were gone and out of sight. Naruto struggled to stay on his feet as he began to sway backwards to the edge.

"Guess I went overboard huh." was all he said as he dropped when he lost his balance and fell from the tower.

The Grimm down below had very much been thinned out to a meer few here and there. Weiss turned and spotted Naruto dropping to the ground.

"I see him." she said pointing to him.

"He's not slowing down." said Ren concerned for him.

"I'm sure he's okay." said Jaune with the rest, except for Kasumi who was busy fending off a Grimm.

But that was when Naruto collided with the ground. Massive amounts of dirt and rubble was kicked up as well as a small crater was made when Naruto hit the ground. A few seconds went by and they were now very much worried. Naruto hadn't emerged out the crater, showing off like a badass like he usually would. Sprinting over to him, they found him bleeding excessively while Weiss and Blake checked to find his pulse.

"He's got a pulse, but it's very weak. He's needs treatment now." said Blake.

"Now bad are his injuries?" asked Jaune with everyone looking to Naruto.

"See for yourself. Nearly all his bones are broken. And his organs are very much damaged. Not to mention his muscles. The majority of them have ripped from the bone." said Weiss.

"Sure as hell that bastard would die." said a voice behind them.

All of them turned to find Adam right behind Yang. His katana blade right against her arm while he held it up. Yang was frozen in fear. Ever single fibre of her body screamed out that this guy was bad news. She knew she had to do something, but what? She was too afraid to do a single thing. And in the blink of an eye, her arm was gone and in another, so was Adam.

Kasumi, who was not paying attention soon found herself stabbed through the stomach by a Grimm that came from nowhere. Killing the Grimm she was fighting and the one that impaled her, she turned to her friends that crowded around Naruto as she dropped to the floor.

Ruby had had enough. She had seen too much suffering in one night. And now Naruto was dying and now, so was his sister. In a fit of rage, she unleashed a powerful wave of unbelievable energy as white energy pooled out her eyes and froze everything in place. In the end, she passed out and her friends were taken to a pop up medic station.

Naruto soon found himself in a white abyss. His body no longer in pain and neither did he have the feeling of the voices tormenting him like they did. He soon spotted someone walking to him. It was Mito. Smiling as he ran up to her, Naruto embraced the one person who cared for him when he was younger.

"Mito." he said as Mito placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not done yet my child." she said breaking his embrace from her with Naruto locking his eyes with hers. "You must continue fighting to protect everyone. A great evil is coming. And they will need you to lead them."

Naruto soon felt himself falling as he watched on as Mito soon became a small spec and then she was nowhere to be seen ever.

"Good luck. My Grandson." rang her voice in his head.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto looked about seeing himself in a white tented room. His body still screaming out in pain as Yang was found to have already been in surgery and already healing from her sudden amputation thanks to Adam. But his sister, was right next to him. A drip and a blood bag hooked up to her as a heart rate machine went off in the background.

"Oh good you're awake." said Pyrrha as she alerted the others.

"What happened? How long was I out for?" asked Naruto as he winced in pain from the pain he was in.

He soon found himself being helped to a sitting position thanks to Pyrrha seeing that Naruto was still in a bit of pain.

"The city has fallen. We're not safe here. And you've been out for 23 hours. They have already operated on you. They said your heart stopped during the surgery, but then started beating again near the end, and your muscles and other injuries slowly began to heal after 12 hours into the surgery. You never gave up. I'm proud of you." said Pyrrha wiping away a tear from her eye.

"What of everyone else?" asked Naruto.

"Blake is passed out on the couch, Yang has been taken back home along with Ruby, and Weiss' father showed up to have her be taken back to Atlas." replied Pyrrha.

"And Kasumi?" asked Naruto looking over to his sister who was still asleep.

"Doctors are doing everything they can to keep her alive. But as long as the poison from the Grimm she fought remains in her system, the Doctors estimate she has a day left to live." said Pyrrha.

"And they can't simply remove the poison as it will kill her instantly if they do." said Naruto with Pyrrha nodding.

"Get me a Doctor please." said Naruto as Pyrrha nodded her head and walked out.

5 minutes later Pyrrha returned with a doctor in tow. The Doctor walked over to Naruto and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Doctor. Use my blood for my sister here." said Naruto shocking Pyrrha and the Doctor.

"And how are you so certain that her body won't reject your blood?" asked the Doctor.

"She and I are the same blood type. AB-. And the Grimm part of my blood will make the poison inside her null and she will recover. Though I cannot garuntee that she'll become what I am. Part Grimm part human." said Naruto.

"Are you really willing to take that chance? I mean I know of the Grimm blood in you. But what would happen if the Grimm blood rejects your sister?" asked the Doctor.

"I am willing to take that gamble. She will probably be fine seeing that my Grimm blood has used my human blood as a baseline." said Naruto wirthout hesitation.

"Very well. The transfusion will start in 4 minutes." said the Doctor walking out.

Once the 4 minutes were up, Naruto and Kasumi were carted away to the theatre room where the blood transfusion would take place. Pyrrha walked by Naruto's side, but couldn't any longer as she wasn't given clearance to go through the doors. Once he was finally in surgery Naruto looked over to Kasumi as an oxygen mask was put on his face which would put him to sleep.

 _'I now know that there is a Hell.'_ thought Naruto as he began to feel drowsy. _'So I can pray that I to go to Heaven when I die. I have seen what Hell on Earth can do. And what it does to others. No matter how much training you got or how strong you can be. When you strap up and take your first kill. It changes your view on life. Forever. What Mito said was right. This isn't over. A great evil is coming. And I must protect this fragile world along with my friends. My name. Is Naruto Stryker. And my story is just beginning.'_

And just like that, Naruto fell asleep as a needle was sterilised and then shoved into his arm to begin the transfusion to save Kasumi's, his sister's life. To have her live on.

 **And scene.**

 **So the fall of Vale has happened. And Naruto has spared Cinder's life by opening her eyes to what she still has. As well, you did notice I gave a bit of a back story behind Cinder as to why she wants power. Hopefully the next time they meet, it won't be for killing one another but to ally with each other as friends and comrades.**

 **Now, the ability dubbed God Strike works similar to Cero but isn't quite like a Cero. Here is the specs.**

 **God Strike: By using both his Aura in a Variant and non-Variant form, Naruto calls on incredible power in the form of a final attack on a person. However, the pure power of the God Strike will require Naruto to be in Hollowfication Level 3 in order to use it.**

 **Chapter 16: The Devil's Next Chapter.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Devil's Next Chapter

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **What a powerful chapter it was. Chapter 15 was actually the longest chapter I have ever made. Just thought I'd let you know.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had used his True Trump Card. And that was the first time you have seen the power. But he can only hold it for 3 minutes. At the last minute, right before Cinder was about to kill him, Naruto pulls a rabbit out the hat and gains a one up against the fight with Cinder. But that was because his adrenaline was mixing with his Aura. Jacking up his Aura on steroids in a sense.**

 **As well, Kasumi has been saved by Naruto who gave his blood to save his sister by doing a blood transfusion. So now it is a case that, is she now Part Grimm like Naruto? Or did it not affect her?**

 **That will be shown as we go along.**

 **And yes, the events that will be shown in this chapter going forward most likely will be in the events of Volume 4. So everyone will be a lot more older looking.**

 **As well, Blake will not have that trench coat just yet. I have something special lined up there.**

 **But right now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 16: The Devil's Next Chapter.

It had been a week since the fall of Vale occured. A week since Naruto used his powers like that. A week since Team RWBNY had broken up and a week since Naruto did the blood transfusion with his little sister, Kasumi to save her life.

The news was still going on and no about the whole fall of Vale scandal and kept showing how the Hunters and Huntresses were trying to rebuild the city. It has very much more quieter than what it originally was in Vale that was for sure. But it was more to do with the fact that people will still to shit scared on coming out of the bunkers that were to protect them.

Just before he left, Naruto went to the shop he knew and stocked up on a large amount of the pills he needed. At least 1 year's worth of pills he took. But right now we find him on a cruise ship. On its way to the only piece of land that was home to the Faunus. Menagerie. Reason why he was going there was because of his girlfriend. Blake.

Sighing to himself as he hung off the railing of the ship, Naruto looked around him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Pulling out his lighter, he lit the smoke and started his unhealthy habit. Children screamed and joy as they chased each other around the ship. But for Naruto, he was a little bit on edge. Snapping around as the cries from the children pierced his ears he sighed again while trying to calm his nerves for realising it was just kids. Ever since he had used Variantal Beast Mode: Devil Trigger like that, he had started to become very jumpy. He didn't know why, but it was probably something about what happened a week ago.

"Still a bit jumpy?" came a voice behind him.

Turning around he found Blake standing there. She had very much changed in the week they departed for Menagerie. Her hair was now slightly longer, even her clothing changed a lot. She now wore tight fitting jeans, slight high heeled shoe type boots, and a crop top with a few diamond cut holes at the neck. Her weapon resting on her shoulder as she looked to Naruto.

Naruto himself had changed a lot. No more was the grey tank top he wore. But rather a black short sleeved shirt. A set of black gloves on his hands. Both of the gloves had studs on the top part of them. Giving Naruto a menacing vibe to his being. The black shirt giving a good contrast to his red trench coat. His hair was now slightly longer and stubble was seen growing on his jaw line. His face was now made more manly as two bangs hung down the sides of his face with the left bang being braided much to Pyrrha who wanted to do it while a set of black headphones rested around Naruto's neck. As well as a dagger rested on his right boot.

"I could say the same thing to you. How many times have you jumped onto the bed, ready to kill anything just because the ship moved slightly off course?" asked Naruto earning a playful slap from his girlfriend.

"What ever." said Blake rolling her eyes.

"So, how is Pyrrha doing?" asked Naruto looking to Blake.

"Asleep. She was up all night trying to get that memory of you lying there, bleeding to death from using your power, out of her head." said Blake as Naruto hung his head.

"Yeah. That was something horrific. I mean, I was nearly dead from using that amount of power, especially using my True Trump Card." said Naruto.

"So tell me. Why did Osiris glow with those symbols like that when you used your Devil Trigger like that?" question Blake as Naruto grabbed Osiris from his shoulder and made the tribal symbols glow faintly off the scythe while heat waves could be seen coming off the weapon.

"Due to the power of my Variantal Beast Mode being so volitile, probably more dangerous than my Beast Mode, I had to seal it away. That was for it to not take over my body and make me go crazy. You have seen me go slightly crazy when I lose control of my Beast Mode, but this is more serious. So I had to find a way to seal such destructive power away. So I found a monk who could help me with this small dilemma. He and I worked for 2 days without sleep to find a way for me to seal it way. That was when I suggested we use Osiris as the seal conduit. It worked and Devil Trigger was locked away. I can open the seal from time to time. But when I do, it is extremely dangerous." stated Naruto with Blake leaning on the railings as she looked out to the vast ocean abyss.

"Keep in mind. I don't care about your past or your terrible and dark powers. All I care about is you. And I want to live with you." said Blake as Naruto slung an arm around her waist and drew her close.

"I love you." said Naruto as he gave her head a kiss.

"One more thing." said Blake as she reached up and untied the bow on her head, exposing her cat ears.

"I'm accepting who I am. No more hiding." she said as Naruto just smiled to her.

"I respect your decision." said Naruto as they smiled to each other and shared a kiss but not before Blake grabbed Naruto's right hand and yanked the glove off.

Putting the glove into his pockect she smiled to him as the demonic arm was now shown to everyone on the ship.

"Accpetance is the first step to a new future." said Blake with Naruto closing his eyes as he smiled.

"I will not argue there. My kitty." said Naruto as he hugged Blake tightly.

Never mind the fact that they were being watched by 2 hooded figures.

 **With Kasumi.**

She could not even believe any form of how you look at the situation. When she woke up a week ago. She found her injuries healed fully and her body no longer in pain. Her brother passed out next to her in the make shift hospital room. His demonic right arm resting on his chest. The blue glow now a very dulled out colour, but the stream that flowed in it, moved more slowly now as Naruto slept.

Slowly climbing out of bed, she grabbed the nearest sharpest object, seeking to finally have her moment in her hands. The moment where she could finally exact revenge for her parents. But as she was about to drive the object into the man that slept. The door opened to show a Doctor there going over some notes.

"Oh good. You're up." said the Doctor.

"Yeah. So what?" snapped Kasumi.

"You've been out for a while. But thank goodness we had the blood transfusion when we did. You would've died very soon." said the Doctor.

"That's nice. Now I was busy in the middle of something." said Kasumi turning to Naruto as he slept.

"Be that as it may. But that boy saved your life." said the Doctor making Kasumi stop her actions.

"What?" she questioned turning to the Doctor.

"He was extremely injured. Yet he still insisted on giving you his blood to save you." said the Doctor.

Slamming her hand against the airship that was taking her home as she recalled the memory of hearing that, playing in her head. She still couldn't believe that she chose to let him go like that. From just hearing that he saved her life by giving her his blood. How weak was she for sparing that bastard whom she swore to kill?

The airship soon landed and she climbed off. Walking down a trail she soon found herself at her family mansion estate resting before her. A maid soon was seen carting Kushina out in the wheelchair. She looked a bit more better since she left, but she still looked extremely fragile. Walking up to them she smiled to her mother.

"Welcome home Kasumi. I trust you were successful in your quest?" said Kushina only to have Kasumi hang her head in shame.

"I didn't do it. I didn't kill him." said Kasumi walking in, not wanting to hear her mother scold her.

Throwing her bags onto her bed after greeting her father who was still bedridden, she walked into her bathroom and turned the tap on for the shower. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she sighed at how frustrating it was to have someone you swore to kill in your grasp. Then suddenly, he was gone.

As she was busy thinking on how vexxing it was, she felt her heart give one irregular beat and her left eye stung for 3 seconds. Starring at herself at what just happened, she took a closer look at herself. But she found nothing wrong. Shrugging her shoulders at how it was probably nothing, she threw off the last of the articles of clothes off her and walked into the shower.

 **With Naruto.**

It was getting rather late and now Pyrrha had chosen to join them. For herself she had changed a lot in the short space of time. Her hair was now more longer and she too had a bang that was braided much like Naruto, but her's was on the right, not the left like Naruto's. As they sailed to the only land Faunus lived on, Naruto soon felt two presences watching them. Spinning so fast around on his feet he spotted the two hooded figures at the top of the deck.

"There!" he shouted pointing to them.

And the chase was on. Naruto, Pyrrha and Blake gave chase to the two hooded figures. There wasn't really much space for them to run away as the three of them soon cornered them. Their weapons drawn and ready to strike. Even though Pyrrha's weapon was destroyed, Naruto found a person and he managed to restored the weapon for her. Of course it costed a very pretty penny but it was worth it. Pyrrha could finally have her weapon back which was what Naruto wanted for her.

"Who are you?" growled Blake.

"I guess we're caught Velvet." said the one as he pulled off his hood showing himself to be sun.

"What? What are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"We were following you. I tagged along because Velvet said she wanted to go with Naruto." said Sun scrathing the back of his head as he chuckled slightly.

"What about your team, Velvet?" asked Pyrrha looking over to the Faunus.

"Broke up. After Vale fell, we just drifted apart." said Velvet.

"Well, the more help we have the better. Thanks guys." said Naruto holding out his hand.

"Not a problem." said Sun shaking the hand with Velvet blushing at how she can be with the man she loved.

But as they enjoyed their reunion, a Grimm they had never seen before shot out the water and struck the ship. Everyone grabbed onto something to keep themselves on the ship as the people in the cockpit struggled to hold the ship steady. Finally getting the beat under control, Naruto looked to his friends as they nodded to him.

"I think a little Beast Mode would help a lot here." said Pyrrha as everyone agreed with her.

Nodding his head as a smile crept on his face, Naruto's body soon had bolts of lightning spark off him as he inhaled sharply. Throwing his body back as he transformed into his Beast Mode, Naruto soon felt his heart in pain. Dropping to the floor as he transformed back, he brought a hand to his field of vision. Completely dumbstruck.

"What the hell?" said Sun looking to Naruto.

"Come on. Transform." said Blake.

"Okay. I'll try again." said Naruto as purple lightning was once again seen.

But the same thing happened when he transformed into his Beast Mode. He switched back as fast as he transformed as his heart stung with pain.

"Dammit. Let's take it down." said Blake turning back to the Grimm that was now mocking them in a sense.

Slowly getting to his feet, Naruto grabbed Osiris and getting ready, Naruto channeled his power and entered his Variant: Bankai form. At least this form still worked. But he felt a small sharp pain his his body. For some reason, his powers were not working for him. Dropping to the ground as he chanceled out his Variant form, he decided it would be best for him to just stick to the regular powers he has.

Jumping from the deck, he caused his scythe to glow a dangerous blue. Spinning as hard as he could, Naruto fired 3 energy slicers at the Grimm. While his friends looked to Naruto who smiled to him.

"Scythe Soul Stealer." Naruto said as they jumped back onto the deck as the Grimm dropped into the ground.

Every single person cheered at the fact that they killed the beast, even the team that was on the ship cheered while Naruto felt uneasy. Looking to where the Grimm dropped from, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he activated his Beast Sight. His eyes widened at what he was seeing.

"Everyone down!" he howled as he pushed his friends to the ground.

At that moment, the Grimm shot out the water and fired a beam of energy to the ship. Naruto got to his feet at the last minute and jumped to the beam, blocking it with everything he had. At that moment, Osiris glowed a dangerous blue to which shocked him as he never called Osiris to do this. The demonic arm he had too reacted and Naruto soon felt his body encased in his Tainted Aura. Deflecting the blast, Naruto landed back on the deck. More like preched himself on the railings.

"What the heck?" asked Pyrrha looking to the Grimm that grew wings and took to the skies.

"Oh yeah. Sure. Why not have wings you stupid fucking Grimm." barked Sun.

"We need to take this thing down." said Naruto as he looked around.

Spotting a set of rocks he soon had an idea.

"If we can lure that thing to the rocks there. We can trap it and kill it. But we have to work together." said Naruto.

"Should we remind you we stood together when Vale fell." snorted Velvet while everyone nodded.

"Alright. I'll use my Beast Strength to shoot Pyrrha as high as possible. While she is up there. Sun, use your clone Semblance to boost Blake as well. Blake, when the need is arisen, use your Semblance to get yourself in position. You and Pyrrha will be going after the wings. Velvet. You will be using a copy of Osiris." said Naruto holding his weapon out.

"Okay." she said as she took a picure of Naruto's weapon.

"We'll keep the thing distracted by firing off a series of energy slicers I call Heaven's Fangs." said Naruto.

"Right. Let's do this." said Sun with Naruto smirking as he pulled his head phones onto his ears and played the song Fireflight Unbreakable.

Tapping his foot, Velvet got her weapon ready by bringing up the copy of Osiris. Getting the weapons spinning, they soon spotted blue lightning sparking off the blade as the weapon spun in circles. Looking to Pyrrha, he nodded to her and held out his hand as his Aura gathered around his arm.

"Let's do this." said Sun as he created some clone and used them to gain som height.

Blake too used the clone to gain height while Pyrrha was launched into the sky when she grabbed Naruto's hand, they got their weapons ready and dropped to the ground as the Grimm came into their line of sight. Both women dropped hard like rocks and collided with the Grimm, ripping its wings with their weapons. Soon enough, the beast dropped to the water but as it dropped to the water, they just missed their chance when the beast spun in the air and splashed into the water. Both women came to the deck as Naruto stood there.

"Naruto?" asked Velvet as she looked to Naruto was shaking in rage.

"Dammit. Just dammit. I thought we had it. I fucking thought we could finally take that thing down. And now this?" snapped Naruto as purple light sparked off his one arm.

"Whoa. Check out the light show." said Sun pointing at Naruto's demonic arm which had the stream flowing in his arm change to purple as well.

At that moment the Grimm they were fighting shot out the water and roared out loud as it charged to them.

"Oh shit. Incoming!" shouted Velvet.

Naruto was extremely pissed. The plan was perfect for killing this stupid Grimm, if the damn thing hadn't had a fucking brain. They would be sailing strong to Menagerie. The plan was to shit. Instinctual hatred surged throughout Naruto's body as the glow intensified. As the Grimm came closer, Naruto surged to his feet. Naruto reached out with his hand as his pupils turned to slits as his iris turned red as a few scales shot over his skin. He reached out as if he was trying to grab the Grimm charging towards them.

But what follwed afterwards, was something not expected. A giant purple ethereal phantom like arm surged forth from nowhere and grabbed the Grimm. The beast struggled to break free as it writhed about in the hand that grabbed it so. And it just took a small flex of Naruto's fist that the Grimm exploded from being crushed. With the Grimm now dead, the crew cheered as they were finally safe. But once the purple phantom arm vanished, Naruto collapsed. The purple stream in his right arm returning to its usual blue.

Blake, Pyrrha and Velvet sprinted to Naruto while Pyrrha rested Naruto's head on her lap. Lifting up Naruto's shirt, Velvet gasped at what she was seeing.

"Guys, check this out." said Velvet lifting up the shirt more to show what she was seeing.

"No way." said Sun looking at it.

"Yeah. I looks like..." started Blake.

"Yeah. Tribal hex tattoos." said Pyrrha.

 **With Salem.**

A few people could be seen sitting around a table of some sorts. A white haired woman at the head on the table as she looked to the gentleman gathered before her. The world looked to be much of a parallel one of the world of Remnant.

"Our plans are very much put on hold." said Salem.

"Damn, if that bitch hadn't taken that idiot's advice, we'd be stronger." said one of them.

"I'm afraid we must push on regardless. Without Cinder who has gone her own way our plans just got a whole lot more trickier." said Salem getting up and looking to the abyss.

"But that Naruto character. I've never seen anything like him before. He is pure power incarnate. Ah, if only he could have mastery over such power. We must see to it that we gain knowledge on what he is. And hopefully use that as a means to bolster our own power." said Salem turning to everyone gathered.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto's powers are now on the fritz but at least his Aura still works well for him. But what is it with that arm that came out of no where? Just what could be going on with his power?**

 **Not only that, but Kasumi is now back home. What she is planning on doing while there will be shown later on. And not only that, but she had felt something weird happen just now. More will be shown there.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Chapter 17: The Devil's Arrival.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: The Devil's Arrival

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had done an incredible burst of power that none even saw coming. But not only that, but resulted in him to be passed out.**

 **As well, a strange tribal tattoo has appeared on his body. Just what the hell is happening to him? Why is his body doing this? What does this mean?**

 **It will be revealed in due time.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Dsiclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 17: The Devil's Arrival.

Slowly groaning as he began to open his eyes, Naruto found himself still on the boat, but now in his bed. He looked over to find Blake and Pyrrha playing a game of cards with Velvet and Sun. Slowly bringing himself to a sitting position, Naruto soon heard their voices.

"Glad you're awake man." said Sun.

"You had us worried." said Velvet showing her hand, easily winning the game.

It was official. They were playing poker.

"Do you know how many times we had to keep you cool?" asked Blake as they turned to Naruto.

"I don't know..." trailed Naruto as a pounding headache kicked him like a mule.

"Do you know what happened to you yesterday?" asked Pyrrha with Naruto shaking his head.

"All I remember is that I got really pissed off at that Grimm, and then everything went black." said Naruto as the four of those gathered before him donned faces of thinking.

"Why? What happened?" asked Naruto.

"You kinda used a power we have never seen before. It was like you were a total different person when you went into that form. Your arm's blue colour turned purple. And from there, a purple phantom like arm grabbed and crushed the Grimm to death." said Pyrrha.

"That was what I did?" asked Naruto shocked by what they said with them nodding their heads.

"You did, it seems that your powers are in a sense upgrading themselves. That is my theory." said Blake.

"Okay? Let's say I go with this idea that my powers are being upgraded. How long will it take? Cause if we plan on having a run in with The White Fang, we're screwed as I can't go Beast Mode." said Naruto sounding concerned.

"That may be an issue yes. And from what you just said, you can't even control this new power." said Velvet with the others agreeing.

"Alright, we'll try and lay low for now. While we lay low, we search for clues to The White Fang. Find out why they allied with Torchwick in the first place." said Naruto with them all agreeing.

Soon enough the ship docked in the port of Menagerie. Climbing off the boat everyone marveled at the sheer population of Faunus in the area. It was incredible for them to see so many Faunus in one place. Thinking fast, Naruto bought a hat for Pyrrha and slammed it onto her head. Looking over to him, they donbned faces of confusion.

"Why give me a hat?" asked Pyrrha with the other wondering the same thing.

"A lot of Faunus here hold a very strong grudge against humans. So if one were to be seen here, there'll be consequences." said Naruto with them understanding.

"And what about you?" asked Pyrrha.

"Ahem." said Naruto imitating a cough and pointing to his demonic arm.

"This allows me to blend in easily with them. Comes in handy, even though some of my DNA is human." said Naruto as they walked off.

 **With Kasumi.**

Kasumi was right now training while her mother watched her from the porch of their mansion. Kushina had to admit one thing, Kasumi had come a long way in just a short amount of time. Kushina too watched the trial where Naruto was in court. And to be honest, she was really happy that Naruto got the death penalty for what he did. Though she was a little mad for him getting away during the fall of Vale. But nonetheless, their daughter was going to carry that on. Their revenge for what he did to them.

But as Kasumi continued to hit the training dummy, she felt her Aura act strange like last time as she left eye burn extremely hot. Dropping her weapons as she clutched her left she dropped to the floor as she hissed in pain.

Telling the maid to push her to her daughter, Kushina made her way to her daughter who was cursing under her breath as she held her eye shut from the pain.

"Kasumi. Are you okay?" asked Kushina laying a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It burns. My eye burns." she hissed.

"Let me see." said Kushina.

Slowly turning her head to her mother, she opened her eye to show the eye to be a deep violent purple instead of a warm purple blue. And a single slit rested as her pupil. Kushina was sent back by what she was seeing. Her daughter's eye was corrupted. It was tainted with evil.

Snapping her fingers as several soldiers made their way to her, she ordered them to arrest Kasumi. Stunned by what her mother was doing, she gazed to Kushina who had a face of hatred to her.

"Mother." she said reaching a hand out only for it to be slapped away.

"Don't touch me. You demon." snarled Kushina as she ordered the soldiers to take her away.

Snapping her eyes awake. Kasumi howled in fear as she shot herself to be sitting up straight. She scrambled out of bed as she sprinted to her bathroom and gazed into her reflection. Sighing in relief as she found nothing, she soon heard a chuckle of laughter as her eyes shot up to look at the mirror again.

Right behind her was a shadowed figure as he looked intently at Kasumi.

"Begin to feel what it was like for your brother when he grew up." said the figure as it faded out of existance.

"He was a monster. A traitor to our family." mumbled Kasumi as the door to her bathroom flew open.

"Lady Kasumi. Is everything alright?" asked the maid standing at the doorway.

"Everything is fine." said Kasumi dismissing the maid and going back to sleep.

Pulling the covers over her body as she sighed. She couldn't help but wonnder. What was happenning to her. Why did she have that dream? What was going on with her left eye? And why was her Aura going crazy like that?

Either way, she didn't want to find out. She'd tell the guys in the lab section of the mansion exactly what was going on. Hopefully they'd fix this anomaly before it got worse.

 **With Naruto.**

Walking through the city, while the others marveled at what they were seeing. Everyone soon stood atop a hill as a marvelous house rested at the bottom of the hill while other houses dotted the landscape.

"So, Blake. Which one is your house?" asked Velvet with everyone looking to her.

"That one." said Blake pointing to the one in the middle.

"No way." said Pyrrha wirth everyone except Naruto and Blake shocked by such a revelation.

"Yes. I am the daughter of the one who runs Menagerie." said Blake with them walking to the door.

Once they made it to the doors, she knocked on the door with a powerful echo shooting through the house.

"A lot louder than I remember." said Naruto.

Truth be told he had been here before. Menagerie was their home base when he and Blake still fought in The White Fang. But then again, with that knock, you tend to no longer remember the sound.

The door soon opened to show a woman who looked almost identical to Blake. The only difference was the hair. The woman soon began to tear up as her eyes landed on Blake.

"Is that you. Blake?" she asked cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Sure is. Mother." said Blake as she hugged her mother.

"Ah, Naruto. It's good to see you again. Looks like you've changed a bit." said the woman.

"Sure has Kali. It's good to meet you again." said Naruto as he hugged her to which she returned.

"Honey? Who is it?" asked a voice as footsteps were heard coming to the door.

Once the person was seen, everyone soon felt a sense of dread wash over them, especially Naruto. Ther man stood proud and had an aura of demenour over everyone. Like he demanded respect no matter who you are. His chest was shown, having a bit of chest hair and he looked lean built. he had black hair and a beard rested as well on his face. His clothing was a full purple as he stood alongside his wife at the door.

"Please, come in." said the man.

Everyone entered the house, but when Naruto was about to step inside, Ghira blocked his entry.

"Naruto." he growled with venom.

"Sweetheart. Please let our guest in." said Kali turning to her husband.

"I got my eye on you." said Ghira letting Naruto in.

Choosing to have some tea as they decided to catch up with their daughter, they sat in what seemed to be a living room as they sat in a circle. Kali turned to Pyrrha who adjusted the hat on her head as she held a face of fear.

Kali just giggled as she got Pyrrha's attention.

"Relax dearie. We know you are a human. And we're all welcoming in this house. No matter who you are." said Kali.

Slowly taking the hat off, Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief as she looked more calm after hearing that she was accepted. As they sipped the tea, Ghira turned to Naruto who sipped his tea with sophistication.

"So Naruto. How many times have you done it with my daughter?" asked Ghira making Naruto choke on his tea.

"What?" asked Naruto turning to Ghira as he wiped his mouth.

"Honey. I don't think you should discuss something like that at the table." said Kali to her husband.

"All I want to know was the motive behind him sleeping with our daughter." stated Ghira.

"I have to agree with Kali here. Something like that shouldn't be discussed." said Naruto.

"Exactly." said Kali.

"Whatever. Naruto meet me in my study after this." growled Ghira.

Gulping down the lump in his throat as he watched Ghira get up from the table, Naruto looked to down to his tea as Kali sighed.

"Sorry, he's been like that ever since he found out that you and Blake became lovers." said Kali.

"And how do you take it?" asked Sun.

"I took it well. For me it is nice for my daughter to have a man to love." said Kali.

"I just hope I don't die." said Naruto.

"You shouldn't worry about that. After all you have that Beast Mode of yours to use." said Kali with Naruto hanging his head.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" asked Kali turning to Pyrrha.

"It seems that Naruto can no longer transform into his Beast Mode, or using his Variant for that matter. When he uses either, it causes him pain." replied Pyrrha.

"But why is that? Why can't you go Beast Mode anymore?" asked Kali looking to Naruto.

"I thinnk it's because I used up all my Aura and then over exerted myself during the fall of Vale. I used Variantal Beast Mode and a Variant in a single fight. I think that was the reason." said Naruto.

"I don't think it's that." said Velvet looking to Naruto while everyone looked at her.

"And why is that?" asked Sun.

"Because Naruto has never had any form of tattooes." stated Velvet setting her tea down.

"I see. So you feel that Naruto's abilities are just having a cooldown period." said Sunn.

"That is correct." said Velvet.

Deciding to turn in for the night, they got settled into some rooms that Kali gave to them. While they got ready for bed, Naruto layed his trench coat down as he went to meet Ghira in the study. He had to be honest. He was probably gonna regret this.

Knocking on the door once, Naruto soon headr Ghira's voice on the other side. SLowly turning the door knob and stepping through, Naruto found Ghira standing by a portrait of his family. He was in the picture with his wife Kali on his right and had an arm around her waist. While both parents had a hand on a young Blake who was smiling in the front of them.

"You have done me a great honor, protecting my daughter in Vale." he said, never taking his eyes off the picture.

"Uh. Thank you?" said Naruto raising an eyebrow, but he was really bracing himself for what was to come.

"But..." started Ghira turning from the picture and looking to Naruto with a cold gaze.

"...I can't get over the fact that you not only became my daughter's boyfriend. But took her virginity as well." said Ghira with Naruto going pale.

 _'Yup, there it is.'_ thought Naruto as he watched Ghira sit in the opposite chair.

"And not only that, but you left her _after_ you took her innocence." said Ghira in a gowl.

"I did it for good reason." said Naruto with Ghira raising an eyebrow at what he just said.

"Please, do tell." said Ghira leaning forward to heat Naruto's excuse.

"At the time I was being hunted. So I had no choice but to leave. Assassins and Hitmen were being sent my way from my parents." said Naruto with Ghira slamming his hand on the table.

"I don't give a shit!" he snarled making Naruto raise his hand in surrender.

"A man does not ever. And I mean EVER. Abandon his wife, especially if his life is in danger. He takes the challenge head on. Even if he dies. That is what a true man is." said Ghira glarring to Naruto.

"I see. So to protect..." trailed Naruto as he processed what Ghira just said.

"Come again?" he asked looking to Ghira.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me.A man protects his wife no matter what." reiterated Ghira.

"Are you saying..." trailed Naruto with Ghira folding his arms as he nodded.

"There is no helping it. Naruto Stryker. You are hereby to marry my daughter and tend to her needs should they arise. This has been the decision of my wife ever since she told me that you had sex with my daughter." stated Ghira in a calm tone.

"Sir, I will take care of your daughter. But believe me. I never intended harm to befall her." said Naruto with Ghira scolding him.

"You had better not. Cause should I find out you made my Blake cry. I'll have that head of yours as a trophy." said Ghira glarring ice cold daggers at Naruto.

"I understand." said Naruto sweating abit.

"Good. The wedding shall be held tomorrow at dusk. Be there." said Ghira getting up and walking away, leaving Naruto to sit there as he looked at his different hands which were clasped together.

"Guess it couldn't be helped. It was to come sooner or later." he said as he brought his hands to his head and ruffled his hair.

"Man, Ghira sure put a lot of pressure on me. I couldn't refuse him. I mean, my Beast Mode is still unresponsive and causes me pain. As well as I can't use Variant at all." mumbled Naruto as he sighed as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Marriage huh. Should be fun." said Naruto as he got up and went back to his room and decided to get some rest. he was gonna need it seeing he was getting married tomorrow at dusk.

 **And scene.**

 **What a sudden change ne?**

 **Kasumi's body is now beginning to change and now she is experiencing these sudden pains in her left eye. Deciding to pay the guys in the lab a visit, she will try and get this problem sorted out.**

 **And with Naruto, he finally arrives in Menagerie along with his friends. But they all are hypothetisisng that the reason why Naruto can't transform into Beast Mode or use any Variant whatsoever is because he went Variantal Beast Mode: Devil Trigger and a Variant straight after that.**

 **Let's hope they are right.**

 **Not only that, but Ghira, Blake's father is forcing Naruto to marry Blake for reasons that Naruto should stay by Blake's side. And he believes that a marriage will legitimise such a claim. Well he isn't wrong in any way or form.**

 **Chapter 18: Married To The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Married To The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter to RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto along with Pyrrha, Blake, Velvet and Sun had arrive in Menagerie to reunite Blake with her parents.**

 **Kali, Blake's mother knew that Pyrrha was human and told her that she was welcome to stay in their home. But Ghira brought up the topic of Naruto deflowering Blake.**

 **This was met with shock and in the end, Ghira told Naruto that he was to marry Blake. And this of course, was accepted. But Kali is now brought to light that Naruto can't go into Beast Mode or Variant as it causes him pain.**

 **Let's see what happens.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 18: Married To The Devil.

Waking up the next morning to a new day, Naruto found himself in one of the rooms of Blake's parent's home. But even though it was morning, the sun was still not up yet. Looking over to his scroll, Naruto found the time was 2:15 AM.

He woke up when it was only quater past 2? Man he was losing his touch. But then again, what Ghira said regarding him marrying Blake tomorrow at noon was something that rung in his head. This was clearly a shotgun wedding. An instant marriage between two people.

Clicking his tongue, he threw on his clothes and grabbed Osiris as he headed out. He was aiming on training with his powers to get his mind off the things he was occupied with.

Making it to a clearing, he pulled Osiris off his back and began to gather power into the scythe. Looking at the weapon as the markings spread across the entire weapon. Soon enough he was engulfed in the blue sphere as lightning arced everywhere. Soon enough the sphere exploded with Naruto standing there in his Variantal Beast Mode: Devil Trigger form.

Breathing as he walked over to the water nearby, he peered in and saw his reflection staring back at him, Naruto sighed as he reached down and placed his hand in the water. Throwing it back as a hiss of pain seethed through his lips, Naruto rubbed his hand as steam flew off it. He should've known. While in VBM ( **A.N.** Calling it that as typing out Variantal Beast Mode is too long) his dangerous weakness was water.

 **"Marriage huh."** he said to himself as he looked up to the sky.

After 3 minutes, Naruto's form vanished with the tribal tattooes no longer glowing. Slamming his scythe into the ground, as he steadied himself with it, Naruto breathed a sigh as he dropped to the floor. Sure VBM was his most strongest form of power, it was still pretty nasty when it came to the backlash from the ending was nasty.

It was a miracle that he was able to fight against Cinder like he did. But that was because of the last few drops of Aura he had were mixed in with his adrenaline. The two items being mixed in was great, but he still ended up losing. Yes people considered that him defeating Cinder like that, was a victory in itself. But if you look at the larger spectrum, Vale still fell. That was a huge lose. Not only that, but Weiss was forced back home, same with Ruby going off somewhere, and Yang lost an arm.

Poor girl must be struggling right now. Naruto sure regretted the fact that he was too weak to help her. He felt that there was still so much he could do. But nearly every bone in his body was broken. He couldn't even stand, let alone fight. Sighing out a loud breath of air, Naruto looked up to the moon as it hung over him.

"You looking down on me? Huh Mito? This screw up is still kicking." said Naruto with a half hearted chuckle as he slowly got up with his Aura returning to him.

"But looks like I'm getting hitched now. Man I sure as hell wish you could meet Blake and the others. They're so great. We had so much fun in school. Worked with each other. Enjoyed time where we could just reflect on what we've done." said Naruto as he picked up his scythe and put it back on his back and walked off.

"I miss them as well." said Naruto stopping in the desolate pathway.

"I as well miss them." came a voice from nowhere.

Reacting fast, Naruto yanked Osiris from his shoulder and glarred at whoever it was. Finding it to be Pyrrha, Naruto ceased hostility and put Osiris back on his back.

"Pyrrha. I didn't know you were there. Forgive me." said Naruto with Pyrrha shaking her head.

"It's fine. You seem troubled by something." she stated laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I am to be married at noon to Blake." said Naruto with Pyrrha shaking her head.

"And how does this bother you?" asked Pyrrha as Naruto placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

The blue glow from his arm iluminating the night as the two stood there, bathed by the light of the moon above.

"I want to be with you all. I fear that should I get married to one, you will feel left out." said Naruto only to have Pyrrha giggle before kissing him on the lips.

Naruto was taken back by the sudden advancement, but he accepted it when he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. Pyrrha soon felt weak in the knees as she breathed a sigh of happiness. Naruto held her fast and ensured she was still standing up as the two kissed with their tongues.

"Never forget, we're here no matter what. Myself and Velvet. We love you no matter what. So with you getting married to Blake isn't that much of a big deal." stated Pyrrha while Naruto stared at her.

"Pyrrha." was all he could say as he caressed her cheek to which she closed her eyes and leaned into the hand on her cheek.

"You won't just be marrying Blake, Naruto." said Kali who came into ther picture.

"Kali?" asked Naruto as he turned to her.

"You will be marrying her and Velvet." stated Kali with Naruto's eyes widening at what she just said regarding what was going on.

"What?" asked Naruto as Pyrrha blushed. The meer thought of being married to the man she loved so much, was just all too surreal.

"Are you objecting to marrying them?" asked Kali arching an eyebrow.

"I...no. I'm not." said Naruto.

"Good. Now rest up young man. A man must be fully awake for his wedding day." said Kali with a smile as she walked off along with Pyrrha.

"See you at noon. My future husband." Pyrrha purred while Naruto smiled to her.

"Lovely." was all he could say as he walked in after them after 4 minutes.

 **With Kasumi.**

Walking along the passage way, she made her way to the lab where the scientists did what they did best. Doing science. She was also good friends with some of them as she had those sensors to keep her safe from the residual Aura her bastard of a brother just so convieniently dumped on her.

Finally making it to the lab, the door opened and she walked in. The room was vast and spacious while scientists were seen working on various thesi and were adding formulas or using new materials to create even stronger weapons. One of the scientists stopped working when he saw Kasumi and walked up to her.

"Lady Kasumi. What brings you here?" asked the scientist.

"I've got a problem." said Kasumi folding her arms.

"And what would this issue be?" asked the scientist.

"It would seem that my Aura is acting weird as of late. I don't know why it is doing this but whenever I try and access more Aura, I feel incredibly hot and my left eye gains this sharp pain feeling." said Kasumi with the scientist thinking.

"Anything happen to you while you were away?" asked the scientist.

"Well, when Beacon fell, I was severly wounded and losing blood. My bastard of a brother decided it would be best to save my life by doing a blood transfusion with me to save my life." said Kasumi as the scientist began to think.

"It may be a reason that this transfusion of blood cells caused the residing Aura left by your brother to awaken. It has been laying dormant in you for some time. Maybe the cells within you are reacting violently to this power." said the scientist.

"Can we do a quick assessment of my Aura to see if I'm still able to carry on?" suggested Kasumi with the scientist looking at her.

"That we can do." said the scientist as he led her to a testing area they used to install the sensors in her.

 **With Naruto. Noon.**

Standing there as he stood infront of the body sized mirror in the dressing room, Naruto looked over himself again. Once again he was in a tux. And once again, he felt like a clown. He hated suits. He really did. He actually wondered why he had to wear one in the first place anyway. Sighing as he drilled his tie, the door soon swung open with Kali standing there in a black dress that hugged her body rather well.

"You look absolutely breath taking." she said.

"I still hate suits, Kali." stated Naruto with her giggling as she walked over to him and fixed his tie properly.

"Mother. You're now part of the family. Call me mother now." said Kali as she fixed Naruto's blazer once she was done with his tie.

"I see your point." said Naruto as Kali finished fixing his blazer and headed to the door.

"Come on. Shouldn't be late for your own wedding." said Kali as she closed the door.

"I guess so." said Naruto looking to find Osiris resing by the chair in his changing room.

"Not this time." said Naruto as he smiled to himself and walked out the room, ready to wed himself to the three women who loved him.

For nearly a full day, the people of Menagerie had gotten the wedding venue ready. Which was down by the beach. Naruto was really impressed at how these guys worked. Once he was there, he stood at the alter while he waited for his future wives. Ghira soon sat in the front row and looked to Naruto with a gaze that screamed that should he make his daughter cry, Naruto was gonna die a horrible death.

Soon, guests began to flow into the venue, while others stood. The pastor was soon enough seen making his way to the atler where Naruto stood waiting for his three loves of his life. And soon enough, the wedding song sounded and everyone sitting down got up and turned to the archway.

Naruto's jaw very much hit the floor. All three of them stood there in their respective colours. But the dresses were nothing like their prom outfits.

Blake wore a very stylish black dress that had a train so long 4 flower girls had to keep it from getting ruined. The top was trimmed nicely, showing a bit of her cleavage and some skin as well. All along with black roses in her hands and along the dress. Her hair was kept neat and held in the form of twirls that was pushed back by several hair clips. Giving a very strong sense of how brilliant her eyes were.

Walking next to her was Pyrrha. Now her dress was amazing, to be put bluntly. The dress did very much well to emphasize her curves and her overall look. Along the side, the dress was cut to mid thigh, exposing quite the amount of skin. The train was held up by 3 flower girls. The top part of the dress was kept subtle yet seductive. Much like Blake's dress, the top part opened up to reveal quite the amount of cleavage. And she had red roses on her dress along with the bouquet of red roses. Her hair was done in a plat and draped over her right shoulder.

And of course. Velvet was the last one, walking along Blake's left with Pyrrha on Blake's right. Her dress was chocolate coloured and very much elegant in every way imaginable. Her dress more went for traditional rather than Pyrrha and Blake who went for a sort of 'Wow' feeling to their dress. But the way the dress clung to her was brilliant beyond compare. And in her hands, were a bouquet of Black Baccaras. Her dress very much clung to her hourglass body and her look was incredibly well. Her hair kept neat in the form of a bun at the back of her head. She was extra ordinary beyond compare. They all were.

Finally getting to the alter, the people sat down and they got the wedding underway. Looking over to the three women whom were getting married to him, Naruto felt extremely peaceful. He had not taken a pill yet and yet, he was feeling on such a high right now.

"All life was given to us by the gods. We share this gift with another, and create new life as we go along our journey with another. For this very day, 4 lives are to be bonded together to become one. If there are any people who desire to not see them wed, speek now or forever hold your peace." said the pastor with everyone remaining silent.

"Very well, we'll continue."

The pastor looked over to Naruto and nodded to him as he turned to his future wives.

"I Naruto Stryker. Vow to always uphold the honor and respect for you three. I will follow you where ever you go and will always be your sword. And your shield. I will camoflauge you to keep you safe. And will give my life to protect you. I love you all. And I will be there for you. I'll be your friend to joke with. Your pillow for those cold nights. Your helper in times of sadness, your guardian in times of crisis." said Naruto with the girls blushing at what his words meant to them.

"Blake, you're up." said the pastor with Blake stepping forward.

"Ever since those years ago, you were a complete stranger to me. I even feared you at one point. But when I got curious as to what you were like, you never shoved me away but chose to open up and show me your darker side. I will never forget the day you vowed to always keep me happy. The day we agreed to be together. I will be an ear to listen to your voice. Your shoulder to cry on should you feel sad. Because I love you. And will always love you no matter what." said Blake as she saw Naruto smile to her.

"Pyrrha." said the pastor as Pyrrha stepped forward.

"That day, when you chose to train myself and Juane, was something I'd never forget. You chose to help better ourselves and even went out of your way to sharpen our skills. When you showed me your hated and feared power, I accepted this and agreed to see you as you still are. I will remain by your side no matter what happens." stated Pyrrha as Naruto showed an even warmer smile.

"And Velvet." said the pastor with Velvet stepping forward.

"Ever since you stood up for my sake, I was totaly drawn to you like a moth to a flame. I couldn't get you out my mind no matter what. It's like you were the day to my night. I will cherish every moment we had together. I will never betray you, I will always be in your corner, and I will always stay as the same person whom you can run to. That's why, I cherish you. Why I choose to be with you no matter what. I love you." said Velvet as Naruto was truly moved by how much they valued him.

"By this day on, you are to be man and wives. The rings." said the pastor as 4 rings were seen on a pillow.

Taking the 3 rings, Naruto slipped them onto each of their fingers while Blake took the ring meant for Naruto and slid it onto his finger.

But just as they were gonna finish the deal through a kiss, they were soon ambushed by several White Fang members. Glarring at them as he soon gathered his Aura around his body, Naruto along with Blake, Pyrrha, Velvet and Sun got ready for combat. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, Naruto whistled as loud as possible, and out from Ghira's house, burst forth Osiris. Catching the spinning weapon as he spun it in his hands, Naruto pointed Osiris at them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto in a dark tone.

"Adam requests your aid, Necrosis." spoke one of the members.

"I no longer go by that name." growled Naruto as Osiris soon began to gather power as lightning was seen being spat off the weapon.

"Will you join us for one more crusade? We are almost there. We can't do it without you." said another of the members.

But before Naruto could react he soon found his vision becoming blurry while he found everything spinning. Blake, Velvet and Pyrrha looked to find Naruto supporting himself as he held the one side of his head as his mouth tensed to show he was in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Pyrrha reaching out her hand.

But she realed it back when a bolt of lightning hit her hand. The lightning was red while the blue glowing markings spread over Osiris as Naruto's eyes snapped open to show them to be red as his teeth became sharper while horns grew out his head. But it didn't end there.

A full blown purple ribcage like construct burst forth around Naruto together with a skeletal arm, that was also purple emerged on the right side of the construct while Naruto found his mind going blank as his eyes began to steam while he stared on with a dull gaze. Everyone gathered had their attention stolen when they looked on by this. To them, this had never happened. Everyone who had known Naruto, clearly knew that this was new. His Beast Mode was forever locked in their minds, but this was incredible. The structure itself was extremely large, at least 2 storeys high. This of course was ended when a few scales dotted Naruto's flesh.

Giving off a powerful unholy roar, Naruto reached out with the skeletal arm doing the same. Mimicking Naruto's actions exactly and caught three members in one go within its grasp. Giving a small flex of his hand, the people of the wedding were shellshocked when the people in the giant hand exploded in a brilliant display of blood. The remaining members of the White Fang chose to retreat for now while Naruto stood there, breathing in harshly as he glarred at everyone before him. But soon the form vanished in a display of purple flames going out with Naruto dropping to the floor as he passed out.

Ghira and Kali were seen walking over to where Naruto was while Velvet rested Naruto's head on her lap.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ghira.

"We don't know ourselves. But for some reason, this is what he is able to do." said Pyrrha.

"That wasn't even remotely Beast Mode. The basic shape was off." said Kali with Blake turning to her mother.

"Why did the White Fang attack? They'd never attack their own country." said Blake.

"On the contrary. Adam has been doing this as of now." said a voice behind them.

The voice was angelic and beautiful. It was like the voice of a goddess that had just been heard for the first time. Yet it too carried a sense of seduction in the tone as well. Turning around, the group found a girl with an umbrella with hetrochromic eyes and different coloured hair. Neopolitan was her name as she stood before them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" snarled Blake getting ready for a fight while Neopolitan held her arms up in surrender.

"Relax. I don't wish to fight you. In fact, I'd like to join you." stated Neopolitan shocking them.

"You wish to join us. Why?" asked Pyrrha already hating this.

"Torchwick has been doing a lot of dealings with Adam and its gotten really bad. I barely got out when I found out their next target is Mistrel. Please, we must stop this. I did took a huge risk on getting here and telling you this." said Neopolitan with her sounding extremely paniced.

"We'll help." said Naruto waking up and getting to his feet, using Osiris as a crutch.

"Thank you." said Neoplitan as they concluded their wedding and making their way to the house.

Later on during the afternoon, Naruto and everyone else was packing away their gear. Walking into the dining hall to find Neopolitan standing there along with Pyrrha and Velvet together with Sun. Blake was soon spotted walking to them and holding the old flag of the White Fang.

"Blake?" asked Naruto as he turned to her.

"We're gonn stop this. Once and for all." said Blake.

"So we're gonna destroy the White Fang?" asked Sun as Blake shook her head.

"We're not gonna destroy it. We're gonna take it back." declared Blake with Naruto smiling to her.

"Damn straight love. I'm with you." said Naruto taking his now wife's hand into his own.

"Me too." said Velvet.

"Come me in." stated Pyrrha.

"I'm game." said Sun with Blake smiling.

"Let's do this. We go to Mistral." said Blake with them nodding their heads and heading out the door before being stopped by Ghira and Kali.

"Heading out already?" asked Kali.

"Yeah. Sorry but we have to do this." said Blake as her cat ears dropped down.

"Don't worry about it. You'll always have a home here with us. Come back whenever you wish to." said Ghira locking eyes with Naruto.

"Take care of my daugher and your wives." said Ghira in a dark tone with Naruto sweating a bit.

"I'll do my best." said Naruto with Ghira nodding his head and them walking out.

"Let's do this." said Blake as they walked to the ship getting ready to sail.

 **And scene.**

 **So now Naruto, Velvet, Blake and Pyrrha are now husband and wives.**

 **And not only that but now Naruto's own power has begun to go slightly crazy with a new unknown power surfacing. It looks similar to Naruto's VBM. But not quite.**

 **What could this new form of power even be?**

 **Kasumi too has decided to see what the guys in the lab say about her sudden change in her body along with the pained sting in her left eye. What will be revealed. We don't know. It will soon be revealed what is really happening. Don't worry.**

 **Chapter 19: The Devil's Journey.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: The Devil's Journey

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where the wedding for Blake, Pyrrha and Velvet with Naruto was interupted badly when the White Fang chose to attack.**

 **And once again, the strange energy that flared up like it did on the ship acted up again. But took on a more skeletal appearance when a ribcage and an arm came into existance around Naruto as he was swallowed by the power released.**

 **But now that he had regained conscience, and now with the aid of Neopolitan, they will now push forward to taking back the White Fang.**

 **But the other issue is that Kasumi is now trying to understand why she has been feeling strange with the way her eye acts up and her Aura feels different.**

 **Only time will tell with that.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 19: The Devil's Journey.

With them now on the ship which was to take them to Atlas. They were originally going to Mistral where they'd meet up with the head of Haven Academy. But they had to get more help from other people. Naruto for his part was very much stepping on the Griffon's tail. After his sentancing, he was very much sure he was labelled a Wanted man seeing that he escaped prison. And knowing Jaques, Weiss' and Winter's father, he'd very much stop at nothing to have Naruto's head seeing that the reports stated he was previously affiliated with the White Fang.

The very terrorist organisation that had been raiding their Dust transports in the past.

But then the matter was about Winter. He knew she'd very much try to kill him. So to speek. For not coming to her after he escaped and what not. But Naruto would deal with that in due time.

Right now, the six of them (including Neopolitan) were sitting in their cabin. Having a serious and heated debate on what they were gonna do next. Looking up while glarring very intently up at his wife, Naruto looked back down before slamming his left hand on the table. Small rectangular pieces of cardboard in their hands as the others intently looked between Blake and Naruto. Eagerly waiting his ultimate statement.

"Any sixes?" asked Naruto.

"Nope. Go fish." replied Blake.

"Ah dammit. This has to be the worst time to get another one of these cards." snapped Naruto as he drew yet another bloody king, making the amount of kings in his hand a total of 3.

"Geez, Naruto. You're really bad at Go Fish." said Sun as he turned to Pyrrha. "Any Aces?"

"Nope. Go fish monkey boy." replied Pyrrha as Sun growled while drawing a card from the deck on the table.

"Dammit. Not this one again." he howled in defeat as he found he drew yet another 2. Bringing his collection of 2s to a total of 3.

"Look who's talking about me being a sucky player." barked Naruto while Sun shot him a look almost stating that it was his fault he drew the same card.

"Either way, this is a great way to pass time. We must nearly be there." said Pyrrha as Velvet asked Blake for any 3s. To which Blake handed all her 3s allowing Velvet to close the 3s from play.

"Maybe." replied Naruto as the intercom went off.

"Now arriving at Atlas harbors. Any passangers who have business in Atlas, please exit as soon as the boat has stopped." echoed a voice over the speakers.

"Guess we're here." said Velvet with everyone helping with the packing away of the cards while Naruto pulled on his gloves and conceled his arm.

"Why cover?" asked Sun.

"In case you forgot. I am a fugitive in Atlas no doubt. So if I'm spotted, I'm very much done for." said Naruto.

Getting off the ship and walking about Atlas, they very much found it to be the same as Vale, but on a more military side of things. Gunships flew about the air while soldiers and mechs freely walked about the city. To be frank, Naruto along with everyone else felt extremely cramped with the amount of military personel here.

But soon enough, they asked someone whom was part of the information board for assistance in getting to the Schnee family mansion. The AI hologram gave them directions and soon enough they were on their way.

Naruto very much felt nostaglia kick in. Even though he had not been at the Schnee mansion before, it gave off that type of vibe. Getting into a cab and having them taken to the mansion, they were very much on their way to see Weiss.

And soon enough, after about 15 minutes, they were at the mansion where Weiss resided. But they were soon stopped when Naruto had a gun put to the back of his head and the sound of a hammer being pulled back echoed through the area.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here." spoke the person behind Naruto.

It was a woman by the sound of her voice. Everyone else soon found themselves surrounded by soldiers with weapons aimed at them. They put their hands up and waited for the command from the woman behind Naruto to kill them.

"Turn around." she commanded.

Doing as the woman behind him commanded, Naruto turned around only to be faced with the person slamming her lips onto his and slipping their tongue into his mouth. When Naruto found who it was, he began to kiss her back as he soon grabbed her smooth waist and drew her closer to him. The woman did the same by throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. After a full minute of the two just kissing, they broke it off and breathed in some much needed air.

"Damn Winter. Never thought you wanted me that bad." said Naruto with a cocky smile adorning his face.

"Well, wanting you and me to be together again so badly. It does things to you." said Winter returning Naruto's smile.

"What's with the soldiers?" asked Velvet with the soldiers lowering weapons to them.

"They were just here for spice. They are completely on your side Naruto, and believe you saved countless lives before _that_ ( **A.N.** His trial and sentancing) happened. They are still seeing you as a hero." said Winter with the soldiers nodding their heads to what she said.

"You mean they won't restrain Naruto?" asked Blake.

"Who is this Naruto you speak of?" replied one of the soldiers.

"See? To them. The one who is their hero is a meer case of. See no evil, speek no evil. Hear no evil." replied Winter.

"Thank you for believing in me." said Naruto with Winter blushing.

"I've always believed in you." she said as the soldiers left excluding her. "But now is the matter of my little sister. I believe that you hold her heart. And believe it or not, but she was truly crushed when she was taken away from you. And with you now here. She can feel at ease." said Winter with Pyrrha donning a thinking pose.

"True, it will uplift Weiss' mood. But if I remember correctly. Should Weiss' father see Naruto, he'd have him killed no matter what. Cause remember, Naruto used to be affiliated with the White Fang." said Pyrrha.

"True that. But if you also look at the other side of the coin. My father isn't sending relief efforts to Vale." said Winter with everyone going wide eyed.

"Why is that?" asked Sun.

"Please. To my father, making money is the sole purpose of life. He never gave two shits about someone beneath him. To him, it's all about money and more money. to him, Vale was weak for letting it be overrun by Grimm." stated Winter with Naruto growling at what she just said.

"That damn coward. I hope he burns in hell." said Naruto with Winter stopping him.

"As much as it is awesome seeing you fired up. We need to time our movements. Right now, from what I've heard, is that they'll be holding a consert for Weiss to sing. It will be a fund raising event to raise money for the people in Vale. But as you know, with my father he'd have a large amount of strings attached to such a move to help out." stated Winter with Naruto nodding his head in understanding.

"Okay, and what about the reception?" asked Naruto.

"Held in the main hall. It has a sky line so you can easily jump down and act as a knight in shining armor." responded Winter with Naruto understanding.

"Okay. We'll do this." said Naruto. "You not cominng?"

Winter meerly shook her head as she hung her head in defeat.

"Unfortunately not. I've got major errands to do. And plus with Ironwood beinng stripped of rank for letting you escape. I have to make sure he doesn't jump into the habit of drinking his eyes out." she replied with Naruto grabbing her waist and pulling her close and into a passionate kiss on the lips.

Breaking from the kiss and gazing into her eyes, he watched as a warm smile graced her lips.

"We're headed to Mistral. Meet us there." said Naruto with Winter resting a hand on his cheek.

"I may just do that. But in the meantime. I bid you adjorn." she said with a small bow before walking away.

"Naruto?" asked Pyrrha with Naruto turning to her. "You and her were lovers?"

"We were. In fact she was my second love. Blake being my first." said Naruto with Blake blushing hard.

"I'm first?" she mumbled as she blushed.

"Hm?" asked Naruto with Blake shaking her head.

"Nothing. Come on. We need to get going." stated Blake with Naruto nodding his head as they grabbed his hands and instantly were teleported to the roof of the mansion.

Finding the sky line and the main hall, they crouched to the window while Naruto put his hand on the glass.

"Weiss. We're getting you outta here." he said to himself as they checked the time.

"5 hours til they probably begin." said Sun.

"Okay. Everyone, stay sharp. We stick out like a sore thumb. Ensure you're not spotted." said Naruto with everyone nodding their heads.

 **With Kasumi.**

After getting her check up finished, she was told her results will be given to her parents and then to her. Kasumi had no problem with this as she was fully aware that her parents would accept such knowledge that she was experiencing such a change.

But when she soon passed the fountain in the garden, she stopped when something caught her eye. Looking back to the fountain, she rubbed her eyes as much as possible to see if she wasn't hallucinating or whatever. But no matter how many times she rubbed her eyes, the image still remained.

The image showed her grandmother, Mito, sitting on the edge of the basin of the fountain while she was smiling to a little child with snow white hair and who was peering into the water.

Curiousity getting the better of her, she walked over to the scene she was witnessing and found that the little child was actually her older brother. Naruto. He was feeling sad about his current situation and why he was like this.

"Oh my grandson. You don't understand the terrible burden placed on your shoulders. Nor the amazing grace flowing through those veins of yours." stated Mito with Naruto turning to her with a scold.

"Grace? Flowing in my veins? Really?" barked Naruto looking to his shadow as it morphed to show a Beowolf really to kill. "How does this curse have any grace? It more kills than saves. It has killed the bond I have for my family. It has destroyed the friendships I once had with other children. It has even ripped my heart from my chest when my parents chose to no longer care. How in any way, is this a form of grace?"

Mito meerly giggled to herself as she placed a hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair.

"You'll soon see, that the power you hold, is really a blessing, rather than a curse. That it can do more than just take lives." said Mito as she removed her hand from Naruto's head and got up and took him to train more.

Still standing at the fountain, Kasumi soon found herself sitting on the basin of the fountain. The exact same place Mito sat and spoke to Naruto.

Placing a hand on the spot where Naruto leaned on, she soon began to really do something she never thought. She was actually thinking on her reasons to actually hate her brother.

Just by the weird phenomena, she had begun to wonder if how she treated her brother was justified? Or was she just following her parent's example? No. Her brother was a monster. Nothing more nothing less. He killed so many people, yet, he saved others as well. Not to mention, while he was still in a pained condition and still recovering, he gave some of his blood to save the life she had. Why would he do that? Why would he go to such lengths for saving her when she treated him like shit?

"Why save me?" she said to her self as she replayed the image of Naruto and Mito again in her head.

 **With Naruto. Late at night.**

All 6 of them, were in one word. Bored. They were so bored, they thought boredom was bored with them. There wasn't much to do apart from wait for night. But when it did come about, they couldn't be more happy. And it didn't take long to have the guests right below them. However, Sun was about to jump down and steal away Wiess, but he was stopped by Naruto.

"Not yet. Still too early. Wait for an opportunity." said Naruto with Sun ceasing his actions.

Looking down they watched as Weiss stood next to her father, and held a face of absolute pain and hatred in a very much neutral expression as she looked to the various people. She looked to be very much disgusted as they might not even give a donation at all. Jaques, Weiss' father seemed to be laughing and having a great time with some guests.

Watching Weiss, Naruto and the others found her stopping at the large photo of Beacon Academy. Naruto couldn't help but feel that the fall of Beacon and the Vale was pretty much a direct hit to her person. He too felt slightly responsible for the fall of Vale. A constant reminder of their failure. Failure for not being strong enough. But he soon watched a snobby aristocrat stop by Weiss and begin to torment her about how much of a weakling, Vale was to be overrun by the Grimm. Her facial expression showed her to be extremely pissed off and she very much was seething with rage.

Watching as Jaques pulled his daughter and scold her for making him look like a total idiot, Naruto looked to everyone and nodded to them. They jumped straight into the air and crashed through the skyline. Making everyone gasp in fear when the 6 of them landed around Weiss in a protective circle. Getting up, they all eyed the attendants of the event that happened not too long ago. But what happened next, shocked them completely.

"Relax my Snow Angel. We're here for you now." said Naruto turning to Weiss.

"Is that you?" Weiss questioned making Naruto smile as he revealed his demonic right arm.

Weiss soon gasped in shock. No one could imitate that. The only mark that was Naruto's. One of the only marks that she accepted to be part of him for who he was. Walking over to him, she brought out a hand and slapped him through the face.

"I deserved that one." said Naruto as a punch was sent to his shoulder. "And that one."

"Why didn't you come for me?" she snapped with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I know. I'm sorry for making you wait. But I'm here now. And I'll never leave." said Naruto bringing Weiss into a warm hug to which she responded to by hugging him back as she cried into his chest.

The man she loved so much, was finally here. Oh how she missed him. Oh how she needed to have him close again. But their little reunion was stopped when Weiss' father came to the two and attempted to break them up.

"You're not welcome here." he hissed.

"You're right. But I am welcome to your daughter." said Naruto slinging an arm around her and drawing Weiss close.

"It's you. The Beast Of Beacon. You should've been dead." snarled Jaques.

"So what? The only thing I care about, are those who care for me. That is why I'm taking Weiss with me." barked Naruto pulling Osiris off his back and pointing it at Jaques.

"You will not even think about that. Guards." stated Jaques with many soldiers armed to the teeth showing up and taking aim at Naruto.

"Hand over my daughter, and I may consider letting you go." sneered Jaques thinking he had Naruto cornered.

"Nice try. But I'm still going. See ya." said Naruto shooting high into the air and giving a menacing laugh as he flipped Jaques the bird while everyone else jumped through.

"I'll hunt you down to the ends of the world. You will never escape me." howled Jaques as the team got onto the room and sprinted to an airship.

"What now?" asked Weiss as they sprinted.

"We go to Mistral. Hopefully there, we can convince the others we need to take back Vale." said Naruto.

"Wait." said Pyrrha making everyone come to a stop.

"What?" asked Sun.

"Weiss' weapon. We left it behind." stated Pyrrha making everyong gasp.

"Oh shit. I totally forgot." said Weiss.

Just as they were about to head back, they soon spotted the butler who always took care of the mansion. He was seen running with Weiss' sword and a bag, most likely carrying her stuff.

"Miss Weiss. You can't fight without a weapon." he said handing the stuff to her.

"Thank you so much." said Weiss giving him a hug.

"It's an honor to meet the legendary Necrosis. I know you're in a rush. But let me say that not everyone hates you in Atlas." said the butler with Naruto nodding to him.

"Your services are always appreciated." replied Naruto as they sprinted again to the airship.

But once again, they soon found themselves surrounded by gunships and foot soldiers. No doubt thanks to Jaques hitting a panic button or something like that.

"Prisoner No. 653271. You are under arrest." said a soldier as Velvet along with everyone else readying weapons.

But just as Naruto began to gather his Aura, he felt his body acting weird, much like the last time. At his wedding. Refusing to let it get to him, Naruto gritted his teeth, on resisting this new urge to tear everything apart. Purple lightning soon began to spark off Osiris as the marks on the weapon surfaced. Unleashing an unholy roar as he arched his back, he roared in rage as his left eye turned to have a red iris and a slitted pupil along with the stream in his right arm turning from blue to purple.

Dropping down as the transformation ended, Naruto hunched over as he hung there, a purple ethereal construct that had the right of the ribcage and the right arm only active. He breathed hard as a few scales dotted his skin along with red veins protruding from his eye along with his left eye becoming bloodshot.

 **"What is this?"** questioned Naruto as he looked at his arm and twisted it to reveal the stream. The construct's arm mimicking Naruto's movements.

"What is that?" asked Weiss fascinated by what had just happened.

 **"I don't even know myself."** stated Naruto looking to her then back to the soldiers.

"You will stand down." ordered the soldier.

Naruto meerly stepped forward, and they instantly opened fire on him, bringing his right arm to his face, to shield him, the construct responded in kind and mimicked Naruto's movements. For a phantom construct such as this, it very much had density and physical proterties as the bullets meerly bounced off the skin, if you wish to call it that.

All the soldiers were shocked beyond belief as they reloaded their weapons and took aim once again. Finally something in Naruto's head clicked. The consruct, it was very much the same as when he went into his VBM state. But felt extremely different.

While his VBM felt extremely strong and destructive, this more felt more collected and more controled. Sure while using his VBM he was in control, but on many occasions, he was left feeling slightly hungry for more blood and death. He obviously managed to curb such a craving by focusing his mind and body. But this was different. Like he was in control.

Getting an idea, Naruto looked over and spotted a car. Using the phantom arm, he picked up the entire thing like it was made of feathers. Throwing it as hard as he could, the car moved with incredible speed and even broke the sound barrier from the speed it was going at. The car hit a few soldiers dead and, unfortunately, they died from the impact. This new gimick was awesome, Naruto couldn't even hold back his excitement. He was literally a full blown badass, even though he was one in the past, he felt he was one now.

Getting ready with another attack, Naruto reared his hand back with the phantom copying his movements. But as he was about to strike, a spotlight shone on them as a gunship was seen flying over them.

"Soldiers. Stand down." came a voice over the speakers.

"Major Schnee?" said one of the soldiers as they reluctantly lowered weapons.

"Major? Ah, must be Winter. She must've gotten a promotion." said Naruto as he ceased hostility.

"You are to report back to HQ for debriefing. I'll deal with them." she ordered.

One by one, all the soldiers left the scene and soon, it was just the group on the ground with the gunship left. The gunship soon landed and the door opened up to reveal Winter standing there.

Soon the phantom construct surrounding Naruto vanished and Naruto dropped to one leg, whatever that was, it severely taxing on his person. It was like his body was under extreme pain as he soon began to heave while sweat beaded down his brow.

"Glad to see you're okay sis." said Winter laying a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I am now. Now that I'm with Naruto again." she chimed as she helped the man she loved up along with Neopolitan. "I'm not even gonna ask."

"I respect that." responded Neopolitan as she and Weiss got Naruto aboard the gunship.

The team climbed in and Winter climbed onto the controls. Soon enough, they were in the air and heading Mistral. As they flew over the continent and seas, Naruto felt if Aura and energy returning to him. Sitting up and taking a few breaths of air, he was soon pulled into a massive hug as Wiess held him close to her. As if in fear of losing him again.

"Never do that again." she said almost sounding to be begging him.

"I won't. I'll never leave you again." said Naruto.

Soon something caught Weiss' eye on Velvet's, Pyrrha's and Blake's hand. Her eyes soon widened at what she was seeing. It was a wedding ring.

"Care to explain these." asked Weiss pointing at their wedding rings.

"Ah, well. It's a long story." said Pyrrha stratching the back of her head. "It goes like this..."

 **And scene.**

 **Awesome. With Neopolitan and Weiss on their side, things are starting to shape up as they head to Mistral. Hoepfully they can band as many people as they can to rally together and take back Vale.**

 **Not only that, but Kasumi is starting to see the past Naruto had when he was a child. Will she be able to accept such a visceral experience? Or will she dismiss it as a meer lie?**

 **Chapter 20: Arrival Of The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20: Arrival Of The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and his wives and friend, along with Neopolitan, got Weiss out of her family mansion and are now being taken to Mistral thanks to the aid of Winter who took a gunship.**

 **Along with this knowledge, Naruto has somehow managed to probably tame this new type of power. With everything that has been happening, hopefully he can master this new strange power he has gained.**

 **Not only that, but Kasumi is now beginning to see what Naruto's life as a child really was like. Will she truly accept such a life her older brother went through? Or will she throw it away as meer lies played on her by her brother?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Dislcaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 20: Arrival Of The Devil.

"You're married?" spat Weiss with the gunship slightly wobbling about in the air, seeing that Winter too heard what her sister said.

"It wasn't planned. It just meerly happened." stated Pyrrha holding up her hands in surrender.

"So, you go away for a few days and you suddenly get hitched. What happened? You feel like making it official that you wanted to get into his pants." snarled Weiss.

"I wouldn't talk. You are very much in love with him as much as us." barked Velvet stopping Weiss then and there.

"It's true we did get married." said Naruto as he reached within his jacket and pulled out a pill along with a cigarette and his lighter.

Swallowing down the pill and lighting his smoke, he blew out some of the smoke he inhaled as he looked at the girls.

"I married Blake in order to prove to her father that I will protect her no matter what. Getting married was a way to prove just that. Velvet and Pyrrha jumped on board with this as they too wanted to get in on the action. I'm not pointing fingers at all. But this is what they've chosen, and I am not against it." said Naruto pulling in more smoke from his cigarette.

"So you married Blake in order to show her father that you'll keep her safe. The others too got married because they chose it." said Wiess with the girls nodding their heads.

"You're still welcome to marry him, and we're more than happy to welcome you into the family." stated Velvet with Blake and Pyrrha nodding their heads.

"We're coming in range of Mistral." said Winter as she flipped a few switches and began her descent to the ground.

When the gunship landed, the occupants climbed out and looked about and spotted a large amount of people there. Mistral was extremely different, and more populated compared to Vale. But soon, Naruto spotted a very familiar face. He'd recognise that blonde hair anywhere.

Walking over to the person, he tapped the person's shoulder with the woman turning around.

"Naruto?" questioned the woman.

"Been too long Yang. How've you been?" asked Naruto but he soon looked to the robotic arm she had. "Forget what I said."

"It's alright." she said placing a hand on his cheek. "I know you did everything you could. I am grateful to you."

"But are you okay?" asked Naruto with Yang nodding her head.

"I very much am. I'm now looking for revenge. Adam will pay for taking away my arm." said Yang with Naruto smiling to her.

"I'll help you there." said Naruto laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'll fight alongside you."

"Thank you." said Yang with her meeting back up with Blake, Weiss, Winter, Velvet, Pyrrha and Sun.

When they finally got settled in, they managed to say hi to Qrowe and Ruby along with Nora, Ren and Jaune. Velvet, Blake, and Pyrrha got their own room while the person who was giving rooms, told Naruto that he'd be getting his own room as order of the Headmaster of Haven Academy.

Deciding to just take the room, Naruto decided to go and see just what this new power could really do. Sure he was able to harness the new power at Atlas, but if he wanted to have any chance on getting back to using his Variant and Beast Mode. He had to see what this new power could do.

Finding a wide enough area, Naruto closed his eyes and began to concerntrate. But he wasn't alone, Pyrrha followed him. She was right now hiding behind a tree as she watched her husband concerntrate on something.

Soon enough, the stream flowing in Naruto's arm went from a warm blue to dangerous purple. Slamming his eyelids open, Naruto soon watched as the purple phantom construct was created on the right side of his body, being that of the right half of the ribcage and the right arm.

It felt incredible. This power felt so much more stronger than his Beast Mode. But his left eye soon burned extremely hot with him clutching his eye with the construct phasing out of existance and the purple stream returning to blue.

"Dammit. Something seems to still be wrong with my power." he said to himself as he soon head the sound of leaves being crunched under a foot.

"Who's there?" snarled Naruto looking around to see who would try to attack.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." said Pyrrha coming out and clasping her hands together and straightening her arms.

"No, I didn't mean to be so aggresive." said Naruto as he walked over to her.

"I saw you were trying to gain control of your powers." said Pyrrha with Naruto nodding his head.

"I am. I need to learn to properly tame this new power. But it seems to not really wanna respond to my wishes." said Naruto looking down.

"It's not your fault." replied Pyrrha laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder but soon was brought into a hug.

"N-Naruto. What's wrong?" asked Pyrrha rather shocked by his actions.

"I don't wanna lose you. That night when Vale fell, and Cinder nearly ending you with that arrow. I care too much about you to lose you. You are my everything. You and the others. And I can't lose you now." said Naruto with Pyrrha going wide eyed before laying a hand on his cheek.

"Naruto. You will never lose me. I will always be here with you." said Pyrrha breaking from his hold but keeping his hands on her waist.

"I love you." said Naruto with Pyrrha smiling.

"I know. And I love you too." she said laying her head on his chest as she felt Naruto's arm wrap around her waist and pull her close.

"Naruto. I want to be with you no matter what. And I want to be one with you. I wish to forever be near you." said Pyrrha looking into Naruto's eyes.

"What are you getting at?" asked Naruto only to have Pyrrha kiss him dead on the lips.

Naruto was seriously taken back by Pyrrha's move of affection. He'd usually accept a kiss from her, but this was far more different. The kiss held much more passion and want within it. He soon felt Pyrrha's tongue slip into his mouth. Breaking from the kiss before his mind could melt into it, he gazed into Pyrrha's eyes and found them to be glazed with want and lust.

"Pyrrha, are you absolutely sure you wish to become mine? Cause once you become mine, there is no turning back." said Naruto only to have Pyrrha kiss him again.

"I wish to spend an eternity with you and only you." said Pyrrha only to be held close by Naruto.

"Then I promise. I'll be as gentle as possible." said Naruto as he meshed lips with Pyrrha once more.

 **With Kasumi.**

For quite some time, while waiting for the the results for the tests, Kasumi had been feeling rather strange lately. Ever since she had witnessed that sudden scene of her older brother and her grandmother, she began to question herself.

Ever since she could remember, she had been told on countless occasions that Naruto, was a bloodthirsty monster who only ever cared for himself. Sure when she was younger, she exposed her brother and her grandmother. Sure Mito got quite the earfull for doing something like that, but now, she was wondering if it was the right thing to do.

Walking along the passageways of the mansion, she began to feel that this may actually be her fault for putting her brother through so much. She had her next hallucination like revelation when she was in the shower.

It showed Mito standing over a little Naruto as he began to shake with such pain from the amount of torture his body was put through. It wasn't from the training Mito had put him through, it was because of the Grimm blood flowing through his veins. It was like all his cells were rejecting him as blood flowed out his pores of his skin. It was a rather gruesome sight as little Naruto howled in pain and suffering as Mito ran her hands along his back, ushering soothing words to ensure he was okay.

It was rather a nasty sight for her to see.

But with everything going on. She chose to go through her mind to see what truly happened with Naruto. And hopefully, put all these visceral images and scenes to bed.

She really hoped they would eventually stop once she found out the truth regarding Naruto. And hopefully, put an end to these insecid flashes of sudden memories and past incidents.

 **With Naruto. Lemon.**

Pyrrha soon found herself very much liplocked with Naruto as the two of them kissed ruthlessly and feverishly as their tongues lapped the other's. Pyrrha's legs felt like jelly and she found she was being held up through Naruto's strong arms. But she soon felt Naruto's hands grab the lace behind her, holding up her chest plate and undo the knot.

Letting the armor fall, Naruto broke the kiss as he watched Pyrrha cover herself with a slight dust of red caressing her cheeks. Drawing her close to him, he gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'll help you through this." said Naruto grabbing her arms and moving them out the way to reveal her beauty to him.

"Amazing." said Naruto as he soon found himself strain in his lower groin from the confinds of his trousers.

Meshing his lips with her own once more, Pyrrha's own hands soon began to move on their own and made their way down to his trousers and frantically worked to get the buckle open. She managed to get it open and was more getting his trousers off. But that was proving to be a hassle as her mind was starting to draw a blank as she melted even more into the kiss with the man she was wed to. But soon enough, Naruto's pants dropped to the ground and she very much felt Naruto beginning to grind himself against her inner thigh.

For Naruto, this was very much driving him into an instinctual action. One simple desire was clear to him, but he wanted to keep as much control of his mind as he didn't want to hurt Pyrrha. Sure he would go all out on Blake or Winter, but with Blake or Winter, they were the ones who went all out while Naruto was still okay. Unsatisfied. It wasn't because he was bored of making love to the women he loved. He very much was in fear that he'd break them considerably should he go all out.

"Naruto." purred Pyrrha into Naruto's ear as she found herself pinned to a tree. "Let's become one."

"If that is your wish." said Naruto as he soon began to slightly bite at her neck, leaving small marks where his teeth once were. Earning moans from her lips as she tilted her head to give him better access.

Breaking from her as she very much dropped to her knees and stared before the large buldge in his boxers before her.

"Y-You don't have to force yourself." said Naruto only to have Pyrrha smile to him before pulling down his boxers, freeing his 8 inch cock before her.

"I'm alright." she chimed as she gave the head a kiss.

Tracing her tongue over the head and along she shaft. She was soon awarded with a powerful moan from Naruto as she continued what she was doing. But she soon stopped and locked her eyes with the rod before her. It was now time to take it further.

Opening her mouth together with her tongue hanging out, she took the head of his cock into her warm mouth as she soon began to bob her head at a slow but comfortable pace.

"P-Pyrrha. That feels good." said Naruto as his eyes soon began to close his eyes to have them half open from the pleasure surging through his body.

Pyrrha, for her part was very much doing everything she could to pleasure Naruto. Her movements were sloppy and all over the place, but they very much did the trick regardless.

But soon enough, Naruto grunted as his load shot from deep within his loins as he laced Pyrrha's mouth with his hot milk. Pyrrha's eyes went wide from the sensation that just occured to her. But she sucked it all down as she cleaned off his rod.

Taking him out her mouth with a popping sound at the end, Naruto gazed into her eyes as she slowly got up to her feet.

"I'm ready." she purred to his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him close.

"Okay." was all Naruto said as he lined himself up at her entrance.

With the head now slowly going inside, Naruto watched as Pyrrha scrunched up her face as she soon felt like she was going to be split down the middle. But soon Naruto hit a barrier. Looking into Pyrrha's eyes, she nodded her head and held onto him for dear life. Giving a strong thrust, Naruto punched through and took her virginity then and there. Pyrrha's pained screams were silenced as Naruto captured her lips and drank in her pain.

After a full minute of the two of them being connected like that, they broke the kiss as Pyrrha soon wrapped her legs around his waist, securing him to her. But soon, the pain subsided.

"It's okay, you can move now." said Pyrrha with Naruto kissing her tears away.

Starting off slow, Naruto listened as Pyrrha soon began to moan from feeling him move inside her. But soon Naruto began to pick up speed and with his speed getting stronger, so did her moans of pleasure.

Soon, Pyrrha was howling out as she too listened to Naruto as he thrusted into her with vigor. And soon enough, Naruto reached his climax and came inside Pyrrha with her tightening her hold on him as she dug her nails into his flesh. Looking into her eyes, Naruto found Pyrrha wanting just that little bit more.

So he obliged her. Turning her around and against the tree, Naruto soon began to get into a strong rythem while Pyrrha drove her nails deeper into the tree she was against as she felt Naruto's manhood thrust into her pussy with every thrust. It was incredible. It was like he was a machine with this. And soon enough, Naruto began to speed up.

"Pyrrha. I love you." said Naruto between thrusts.

Pyrrha meerly lifted her one leg to be on Naruto's shoulder while she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too. And I want you no matter what." she moaned as Naruto increased speed more and more.

Both gave a powerful cry of pleasure as they both climaxed then and there. Pyrrha could feel Naruto's hot seed filling her waiting womb as she arched her back from the pleasurable feeling.

 **Lemon end.**

Breaking from her pussy Pyrrha dropped to her knees as she breathed in harshly while Naruto got dressed.

"Amazing, my love." said Pyrrha as she soon found herself being picked up and held in Naruto's arms with him using his trench coat as a means to keep her warm and obscuring her nudeness from others.

"Sure was my dear. I hope you very much enjoyed it." said Naruto with Pyrrha smiling.

"I just gave my virginity to the man I love. Of course I'm happy." she cooed as Naruto grabbed her clothes and took her to her room.

Once she was in her room and sleeping soundly, Naruto made his way to the roof and leaned on the balcony while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Blowing out some smoke as he looked to the shattered moon, Naruto smiled to himself while he moved his right hand to be in front of the moon and watched as the blue glow flowed in his hand.

"Guess I've had a moment to catch my breath. Huh Mito." said Naruto as he breathed in more smoke.

For another chance, Naruto could slightly relaxed and could finally feel okay about everything. But he would never really imagine just what might come his way tomorrow.

 **And scene.**

 **So the last place we have left off was where Naruto had gained some form of control for his new power, but not quite enough control. Hopefully he can gain control to use the new form of power, and hopefully, before they truly get into a fight with the enemy.**

 **Not only that, but Naruto and Pyrrha are now lovers. And as well, Naruto's little sister, Ksaumi is feeling a bit guilty in what she has done to Naruto. Took her long enough hasn't it. And I know I took a rather big risk with this chapter. So if any of you wish to flame me about dirtying such a good anime like RWBY. I'm ready. Other than that.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 21: The Devil's Negotiation.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: The Devil's Negotiation

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So the last place we have left off was where Naruto and Pyrrha had become lovers.**

 **Now I know that some of you wanted to finally see a lemon, while others didn't even want any of that shit. All I can say is. Not gonna change anything.**

 **But now we turn over the page and see what our Grimm/human hybrid hero is gonna do next. With a new enemy making their way to the surface, things are getting seriously bad.**

 **Now, as for the gunships. Think of the gunships used in Mass Effect 3. Like Talon 5. Those gun ships used. But some are modified to be like troop carriers.**

 **Oh, one last thing. As explained in Tales Of The Cursed Child and The Black Grimoire. Due to certain circumstances I cannot talk about. I am being pulled temporarily from the Fanfiction industry. Please don't feel that I am abandoning anything. I am far from that. Writing is my passion. It's just that I'm going into an entirely new change and must adapt before I can reintroduce the writing into everything. I am truly sorry for this.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 21: The Devil's Negotiation.

Arthur Watts. One of the most esteemed people in modern medicine and one of the best doctors out there. His work was legendary and even some might call him, the founder for medicine now-a-days.

But with this genuine article of an angel, lay a genuine article of a demon. He was sent to Mistral to track the movements of one Naruto Stryker. Salem told him that Naruto would no doubt make his way to Mistral and get an audiance with the Headmaster of Haven Academy to try and take back Vale. Thanks to such knowledge, Arthur found that such knowledge was dead on. And now he was contacting her with some exciting news.

"Ah, Watts. What news do you have for me?" asked Salem on the Scroll.

"He's very much here. And I got the sample you've requested. It's not much but I've got a tube of his blood." said Watts holding a test tube of Naruto's blood.

"Excellent. I'm sending someone to pick up the blood sample." said Salem as she hung up.

"Of course. I'll continue to watch over our new guest." said Watts as he pocketed the Scroll as made his way out his room.

 **With Naruto. A few hours ago.**

Waking up to a new morning, Naruto found himself in his bed with not just Pyrrha, but with Blake and Velvet. His head very much was slightly spinning as he looked about, trying to get his bearings. Finding their clothes to be very much thrown about the room while a rich scent of sex hung in the air.

He soon reached over to his bedside table and popped open the pill tube he had. Swallowing down a pill, Naruto very carefully slid out their hold and got dressed as he ran some water. Splashing his face as he felt the chilled sting of the water hit his face, electricuting his senses awake. Wiping his face as he looked to his reflection, he smiled to himself as he soon looked down as the water spiraled into the basin before turning the water off.

"This is it. To finally take back Vale. I just hope the Headmaster would help me." said Naruto as he made his way outside only to spot Jaune, Ren, Nora and Ruby teaming up to corner Neopolitan as she stood there holding her hands up in surrender while they held glares of disgust and anamosity.

"Why are you here?" barked Jaune.

"I'm here because I changed sides." replied Neopolitan.

"Or is it because you can't deal with the pain and suffering you have brought." snapped Ren.

"That's enough." said Naruto stepping in. "She told me herself she no longer cares for Torchwick or the White Fang. She seeks to fully stop this."

"But she could double cross us." stated Nora with the others agreeing with her.

"If that happens. I'll kill her myself." said Naruto with them agreeing to let it go but also watch Neopolitan for now.

"You okay?" asked Naruto turning to her.

"I understand their anamosity towards me. I'd also be angry should the person who worked for the enemy shows up before me." said Neopolitan with Naruto laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me. You're gonna be okay." said Naruto as he walked off with Neopolitan following him.

Finally making it to the Headmaster's room, Naruto breathed in a sigh as he steadied his mind and knocked on the door. Hearing the Headmaster's voice on the other end, Naruto opened the door to find the Headmaster sitting there at his desk as he worked.

Slowly walking in, Naruto took a seat along with Neopolitan and looked around the room. The room was very simple to say the least. But the overall style of the way the furniture looked, it very much had an expensive feel to it.

The Headmaster worked ruthlessly on his paperwork. And judging by the way he was going about it, he was nearly finished. The Headmaster himself had extremely charcoal black hair that was long and kept neat. His eyes were a powerful red and he was quite lean built. With the final document stamped and signed, the Headmaster let out a sigh of victory as he leaned back in his office chair.

"Finally. About damned time." he said getting up and sitting opposite of Naruto and Neopolitan.

"My name is Madara. I'm Headmaster here at Haven Academy." said the man looking at Naruto and Neopolitan.

"I'm-"

"Naruto Uzuamki-Namikaze A.K.A. Naruto Stryker A.K.A. Necrosis. Beast Of Beacon and the one who mercilessly injured your parents. I know who you are. I watched the live feed of the trial." said Madara with Naruto glarring at him while getting into a battle stance only to have Madara chuckle.

"Don't worry. Even though my country voted you guilty, there are some who thank you for what you've done. I myself am included." said Madara as Naruto calmed down and returned to just be sitting in his seat.

"Headmaster..." began Naruto only to watched Madara lift a hand to him.

"You have very much earned my respect for the many lives you saved. You can call me Madara." said Madara with Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"Okay. Madara. I need your help. I need as many forces as possible to take down the Grimm in Vale. I don't need many, I just need enough to fully take back the city." said Naruto with Madara nodding his head.

"In other words, you want my best students in order to fuck shit up." said Madara with Naruto nodding his head.

"Pretty much." said Naruto as Madara's gaze shifted to Neopolitan.

"What's your story? Last I heard you worked with Torchwick." spoke Madara with Neopolitan hanging her head.

"I used to. But I chose to no longer follow him. The dealings they have done have gotten really bad and now they're roping in innocent civilians and using them as bargaining chips." stated Neopolitan.

"But I thought that was okay with you." said Madara.

"In the past yes. But ever since word got out that Cinder was defeated by Naruto, but never killed, Torchwick has become more panicked than ever before. He fears that Naruto will come after him and will seek to kill him. That is also his reason to step things up with The White Fang." spoke Neopolitan with Naruto taking her side.

"In all truth, she just grew weary of everything." he stated with Neopolitan nodding her head.

"I did. And I wish to put a stop to it. That's why I joined up with Naruto and his group." said Neopolitan with Madara giving a small sigh.

"Very well. But we have our own problems right now. Grimm have been sighted moving in from the West, we suspect that they are being called here for no reason at all. It's like they're moths being drawn to a flame. We need to secure our borders first and then we may think of assisting you." said Madara.

"What if I went in and straightened this mess out? Would you give us your aid?" asked Naruto only to have Madara spin on his heels and glare at Naruto.

"What I really don't understand in this matter, is that you hold incredible power and so much raw energy at your disposal. Hell, even your Beast Mode frightened our most elite sudents. So why are you even here, begging for help?" asked Madara only to have Naruto hang his head.

"That's the thing. Ever since the fall of Vale, my own powers are going on the fritz with me. I can't even do a meer summon of my Beast Mode, but I can call on something that has recently surfaced. I don't have control on it at all. I came here, to tell you that a war is also soon to come, just like it did with Vale. Now we can sit here and argue about who has the bigger dick. Or we can get some results and truly fight some Grimm." said Naruto only to hear Madara laugh so hard he began to cry.

"I haver never been spoken to like that ever since my wife passed on. You sure have a mouth like her. But with what you say is true that you don't have the power anymore like you did back then. Then I will give you my aid for taking back Vale. But the safety of Mistral's borders come first in my eyes." stated Madara as Naruto nodded his head.

"I understand." stated Naruto.

"Excellent. And yes I will gladly help you with that problem of yours. So please, follow me to meet Doctor Watts." said Madara as he walked out with Naruto and Neopolitan following him out.

 **With Kasumi.**

Ever since Kasumi had had that memory of seeing Mito and Naruto at the fountain while Naruto was wallowing in his pity. Ever since she went to the guys in the lab to fix her problem and ever since she began to have those Aura fluxuations. Her head was in so much pain it wasn't even funny.

It was like she had these little bugs. These little voices, scurrying about within her mind. It was driving her insane and she couldn't find any way to actually stop it. But there was a clear voice that rung deep in her mind.

It kept screaming at her to learn the truth. What truth? She was completelty lost about that topic and yet for some reason, she felt as if she may die from these voices. Some things helped with getting rid of the voices. Like taking and ice cold shower or an ice bath. These methods helped with dimming out the voices. But she found they'd return once her body was no longer experiencing sub zero temperatures.

Today, she'd be learning what her results were and what was wrong with her. But it was first to go through her parents who would review the documents. She was right now sprawled on her bed, huddled in a ball as she held her hands on her temples as her face was scrunched in pain.

The voices screamed and shouted in absolute relentlessness as Kasumi thrashed about on the bed.

"Shut up. Just shut up." she cried as she continued to thrash about.

"Learn my past." echoed her brother's voice into her mind as she snapped her eyes open and looked to the door to find Naruto leaning against the door with a major smile on his face.

"Fuck off." she screamed through a pillow to her brother, only to watch her brother fissle out of existance and soon the door opened to reveal a maid standing there.

Looking to the pillow at the door, she looked to Kasumi who had her arm stretched out as if to show she threw the pillow.

"Lady Kasumi. Your mother and father wish to see you." she spoke with Kasumi getting off the bed.

"Okay." said Kasmui as she made her way to meet with her parents.

But as she walked along, she soon began to hear whispers while another fissure of Naruto in the garden anjoying a cup of tea was seen by the fountain.

"Find out my truth." he said as he drank the tea with a wicked smile on his face.

 **With Naruto.**

Slowly making his way to the room where Madara soon stopped by, Naruto and Neopolitan watched as Madara pushed the door open to reveal Doctor Watts working on a theasis that Naruto had never seen before. It looked to be that of some type of molechular theories that he had never seen before in his life.

"Watts." said Madara as Naruto and Neopolitan walked in with him.

"Ah, good to see you." said Watts only to freeze in his place when he locked eyes with Naruto.

"I've brought a person whom you may find interesting. I'm sure you know Naruto Stryker." said Madara.

"Who doesn't. The very person who is like a devil on the battlefield. And yes, I saw the trial. Beast Of Beacon." said Watts as Naruto arched an eyebrow.

Every fibre of his being screamed to stay away or kill this guy. But for some reason, his hand never made it's way to Osiris that rested on his back to do the deed.

"I'd like to do an exam on you. May you please have a seat." said Watts as Naruto complied and sat down but extremely reluctantly.

Once he was seat, he was instructed to remove his coat, to which he let the article of clothing fall with Neopolitan who was still in the room and sat on the stool as Watts walked over to Naruto.

"So tell me. Does this blood in your veins cause any problems?" asked Watts as he looked over Naruto's body.

"No problems at all." said Naruto.

Concluding with Watts taking a small blood sample from Naruto, he let the boy go while Naruto put his coat back on and walked out with Neopolitan. With the exam done, Naruto met up with everyone else to find them getting ready while Blake, Pyrrha and Velvet chose to stay behind. Reason was that they couldn't really move att all. They were justt too sore from their...ahem...session with Naruto.

"Hey bud." said Sun as he spotted Naruto.

"Sup." was all Naruto said as he climbed into the gunship with Winter taking the controls.

Ruby tagged along with Naruto and her sister Yang and Weiss. Sun found his team and went with them while Nora, Jaune and Ren climbed onto their own gunship. There was roughly about 7 gunships carrying some the elitest of the elite of Haven Academy.

As they flew over the wall, Naruto felt extremely nostalgic. It was like he was back in his Necrosis days. Assisting with fights and attacks from Grimm and what not. But for some reason, it felt more different. It was more of him having a feeling that he had people he could count on. ANd he very much did.

"Coming to the drop point." said Winter to them over the comms.

"Got it. Remember the mission?" asked Naruto looking over to Yang, Ruby and Weiss who held faces of confusion.

"Go in. Kill Grimm. Get out?" asked Yang with Naruto nodding his head while he smiled to her.

"Correct. That is our mission." said Naruto as the gunships landed in an open area with the occupants climbing out.

"Good luck down there Naruto. I'll provide some air support should it be required." said Winter as the gunships flew away.

"Copy that. Beginning sweep." said Naruto as they all drew weapons and began to move about the area.

But after a few minutes of walking about, Naruto stopped completely and got to his haunches as he examined the ground. Thanks to Mito, he was very much able to track thanks to how she taught him properly. The old fashioned way.

"What is it?" asked Weiss leaning over her crush.

"It's too quiet." said Naruto figeting with some dirt in his hands before throwing it to the floor.

"I don't like this. What about that eye thing of yours?" asked Yang turning to Naruto.

Doing just that, Naruto soon felt something weird when he activated the ability. Not only was the pulsing like waves coming from his eyes, but he also saw the Auras of every single person in a given radius. He even saw the Auras of Yang, Weiss and Ruby. Together with Jaune's, Nora's and Ren's. But when Yang, Ruby and Weiss gasped, Naruto felt a sharp sting in his eyes and found his power deacivated.

Looking about as if he had been hit with a flash bang, Naruto's vision was complete white but soon his vision came back to him. Only to find his team standing before him. Shaking his head as he got his vision back. He soon asked them what they saw.

"Your eyes." stated Ruby. "They were nothing like the previous ones for Beast Sight. This one had a few exagerated veins around the eyes while the iris themselves was a scarlet colour."

"Must be another upgrade." said Naruto.

"So what did you see?" asked Yang changing the topic, only to have Naruto shake his head.

"Nothing." said Naruto getting on his comms to Madara.

"Madara. Those Grimm you were seeing. You must have some faulty gear there." said Naruto only to soon hear static followed by a woman's voice he had never heard in his life.

"Naruto. Hell awaits you." said Salem over the comms as Grimm shot out the ground and began to attack.

"AMBUSH!" shouted Yang over the comms.

"No shit Sherlock." said Naruto bringing out Osiris with everyone else readying weapons.

Charging full force, Naruto cleaved a path through the horde only to soon have more pop up. Looking over to everyone else, he soon listened as the comms went wild.

"They're everywhere."

"Where are they coming from?"

"Someone help us."

Gritting his teeth as the fall of Beacon flashed in his head. Naruto tightened his grip on Osiris as his Aura flared to life while lightning sparked off the weapon. The sudden spike in power alerted the Grimm and soon began to sprint to him, the intent to kill burning in their eyes.

Unleashing a powerful roar, Weiss, Yang and Ruby watched on in shock as a lightning like shockwave shot off from Naruto and connected with the Grimm, hitting them dead on and then chaining to other Grimm. It was total destruction as Naruto got on his comms.

"Winter. Bring some fire from the sky." called Naruto.

"Copy that, beginning sweeping run." she called as the sound of engines rumbled overhead.

Soon enough, the gunship Winter was piloting was seen flying over the tree lines and soon unleashed lead and missiles at them. But a cry was soon heard as 4 Nevermores shot out of nowhere and gunned for the gunship.

"Sorry Naruto, gotta bug out." said Winter as she left the scene with the Nevermores on her tail.

"Copy that get outta there." said Naruto as he turned to the Grimm but soon dropped to the ground as his heart began to beat irregularly.

Looking to everyone as his vision began to blur, he soon began to feel his body become so hot it was unbearable. It was like someone threw him into a furnace and left him in there.

"What the hell?" spoke Naruto as he was soon encased in a ribcage like structure with two skeletal arms on the ribcage and mimicked his movements.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has made it to Haven Academy and has already met up with the Headmaster. This is looking good. But now Watts has shown Salem that he has a sample of Naruto's blood. Meaning that this could get extremely interesting should Salem do anything to the sample which she will receive from Watts.**

 **Not only that but Naruto is now in a serious fight with Grimm that actually ambushed them out of nowhere. Things are not gonna look good. Or they are, if Naruto can harness this new power.**

 **Chapter 22: The Devil's War.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: The Devil's War

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we have left off was where Naruto and his team, along with some of the best of Haven Academy were ambushed by some Grimm, not only that. But for some reason, Naruto has gained a powerful form of power.**

 **Shocked by such new found power, Naruto must come to grips on how such power actually works and what it truly means to harness this power. It could very much help turn the tide of taking back Vale.**

 **But it may not end that way as Salem now holds a sample of Naruto's blood. This is even better than trying to gain favour with the Beast Of Beacon.**

 **But this will prove very difficult. As if the subject dies during the merging of Naruto's blood and what not. Then their efforts will be in vain.**

 **And I know it's been a while since I've updated. But so far I've caught a window of opportunity. So what do I do? I take it of course. Unfortunately, I cannot say this regarding my other fanfics just yet. So please be patient there. Thank you for your cooperation.**

 **But in the meantime.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 22: The Devil's War.

 **With Salem.**

Standing by the window, overlooking the many black pools that the Grimm were all born from, Salem held the vile that contained the very essence of Naruto. She was a little disappointed on not getting Naruto to be on her side, but this was still well worth a prize on her end. Finally having something equivilant to what Naruto's power was. Direct from his veins, she finally had the means to be on par with Naruto.

Her plans would be ruined should Naruto do anything to stop her fully. She couldn't have that. And with Cinder having left them and now in hiding, have set her plans back by a huge amount. And with Tyrian having his tail cut off due to an uninvited guest, she was very much losing strength in forwarding her plans at all.

"My lady." came a voice behind her, snappping her out of her thoughts.

Slowly turning around only to come face to face with Tyrian, Salem watched as the psycho Faunus got to his knees while he shivered in fear.

"Fogive me for failing you." he said only to feel Salem lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I know just the thing to have you in good condition again." said Salem holding out the vile to show Tyrian.

"Is that...?" he trailed with Salem nodding her head.

"It is. Thanks to Watts, we now have the very means to fight against the Beast Of Beacon. But I need a test subject. Would you be willing to do it?" she asked only to have Tyrian snatch the vile away and look at it very carefully.

"I will do it for you." he said as Salem brought out a chair for him to sit on.

"Wait here for me while I get a syringe." said Salem moving out the room.

 **With Kasumi.**

To Kasumi's shock, she had very much not expected it at all to hear that her DNA now was that of her brother's. Exactly to be part Grimm. Only 1/10th of her blood and body was now Grimm. But not only that, she had begun to feel guilt for her brother's current situation. She knew he was the reason she had been seeking revenge for what happened to her parents. But now she was very much sure that her vengeance wasn't justified.

Right now she was waiting for the fact that if they had to do a cleansing of her blood and hopefully rid the Grimm blood from her veins. But now she was questioning if it was the right thing to do.

Her parents said that it was the right thing to do as she was to keep up their names. That was the part Kasumi didn't feel right with. The fact that she had to keep up her parent's name. What happened to her name? Did she not matter? Was she just a pawn in this game of chess? What was she?

She was soon brought out her musings when her mind acted up again and showed a little Naruto running away from something. His eyes were red and puffy as he cried his eyes out. Looking behind her, she found her mother and fatther holding out the Will Mito wrote down and acused him of forgery.

Following the miniture Naruto, she watched as he made his way to his room. Pushing the door open with a massivly loud creaking noise. She found Naruto sitting on his bed as he wrote something in a black covered book that seemed to be a diary of some sorts. But as he wrote down what was happening, a shout from outside made him stop and put the diary under his bed. Watching as the image faded out of existance, Kasumi made her way to Naruto's bed and looked under it to find a faded black diary stuck to the top under the bed.

Pulling it off, she blew the dust off and carefully opened it up. The page she landed on was that of Mito's death. The page read as such:

 _Grandmother Mito is gone._

 _Countless times she told me to adress her by her first name. But she made the exception yesterday. I was supposed to train today with her. But when I went to her room to show I was ready. She just lay there. I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't open her eyes. Why won't the eyes open?_

 _A maid came in and acused me of hurting the Legendary Mito Of The Angel's Blade. A nice morning routine of them shouting at me soon followed..._

Turning over the page, Kasumi read on only to find a page was ripped from the book. But luckely the section she was reading wasn't affected and explained over the events.

 _I found Mito's Will. It stated there that I'd be inheriting Osiris. Her weapon she used to slice several Grimm in half with a single swing. I'm honored to gain such a weapon. And I'll do my best to uphold the legacy she has passed to me. And do my best to surpass it. Yet my parents choose to ignore this and treat me as an outcast. Why must the gods treat me like this? Am I just a punching bag? What is my purpose?_

Closing the diary, Kasumi sat there in complete silence. What her brother had endured was even more than what she had been through. She had many people to train her and hone her power. All Naruto had was one person. And then that training was cut short when she passed away. And yet, he still proved to become even stronger than before.

How could she have been so stubborn from the truth, that she ousted her own brother? How could she have been so caught up in her own pride, that she never saw she was tearing down another's?

But one thing began to ring in her mind. Despite this sudden fact that she was now like her brother, part Grimm. She had to know what was written on that page that was torn from the book. She had to know. She didn't know why at all. Maybe it would give her some closure on why she was feeling this guilt. Hopefully.

 **With Naruto.**

Sounds of metal hitting flesh clanged through the area. Never had they ever seen that the Grimm would be organised like this. Apart from the Beowolves, this was something absolutely different.

And now for Yang, Ruby and Weiss. They were very much looking at Naruto was was encased in a skeletal like form being a ribcage with skeletal arms. It was very much flaming purple as Naruto stared on with a look of such determination.

But it didn't end there. Soon Naruto began to rise into the air while the skeletal structure soon began to take on a more humanoid form. A skull rested at the top of the ribcage. At the end, the finished construct stood about 16 meters in the air. Scary thing about this. Was that Naruto was still very much conscience through this.

"Naruto. What is this?" asked Weiss as she looked up to Naruto.

"I don't know that myself." replied Naruto with the construct mimicking his mouth movements.

But that was when a Grimm shot toward them at breakneck speeds. Instincts of protection surged through Naruto's mind and he reached to the Grimm, only to grab the beast within the construct's hands.

Giving his hands a squeeze, they watched as the Grimm exploded into a haze of black smoke. But soon Naruto began to shrink back into his normal form. Once he was in normal form with him no longer being a towering giant. He did feel a little exhausted, but it felt like he did a huge workout more than actual fatigue.

Seeing more and more Grimm show up, Naruto closed his eyes and began to concerntrate. Thinking on how the power activate like it did, Naruto concerntrated extremely hard to try and replicate the way he felt when the power was active. Soon he found himself encased in the right half of a skeletal ribcage along with a skeletal arm on his right side. His eyes soon began to burn red while the blue stream turned a violent purple. A few veins buldged out under his eyes as he looked to the Grimm before him. His friends, completely never saw this coming at all. But again, they decided to bring out the big guns.

Weiss slammed her sword into the ground as a large glyph was seen on the ground, with a being slowly growing out of the circle. Looking over to her as the being showed itself to be a knight, Naruto meerly whistled as he commented on her abilities.

"Damn Weiss. Now that's cool." he said with Weiss blushing.

"I know right." said Weiss as they turned to the Grimm.

Naruto used every bit of attack styles he knew, but for some reason, the giant skeletal construct, seemed to sluggish and weak. It didn't really help expect with deforestation.

Clicking his tongue at what happened, Naruto slammed his hand on the ground, resulting in a powerful shockwave to pulse through the ground and send all Grimm in their area to be thrown into the air. Eyes widened as the Grimm were helplessly dangled in the air for a few seconds before hitting the ground before Naruto's body became engulfed in flames. His body felt hot as if there were hot coals in his lungs, his eyes soon turned to be full red as the veins under his eyes turned even more vicious looking while the stream in his right arm went from purple to red as he soon thrashed about while he held himself.

"Naruto. What's wrong?" asked Yang as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder only to revome it when the sound of skin hissing echoed through the are.

"Ow shit. You're hot." she said as Naruto looked at her.

"What's happening to me?" asked Naruto only to thrash about even more.

Naruto soon began to develop a scale like carapace on his skin as his hair began to grow longer which began to form two tusk like features on the sides of his face. His body even grew slightly as his nails became claws along with the skin on his chest phasing out of existance, showing the bones to his ribcage. Together with it ending with bat wings that were extremely large, they were tucked underneath his arms to act like his trenchcoat. And it you weren't looking properly, you'd mistaken it as his trenchcoat, and his eyes glowing a sinister red while a few spots being a full black with sharp teeth in his mouth along with a red vapor flowing off his body. ( **A.N.** Yes it is Dante's Devil Trigger from Devil May Cry 3).

"What the hell is this?" asked Ruby petrified in fear.

 **"I wanna know that myself."** said Naruto clamping his mouth shut.

His voice sounded very much it when he used to go Beast Mode, but more controled and refined. Looking to the Grimm in the air, Naruto reached out his hand and made the hand into a fist. The Grimm all exploded in a haze of black mist. Shocked by the new sudden power, Naruto found this to be even more powerful than his Beast Mode he was so used to. But he soon found that new power was quite taxing on his body. Disengaging the power, he soon dropped to his knee. Looking to the Grimm, he watched as the soon backed away as the comms reported the same thing. That all Grimm in the area had just backed off.

Getting to his feet and into the gunship Winter flew, they headed back to Haven to speak with Madara and see just what was to be done. But one thing wasn't sitting well with Naruto. Sure the sudden burst of new power which happened twice, wouldn't really be an issue for the Grimm. So why did they back off?

 **And scene.**

 **So Now Salem has the very means to create a person very much like Naruto seeing that she now has the sample of blood given to her by Watts who took a sample from Naruto.**

 **And now Tyrian is soon to become like Naruto. This is not looking good. With Tyrian now going to be turned into like Naruto, things will turn into a very nasty blood bath.**

 **And now Kasumi has found Naruto's diary. All the events that he endured when he was younger, are recorded in that book. And now she has found that there are a few pages missing. And has decided to find the missing pages.**

 **Can she find the pages and uncover what her older brother went through when he was ousted?**

 **Find out next week on RWBNY.**

 **Chapter 23: Evolution Of The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: The Devil's Evolution

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Seeing that it will soon be my birthday. I bring you this very special 3 chapter special for RWBNY.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Salem had finally gained a sample of blood of Naruto thanks to Watts. And now that she has such a trump card, she has chosen Tyrian to be a test subject.**

 **And not only that, but now Naruto has awakened quite the amount of new powers. One being an even better Beast Mode and now he has the ability to use a phantom like construct in conjunction with his own power.**

 **And now we begin the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 23: The Devil's Evolution.

Pushing the doors to the Academy open once they made it back, Naruto stormed to Madara's office. He had some serious questions he needed to have answered. And only once they were answered, he'd finally gain a sense of calmness.

Heading to the Headmaster's office, Naruto threw the door open and stormed over to Madara who looked up from his work to see the seething with rage as his Aura began to flare around him.

"Naruto. Glad to see you're okay." said Madara only to be grabbed by Naruto and thrown against the wall while Naruto held him up by 2 feet off the ground.

"Don't give me that shit. You knew. You knew this whole time didn't you." growled Naruto as he glarred at Naruto.

"I don't even know what you're talking about?" said Madara only to be slammed against the wall even harder with him whincing him in pain.

"Don't lie to me. I can hear your heartbeat." snarled Naruto only to inwardly gasp.

 _'Wait. I can hear his heartbeat. I can only do that when I've used my Aura to enhance my senses. But I can do it without my Aura?'_ thought Naruto as he locked eyes with Madara who sighed in defeat.

"Alright. You got me. I did know about these kind of attacks for a while. For some reason, Grimm would just become adept in tactics. Their favourite attack is geurilla warfare." said Madara with Naruto putting Madara down.

"A simple hit and run tactic. Very clever." said Naruto with Madara walking over to the window.

"It is. But not fun when you're on the defensive side. Ever since the fall of Vale, the Grimm became more organized. Like they suddenly grew a brain. It's kind of scary in a way." stated Madara with Naruto remembering back to when he suddenly used that power on the Grimm they fought on the ship.

It was like the Grimm could think logically and easily know how to evade and strike all the same.

"When you came into my office. My hopes were picked up instantly. You are the very person I have been looking for. The Beast Of Beacon. Here in Mistral." said Madara turning to Naruto with an arched eyebrow.

"Guess word travels fast." said Naruto with Madara nodding his head. But soon enough, Naruto was reminded by what Mito said to him regarding the whole mess about to befall them.

 _'A great evil is coming. Could this be it?'_ thought Naruto as he looked to Madara.

"How bad is the current situation?" asked Naruto with Madara shaking his head as he brought out a disk ped object and placed it on the table.

"Not good at all I'm afraid." said Madara as the disk activated to show a hologram of the entire layout of Haven Academy.

"Don't tell me Cinder is behind this." stated Naruto clenching his hands, thinking on the talk he gave her never got to her.

"Surprisingly no. Ever since the fall of Vale, she has not made any form of attack whatsoever. It's like she has decided to not even fight anymore." said Madara with the door opening to show Neopolitan standing there.

"The last time I was in contact in Cinder, she said she was gonna do something as redemption for the lives she has taken." stated Neopolitan as Naruto nodded to her.

"I see. So what are we gonna do about the Grimm charging at us with tactics and what have you?" asked Naruto with Madara leaning back.

"Not sure. But whatever they are after, it can't be good." said Madara with Naruto heading out the door followed by Neopolitan hot on his heels.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Neopolitan looking to Naruto with him stopping and pull out a cigarette and take a puff.

"I don't know myself. But one thing is for certain, I need to learn this new power is." said Naruto with Neopolitan nodding her head and pulling out her scroll.

"I watched the vid of you in that form." she said showing a video feed of when Naruto when he went into his new form he used which caused the Grimm to back off.

"Well, what ever it is. I need to harness it as well as this ghost like construct. With that I can help everyone with this fight." said Naruto as he headed somewhere to train his body to gain control of this new power.

 **With Salem.**

Salem meerly stood there, an empty syringe like gun in her hands as she marveled at Tyrian as he growled and thrashed about like a man possessed. The smile on Salem's face as she watched the scene before her was absolutely incredible. It was nothing like she had ever imagined. A few monitors lay behind Tyrian, showing his body structure and what was going on with the biological level. The progress of what was happening to Tyrian was beyond anything she could even imagine. Sure she a bit tampered with the blood sample. But that was only to see what would happen should she amplify the rate on which the human decay rate was.

She deduced, from the amount of research with the sample, that for every time Naruto pushed his body to its utmost limits, the Grimm blood becomes active and thus causes a decay rate on human cells. Thus turning the decaying human cells, into Grimm cells. It was a perfect means of turning someone into a Grimm. But Salem wanted to see just what would happen, should the Grimm cells be aggrivated enough to consume the human cells.

And that was happening right here. And thanks to her research, she was able to create more than just one sample. She took all samples of blood from various other people she had captured who had the same bloodtype being AB-, and used bits of the now full Grimm blood she had. From there, the people she captured, would be tested on and she'd take it from there.

This was very much the break Salem was looking for. A way to tear apart Haven Academy with one fell swoop. And that judgement would be in the form of what Tyrian was becoming. See, Tyrian's body was right now rejecting the Grimm blood. She was expecting these results. And yes, she planned this would happen. After all, Tyrian was a means to an end. And this was the end. Tyrian had fulfilled his purpose. And he would give rise to a new beginning for them.

"Yes, that's it. Let it consume you." she said as Tyrian soon began to transform into a horrific monster.

"Yes, that's it. My Dyaus Pita." said Salem as Tyrian broke from the restraints holding him down and soon began to turn more animalistic.

 **With Kasumi.**

It had been quite some time since Kasumi had found Naruto's diary from way back when. And it had been more since since had begun her hunt for the missing pages. In a worse case senario, she was hoping they'd not have been thrown away. Or lost where she couldn't find it.

And right now, she was getting extremely frustrated. She had searched the entire house for the damned thing, and she had not even come close to finding the missing pages. She knew she'd gain some closure once she had found them. Or whatever would put her mind to rest about the damn thing.

But as she searched once again for the 7th time in Naruto's old bedroom, she heard the sounds of voices outside. Taking a look outside the room, she watched as yet another hallucination occured before her. It was that of a little Naruto being dragged by his hair down the passageway while Kushina pulled on the young boy's hair while Minato led the way.

"No mother. Father. Please don't do this. I promise, I'll be a good boy. I won't even try anything funny." begged the little Naruto as he was dragged along the passage.

"Shut up you infernal brat. From this day forward. You will be given a new room. One which will be of a permanent residence. You have brought shame to our name ever since you proved to be weak. I should never have given birth to you." barked Kushina.

Following the illusion down the passageway, Kasumi soon found she was being led down a series of stairs, all the while watching as little Naruto struggled to break free from the vise like grip his mother had on his hair. Finally coming to a stop as the illusion stopped. Kasumi found herself before the large doors that led to the dungeon like basement they still had. Pushing the doors open, she covered her mouth and nose with the sleeve of her shirt as the smell of what smelt like rotten flesh, mixed in with crap and death hung in the air which greeted her nose annd mouth. It was so awful, Kasumi wanted to throw up then and there.

Keeping her lunch down, she descended the stairs and soon found an empty cell with a picture drawn on the one wall. It showed it to be that of what could be a picture of Naruto, Kushina and Minato, and it was drawn in blood. But it was scratched out with 4 large claw marks. Sitting in the cell as she found many bones of what could've been rats layed everywhere. Sighing as she looked about, her eyes soon landed upon a loose brick. Getting up and ever so carefully and grabbing the brick, she pulled it out with no hassle. Peering inside she found her prize. The missing two pages she was after. Sitting back down she read them.

It read:

 _I should've known. I'm not worth anyone's time. Hell, I'm starting to wonder if I'm worth my own time. I know Mito said that I should hang onto my pain and suffering as it is proof that I haven't given up just yet. But I can't even stop the pain I feel inside._

 _It's like I'm empty. Like there is nothing inside me anymore. Like I'm just hollow inside. Is this really how I leave the world? Leave it without making a difference? Why did everything turn out this way? Was I always a mistake from the beginning? Maybe the world would be a better place without me._

"No brother. You're more than that." said Kasumi as she began to cry.

Soon enough, she began to have a final hallucination. She saw everything. Everything about Naruto. All the things he had been through. Everything he had endured. All the pain he was subjected to. All the despair he was thrown. All the torment his being went into.

When the hallucination finished, Kasumi held her head low as she placed a hand on her head.

"I'm so sorry brother. I didn't know." she said to herself. "I never knew you suffered more than me. I'm so sorry for being so blind. But I will do everything in my power to make this right."

"You're not going anywhere." came a voice at the door.

Looking to see who it was, Kasumi found her mother there as she held a scold on her face.

"Mother. I'm going to find my brother." stated Kasumi.

"And why is that?" barked Kushina.

"For all the pain done to him. I must make it right." said Kasumi only to have Kushina shake her head.

"I was worried about this. Vale has infected you ever since you were exposed to your brother. You must be cleansed." said Kushina only to have two people show up behind her and walk over to grab Kasumi.

"What are you doing?" stated Kasumi as she was dragged away.

"We're cleansing you my daughter. Then you can go back to the way you were. Our heir to our name." said Kushina as they made their way out the dungeon.

Or in Kushina's case, wheeled away.

 **With Naruto.**

As Naruto came to a stop outside the Academy, he ensured there was no one around. Once the coast was clear, Naruto closed his eyes as he began to concerntrate. He thought back on when he activated that sudden new form of power he had. The awesome power that surged forth deep within his being that caused the Grimm to back off like they did. Whatever it was. It caused them to very much be afraid of him in a big way.

Soon he began to feel a small tugging sensation within his body. Going deeper into his body, feeling exactly where this tugging sensation was coming from, Naruto's eyes shot open as he soon found himself transformed into the form he took on when he took on those Grimm. Watching as the wings that grew out his back fold on his sides to form what could be like his trenchcoat, Naruto felt himself to be increasingly more powerful beyond compare. Looking to his claws, he found them to be laced with a liquid like poison he was somehow generating. Giving his new appendages a test run, Naruto opened up his wings and found them to be a lot more bigger than what he was. No wonder they had to be tucked away like they were.

Taking to the sky, he soon gave his new power a test run as he thrusted out his hands, resulting in a blast of brilliant energy to be fired from his outstretched hand. When the blast was finished, a massive crater was seen along with smoke coming out his hand from the attack he just did.

Floating back down, Naruto turned back to normal as his new Beast Mode vanished from sight with him being slightly drained. This was incredible. He had an upgraded ability that was more than anything he had imagined before. He felt more stronger than his previous Beast Mode, but the draw back of fatigue was more than what he ever expected.

Giving it a few more activates to ensure he had the transformation down, he moved on. The next ability he wanted to try out was that skeletal phantom thing he did as well. Concerntrating extremely hard, Naruto soon began to feel extremely different as the blue stream in his arm turned from blue to purple. Focusing more on the matter, he was soon awarded with the phantom arm showing. It was only the right arm that showed up this time.

Soon he felt the sudden sting he previously felt last time but pushed through it. With the sting dying out, Naruto soon felt he had more control over the arm. Giving it a few tries, Naruto found that the arm could prove very useful. But in actual combat, it was only good for using powerful strikes, not quick strikes. So using it as an opening attack would prove rather strong.

Giving it a rest for the time being, Naruto walked to his room and opened it up to be greeted by his wives standing there as they smiled seductively to him.

"Welcome home big boy." purred Velvet licking her lips.

"Big wouldn't be the way I'd put our husband." stated Pyrrha as she licked her lips as well.

"Well whatever he is. He's gonna please us right now." said Blake with them grabbing Naruto and pulling him into the room with them locking the door.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we see just what Salem has done with the blood sample she has gained from Watts who took the blood from Naruto. And not only that, but Kasumi has found the missing pages of Naruto's diary and now she sees the error of her ways.**

 **And now she has been taken by her parents. This is not gonna look good should they have things planned for her.**

 **Chapter 24: Apology To The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24: Apology To The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for RWBNY. As well, welcome to the second part of the 3 chapter special.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had trained his body to be used to the new power he has gained. Being the weird phantom arms and the new Beast Mode he can do.**

 **Not only that, but Kasumi has finally seen the error of her ways and is seeking to make amends by joining her brother and accepting him for who he is. But her family have other plans and seek to cleanse her of such a disease as they see it in their eyes.**

 **Not only that as well, but Salem has begun to finally create her army of people like Naruto, but this will turn ugly. Seeing that the sampled blood she gained is rejecting Tyrian.**

 **See, there are two ways to have the blood Naruto has. The first is through a blood transfusion, but only issue is that the person must be the same blood type as Naruto.**

 **The second is the way Naruto gained the blood. A child born with the blood inside. Meaning, Naruto's children will very much have the blood of the Grimm inside them.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 24: Apology To The Devil.

 **With Kasumi.**

Slowly waking up with a pounding headache, Kasumi soon found herself strapped to a table in the lab. Looking to the door which opened up to reveal her mother being carted to her through a maid, Kasumi scolded her mother. This was obviously countered through a slap through Kasumi's face from Kushina.

"You will not show me such a face." growled Kushina as her daughter turned to her, the one side of her face going red with a hand print showing.

"Was this the way you treated my brother?" growled Kasumi.

"Brother? Ah I see. You see your weakling of a brother, as a brother." said Kushina.

"He's not weak." spat Kasumi. "He has accomplished so much more than I could ever imagine. Was it his fault that he started like he did?"

"He was weak and will always remain weak. When he betrayed our family, he signed his own death warrent. Therefore, he deserves to be put down like the animal he has become." growled Kushina.

"He is not an animal. He is a human being. Sure he has got his flaws being that destructive power he has, but still. He wishes to stay as he is and fight for what is right. Is that wrong for him to do?" asked Kasumi only to have her mother fall silent.

"This strange blood inside you has impaired your judgement. What happened to the daughter that followed my orders to the T?" stated Kushina after 1 minute.

"So that was all what I was to you? A tool that was despensible. Brother was right. You're beyond help. You're deluded and sick in the head." said Kasumi.

"You were always a means to an end. To us, you were making us look amazing. Performing to the best of your abilities, brought in many investors. You were the cash cow, nothing more, nothing less. But don't worry, once we have that vicious blood out of your system, we can go back to the way things were. Where you respond to our every order." stated Kushina as a Biometric laser came online with the ceiling opening up to show a very sinister looking laser.

"Don't do this. Don't do something you'll regret." said Kasumi as her heart began to race.

"I regret nothing. This is for your own good." stated Kushina as the laser activated with a green beam shooting out and hitting the table and slowly moved to Kasumi.

"Stop it. Please stop." begged Kasumi as the laser crept closer and closer.

"Stop. Stop this now." she snapped.

But still, no answer from the control booth as the laser moved closer and closer to her skin. Kasumi now feeling the heat from the laser that was inches from her skin.

 **"I said stop."** bellowed Kasumi as her left eye turned to have the sclera full black as the iris turned purple with a single slitted pupil.

Her body soon taking on a feminine look of what Naruto's previous Beast Mode looked like as she broke through the shackles like they were made of paper as her body finished transforming with purple lightning shooting off her body. Not only that but her body went through a major change of her body and age changing to have her now 16 years old.

Destroying the laser she turned to her mother who was slowly being pulled out of the room. Walking over to her, Kasumi gave her mother a serious backhand that sent her flying to the side.

Slowly using her hands for support, Kushina watched on in horror as what happened all those years ago repeat itself right before for the second time. The sheer overwhelming power of what Naruto did to them. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Kasumi grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up. Slowly applying pressure, Kasumi was awarded with Kushina coughing hard as she tried to break out of Kasumi's iron clad grip while countless times pressed a button, which she hit many times, but nothing happened.

 **"Don't bother. Those nice little things you put in me. They were burned out when I took on this form. I feel your hold no longer on me. Never thought it'd take my brother giving me his blood to liberate me."** growled Kasumi as the sounds of Kushina struggling to breathe was heard.

Dropping the body, Kasumi gave the body a kick which resulted in a hiss to be heard as Kasumi turned back to normal but her left eye stayed as it was. Full black sclera with a purple iris and a slitted pupil.

"I'll let judgement take the wheel. We'll see if you're destined to die soon." growled Kasumi as she left the lab and headed to her room to pack away her stuff.

As she packed, she went through her stuff and soon found an eye patch to hide her new eye. With the eye concealed, she continued to pack away. Once she was ready to leave, she ensured she had enough money to get to Mistral. If she knew her brother, in the short time that she did, that would be his destination.

"I'm coming brother. And I'm sorry for what I did." said Kasumi as she stopped to a few feet outside her mansion when a final illusion of little Naruto and Mito showed before her.

They were walking away from the mansion with Mito showing to be smiling to her grandon while Naruto smiled to her.

"I'll keep moving forward." stated little Naruto with Mito laughing a bit.

"I know you will." she said as the image faded from the real world as the wind blew with the image vanishing into the wind.

"I'll carry your burden with you, brother." said Kasumi as she pushed towards the nearest airship port.

 **With Naruto. 3 hours after Kasumi left home.**

It hadn't been long since he arrived in Mistral. And not long after that did Naruto, Pyrrha and Velvet become one. Sure they got married in Menagerie, but they never did, _that_. Until just recently. They chose to cut down on trying to make a family until after they got Vale back. Once Vale was back in their control, Naruto promised to ensure they could start a family.

Agreeing to this, they took up their weapons with Naruto. Naruto was told by Madara that some new tunnels were found that were being used by the Grimm. They're job right now was to go in and destroy these tunnels. Once the tunnels were gone, then they'd be able to push back against the Grimm.

And that is where we find them. Team RWBNY was now back to the way it was while Team JNPR was back. They only needed Kasumi to fill in and they'd be back to being Team JNPRK. Even though such a thought sent shivers down Naruto's spine as the two gunships landed on the ground. Velvet chose to stay behind as her Team would be coming to Haven very soon. Sun chose to tag but also told them that his team would also be arriving soon.

"Ghost and Reaper. Got you covered. Will provide overwatch and offer sweeping runs." said Winter over the comms.

"Copy that Valkyrie." said Naruto as they got huddled together with Naruto placing a disk on the ground with the lay of the land flarring up on holoview.

"Alright. According to Madara, about 5 tunnels are reported to have been spotted. Should we fully take these out. It will give Mistral some breathing room." said Naruto as 5 red areas showed on the map.

"What are those?" asked Nora.

"Where the tunnels have been spotted. We need to go in and destroy them by creating a cave in using whatever means needed. Once these caves are closed, we will be one step closer to getting back Vale." replied Naruto looking to everyone.

"Let's do this." said Sun teaming up with Team JNPR to balance the two teams.

Getting up. Naruto decided to do some scouting and see what was out there. Activating his new sensroy eyes, he spotted a few Grimm lying in hiding along with him seeing a his friends' Auras.

"Nice eyes." complimented Ruby.

"Thanks. Call these eyes Phantom Eyes." said Naruto.

"What do you see?" asked Blake.

"Everything. I see your Auras, and even the Grimm lying in hiding over there." replied Naruto pointing over to an area.

"Then I guess we should give them a welcoming commitee." said Yang with Naruto smiling.

"Team JNPRS, head West where there are two tunnels. We will head to the east and destroy the other three." said Naruto with them noding and splitting up.

Summoning up his phantom arm, he used it to create a powerful shockwave which worked that sent the Grimm hiding to be sent into the air with the girls hammering them with attacks.

It wasn't very much of a fight seeing that they rather acted more like cannon fodder than anything. It was rather anti climactic really.

But nonetheless, they pushed forward to the first one. Blowing the first tunnel rather easily, they pressed forward. But when they came to the next one, they soon found a large amount of Grimm inside the tunnel. No doubt from the looks of them, they were like a strike team.

But before they could charge in, their comms buzzed with Winter calling them.

"You got incoming guys. Looks like...a feminine version of Naruto's Beast Mode?" said Winter with the two teams stopping what they were doing.

"Come again?" questioned Ruby as she fired at a Grimm.

Just as Winter was about to repeat what she said, the thing burst through the cave and sealed it off with what sounded like an explosion going off on the other side. Everyone soon readied weapons as they took one look at the beast before them.

But they soon watched on as the beast turned back to being a normal human that very much looked like Kasumi. Naruto's younger sister. She meerly stood there as they all soon lowered weapons with Naruto walking over to his sister who didn't show any subtle signs of hostility towards him. Once he was close to her, Kasumi drew Naruto into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, brother." she said as she stroked his back.

"What are you doing here? And what's with you eye?" asked Blake with them breaking the hug and looking to Kasumi's left eye that was different to her other eye.

"Wait. Before you answer that question, answer this one. How the hell did you get here?" asked Weiss locking eyes with the one who wished Naruto dead.

"Well..." started Kasumi as she looked up.

 **Kasumi. Just outside Mistral.**

As the airship she was on flew over the wall that kept out the Grimm, she looked out the window as the airship flew along the wall. But as they came along the side to land by Haven Academy, something caught Kasumi's eye. Telling the pilot to fly over to where she saw the thing that caught her eye, she soon found her left eye flarring up. Pulling off the eye patch, she watched as she found she could see further, as if she had binoculers in her left eye.

Her eyes soon widened as she realised it was her previous team and Team RWBNY. With her brother leading Team RWBNY. Watching them split up she told the pilot to tail the Team her brother was on but to retain a height where they weren't a problem to anyone.

Watching them dispatch Grimm along with her brother using a powerful form she had never seen before to cause some Grimm that were hiding to be thrown helplessly into the air as the others killed them with no problem.

But when it came to a second tunnel, she watched as they stopped and starred into the tunnel. Thinking they were in trouble she threw open the door and told the pilot to take her stuff back to Haven where she'd meet up with him. Jumping out the airship, she transformed into her Beast Mode and slammed through the rock as she used a move similar to Naruto's Beast Strike on them but more in a grenade form to kill them.

 **Normal POV.**

"And that was what happened." finished Kasumi.

"Thanks." said Naruto placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Aren't you gonna ask...?" trailed Yang only to have Naruto lift a finger to stop her.

"Fight now. Questions later." stated Ruby with Naruto nodding his head to her.

"Winter, we've got an extra hand. We feel this has gone on long enough. Can you destroy that last tunnel?" asked Naruto on his comms.

"You got it babe. Bringing the hard deck. T.O.T. Five seconds." said Winter as the sounds of a gunship echoed through the air as a few missiles were sent to destroy the final tunnel.

Thinking it was done, they waited for Winter to come back and pick them up. Team JNPRS rendevoused with them and waited for Winter. As they waited, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren got reaquanted with Kasumi as they talked with each other.

Soon enough, Winter's gunship flew to them and they all boarded the aircraft and was taken to Haven where they'd be debriefed. They were also expecting a good explanation regarding what she had become. But everyone had their suspisions as to why she was like this now.

 **With Salem.**

It didn't take very long for what she injected into Tyrian to take effect and turn him into something less than a human. The end result was far beyond what she couldv'e hoped for. No more was Tyrian, the psychotic killer. But rather a monster that was worth the title, of Dyaus Pita. Or Heavenly Father in a different language.

"We're finally ready to end this nightmare and have yet another city fall. Mistral, your days are numbered." she said to herself as a pair of gigantic red eyes glowed behind her.

Slowly turning around as a monsterous head came out from the shadows, she placed a hand on the head as she locked eyes with the beast.

"They have destroyed the tunnels used for the ambushes we've been doing. No matter. You will go in, and kill the ones named Naruto Stryker and Ruby Rose. The Beast Of Beacon and the Silver Eyed Girl." said Salem wih the beast nodding its head from the receiving the orders.

 **And scene.**

 **So the teams have all be brought together. Sun and Velvet's team will be soon showing up, thus bringing more firepower to the deck as they fight for Mistral. Once the heat is taken off Mistral, then Madara can give troops to take back Vale.**

 **But now that Tyrian has turned into a monstorous form thanks to the blood sample of Naruto, he has been given strict instructions to kill Ruby and Naruto. Will the beast succeed?**

 **Find out next week.**

 **Chapter 25: Fall Of A Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25: Fall Of The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter to RWBNY. And the final chapter to the 3 chapter special for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place left off was where Kasumi had finally returned to her original team making it Team JNPRK once more.**

 **As well, Velvet's Team will be coming soon along with Sun's. Looks like the gang is coming together for a second time.**

 **As well, here is a list of Kasumi's and Naruto's new powers.**

 **Naruto's new powers:**

 **Phantom Drive: By using the new power he has gained, Naruto is able to use this to cause massive damage. The stream in his arm switches to become purple while a phantom like arm comes into being. Can be used to create a powerful shockwave to knock enemies into the air and destroy larger enemies in one fell swoop. Though powerful, Naruto's movements become sloppy and wasted due to the strain and weight the arm puts on him. Parts of his body show scales as a result of using this power. Can encompass his body to create a towering ethereal avatar.**

 **Phantom Sight: In a sense, they are an upgraded version of Naruto's Beast Sight. But in addition of Naruto seeing Grimm, he is able to see the Auras of his comrades and other Hunters and Huntresses in the area. When activated, Naruto gains a few veins around and under his eyes while his eyes turn to have a red iris. Only weakness of such a form of sensory, Naruto's eyes are extremely sensitive and will cause him to go blind for a few minutes should someone blind him with anything.**

 **Demon Mode: The upgraded and in a sense, successor to Naruto's Beast Mode. By taking on this new and amazing form, Naruto is able to lay waste to nearly anything in his path. Two gigantic wings protrude out his back that fold under his arms to look similar to his trenchcoat. A scale like carapace covers his body while his hair becomes longer to form two tusk like features on the sides of his face. Along with the skin on his chest pulls away to reveal his ribcage. (A.N.** Yes, it's Dante's Devil Trigger from Devil May Cry 3. Modified the look a bit).

 **Demon Mode along with VBM will be explained further and how they are tied in at a later stage along with his other powers.**

 **Kasumi's new powers:**

 **Farsight: Thanks to the saving grace of her brothers' blood which has turned her into a being exactly what Naruto is, her left eye has become what it is now. A full black sclera with a purple iris along with a single slitted pupil. Pushing her new Aura into her demonic eye, she is able to see anything and everything at a given distance but cannot see past 12 Kilometers. (Over 7 miles). The draw backs are that she has to readjust her depth perception every time in her left eye. That is also the reason she has an eye patch in her pocket every time she uses this ability. Also keeps her demonic eye hidden from the rest of the world.**

 **Beast Mode: Thanks to her new Aura courtesy of her brother, Kasumi is able to fully take on the form of a monster just like Naruto's previous Beast Mode but more feminine. Even though she needs to still come to grips with her new powers, she has proven to be extremely adept in fending off Grimm attacks while in the form.**

 **Those are the new abilities the two siblings now have. It is still unclear if Kasumi also has a Variantal Beast Mode or a Variant Mode for that matter.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 25: Fall Of A Devil.

Sitting at a study table in his room, sat Naruto. A piece of paper on the table while a pen rested in his hand. He was busy writing down a few things. Things he had his mind on. Things he needed to get onto paper. In 2 days, Blake would be turning 18. He had already gotten the gift for her, which was hiding under his bed. But for some reason, he was just stuck. Hearing a knock on the door, Naruto clicked his tongue as he crumpled the paper and threw it behind him which conveniently landed under his bed but was slightly sticking out from under the bed.

Getting up from the table, he opened the door and found Neopolitan. She stood there with a PDA in her hands as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

"You along with Pyrrha, Ruby and Blake have been asked to see Madara regarding a new mission." she said with Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"Sounds important." said Naruto with Neopolitan nodding her head.

"It is. And, if it's okay with you..." trailed Neopolitan blushing up a storm as her eyes darted from Naruto to anywhere else. "...but please can you please stay safe on this one."

Naruto meerly smirked as he placed a hand on Neopolitan's shoulder.

"I promise. I'll be fine." said Naruto giving her a kiss on the cheek making her go even more red. Maybe redder than his sister's hair.

"Good luck." she called as Naruto walked away, but not before giving her a mock salute.

On the way, he stumbled into Pyrrha, which then made them catch up with both Ruby and Blake.

Walking to the Headmaster's office, Naruto, Pyrrha, Blake and Ruby talked amongst themselves as to what this new mission was gonna be. According to the rumors, there was major movement out somewhere near who knew where. That was just about all they could gather from what they were told. Neopolitan accompanied them for a bit before heading off to put in her daily rounds and ensuring she'd not run off and betray them.

Sure Naruto had his trust in her that she'd not betray them, but he did state he'd take responsibility should she slip up and prove to go back on her word. Looking out the windows as it poured with rain, a sigh escaped Naruto's lips as the moved along the hallway.

"Getting cold feet already?" joked Pyrrha with Naruto looking behind her.

"Not even close." said Naruto as they finally got to the Headmaster's office.

Giving the door a few whacks, they were awarded with Madara telling them to come in. Opening the door knob, they found Madara reading over some documents that looked to be sensitive information.

"You're wondering why I called you in?" stated Madara not breaking eye contact from the documents.

"We've got trouble." said Madara handing the documents to Naruto with Blake, Ruby and Pyrrha reading over his shoulder. Slowly pulling out his tube, he swallowed down a pill as he read over the documents.

"You've gotta be kidding me." said Naruto after a few minutes and putting down the documents.

"No jokes. Some scientists headed out to try and find a way to ensure our borders are secured. But they went dark along with their escorts." stated Madara with Naruto thinking on the matter as Pyrrha snatched the documents from his hands.

"So we've got some scientists out there. Probably dead or dying. And their team went silent?" stated Naruto looking to Madara who was nodding his head.

"We'll do it." added Naruto with Ruby putting down the documents on the table.

"Great. Now seeing that this storm is pretty bad, we can't offer you any form of infilration or air support. We can only give you a troop carrier. It's got no guns on it by the way." said Madara with Naruto nodding his head.

"Oh. One more thing. Officer Schnee is off doing some recon with another group. So you won't be able to get hold of her for some time as she's up in the mountains." stated Madara with them nodding.

Getting out the office, the group chose to assess their gear before heading to where all the vehicles were kept. This was just gonna be a regular find the scientists to see if they were gonna be okay and then head back. Trivial stuff but every bit helps in the long run. What could possibly go wrong?

With their gear assessed, they headed down and got inside a troop carrier. Naruto drove while Pyrrha sat in the back along with Ruby. Blake sat in the front seat with her husband. It was very much a game of rock paper scissors with Pyrrha to see who got to sit there. And seeing that Blake won the fight, she sat in the front.

After a couple minutes of driving, they came to a stop just outside a large cylinder like building that rested by the cliff where the ocean was. Deciding to radio it in, Pyrrha got on her comms.

"Uh, Basecamp? This is Echo Team. We've got a building out here. Grid coordinates Echo Romeo 2-7." said Pyrrha.

"Echo Team. Basecamp here. Coordinates received. That's the one spot the scientists scanned earlier before moving on. Terrain is very unstable. Be careful where you step as well. One wrong move and you'll see a sheer drop from the cliff and onto some jagged rocks at the bottom. As well, there is a nice view of the sea from that spot." came Basecamp over their comms.

"Copy that. Going radio silent for a few. Out." said Pyrrha as the switched off their comms.

"I vote we check out the place while we're here." said Ruby.

"I vote. Yay." stated Pyrrha.

"Yay." replied Blake.

"Sure why not." responded Naruto as they walked to the building.

But as they got closer to the building, they soon found themselves once again ambushed by Grimm, both Pyrrha and Ruby switched their weapons to be weapons and they opened fire while Naruto and Blake charged them using their weapons. The Grimm in question were two King Taijitu. Using quick attacks on the Grimm, they managed to succumb the one with Pyrrha finishing it off with a bullet to the head, while the other slithered into the building.

Blake was seen charging after the one that went into the building, and soon silence over took the area. Slowly, Blake walked into the building but knocked a can that was by her toe, this caused a few screams to be heard in the black abyss before her as scientists were seen running past her. They were also the same scientists that went missing. But their escorts were nowhere to be found.

Naruto along with Pyrrha and Ruby, who were making their way to the building soon watched as the scientists sprinted to them while a King Taijitu slithered out of the gaping hole. Time seemed to slow down as they moved in slow motion towards the three of them while the snake continued to advance after them.

"Well, guess we found the scientists." said Pyrrha with Ruby and Naruto smirking.

But before any of them could charge forward, Blake burst out from a window behind them and took off, another King Taijitu hot on her heels. Soon enough they heard a cry of what sounded to be a hiss. Looking to the top of the hill they were on, they spotted another King Taijitu coming down from the hill. They were very much now trapped.

"Everyone, stay together." said Pyrrha as they ensured they had eyes on a snake before them.

"Now would be a good time to go Demon Mode." said Ruby in a slight tremble while looking to Naruto.

"I'm trying." said Naruto as he struggled to call on his Demon Mode.

But sadly, he couldn't really activate it seeing as his mind was very much clouded with slight panic. And when he activated it last time, his mind was clear.

"Come on." said Blake not wanting to become snake food.

"Ugh. We're gonna have to take one of them down, if we want an escape route." stated Pyrrha seeing that Naruto's Demon Mode was very much non compliant right now.

But just as the one behind them, which was the one Naruto and Blake had eyes on, just as it was about to attack, a black blur shot out of no where and slammed into the snake. Both of them were completely taken back as they watched the monster that they had never seen before attack the snake and then kill it before moving onto the other two snakes.

With the last snake under it's paw, it pressed hardly and instantly, the head shattered as the King Taijitu died then and there. With the giant snake now dead, the monster slowly raised its head and showed its face. The overall skin texture was full black with a black hue about it. Two to three horns protruded from both sides of its head as red lines were seen running along its body. It seemed to resemble that of a tiger but more evil and demonic. ( **A.N.** Look up Dyaus Pita from God Eater).

"What the fuck...is that?" questioned Naruto as they stared at the beast before them.

It was well over two storeys big for a Grimm, and yet, it didn't look like a Grimm.

But seeing that its playthings were now dead, it turned its attention to the four Huntsmen before it with the scientists as well. Seeing that the beast would most likely charge to the scientists and kill them, Ruby surged forth in hopes of killing it. Or at least buying a few minutes for the scientists to get out of here.

"Ruby." called Pyrrha.

But her call was in vain as Ruby was already engaged with the beast. Clicking her tongue as she turned toward her husband.

"Naruto, get Ruby. We're leaving." said Pyrrha with Naruto nodding his head.

"Got it." said Naruto grabbing Osiris and charging.

"Blake, back up Naruto." said Pyrrha with Blake switching her weapon it its gunner form.

"You got it." said Blake as she began to fire.

"What about us?" asked a scientist. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Please, save us." begged another.

Pyrrha meerly stood there. Frozen in absolute fear. Fear because she couldn't even make an idea as to save them or a way for them to get them out. Every fibre in her being screamed to get them to the truck, but how do they go about doing that?

Ruby surged forth as she jumped high into the air, her scythe above her head, ready to kill the thing with a strike to the neck and end it all. But as she got close to the beast, she found her attack ineffective as she was blocked, because of the tail of the beast. She soon found herself flung over to the side, with her hitting the ground on her back. Finding the wind knocked out of her, she coughed out loud with a bit of blood flying into the air as she just lay there, unable to move seeing that she was winded.

Blake used every single bullet she had and unloaded on the beast. But sadly, non of the bullets hit as the beast dodged them effortlessly and soon charged at Pyrrha and Blake. Pyrrha was still dealing with the scientists and trying to get them to go. Naruto could be seen sprinting full force at the thing, but he was thrown off his feet from the wind that trailed the beast as it moved past him.

"You should go. And get as far away as you can. We'll come back for you in the truck." said Pyrrha to the scientists.

"Pyrrha!" called Naruto.

Snapping out of her daze, she turned her head to find the beast right ontop of her with a paw raised. Slamming the paw down, resulted in a massive surge of electricity which killed a few scientists but left both Blake and Pyrrha temporarily paralysed as electricity sparked off their bodies.

Slowly getting to her feet, Ruby struggled as she found she was still too winded from being thrown like that, but it was still more manageable. But Naruto meerly stood there, paralypsed as he watched a few more scientists get killed from the beast before them.

The rest of the scientists paniced in fear and took off as fast as they could. The beast right behind them. Lying on her stomach, Pyrrha watched on, still paralysed from the last attack as the beast chased after the scientists.

"Nar...uto...please protect...everyone." she said as she looked to Blake who was also still very much paralysed along with her.

Slowly taking a few steps forward, Naruto gripped tighter with Osiris as small blue arcs of lightning were seen pulsing off Osiris. Breathing in sharply as he gave off a cry of vengeance, Naruto charged forth at the beast. But Ruby was very much ahead of him as she zeroed in one the monster, giving the scythe in her hands a swing, she watched as the thing jumped away and landed a few feet away from her. Growling in frustration, she switched her weapon to become a gun and began to fire a few bullets at the monster. And funny enough, she actually saw the thing smile.

Watching as the beast dodged all the bullets, she watched on as it jumped into the air and charge up an electrical attack projectile. Switching the weapon back to become a scythe, and using it as a shield. Blocking the attack and regaining her composure, she soon found the thing nowhere to be found.

Scanning everywhere the beast may hide, she soon jumped in fright as a splash of water from, most likely a hole in the ground that was flooded with water and shoot up creating a gyser effect.

But she let her guard down then and there as the beast jumped out and atack her. Seeing no time to block, she took a full smack to her side. Sailing through the air as her red cape was slightly shredded from the attack, she soon collided back first with a rock, and soon after, dropped to the ground like a rock. Finding herself unable to fight anymore, she fell to the ground with her head hitting a small sharp rock, causing the side of her head to start bleeding. Ruby was out cold.

But the thing wasn't finished playing with its toys, being the scientists. Looking over to the side as it spotted the last 12 of the scientists, it jumped forth and cornered them off. Blocking their attempt at an escape. The scientists cowered in fear as the beast slowly approached them.

But Naruto was seen, sprinting full throttle down to the beast. Letting out a cry as he jumped into the air and held Osiris up to end it, he soon found himself defenseless as the back of the beast opened up with what looked like wings but had blades on the ends open and slice Naruto across his abdomen. Falling to the ground as he ragdolled about and came to a very hard stop, he slowly struggled to his feet as he looked at his injured stomach. Blood flowed out his stomach as he struggled to his feet. Looking to his left hand, he found it to be covered in blood. His blood to be exact.

His vision soon began to blur as he found he was losing quite the amount of blood. Using his Aura as a means to use First Aid, he soon found himself in a bit of pain from using his Aura. Guess not everything was upgraded yet.

A roar from the beast shook his mind off what he was occupied with and turned to the scientists as the beast closed in on them, its new apppendages beside it. Summoning up every bit of strength he had, he charged forth. Never mind the blood gushing from his lower body. He made it just in time as the beast was about to give a swing of its wing like blades. Managing to stop the wing then and there with Osiris, Naruto held on for dear life. Trying his best to stay the beast. The beast itself just meerly smiled as it chose to fight Naruto. And actually gave off what sounded like a laugh.

Giving off another cry of a valiant push, lightning arcs of a blue nature was soon seen flowing off his body as the scythe in Naruto's hands began to glow with the tribal tattoos soon following afterwards. But it was all for naught as the impossible played out before him. With a simple easy slice...Osiris was severed into two parts. The blade flying off as time slowed down again. Naruto watched as the blade landed a few feet away while he then looked to the handle in his hands, lacking the blade to be called a weapon. Now it was just a stick.

 _'No.'_ thought Naruto as he couldn't believe his eyes that the very weapon Mito used to take down so many Grimm in a single slash, was destroyed like it was.

But his thoughts were cut short as he was soon impaled from the back, through the back, as the beast drove in one of the blades on its wings into Naruto from behind. Pinning him to the ground like a piece of meat.

 **Play GHOST ORACLE DRIVE Human After All.**

Looking behind him to find the blade in his back, he slowly tried to get up. His body shaking as he did so. But he soon coughed out more blood as he stopped.

Looking over to the handle of Osiris, Naruto watched on as he vision soon began to blur from blood lose. But the cries of the scientists pierced his ears as some were killed then and there with the beast's wing like appendages were soaked with blood. Scrunching his eyes closed, Naruto gritted his teeth with pain at not being able to save them.

"Stop it." he said in frustration as the cries of panic, fear and despair flooded his ears.

But those cries fell on deaf ears as the beast killed scientist after scientist. Slowly rasing his head as tears of pain and sorrow began to flow from his eyes.

"You gotta stop." said Naruto looking upwards to the beast tears gathering in his eyes.

His eyes soon widened in horror as he witnessed several bodies on the beast's wing, and soon to become its food. Watching as the beast slowly opened its mouth to the healthy meal, Naruto gave out one final cry of plea.

"STTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!" he cried.

But once again, his cries fell on deaf ears as the beast got ready to eat the last of the scientists. Wait, Naruto had a trump card to play. His Phantom Drive. Should he use it, he will be able to get the beast off him and no longer to be impaling him and hopefully turn the tide against this beast. But just as purple lightning began to arc about Naruto's right arm with the stream in the arm glowing purple, he was awarded with another blade slamming into his body. This time, severing his right arm from his body. Watching on as his right arm flew for a bit as blood flowed from his arm. Naruto watched as the arm landed a few feet away from him with the purple stream in his arm dying out and soon going black and no longer moving through the arm.

Stunned and completely now going into a bit of shock from losing a limb like that, Naruto could only feel regret. Regret for not being strong enough to fight them properly. To fighting the Grimm properly. To not being able to save anyone other than his own skin.

The beast soon very much got what it wanted as it devoured the people. Blood flowed out its mouth as if it were a waterfall and pouring all over Naruto's body, giving him a nice blood shower. Feeling himself being coated in the blood of those he couldn't save, Naruto soon began to choke on his breath as tears welled up in his eyes. The beast looking down to him as it smiled, which was very much creepy, for what it had just done.

Giving out a pained cry, Naruto cried hard at the lose of those innocent lives. How he wasn't able to protect them. How he wasn't strong enough to help them.

"I'm sorry." said Naruto as he tried to get up, which was rather hard to do considering he only had one arm.

But soon a bullet was fired at the blade that held Naruto down, looking over to where the bullet came from, Naruto spotted Ruby. Blood flowing down part of her face as he held her scythe up, using the gun function on it. But she soon showed signs of fatigue and collapsed on the rock she was leaning on.

"Ru...by." said Naruto rather weakly as he felt the blade in his back move.

Soon the blade was removed from his back with the beast running toward Ruby, hoping to finish off the annoying pest that was bugging it. As this was going on, Naruto struggled to his feet as he pulled his only arm to his side as he began to push against the ground to get up.

"Wait." he said weakly as the beast bolted towards Ruby.

 **End song.**

 **Play SVRCINA Meet Me On The Battlefield.**

But soon the beast was stopped in its tracks when a few bullets were sent its way. Looking to where the shots came from, he spotted Pyrrha and Blake ontop of the hill. They looked to have overcome to paralysis done to them earlier.

"They're alive." said Pyrrha.

"Naruto, Ruby. Get outta there." said Blake over her comms.

Slowly getting to his feet as his body felt extremely heavy, Naruto grabbed hold of the handle to Osiris and used it as a crutch to assist him with walking. Which was proving to be really hard seeing that was bleeding a lot and missing his right arm.

The beast was relentless in its attacks as it charged up some electric projectiles to fire at the two pests before it. It was soon launched at the two girls who ran from cover, while shooting at the electric shots and managed to destroy them before they could be hit by it.

Finally making to Ruby, Naruto got to his hanuches and helped up Ruby. He slipped Osiris on his back and hefted up Ruby, using his body to support hers. Looking over to the side, a few feet away, to find the beast engaging in attacks with Pyrrha and Blake, Naruto watched as the beast charged up another attack and fired at them resulting in an electric explosion to happen.

With the two girls ducking into cover to avoid being electricuted, the beast looked over to the other two and spotted Naruto slowly walking away with Ruby leaning against him.

Every step for Naruto was harder than the last. His body burned and ached. He had lost a lot of blood and he was fearing that he may not make it. He never thought of death. And now that he was on death's door, he was very much scared shitless, yet for some reason, it had a warm feeling mixed with it being cold as ice. Coughing up a bit more blood, he soon found his legs giving way and him dropping to the floor.

"Naru...to." said Ruby as she looked to Naruto through blurry eyes before passing out again.

"It's gonna be alright. Just hang in there." said Naruto coughing up blood as a roar was soon heard behind him.

Looking behind, Naruto found the beast charging full speed at them. There was no way in hell he was gonna out run this thing. Not in his current condition. So he chose one other thing instead. Sacrifice.

Summoning up whatever strength he could left inside him, he threw Ruby over to the side a good few meters away while the beast still charged forth to Naruto.

"Naruto." called both Pyrrha and Blake over the comms as they looked to find Ruby thrown to the side while the beast closed in on Naruto.

"I'm sorry." was all Naruto said as he closed his eyes and lifted his head to the heavens.

Past memories flashing through his mind as he lifted his head to the heavens. But the one thing he last saw that flashed within his mind. Was Mito who turned to Naruto with a smile on her face as she layed a hand on his head with her ruffling his hair.

"Keep pushing forward." were the words that echoed through Naruto's mind as he waited for the end.

But it didn't come the way he thought. In his clouded mind and blurred vision, Naruto failed to notice that he had walked straight to the edge of the cliff. And all it took was a single step from the beast to set off a chain reaction.

A large chunk of the cliff gave way with both Naruto and the beast falling down the sheer face of the cliff, down to their watery deaths. Blake sprinted to the cliff with Pyrrha hot on her heels.

Once Blake made it to the edge, she found herself being grabbed and pulled away from the edge by Pyrrha.

"What are you doing? We need to get him back." barked Blake only to be slapped through the face by Pyrrha.

"I know what you feel. And I don't blame you for wanting to go in after him. But just take a look down there. Sheer jagged rocks. Even if he did survive, he'd be dead once he's hit those rocks." stated Pyrrha with tears gathering in her eyes, with Blake looking over the edge.

Both Naruto and the beast were no where to be found. And it was right then and there that Blake broke down in tears. Naruto. The man she loved and even married, was now dead. All she loved was gone. All she cared for, ripped from her hands.

Pyrrha held her fellow woman who was in a sense her sister type thing seeing they married the same man, as she too began to cry for the man and husband she had just lost. Looking over to the side, she found Naruto's severed arm in the mud. The blade of Osiris not far off from the arm.

"You idiot." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

After a full 5 minutes of them crying. Pyrrha used Ruby's cloak which layed a few feet away and wrapped the arm and cloak up. Loading Ruby into the truck, they headed back to base to tell them the mission was a failure.

 **A few hours later. Haven Academy.**

The truck soon came to a stop with Pyrrha climbing out the passagner seat with Blake climbing out the driver's seat. Blake got Ruby who was still out clod out the back while Pyrrha grabbed the red cloth off the seat.

Walking in, they soon found that people gave them a wide berth as they walked to the Headmaster's office after dropping Ruby off at the infirmary. They filled him in on the details when he asked where Naruto was. After the two girls explained everything to Madara on what happened, they were excused and walked in a somber manner to their dorm room where everyone had gathered to have a party for everyone being reunited with everyone again.

But they soon fell into silence when they noticed Ruby's red cloak in Pyrrha's hands.

"Why do you have my sister's cloak?" asked Yang with Blake trying to stay composed.

"She's okay, she's in the infirmary getting treated, there...was a bit of an...an accident." said Blake as tears began to flow again from the memory still fresh in her mind.

"And...? Where is Naruto? Is he still giving his report to Madara?" asked Velvet only to have Pyrrha tense up and soon shake with sadness as she placed the cloth on the bed.

Slowly unwraveling the cloth, everyone gasped in shock as they saw Naruto's right arm before them along with the blade of Osiris. Piecing it all together, they all chose to mourn the death of Naruto as Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha and Velvet broke down in tears along with Blake. Everyone else hung their heads in a moment of silence for the departed soul.

Once everything had settled down with everyone choosing to be alone for a bit, Blake made her way back to the room Naruto slept in. Pushing the door open as she sluggishly made her way to the bed in the middle left which Naruto slept in, she sat on the bed and hung her head.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" she cried as she opened her eyes with something catching her eye. A crumpled piece of paper that was just barely sticking out from under the bed.

Getting onto her knees, she found not only a crumpled ball of paper but a rather large white box tied with black ribbon.

Pulling both out she layed the box next to her as she uncrumpled the paper. It was written in Naruto's handwriting. It read:

 _I never thought it would come down to this. Where I actually write down something in order to help me remember something to say._

 _Wow, everything's happening so fast. Just got married to three beautiful women and now Blake is turning 18 in 2 days. I've been meaning to get something amazing for her. But she insists that I am all she needs. I want to give her something that she'll know will make her happy. Something that will show that we are together. So when I saw this, I knew she'd enjoy it. Plus, she has been eyeing this for a while._

 _So from the bottom of my heart. Happy birthday. My kitty._

 _Naruto Stryker._

Setting the letter down as she soon began to have tears flowing down her cheeks, she pulled the box onto her lap as she lifted the lid up and peered inside. It was a beautiful cream collared coat that looked similar to the oner she had been eyeing in the shops of Mistral. Pulling it out the box she tried it on and found it to be an exact fit for her. ( **A.N.** Blake's white trench coat.)

"It's gorgeous. My love." she said as she covered her mouth and began to cry.

 **End song.**

 **With Salem.**

Sitting on a bone like throne, holding a glass of some very expensive wine as she watched the events that happened regarding Naruto and the almost death of Ruby. Sure she wanted both to be killed then and there. But with one out the picture, this was very much tiping in her favour. The beast she had sent had done it's job rather well.

Soon the doors opened up to reveal the very same monster that fell down the face of that cliff along with Naruto. The poor thing was drenched in water as it walked over to its master.

"Ah, my pet. Have a good time with your new toys?" questioned Salem with the monster letting off a low growl.

"Not to worry. The girl will be next. And you will kill her. My Dyaus Pita. My dear Tyrian. But well done on getting rid of the Beast Of Beacon." she said with the beast moving away from her and curling into a ball to get warm.

"Your days are numbered Mistral. I suggest you start counting." she cooed as she took a sip from her wine.

 **Unknown islands. Morning.**

Walking along the beach of the island, a beautiful woman with long black hair that looked to be done in a lazy like braid that was very much floor level and was tied with bandages. She soon was followed by some kids that seemed to have too much energy for their own good. None of the kids looked anything like her, but she was often called: Mother by them as she treated them like they were her own.

Her outfit consisted of a revealing ruby-red corset which revealed her midriff and the top half of her breasts. It is possible her clothes have been torn during her adventures from the past. The red corset had an insignia visible just below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests off her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like to be shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wore a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket was ripped towards the bottom and also looked to be tightened towards her chest by the belt.

She also was wearing a protective armor on her feet as well as one extra armor plate on her right shin. She wore the same armor in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat; the material arches its way up to and wraps around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. Her left arm is wrapped and bandaged up, alomst like she was hiding an injury from the past.

Smiling as the children played infront of her they made their way to the beach to collect shells. Even though she was called Mother, she was really a teacher as well as a doctor.

As the children collected shells, she spotted some of the children playing by a rather large heap of seaweed and branches. Must have been a rather high tide to have that many swept in in one spot. But it that were the case, why was the rest of the beach still clear? Her suspisions were soon confirmed when one of the children screamed as they scrambled away from the heap that showed part of a body. A leg to be exact.

Slowly making her way to the body, the children staying glued to her from behind, she threw the seaweed and branches off the body to reveal a rather mangled corpse of a rather young man. His snow white hair fell over his eyes while his clothing was drenched in water. A large stab wound on his back that clearly went through, and a missing right arm. Together with what could be a stick on his back on his trenchcoat. Looking to his left hand, she found he was married seeing that he had a ring on his finger.

"Is he dead?" asked the one child.

"Looks like it." replied the woman as she continued to look over the body. Only to have one of the children gasp.

"The fingers." said the one child making the woman look to the child.

"His fingers moved." stated the child pointing to the only hand on the man.

Looking to the only arm he had, she watched as the middle and ring finger twitched a bit. Then twitched a second time. Flipping the body over only to find a nasty slash across his gut, together with another stab wound in the same position as the one on his back, she hissed in the sight of such pain. Putting her ear to his chest, she gasped as her eyes widened in shock.

An extremely faint heartbeat echoed through her ear.

"He's alive. Impossible." she mumbled as she looked over to the body then to the children.

"Go back to the village and get Maya. Tell her to bring a stretcher as well." she ordered.

"Okay Mother." said the children as they ran back to the village which was more inland.

"Just hold on. You're gonna be okay." said the woman as she began to perform CPR to get the water out his lungs by placing her hands on his chest and beginning compressions.

 **And scene.**

 **What a way to have things go down eh? Naruto, Pyrrha, Blake and Ruby go on a mission to track down some scientists that have gone dark, which resulted in the mission to be a complete failure.**

 **Not only that, but they had lost Naruto. Everyone who knew Naruto feels utter despair and sadness as a result from what had happened to Naruto, seeing that he is now dead.**

 **But what is this? A sudden turn of events with a body very much being Naruto's being washed up on some beach and on top of that, he is still very much alive, considering how much blood he has lost, together with being impaled and having a limb chopped off for good measure. Yet he still refuses to die. What a badass.**

 **Stay tuned for more of RWBNY.**

 **Chapter 26: Unknown To The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	26. Chapter 26: Unknown To The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter to RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we have left off was where Naruto had been K.I.A. and fell down a cliff. With everyone now mourning his death, the people of Mistral are left without a heavy hitter. And that was what Naruo was.**

 **Sure they now have his sister who has now accepted her power but she is still new to such power. This isn't looking good at all for them. And with that monster that took Naruto down still on the loose, things are very much looking bad as the bullseye on Mistral is getting bigger and bigger.**

 **But not all is lost. Naruto is still very much alive, but he has washed up on and unknown island and has very much scared the living daylights out of some children.**

 **As well, thanks for the supported reviews for the 3 chapter special for RWBNY last time. ;)**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 26: Unknown To The Devil.

"I vote we check out the place while we're here."

"Everyone, stay together."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"I'm sorry."

"NARUTO!"

Snapping his eyes awake as a sharp gasp escaped his lips, he surged to a sitting position but was soon slammed down to be back on his back while being held down by a woman with silver white hair as she held him down.

"Easy. Easy. You're still very much wounded." she said only for Naruto's face to scrunch as the pain hit him like a ton of bricks.

Getting over the pain after a few seconds, Naruto looked about him and found himself in a very simple makeshift hospital. A heart machine went off next to him, but the machinery was so outdated, it looked to be barely functioning as it was. In fact, a lot of the tech was outdated as people who were no doubt doctors were seen holding charts which were clipboards instead of holocharts or tablets and PDAs. You know, like state of the art tech. This was ancient tech. Looking to his body, he found himself in what could be a hospital gown, but very much not like the ones from Vale or the other cities. His entire mid section and his right side where his arm should be was covered in bandages.

Looking back to the one who pushed him to the bed, Naruto was very much blown away by the way she looked. Yes he very much saw the silver white hair, but now that Naruto was actually looking at her, he had to admit. She was never one to hide her body. And damn did she have a fine one to look at. A white collared shirt that was buttoned low to show a lot of cleavage rested as her top half of clothing while a blue mini skirt with high stockings with some black shooes rested on her lower half. Her eyes were an electric blue while a sheathed katana rested by her hip. Her overall age looked to be 21.

"Where am I? How long have I been out?" questioned Naruto.

"On one of the many islands here. You washed up on the main island. And you've been in a coma like unconscience state for 2 weeks." replied the woman.

"2 weeks? And where...is here?" asked Naruto only to have a woman with black hair and burnt gold eyes (One from the other day. Not gonna describe her, so just look at the previous chapter at the end to see her.) walked in.

"The Shadow Isles. A very much isolated set of 5 islands in the form of a cross. Cut off from the rest of the world by a strong miasma fencing us off from the rest of the world." said the woman as she picked up the chart that was at the foot of Naruto's bed.

"Shadow Isles." said Naruto with the woman nodding her head.

"I'm very much surprised a person such as yourself has come from the outside, normally humans get vaporised when they pass through the miasma. But seeing that you went through a hell yourself..." she said as she flipped the page on the clipboard while taking a glance to Naruto who grabbed the stub where his right arm should be.

"Well, I'm not really human at all." said Naruto looking away.

"I know. We took some of your blood to see why you came through the miasma unscathed. You're very much a Reaper, much like we are. And one from the outside, which is extremely rare indead." stated the woman with Naruto shooting his head to her and arching and eyebrow.

"A what?" making the woman put down the chart.

"My name is Velvet. Velvet Crowe. And this here is Maya Natsume." she the woman with the one next to Naruto smiling to him as she waved to him.

"I knew someone who went by the name of Velvet." said Naruto only to snap his thoughts to the matter at hand. "You called me a Reaper. And that you two and myself are the same."

"Yes, see, we gave ourselves the term: Reaper because of the fact that we are the ultimate killing machines when it comes to ridding these lands of Grimm." said Velvet with Maya nodding her head.

"And what makes you able to proclaim you are the ultimate killing machines for killing Grimm?" asked Naruto skeptically.

Placing down the clipboard, Velvet soon began to unwrap her bandaged arm. When the bandage fell to the ground, a rather large demonic arm with what looked like heatwaves flowed off it, showing it was rather hot. The overall design was quite sinister with bark colours but a quite prodominant orange red engulfed the arm.

Maya turned her back to Naruto and slowly took of her shirt. When her shirt fell to the ground, two black feathered wings that steamed with black mist burst forth from two black portals on her back near her shoulder blades. The feathers themselves glistened in the light, showing that they may even be used as a form of daggers. With the two women putting their respected items back on, they looked to Naruto who was rather surprised. Even if it was for a bit, he very much sensed something familiar with them all. Something, he knew all too well.

"Do you...have...?" he trailed with them nodding their heads.

"Yes we do. We have Grimm blood in our veins too. We are the same, yet our altered physical appearance isn't the same." said Velvet.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto only to have Maya slowly bring him to his feet.

"Can you walk?" asked Velvet with Naruto looking to her.

"I'm sure I can manage." stated Naruto with Maya smiling.

"Try and keep up." she said as the two girls headed out.

Using the IV pole as a crutch, Naruto walked alongside the two women and found himself marveling at the sight before him when he stepped out. The majority of the place was rather vast and big, but also quite clustered in terms of homes and various other buildings and things. It was quite modern for a settlement, but in terms of tech, it very much lacked. Looking to the mountain, Naruto found a single homestead that rested on the mountain. Or more like built into the mountain. With a single tram like car that went up and down in a straight line to the house.

"That's the home of our Elder." said Velvet following Naruto's gaze.

"Elder?" asked Naruto turning to the two.

"She's our leader. Her word is very much law. You'll be seeing her soon." said Maya with Velvet nodding her head.

"Are all these people...?" asked Naruto as he was soon startled as a few children brushed past him, playing with a few sticks, imagining they were having a sword fight.

"Yes, all these people are Reapers. They all have Grimm blood in their veins, just like you and us." said Velvet.

For one in Naruto's life, he very much felt like he belonged. His own place he could call his own home. A place where he didn't have to worry about being feared. A place where he could blend in and feel very much a part of the community. Maybe this curse was really a gift.

"Come on. Keep up." said Maya snapping Naruto out his thoughts and making his way to them.

"Everything you see, we exist together. We provide the island with power, and the island provides us with our needs." said Velvet with Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"Okay..." said Naruto looking around to the horizon and the beach that lay further beyond that.

"What else do you know about your history?" asked Naruto.

"According to the Elder. We were brought into existance during The First Blight. A period in time when the first Grimm had blood in them. But now a days, it is very much a rare occasion. Seeing you are from the outside and very much carrying Grimm blood in you. Tell me, how did you get that blood?" asked Velvet.

"My mother got into a fight with a Grimm with me inside her. She swallowed some blood that affected me but not her." replied Naruto.

"That is how you became a Reaper. When a child whose mother is a Reaper, is being made in the mother's womb, a new strain is created. But the baseline is the same. Meaning both parents could be Model Nevermore, but the child born will have more abilities than the parents. But if the parents don't have the same baseline in what Model they are, then its a roll of the dice. But in your case, you gained the power of the Grimm your mother killed. You're a Model Beowolf." said Velvet.

"And what are you?" asked Naruto.

"Model Nevemore." said Maya.

Well that explains the wings.

"And you?" asked Naruto looking at Velvet.

"Same as you. Model Beowolf. Though I'm Beta Beowolf. You however have Alpha Beowolf in you." stated Velvet with Naruto nodding his head.

"Now getting back on topic. Seeing no way to fight in winning against the Grimm, a group of people came together and chose to create a new weapon. Us, the Reapers. The first Reaper went by the name of Nero. He was the first to ever become a Reaper. They started winning. And naturaly, they began to create more weapons. It was only during the second phase of the Blight, did a new enemy show up. They were called the Dark Masters. Soon, people were driven to the edge of insanity and went on a killing spree. A blood bath ensued after that, we were faced with an even bigger problem." said Maya as Velvet hung her head.

"What?" asked Naruto as they walked into a temple of some sorts with Velvet pulling out a flashlight and shining it into the temple.

"Indoctrination. Our own people turned against us. We were forced to kill our own people, lay waste to the people we swore to protect. We drove off the Dark Masters and we had time to recover. But when the dust settled, there was a witch hunt. Reapers were seen as beings of calamity. And so hunts ensued to slaughter all Reapers. Many were captured and trialed in a method where they couldn't win, and were burned, decapitated or hung. A small group of Reapers escaped through the help of human and Faunus sympathisers. That was how we ended up on this island. The miasma acts as a barrier. Keeping many people away, but also keeping us in. We've tried to go through it, but we end up extremely sick to the point where we may die. Not a very nice feeling. So no getting ideas." said Velvet as they shone the light onto a wall drawing.

Showing exactly what happened, from left to right in the events of the past.

"But..." said Maya making Naruto look to her. "Not all was lost. On his death bed, Nero stated that one person will end the nightmare and will bring us out of hiding. Bathe everything in righteous fury and be the bridge to a new age of peace between all people. Not just to human, Faunus but to Reapers as well."

"I see." stated Naruto as he looked to the image which caught his eye.

The image didn't really have much to look at, but the one limb of the person caught his eye. The arm very much looked like his demonic arm which he lost in that fight with that unknown beast. Could it be that Naruto was that man? It was a possibility, but he thought it was just a coincidence. Wait, it wasn't him, the other arm was not the same, it looked more sinister and evil.

"Right, that's enough story telling for now. Back to bed with you and we'll be off to see the Elder tomorrow." said Velvet with Naruto nodding his head and going back to the hospital thanks to Maya helping him along.

Once they were away, Velvet pulled out a document which was that of a test result sheet of Naruto. It showed his average health and fitness. Trivial stuff. But two things stuck out to her. One was his DNA. More like the Grimm cell progression rate and the mental state of him.

"A mentally unstable man who is also a timebomb. Once he's gone past 50% he will have to be put down." she said to herself.

The document went as followed:

 **Name:** Naruto Stryker. A.K.A. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

 **Age:** 17

 **Alias:** Necrosis

 **Health condition:** Strong.

 **Mental condition:** Unstable

"I may have to help him later with his little mind problem." said Velevt as she pocketed the document and walked away to find where Maya had taken Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So there you have it.**

 **Naruto is definitely alive but cannot get back to Mistral or any other city due to a nasty miasma that will kill anyone who gets into it. Now the inhabitants of the Shadow Isles can't pass through either as they get extremely sick to the point where they may die. Much like a double edged sword.**

 **As well, we have seen the first appearance of Velvet Crowe and Maya Natsume.**

 **I told you they'd be in the fanfic.**

 **Chapter 26: The Devil's Fight.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	27. Chapter 27: The Devil's Fight

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new chapter to RWBNY.**

 **The last place we left off was where Naruto has regained conscience, but is still very much losing a limb. But at least he got a lay of the land in terms of what this new place is.**

 **What he got was a history lesson on how people of his kind have lived. And now being driven into isolation. And now Velvet is going to try and help Naruto with his small mental problem. Can she do it? See what is going on in that head of his? And hopefully calm the raging sandstorm in his mind?**

 **Let's see.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 27: The Devil's Fight.

Walking to the hospital, on a cool morning. The sounds of the beach waves crashing against the shore, leaving a wonderful sense of calmness on her mind, Velvet made her way to the hospital. She knew what she was about to do was wrong, but she had to...help...in anyway she could with her new patient. Pushing the door to his room open, she slowly made her way to his bedside and knelt down. It had been a few days since Naruto washed up on the beach of the mainland, and a few more after that when he began to recover. Even though he had been healing rather well, it would take quite a while for him to fully recover. But he'd be discharged today which was a good sign.

"Forgive me." she said as she placed a hand on his head and began to concerntrate.

Even though the file report on him stated he had a mental condition, she knew it was more than that. Searching his mind she soon found various stages of his life, from childhood right up until now. But as she was about to delve deeper, she felt a hand clasp around her own, startling her as she snapped her eyes awake and looked to see Naruto looking at her with eyes of coldness.

"What are you doing?" growled Naruto.

"Helping with your issue." replied Velvet.

"I have no form of issues." lied Naruto with Velvet arching an eyebrow.

"Really? Like how you're insane?" she barked with Naruto turning his head away.

"One of the things I have to deal with." replied Naruto.

"We all have our problems. But you've been running from yours." said Velvet only to have Naruto shoot out of bed.

"Believe me. I never run away. This was because of the way my parents raised me. This is their fault." growled Naruto.

"Yes and no. It is their fault for the way you are now. But you are this way as well because you fear your past. It rules you in ways never imagined." said Velvet getting up with Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"How is that?" asked Naruto only to be taken outside with Velvet.

Soon enough, the two were walking along the quiet streets as the sun slowly rose up, slowly bathing everything in glorious light.

"Because, there is something special about you. As bearers of the Grimm Blood go, you are so completely different from the rest of us. I was fascinated. For one thing, you're extremely kindhearted. I can tell by how much pain you feel. The more I watched your dreams, the more my heart broke for you. You felt lost, abandoned... betrayed. The world has handled you poorly. Like anyone, because of it, you have resigned to being alone. You're afraid of people... afraid of getting hurt... wishing you were dead, or better yet... insane. You were haunted... tormented... feelings we all know too well, and yet as strong as all those horrible things were, what came ringing through despite them was the fact that you love people. When push comes to shove, your first instinct always is to protect others. That makes being alone that much harder. You hate it. You want to be with people... you crave it. Even dwelling as you do on how much of a monster you are, even as scared as you are of hurting others... you will never silence the part of you that longs for them. You're good but afraid. Loving but lonely. And honestly, your dreams make me sad." said Velvet as she folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"So, how are you able to look into my dreams?" asked Naruto only to have Velvet turn to him.

"My Semblance. It's called Dreamwalker. I am able to peer into the minds of people I come in contact with. Be them friend or foe. It is also a reason why I am a doctor here. Many children have issues with sleeping right, and I'm good at the human mind. Triggering endorphines and what not to help speed up recovery. Yet for some reason, it has not worked on you. Your mind was too broken to have me work on it." said Velvet.

"I'd like to have you not get into my head thank you." barked Naruto with a slight growl in his voice.

"Suit yourself. But if you ever want me to do it. Then I'm here." said Velvet keeping the option open.

Just as they were concluding their meeting, Maya came into view and soon spotted the two standing there.

"What up?" she asked saluting them.

"Hey Maya." said Velvet hugging her friend.

"So, what you doing out here?" asked Maya.

"Just giving our friend here a small lecture on us and what he has been through." said Velvet looking to Naruto.

"So he knows about your Semblance then?" querried Maya with Velvet nodding.

"What's your Semblance?" asked Naruto.

"Armament. With every hit I get, my defence gets stronger. But after a certain amount of hits, I can create a forcefield and use that to crush them to death." said Maya.

It made sense, though Naruto could certainly find that there was a contradiction here. I mean, Maya had Armament, a form of Semblance that boosts her defense and once reached a point, can be used to crush her enemies to death through a forcefield. But Yang's Semblance was used to boost her damage, not her defense. It's like Naruto had found a complete opposite of Yang.

"What's your Semblance?" asked Maya looking to Naruto.

"I don't know. I don't think I have one." stated Naruto.

"Bullshit, everyone has one." stated Velvet.

"Well, I don't." said Naruto looking down. "I had been alive for 17 years. And I don't think I have a Semblance."

"Well whatever. Breakfast will be served soon. And then we're going to see The Elder." said Maya as they headed back with Naruto in tow.

As they ate breakfast, Naruto was told that even though the place was quiet and peacefull. A few Grimm break through the miasma on some occasions. And therefore a group of fighters named The Guardians Of The First Order. As well, there was a fenced off area on the North side of the island that was to keep some experiments at bay. The experiments were of captured Grimm and were being used for better ways to be killed.

Once breakfast was done, the trio headed to the tram and headed up to meet The Elder. Once the tram stopped at the top, Naruto found many people standing there who looked to be like nobility. Pipes and wires litered the walls and ceiling and they all led to a singular area. Right in front of him, was a very old woman. Her clothes looked to be barely holding on to her body as they were and they also seemed to too many IV drips hooked up to her body and heartrate machines beeped around her, Naruto was hoping that she wasn't just meat and tubes. Even her eyes, they were so dulled and dead there was no shred of life in them.

"This...must be...the outsider." she said.

Her voice wheezing and strained from every word she spoke and people ensured she was still alive and okay as they assessed her being.

"This is him, Elder. His name is Naruto Stryker. Though his real name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." stated Velvet.

"Naruto...Stryker...why come...here?" asked The Elder.

"I dunno? I just kinda washed up here." stated Naruto folding his arms.

"You...must be...tested." said The Elder as Naruto locked eyes with her.

"I've already done your stupid tests. What more must I do?" barked Naruto only to have Maya slam a fist into his gut.

"You will follow The Elder's orders without question." snapped Maya.

"That's...okay...Maya. He's...not...from here. But...he must...still be...tested...in the...arena." said The Elder.

"Fine." sighed Naruto getting off the floor and rubbing his gut. "I'll take your stupid test."

Something was wrong. Based off Maya's initial rearing of the punch, Naruto deduced it was just a small hit to show him his place. But he never expected it to really win him like that.

"It...shall happen...at noon." said The Elder as they were excused and taken back down.

"Well that went well." said Naruto only to be slapped through the face by Velvet.

"You should hold more respect to The Elder. She could've had you executed on the spot should you have slandered her name." she hissed.

"Have more consideration next time." snarled Maya with them walking away, leaving Naruto to his own devices.

"I have to find a way out of here. The others must be worried sick about me." said Naruto as he grabbed the right side of his body while looking to it.

The wound had healed quite a bit, but it was very much like him having ghost limb. The feeling that he has a limb there, but no limb there in reality. It was hard for him as he had never experienced this before.

Sighing as he pulled out a cigarette, he put the cancer stick in his mouth and reached back into his pocket and tried to light the cigarette. But thanks to his now missing limb, it was hard to light it as there was a slight breeze blowing out the flame.

"Hello mister. Need some help?" came a voice below him.

Looking to his right leg, he found a little girl. Bending down to her, Naruto smiled to her while pulling the cigarette from his mouth. Her charcoal black hair flowed in the wind and looked to reach the middle of her back. Her skin was tan and her eyes were a slight milk white. Most likely she was slightly blind. She wore a red dress with black shoes. Next to her was a IV pole with a drip hooked up to her arm while an oxygen tank layed under that and a few pipes hooked to her nose, supplying her oxygen.

"Hello little one. What's your name?" asked Naruto.

"Misty. Model King Taijitu." replied the girl.

"Misty. A cute mane for a cute girl. Name's Naruto Stryker. Model Alpha Beowolf." said Naruto.

It certainly felt weird to say that but seeing that she gave what Model she was, he had to give his own to her.

"Need help?" asked the girl.

"Yes. Can you just help me light my cigarette? As you can see, I have no right arm." said Naruto with Misty taking the lighter and helping him.

With Naruto's cigarette lit and his lighter back in his pocket, Naruto drew some of the smoke and breathed out as he looked to Misty as she held a face of wonder.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"You look like you're in pain." she said.

"Well, getting your arm cut off is quite painful." said Naruto with Misty shaking her head.

"Not that. You're hurting in here." she said placing a hand on Naruto's chest. To be precise, over his heart.

Naruto stood there shocked. This little girl was very much stating he was in pain. That his spirit was hurting. Shaking his head in a way to say no, he looked to her.

"I am very much okay." said Naruto.

"You feel that you have been treated wrongly when all you wanted was to live in peace." she said.

Naruto was really taken back by that. This little girl was very much getting on the topic of his past. He didn't know how she was doing it, but she was getting closer and closer to his past with every question asked.

"Trust me. I'm okay." said Naruto.

"People feel pain all the time. Maybe you should let yours go." she said as she walked away.

Pulling in more smoke from his cigarette, Naruto hung his head. Was this really why he had been feeling like this? Tormented by the voices in his mind? Ravaged by what he had done? What was going on? Could that have been the reason why he was like this?

Drawing his final breath of smoke, Naruto threw down the cigarette and got up. Soon he'd be fighting in the arena and very much see where he stood.

 **Later that day. Noon.**

Being escorted by two people, Naruto found himself in a larger large collesium get up. Lava flowed all around him as a platform rested under his feet. What seemed to be like Matter Formers rested on either side of an open area where he spotted The Elder along with Velvet and Maya.

Getting onto another platform, he was soon elevated up to the top where he was now face to face with The Elder, Velvet and Maya.

"We will be testing your athletic ability. An obsticale course has been created before as you can see." said Velvet as the Matter Formers went off and created a very large obsticale course.

"Good luck." she said.

Having the elevator move to the starting phase of the course, Naruto climbed off and got ready. The heat from the lava was incredible and he didn't even know what this was about. Maybe if he failed, they may get some roasted Naruto while they're at it.

"Go." called Velvet.

And Naruto took off. Jumping onto a few platforms he made the first part look quite easy. Seeing a slightly higher ledge, he jumped up, but then used his Aura and gained an even higher jump as a result. His heart stung a bit, but it was quite manageable. From there, he got a running jump, and landed on another platform. But that was when he found an even higher wall than he had ever seen before. Getting idea, he got down onto his haunches he used every bit of muscle he had and launched himself high into the air and surprisingly, used one arm to get onto the ledge.

From there, he found a rather long distance to get there. However, it was too long to get there with just a double jump. Wait, a rolling jump. I was a long shot, but he had to do it. running to the edge, he rolled into it, but before he got out of the rool, he surged to his feet and was instantly launched to the other side. It was quite impressive but he soon got the course done in record time. He was slightly exhausted, but nonetheless, feeling good.

"The candidate, has won the challenge." said Maya as the crowd cheered.

"Anyone can make a few stupid jumps." said Velvet clicking her tongue at how such a trivial thing. "Now we'll see how you rate against enemies."

And with that said, the arena soon began to shift as a more different platform was created with the Matter Formers. As well as some cages coming from the ceiling with caged Grimm inside.

"Enjoy." she said as the elevator holding Naruto dropped him back down.

Getting onto the platform, they got the fight underway. And soon, Naruto was in fights with the Grimm being lowered down to the platform. Watching on as the fights got under way, Velvet couldn't help but feel that Naruto may die from this one. After all, he only had one arm.

But Naruto was very much proving to be strong enough to take them down. It was harder with just one arm, but he got the job done no problem. But as he fought, he soon felt his body heating up beyond normal standards. Dropping to his knees as Grimm slowly made their way to him, Naruto clutched his right side, more like the arm, as a blue glow slowly began to grow from the stub.

And soon, the Grimm attacked as they dogpiled him. The crowd fell silent as they looked on.

"Oh well." said Velvet.

But just as she was about to hit a switch that would purge the Grimm, a powerful blast of blue light shone from Naruto's position and the Grimm ontop of him shot everywhere from a powerful explosion. Everyone gasped as Naruto knelt there. Steam coming off his right side as an arm rested there. To be precise, it was Naruto's demonic arm. The same one he lost. Getting to his feet as Naruto used Phantom Drive to pummel a few Grimm before he hunched over as red lightning shot off everywhere.

And soon enough, in a cry of rage, Naruto transformed into his Demon Mode. Giving the remaining Grimm a good beating, Naruto layed waste to everything as he used his wings to hover a foot off the ground as he swept past the Grimm and killed them easily. With the Grimm now gone, a platform was soon created and Naruto hovered over to it as he dropped to the ground with his wings folding under his arms as he was brought up to the level of The Elder, Velvet and Maya. Both Maya and Velvet were blown beyond compare. Even though they were Reapers, they could never truly access their full power like that. The only person to ever do it was...Nero.

Once the elevtor stopped, Naruto reverted back to his normal form. Slowly trying to keep himself steady, he looked to his right arm as he smiled.

"Glad to see you again." said Naruto as he flexed the fingers.

"What are you?" asked Maya.

"A simple man." retorted Naruto as he looked to them.

"You...hold power. But...you lack...strength." said The Elder.

"What?" asked Naruto in a slight hiss. "I am strong."

"You hold power. But you lack strength. Without strength, you'll be killed easily." said Velvet.

"You...will be...taught by...Maya...and Velvet." said The Elder.

"There you have it...wait what?" stated Maya looking to The Elder.

"Elder, you can't be serious?" querried Velvet.

"Ensure...he is...trained...properly." said The Elder as she was taken away.

"Ugh. Fine." the two said as they looked to Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So with Naruto now having his limb back he has very much shown just how strong he is. As well as going into Demon Mode like he did and using Phantom Drive.**

 **But now he's about to be trained by both Maya and Velvet. What they will teach him is to be stronger than what he is. Not through power, but through strength.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Chapter 28: Training The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	28. Chapter 28: Training The Devil

**cHey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had finally been able to regain his missing arm and has very much used both Phantom Drive and Demon Mode in one go.**

 **What more is there? Oh wait. He is to be trained by both Velvet and Maya to have become stronger. Not through ppower, but through strength.**

 **Can Naruto learn what it truly means to be a Reaper?**

 **Let's see.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 28: Training The Devil.

Talk throughout the village about Naruto's right arm spread like nothing seen before. Soon all 5 isalnds were talking about Naruto. He soon turned into a celebrity and nearly all single women wanted to be with him. But they were soon shot down by one of two reasons.

1: They were scared to death when Velvet and Maya chased them away.

2: They found out Naruto was married already.

But alot of the women didn't really care about Naruto being married. The only thing in their eyes, were either bedding the one who looks exactly like Nero, the first Reaper. Or the ultimate prize, bedding the man AND having his child. But of course, Naruto shot them down in flames. See, unlike these girls, Blake, Pyrrha, Velvet, Yang, Winter, Ruby, Weiss, and probably Neopolitan. They all saw him as a man, not a status raiser. They saw him for who he was. Not what he was. And that was what he loved about them.

He had even been given his own place. Which was rather amazing considering that he was still the outsider. But at least he'd have a place where he'd rest his head. And he was getting annoyed with those hospital beds and food. I mean...who can sleep on those things? They feel like rocks, and the food. Wow...but Naruto had tasted and eaten worse. But his train of thought, and dosing were soon dashed out the window as a splash of ice cold water shook him to his core.

"What gives?" growled Naruto.

"Get up. Time for training." said Velvet rather coldly as an empty bucket layed in Maya's hands.

Slowly getting up with Naruto stretching his limbs, he got up and grabbed his shirt, his trench coat was very much destroyed from the attack he suffered as it just hung there on the coat hanger, destroyed. Looking to the mirror in his room, he eyed the two latest scars he had right now. One was the slash across his gut, the next was a stab wound right through his chest, and funny enough. His ribcage. Running a hand over the scar tissue, he hung his head as he looked to the still broken Osiris on the clothes cabinet before him.

Oh how Mito would be turning in her grave should the very weapon that was well known through out, to be just damaged like that. He even doubrted that the weapon could be restored to its original glory. I mean, the weapon was the only one of its kind, the only weapon to use Adamantine. A strong, vercitile metal that was then imbued with Spirit Matter. A rare crystal that is never spoken about, unless you have the right amount of coin though. These two ingredients were used to create Osiris. The metal was used due to the weapon actually needing to be a weapon, and the crystal was imbued into the scythe to ensure that only the person desired was to wield the weapon. And Mito very much made quite the name for herself with Osiris. And yes, the crystal within the scythe accepted Naruto as its new master due to the previous master passing ownership. And no, the scythe can't have two masters at once. It can only have one. And the scythe had to be passed down to a person who was of noble stature.

Once Naruto had his clothes on, he headed down the stairs and found Maya and Velvet standing there. And boy did they not look happy. Velvet stood there with her arms crossed while Maya just glarred at him.

"What?" asked Naruto as he just stood there with a blank face.

"You've been doing this haven't you?" barked Velvet.

"Done what?" spoke Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"Sleeping around with the women of the Shadow Isles. Disgusting." growled Maya.

"Whoa whoa. I'd never sleep with other women, unless they love me for me. They only want to sleep with me for what I am." retorted Naruto.

"Whatever. But I've got my eye on you." snapped Velvet eying Naruto before stopping at the shore of the beach, the same one that Naruto washed up on.

"Okay. As The Elder has stated, we are to train you in to gain strength. And for that to happen, we need to see where you stand in terms of strength. Through those means, we can fully see how to train you. So the first thing you need to do, is to go into your transformed state." said Maya.

Naruto meerly dropped his head as he breathed in and out slowly. Slowly the red vapor and lightning began to gather around him as his eyes turned a deep red as his skin began to burn. Throwing his body backwards, Naruto let off an unholy roar and he transformed into his Demon Mode. Rearing back by the power, Naruto turned to them as his massive wings folded under his arms.

Velvet meerly donned a thinking pose as she looked at him. She had to give it to him. He was rather powerful, but in actuall fighting terms. His strength was lacking. Looking to Maya, Velvet nodded to her when she locked eyes with him.

"Naruto. Maya will be your opponent. And Maya, go a little easy on him." stated Velvet with Maya stepping forward as she cracked her knuckles.

"Let's dance pretty boy." said Maya as Naruto charged forth.

Grapping his fist rather easily, Maya just shook her head as she lightly threw Naruto back. But to Naruto it flet like he was chucked by a large distance. Skidding across the sand, Naruto got to his feet again as he looked to Maya. She looked to not even be using any form of power. This wasn't what Naruto was hoping for. Shooting as hard as he could as he beated his wings to gain more speed.

One thing Maya had to give Naruto was that he was rather fast, but still. It wasn't enough to even remotely catch her off guard. And one thing was certain for Naruto. He had to end this now, or at least prove how strong he was. But once again, Naruto was shot backwards.

This carried on for a long time. And it dragged right into the late afternoon. Looking to her pocket watch, she found it to almost be time for dinner. Telling Maya to end it. She watched as Maya smiled rather sinister like as she licked her lips.

"I was getting bored of just playing with my food." she cooed as she grabbed Naruto's leg and slammed him into the ground.

Giving the leg a twist while she had him pinned, she was soon awarded with a pained cry as Naruto's Demon Mode vanished from his body.

"Maya, don't break his leg now." chimed Velvet walking over to them.

Releasing the leg she had in her arms, Maya moved away from Naruto as he slowly got to his feet as sweat beaded down his fringe. His body had still not gotten acustomed to his new transformation. He actually wondered how long it would take until he was able to stay for longer periods of time in that form.

"You have just shown me how strong you really are. And I must say. You are extremely weak." said Velvet with Maya nodding her head.

"I barely broke a sweat with you." said Maya.

"But I was going all out." stated Naruto.

"Trust me. That didn't feel like going all out. If I went all out on you, you'd be 6 feet under." said Maya.

"You see the difference in our strength? Here we value strength above all things. You have power, but it more controls you more than you control it. The reason why we're so strong, is because our powers are so strong, we need to be stronger to control them." said Velvet with Naruto narrowing his eyes.

Thinking hard on the matter, he was given a rather strong opportunity. But in the larger picture, things are seriously outweighed. On one hand, Naruto had to get back to Mistral. Surely everyone was struggling badly and they were no doubt worried about him. But on the other, he kept wanting power. Enough to keep those he loves and cares for, and himself safe. And here he was given a golden opportunity to be trained on getting stronger.

Looking to the two girls. He got down on his knees and lowered his head to them. Velvet and Maya both stood there completely dumbfounded at what Naruto was doing.

"Please train me." stated Naruto with his head kept low.

Velvet soon smiled as this clearly showed that Naruto wanted to become stronger. Walking over to him, she layed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look to her.

"You have a long way to go, whelp." said Velvet with Naruto nodding his head.

"I'll do my best." said Naruto.

"Let's see how far you'll go to get stronger, pretty boy." said Maya with them walking off.

As they walked back to the village, Maya looked to Velvet to find a small brush of red splashed across her cheeks as she looked down at the path they were going on.

"I see that look on your face. Someone has a crush on someone." chimed Maya only for Velvet to scold at her.

"D-Don't be silly. I-I'd never love that man." said Velvet with Maya raising an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression you swung the other way. But for you to say it is a guy, that changes everything. What's his name?" cooed Maya as she chose to press Velvet on the matter.

"Just drop it. Besides, he's married." said Velvet with Maya going wide eyed.

"Oh you bad girl. Having an affair are we? Forbidden love never tasted so sweet. Am I right?" cackled Velvet only to be grabbed by Velvet with her left hand now being unbandaged.

Heatwaves were seen flowing off the arm as purple red streams flowed on the hand. Velvet stood there as she glared at her friend.

"I can't be with him because he is married. Besides, why would he love someone like me? A person who can see what you're thinking." said Velvet letting go of Maya and her arm returninng to normal with her wrapping her arm up.

"Whatever." said Maya as they carried on walking.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has now decided to take this training thing seriously. Even though he can't find a way off the Shadow Isles, he has decided to make the most out of this situation. And become stronger. He always wanted more power to protect those he cares for and loves. He has that very option now.**

 **Not only that, but Velvet seems to be crushing on Naruto yet she feels she cannot overstep boundaries as Naruto is already married. Oh if only she knew that Naruto was married to other women. And that having such a relationship with him was okay.**

 **Chapter 29: Friend To The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	29. Chapter 29: Friend To The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new chapter made by me. So the last place we left off was where Naruto had gained two teachers who would be training him to become even stronger. But something feels off with Naruto. He hasn't really been feeling the ravaging screams within his mind for a while.**

 **Yes he did scold Velvet for getting into his mind, but maybe he was a little judgemental on her. Not only that, but Naruto met Misty. A little girl who seems to be struggling regarding her health.**

 **Let's see just what exactly it means for Naruto to have incredible strength.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 29: Friend To The Devil.

Waking up to a new morning. Or more like having your face doused with water again by Maya while Velvet stood over you with a serious scold on her face.

"This is the second time you have overslept. Get your ass out of bed and meet us down stairs. You have 4 minutes." said Velvet.

Slowly crawling his way out of bed, Naruto threw on his clothes and ensured he was appropriate with regards of how he was. Making his way down the stairs, Naruto met up with Maya and Velvet as they waited for him.

"Time to train, pretty boy." said Maya clicking her knuckles.

"Okay, so what am I going to do?" asked Naruto rasing an eyebrow while crossing his arms.

"Today, you'll be lerarning to fully harness your powers by using strength. And to do that, you have to go all out. Every training session you do. 110%. None of this 100%. You want control? Every ounce of strength you have. That little spar we did? That was to guage how strong you are. And you're so weak, weakness doesn't even fit you. But that will change here. Are you ready?" asked Velvet with Naruto clicking his knuckles as a smile graced his lips.

"Born ready." said Naruto.

"Excellent. Maya will be training you today. I've got things to do at the hospital. Maya, don't kill the poor fool." said Velvet walking off.

"Well then, pretty boy. Let's get started." said Maya as the very ground soon began to shake as rocks of a grey colour flew out the ground and bonded to her skin along with what looked like lava flowed between the cracks.

Maya's eyes soon glowed a firey red as her hair too caught alight. Her nails grew into claws and two horns grew out her head while Naruto took on his Demon Mode. Looking at Maya's form, Naruto arched an eyebrow as his wings folded under his arms to resemble a trench coat.

 **"Is that your transformation?"** asked Naruto with Maya nodding her head.

 **"It is. We call this, Reaper Mode."** said Maya as she got into a stance.

 **"Why are our forms different?"** asked Naruto.

 **"Beat me, and I'll tell you."** said Maya as she charged towards Naruto.

 _'She's fast.'_ thought Naruto as he blocked an attack from her.

 **"Not bad. But can you keep up?"** chirped Maya as she sent a kick to Naruto's mid section.

Finding himself hit square in the side and heading through a few trees, Naruto dropped to the ground as he made contact with a rock. As he knelt there, he soon began to remember something. Something that felt off when he used Phantom Drive and fought to reclaim control of his mind. It felt like he was on a new level, like his mind had reached enlightenment. Or something like that where he was at peace. But as he thought on the matter, Maya came bursting through the treeline and sent a power chop with her foot to Naruto.

 **"No spacing out, pretty boy."** she chimed as she delivered a devastating hit to Naruto's back.

But it never made contact as Naruto blocked it easily using his left arm as a shield. Maya was blown away that he could easily block an attack like that. Sure the attack she used was quite low powered, but under normal conditions. It would've crippled anyone. Even if they tried to block the attack, their arm would've been shattered easily. So why wasn't Naruto's arm broken.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto gazed up at Maya as she soon gasped at what she was seeing. Naruto's eyes were no longer the red evil eyes like hers, but rather crystal blue as blue fire was seen coming off them. But it didn't stop there. Two blue ethereal wings burst out his back as Naruto soon placed a hand on Maya's mid section. Tattoos soon began to glow on Naruto's skin, but they were a very dim tone, but noticable nonetheless.

Giving off a valiant cry of force, the sounds of a pistol being cocked was heard from Naruto as steam was seen coming off his body. And soon Maya found herself being shot back quite a bit and coming to a grinding halt. Looking to Naruto as she slowly got to her feet. Maya watched as the ethereal wings on Naruto's back died out and the tattoos along with the other things that were not meant to be there vanished from his body.

Changing back to normal with Naruto doing the same, Maya cleared her throat as Naruto made his way back to her. Only to have her smile to him.

"Training's over pretty boy. Rest up." said Maya.

"But we've only just started." chimed Naruto with Maya clearing her throat again.

"I've got some things to sort out. See ya tomorrow." she said bounding away from Naruto.

Shrugging his shoulders as he went on his way, Naruto walked into the village and soon found Misty walking about the village as she looked at the various things on sale. Walking up to her, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder making her look to him.

"Naruto. How are you doing?" asked Misty looking up to him.

"Good and you?" asked Naruto as he smiled to her.

"Very well. Velvet says I will be discharged soon." said Misty with a smile.

"I see." said Naruto as he spotted the thing she wanted.

A simple red apple rested on the counter. Getting the cashier's attention, he bought two apples for them to enjoy. Walking with Misty to the beach as she took a bite from the apple along with Naruto.

"One thing I can say is that this tastes so much better compared to hospital food." said Misty with Naruto chuckling to her.

"I hear that." said Naruto as he took another bit of the appple.

"What troubles you?" asked Misty looking to Naruto.

"I'm just worried about everyone back home. How they're doing. How much I'm gonna be in trouble with Blake and the others." said Naruto with Misty looking at Naruto.

"This Blake character. Is she...?" she trailed with Naruto smiling down to her.

"Yes. She is my wife." said Naruto.

"Tell me about her." stated Misty with Naruto sitting on the sand.

"Hm, I've never had a chance to describe her. She is my everything. She knows about my darkest secrets. I know everything there is to her. We've fought together for as long as I know. And she is also the one to always be there for me." said Naruto with Misty placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She also shares you with a few others." she stated with Naruto nodding his head.

"Yes. She shares me with Pyrrha, Yang and...whoa whoa whoa. How do you know I have other wives?" asked Naruto shooting to his feet.

"You were mumbling their names in your sleep when they brought you to the hospital the day you washed up here. You must've missed them. I'm guessing Velvet is the name of another woman?" said Misty with Naruto nodding his head.

"Yes." said Naruto with Misty sighing in relief.

"That's a relief. Because if it was this Velvet, you'd have been dead a long time ago." said Misty.

"Why is that?" asked Naruto with Misty locking eyes with him.

"Velvet is a true Ice Queen. She will chew up anyone who tries to get into her pants, let alone flirt with her. But she is the polar opposite when it comes to kids." said Misty.

"That explains why the children call her, Mother." said Naruto with Misty nodding her head.

"Well, I have to go. Got a check up to get to. See you later Naruto." said Misty walking back to the hospital.

"Cheers kiddo." said Naruto turning to look at the sea as the waves crashed against the shore of the beach.

"Ice Queen huh. Sounds much like Winter when I first me her." said Naruto closing his eyes and thinking back on how he met her.

 **Flashback.**

Sprinting as hard as he could, Naruto who was at the age of 15 was given a tip from an anonymous person who told him of a group of soldiers who would most likely be ambushed. Not only that, but their prodigy soldier, Winter Schnee was in the squad.

Sprinting at even higher speeds, Naruto jumped higher than he ever could and landed within a tree that overlooked the area where the intel stated they were.

The intel was spot on as mutiple Grimm were seen in the area as they attacked and killed many of the soldiers. Spotting a single woman with snow white hair much like his own, Naruto shot towards her to defend her. Stopping the Grimm from attacking her and killing it rather easily, he was awarded with Winter raising her sword against him.

"Who are you?" asked Winter glarring daggers at him.

"Name's Naruto. Though some have taken to call me Necrosis." said Naruto raising his hands and putting Osiris on his back.

"I didn't need your help." hissed Winter.

"As I can imagine. Though you were gonna get your ass handed to you." said Naruto with a cocky smile only to have his nnose broken thanks to Winter hitting him across the face with her sword.

"I never asked you to save me." growled Winter with Naruto grabbing his nose as blood flowed from one of the nostrils.

"So it would seem." stated Naruto pushing his nose back into place with it returning to what it was before it was broken, even the blood vanished from his face that leaked from the once broken nose.

"What are you?" asked Winter intrigued by how this man before her healed so fast.

"That is a question I too wanna know." said Naruto putting his hands in his pockets with a cocky smile gracing his lips.

"Just leave me alone. You sicken me beyond anything." snapped Winter sheathing her sword and walking away.

"Man." said Naruto watching as Winter walked away. "What an Ice Queen."

 **Flashback end.**

Opening his eyes at a smile graced his lips at the fondness the memory brought him, Naruto looked down at the apple core in his hands. Winter Schnee. The very woman who would've killed him all those years ago. But now she was no longer an Ice Queen to him but rather a lover. And in the near future, a wife. Along with Weiss.

Smiling to himself as he threw the apple core into the sea, he looked to the miasma in the distance. Watching it was it stayed there. Massive and patient. Spreading as far as the eye could see, like a very big, pitch black blanket. Turning back to the village he walked in and wondered what he'd do when he has attained strength.

 **With Velvet.**

Looking over some documents as she held a face of such hatred at the documents she was looking at. But her musings were cut short when Maya bolted into her office in the hospital.

"Velvet. Velvet. You need to here this." said Maya with Velvet spinning in her chair and glarring at her friend.

"Out." said Velvet pointing at the door.

"What?" asked Maya arching an eyebrow.

"Get out. You barge in here while I am busy. Get out, close the door and try it again." ordered Velvet with Maya walking out and closing the door only to knock on it a few seconds later.

"Enter." said Velvet laying the documents in her hands down.

"Velvet. Velvet. You need to here this." said Maya throwing the door open and sprinting to her friend.

"What is it? And why aren't you training Naruto?" barked Velvet looking at Maya with a scold.

"That's the thing. While I was training him, Naruto suddenly did this whole spirit voodoo thing. Not only that, but he struck me with one of Nero's signature attacks." said Maya lifting up her shirt to reveal a hand print that showed to be smoking with blue smoke.

Velvet's eyes widened in horror at what she was seeing. How could such a thing be even possible. But then again, it was possible. Nero did mention that someone would finish what was meant to end all those years ago. But for Naruto to be able to weild such incredible power alone, along with his own is a sure sign that they were dealing with someone who was on the equivilant of a tank.

"There's no mistaking it." said Velvet with Maya pulling her shirt down. "That attack he did to you is definitly Spirit Bullet. A powerful, up-close-and-personal attack. But for him to use this very same power of Nero. Then that would make him..."

"Yeah." said Maya nodding her head. "It would make him the Avatar Of The Aether."

 **And scene.**

 **So now we see Naruto beginning to grow with even more power. Not only that but he isn't even aware of this new power himself. It is also refreshing to see him making a new friend with Misty.**

 **But what exactly is this Avatar Of The Aether? What does it have to do with Naruto? And why was Nero also known to use this power? Stay tuned to find out more.**

 **Stay tuned for more of RWBNY.**

 **Chapter 30: The Devil's Investment.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	30. Chapter 30: The Devil's Investment

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter to RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Misty and Naruto began to connect more as friends while Naruto discovers what it truly means to have strength to back up his own power.**

 **This isn't the only thing to surface as Naruto used an unknown power never seen before. Not since Nero himself fought as he did. So with Maya telling Velvet about Naruto's sudden outburst of energy, they soon realize just how much this may actually play out. That Naruto may actually be the Avatar Of The Aether. But what that would mean is that Naruto can do many abilities that no one ever could in their lives.**

 **And yes, I know I took a concept from somewhere. So yeah. Can anyone guess as to where I got the Aether part?**

 **Now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 30: The Devil's Investment.

Opening his eyes to find Maya and Velvet no where to be found, Naruto got himself to a sitting position. Groaning as he did. Whatever happened yesterday sure did a number on him. He remembered going into his Demon Mode. Then there was this feeling of him being at peace. That was all he remembered.

Getting out of bed as he walked into the bathroom and running the water. He looked at his body in the mirror as he waited for the water to heat up. The scars he had were healed up quite nicely. But they were still noticeable. Running a hand over the one on his chest, he sighed as he recalled the memory of how he got it in the first place. That thing sure did a lot of damage. And that was no joke. Naruto was doing everything he could to take this training seriously. Even if Maya and Velvet worked him like a slave. He knew they had to be hard on him to allow him to mature and grow in strength. But this was odd. Normally they'd give him his daily ice shower and tell him to get ready for some training. But where were they? What were they up to? Making his way downstairs, after his shower he opened the door and wandered the streets as people looked to him before muttering to themselves.

Arching an eyebrow he made his way down a few blocks before turning and bumping into none other than Velvet Crowe. Papers she was carrying went everywhere as she rubbed her head where she hit the person who collided into her.

"I'm sorry. Let me help you." said Naruto as he began to gather the papers scattered everywhere.

Velvet too began to gather the papers laying about her. Looking to Naruto and then to his demonic right arm, she began to wonder if this wasn't just a coincidence. If this wasn't some prank played on them by the gods. What if the legends were true? What would happen to the world should it actually be true? As the pages were just about to be finished, Naruto grabbed the last one and soon spotted a word on the top, being the headline. It read:

The Aether. Fact or fiction.

Velvet snatched the page out Naruto's hand and glarred at him before walking away.

"Thanks." she hissed as she sped to the hospital.

Naruto meerly held a face of confusion as he slowly got to his feet. What was with that word he saw? What was this, Aether? What was so significant about such a place? And why would Velvet be so interested in a place like that? Not even Mito made mention of such a place. Either Mito hid the fact that this, Aether place existed. Or she didn't know about it entirely.

Getting up and walking in the streets, Naruto soon spotted Misty on the other side of the road. Crossing over the road he walked up to her and smiled to his new friend who smiled back at him.

"Hey Naruto." said Misty with a smile on her face as she looked to her friend.

"Hey Misty." said Naruto smiling back at her only to have Misty arch an eyebrow to him.

"Something seems to trouble you." said Misty with Naruto nodding to her.

"Yeah. Something is. I'm gonna ask you a question. And I wanna know your thoughts on the matter." said Naruto with Misty nodding to him.

"Okay. Ask away." said Misty.

"What is your thoughts on, the Aether?" asked Naruto with Misty going wide eyed.

"How could you not know it? The Aether is the spiritual plane in which all souls who have done good live. The Aether is more like a 'Heaven' type world. Now above the Aether is Asgard. The world of the gods. But the Aether is a real ricky one. See. The Aether works similar to that of a coin. On one side, you have Astral, a relm within the Aether. The relm where all people who have done good in their lives, like saving people from Grimm attacks and what have you live. On the other side, Purgatory. A world where people whom have done evil in their lives." said Misty as Naruto lit up a cigarette.

"I see. So much like the afterlife. The Aether is an afterlife in itself." said Naruto with Misty looking to him.

"You know of the Four Maidens don't you." said Misty with Naruto nodding his head.

"I do. Powerful beings. Spring, Fall, Winter and Summer." said Naruto with Misty holding up a finger to stop him.

"What if I told you that there was actually a fifth. The Avatar Of The Aether." said Misty.

"Avatar Of The Aether?" said Naruto arching an eyebrow with Misty nodding her head.

"Correct. But the Avatar Of The Aether isn't like the Four Maidens. See, while the Four Maidens are only women. The Avatar Of The Aether is actually male. The only male, and is passed down to a male. Nero was the one who held that title before he died. It is said, the Avatar Of The Aether is a being who holds the values of others above his own. But an Avatar Of The Aether hasn't been seen for some time. An Avatar Of Tthe Aether wields incredible power, but this comes at a heavy price." said Misty with Naruto thinking on the matter before changing the topic.

"So what about you?" asked Naruto with Misty looking down. "Any family?"

"They're around. Somewhere." said Misty with Naruto knowing what she meant.

"I see. Forget I asked." said Naruto.

"No no. They're around. They actually live on the East island. They're busy working." said Misty.

"You're here because of the medical facilities aren't you." said Naruto with Misty nodding her head.

"That's correct." said Misty laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Earlier you said that my heart is in pain." said Naruto looking to Misty.

"I did." said Misty as she locked eyes with Naruto.

"In what way am I in pain? You said that I was treated wrongly." said Naruto with Misty smirking to him.

"You've been feeling guilt inside you. The pain of losing someone close to you has left its mark on you. Yet you insist on keep the wound open inside, when you should've let it heal." said Misty as she sat down with Naruto. "Tell me about her."

Naruto admitted defeat then and there. Letting a sigh of defeat as the marker, he leaned back as he stared up at the clouds.

"Mito. That was her name. My grandmother and the one who saw me as a person while others scorned me for being what they saw as a monster. She was the one who trained me to be a formidable fighter. She ensured that everything there was to learn was distilled into me." said Naruto with Misty placing a hand on his shoulder as a way to comfort him.

"Go on." said Misty.

"She died years ago. She left me the very weapon she used to slay a lot of Grimm in a single strike. Osiris. A powerful weapon of such elegance and beauty. That was also how she was given the nickname, Mito Of The Angel's Blade. She was a legend." said Naruto with Misty nodding her head.

"So she was your light in the darkness. And then that light died and you were stranded." stated Misty with Naruto very much nodding his head.

"Correct. I felt alone. Trapped. Isolated. The main things that drove me to become insane." said Naruto with Misty very much laughing her ass off.

"You're not even remotely insane. Infact, you're just conflicted. Yes you have felt that you've been abandoned. But you've very much rather turned what was a parting gift. Into a curse." said Misty with Naruto cocking his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto with Misty getting up and dusting herself off.

"Come on. Let's go find Velvet. She'll help you free your caged mind." said Misty with Naruto hoping to his feet.

Following the little girl while she walked to the hospital, Naruto felt his heart caught in his chest. The last time Velvet offered to help with his problem, he turned her down flat. Not a very good way to bite the hand extended to you. But on the other hand, his heart raced for a completely different thing. The sheer feeling that there was a light at the end of this tunnel was a sure sign that Naruto was going to be freed of his pain and misery.

Finally making it to the hospital, they made their way to the floor Velvet working on and made it to her door. Misty knocked on the door. Only when she heard Velvet's voice on the other side did she open the door.

"Misty. What a surprise. Your tests haven't been finished yet." said Velvet as she read over som documents as she crossed a leg over the other.

"I'm not here for that. Naruto here needs your assistance." said Misty motioning for Naruto while Velvet set the documents down and looked at Naruto.

"Oh? And why is that? Do tell." said Velvet looking at Naruto.

"I know I shoved you off last time. I am truly sorry for that. But I need your help. Misty says you can help unlock my mind." said Naruto with Velvet crossing her arms.

"That is true. But what do you hope to finally get once you've freed that noggin of yours." said Velvet.

"Nothing. Infact, I'm willing to train to the bone for a week." said Naruto with Velvet arching an eyebrow.

"That's a tall order that swings in my favour." said Velvet.

"That is correct. Please. I beg you. Help free my mind." said Naruto with Velvet sighing as she got out of her seat.

"Very well. Meet me outside." said Velvet with Misty and Naruto heading outside while she got a few things.

Looking back to the document she was reading. She began to feel dread wash over her body. Should an Avatar Of The Aether have been chosen, then that would mean Nero's proclaimation was right on the money and that everything was going to end up like The First Blight.

Closing her office door and heading down the stairs, she found Naruto waiting for her along with Misty.

"You ready?" asked Velvet with Naruto locking eyes with her. "Because once we get started, I can't pull you out until you've gained the keys to unlocking that head of yours."

"I understand what I'm getting into." said Naruto as Velvet approached him.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has chosen to unlock his caged mind thanks to the help of Velvet. Not only that but because of a document he saw which Velvet dropped, he is now curious as to what this Aether is.**

 **Can he learn what it means?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 31: Awakening The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	31. Chapter 31: Awakening The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter to RWBNY.**

 **Due to some unforseen circumstances, I have some exciting news for all of you. A few fanfics have started to come back. Now, there is one thing I must admit before stating otherwise. When BlackSpirit101 says he's gonna bring back a fanfic. You'd better be damn sure you believe him.**

 **Death In A Devil's World along with I.S. Naruto, and Heir Of Bones are coming back from their graves. Overlord Of All and Dead Men Walk Again are still in the creation process as they have been completed and are needing to be made into sequals.**

 **But now we begin the new chapter to RWBNY.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 31: Awakening The Devil.

Looking to Velvet as she began to gather her Aura around her, Naruto began to feel as if this was a bad idea. But if he ever wanted to be free of these screams and torture that had been temporarily buried deep within his head. He had to doo this.

"Will this hurt?" questioned Naruto with Velvet locking her eyes with him.

"A lot if you struggle. Oh, if you end up gettting killed in your mind, you will be forever brain dead. Or by any chance, you'll become unresponsive to many things. You'll basicaly become a vegetable. Just a word of caution." said Velvet placing her hands on the sides of Naruto's face.

"Good luck." she said with Naruto closing his eyes and soon found himself falling from the sky into a barren wasteland as sands were kicked up and blinded him.

Covering his eyes with his arms as he dropped down, he looked to soon find himself at the very centre of where this all began. His past life showed out right before him in the form of the mansion he grew up in. The burden and pain it left on him was now taking its toll on Naruto's body as he threw himself at the side of the building by the door.

Breathing a few times in and out, Naruto summoned up enough courage within him and kicked in the doors. The mansion was quiet. A little too quiet. But when he stepped through the doorway, the doors slammed shut and a voice echoed through the halls of the mansion.

 **"Now this is a surprise. I never thought I'd get this type of meal. But man alive. I guess you get an apppitite when you're surpressed for a long fucking time."** said the voice as a black pool grew out of Naruto's shadow only to form a different version of Naruto.

But nothing like Naruto. This version looked to be more sinister and evil than what Naruto had ever seen. The version of him he was looking at, wore full white along with black trench coat unlike Naruto who wore a red trench coat. The copy of Naruto had glowing red eyes while veins protruded from under the eyes with his hair being full black.

"Why do you look like me?" asked Naruto arching an eyebrow.

 **"Ah, I'm forgetting my manners. How rude of me. As you can see. I am you. And you are me. We are the same, yet not the same. I was born from your burning resentment from your parents. So I guess my name is Dark Naruto."** said the being with a mocking bow.

"So, you're the reason why I've had these voices within my head?" asked Naruto with Dark Naruto giving a sinister smile.

 **"You could say that. But you can't deny the fact that everything should just die. All things that have caused you pain should just end."** spoke Dark Naruto, the smile never leaving his face.

"But even through all the pain. There were many whom I loved and became friends with. What say you about them?" barked Naruto with Dark Naruto thinking on the matter.

 **"They become Queens. We live above a carpet of corpses. Everyone who has ever done us wrong deserve to die. Karma has a nasty way of proving this. Join me. Join me and we will win this puny world. You and I as one body. One mind. You'll no longer worry about anything anymore. You'd be numb to whatever is thrown your way."** said Dark Naruto holding out a hand only to be punched in the face by Naruto and flying across the room.

"I'd rather die than give in. There is too much happiness that I saw in this world to give it up." barked Naruto as the memories of the women he loved and the friends he had flashed in his mind. "I have things that need protecting."

 **Play Audiomachine - Legend Of Victory.**

 **"Hmph. Suit yourself. But just know. Once you're dead your body is mine."** growled Dark Naruto as Naruto brought up his right arm with Dark Naruto mimicking his movenents.

Seeing what his Dark Counterpart was doing, Naruto gulped down the growing lump in his throat. Looking to the demonic arm that Dark Naruto had, he found a dangerous red rather than a warm blue flowing in the arm.

A sweat bead, threaded itself down Naruto's cheek as he got ready with his attack. And apparently, so was Dark Naruto.

 **"Demon Mode/** Demon Mode." they cried at the same time.

 **Real world.**

Velvet and misty stood there as Naruto's body lay on the floor. Velvet kept her eyes locked on the sleeping man on the ground. But soon a massive shockwave ripped through the area as lightning sparked off Naruto's body followed by the sky turning black with thunder clapping above their heads.

"Here it comes. The fight has begun." said Velvet getting onto her phone and dialling Maya. ( **A.N.** Old phone. Not like Naruto's one. Think along the comparisons of a Samsung S6 up against a Scroll from RWBY).

 _"Maya here."_ replied Maya on the other end.

"Maya. Get your ass over to the hospital. We need your help" said Velvet.

 _"Be there soon."_ called Maya hanging up.

"She'd better be here soon to contain this." said Velvet as the lightning began to slowly grow in intensity.

 **Within Naruto's mind.**

Both beings stood there as they both were seen within the Demon Modes. But again, unlike Naruto's Demon Mode, Dark Naruto's was a full white where red should be, which somehow gave a powerful contrast of colours.

Vanishing from sight in the blink of an eye and returning to be in the centre after another blink, a crater below them was seen as a result of the sudden clash of power between the two. A fist from Dark Naruto within Naruto's hand and Naruto's own fist in Dark Naruto's hand.

 **"You bastard. Who taught you to use Demon Mode?"** barked Naruto as he glarred at Dark Naruto.

 **"YoU kIdDiNg Me RiGhT?"** snickered Dark Naruto. **"I lEaRnT iT tHe SaMe TiMe YoU dId."**

Jumping out his grasp, Naruto used his wings to fly into the air as he watched his dark self fly up to meet him.

 **"YoU nEvEr GoT iT dId YoU?"** questioned Dark Naruto with venom in every tone and a growl on every word. **"HoW mUcH pAiN aNd SuFfErInG dId We EnDuRe LiViNg UnDeR tHe SaMe RoOf As ThOsE sAvAgEs We CaLlEd MoThEr AnD fAtHeR? HoW mAnY tImEs DiD yOu WiSh ThEy'D jUsT dIe? HoW mAnY tImeS dId YoU fEeL tHaT eVeRyThInG wAs WrOnG?"**

 **"I won't deny any of that. But thanks to them I was able to grow in power and learn what it means to fight. Not only that but I met the women I love today."** snarled Naruto.

 **"Ah YeS. ThE wIvEs YoU hOlD oH sO dEaR tO yOuR pAtHeTiC hEaRt. CoMe oN, wHeRe wAs ThE oLd NaRuTo BeFoRe YoU mEt ThEm? HuH?"** snarled Dark Naruto now really getting pissed off. **"WhErE iS tHe PeRsOn WhO tOoK pLeAsUrE iN rIpPiNg GrImM aNd PeOpLe To ShReDs AnD wAs A hElL rAiSeR? WhErE iS hE?"**

 **"He's gone. I turned from those ways when I met Blake, followed by the others. She and them turned my life around and I love her too much to let her put herself on the line for my sake."** responded Naruto with Dark Naruto shaking his head.

 **"YoU'vE gOnE sOfT. ThAt'S wHaT hApPeNeD. ThE rEaL NaRuTo StRyKeR wAs A mAn WhO cArEd FoR hImSeLf. WeLl, WhEn We'Re DoNe HeRe, MaYbE I'Ll ReTuRn YoU bAcK tO yOuR oLd WaYs."** sneered Dark Naruto only to be hit as hard as possible by Naruto.

 **"You will not take my body."** growled Naruto. **"You want it. You'll have to kill me first."**

 **"ThAt'S tHe IdEa I wAs GoInG fOr."** stated Dark Naruto charging at Naruto.

The mansion they fought in didn't even last the fight and was soon blown into rubble as the two counterparts battled with one another. But they looked evenly matched. But for Naruto, this was getting old really fast. Wherever he'd find an opening, Dark Naruto would block it easily. They were both evenly skilled and seemed to balance each other out. But it was far from that. They were fighting for dominance. Naruto and Dark Naruto fighting for control over the body. Kicking Dark Naruto bacwards, Naruto got to his feet as he was found panting extremely hard as he slowly got to his feet.

 **"YoU cAn NeVeR wIn AgAiNsT mE. YoU hAvE tOo MaNy tHiNgS hOlDiNg YoU dOwN wHeRe As FoR mE. I dOn'T."** stated Dark Naruto charging to Naruto with them ending in a stalemate battle of dominance. **"I dOn'T hAvE bAgGaGe HoLdInG mE bAcK. I cAn Be BeTtEr ThAn WhAt yOu ArE. I cAn Be StRoNgEr ThAn AnYtHiNg. WhIlE yOu'Re JuSt WaStInG aWaY."**

 **"Then why are you so lonely?"** asked Naruto making Dark Naruto slightly hesitate, giving Naruto the opening he needed to kick Dark Naruto away.

 **"WhAt Do YoU mEaN?"** spat Dark Naruto glarring at his counterpart.

 **"Power is nice. Absolute power is amazing. But what d** o you do to the ones in your way?" questioned Naruto with both their Demon Modes vanishing.

 **"Easy. I cut them down."** said Dark Naruto with Naruto shaking his head.

"So you'd rather be a feared monster throughout the world, rather be a beacon of hope to others." said Naruto only to be super kicked away and into a rock that materialised behind him.

 **"Don't...give me that Kumbaya crap that you gave to Cinder. You have no idea what people say about us. They fear us. They only care about themselves. So what if a few get killed along the way. After all, the top is lonely and will remain as such."** growled Dark Naruto getting ready to end Naruto. A lance of pure evil and corrupted energy gathering in his hands. **"Something you'd never understand!"**

Getting to his feet as he watched his twisted counterpart charge at him with the intent to kill, Naruto got ready to fight with himself but just as he was about to fight. He remembered something that Mito once said to him. The only person you fear is yourself.

Lowering his head as a smile graced his lips, he opened his arms in the form of expecting a hug as a single sentance left his mouth making Dark Naruto stop his charging attack and fly into Naruto's arms.

 **End song.**

 **Play Re-Zero OST 21 - Wish of the Stars.**

"I'm sorry." was all Naruto said as he drew Dark Naruto to close to him in the hug.

 **"Why?"** questioned Dark Naruto not understanding why his other self was doing this. **"Why are you like this? We've been destroyed, belittled. Tormented and tortured. Our fragile minds destroyed from the pain we endured. How are you like this?"**

"Because I've chosen to make peace with it. Just as I'm making peace with myself." replied Naruto as he held onto Dark Naruto who was now limp in his arms.

 **"Why accept me? I've ravaged your mind for years. I've come close to destroying you, countless times. Why accept me?"** asked Dark Naruto not understanding the motive behind Naruto's choice.

"Because. Even if you were born from my pain and hatred, you're still part of me. You will always be in me. That is why I've now chosen to not only stop you, but make peace with you." said Naruto as Dark Naruto smiled as he lowered his head onto Naruto's shoulder and hugged him back. His hair turning to be what Naruto's hair was along with his eyes and body turning to be axactly like Naruto's own.

But as the now changed Dark Naruto was vanishing from sight, he gave a whisper into Naruto's ear.

"Thank you." he whispered as he fully vanished from sight.

Looking around as the mansion in his mind repaired itself, Naruto smiled to himself as he began to walk away, only to hear a voice behind him. Spinning on his heels, Naruto looked to find a younger version of himself at the top of the staircase leading into the main hall.

"Thank you mister." he said as he too vanished from sight.

"No. Thank you." said Naruto as he vanished from his own mind to return to the real world.

 **Outside POV.**

Maya had arrived just in time to create a barrier using her Semblance to keep the power Naruto was generating from going too out of control. And now that Naruto's own power was very much at this stage of beginning to destroy the barrier made, they fear what will happen entirely. Naruto's eyes were blazed with power as he floated 2 meters in the air while Lightning flowed off his body while a spectral like armor was seen over his body. ( **A.N.** Think of Daedric Armor from Skyrim but blue and spectral and with no helmet).

Soon a bright light engulfed the area followed by a massive explosion as everyone was knocked back as a result. Slowly opening their eyes to find Naruto floating there with blue ethereal wings on his back as his eyes were full blue with a few sparks of energy going off at the sides of the eyes. The blue stream flowing in Naruto's arm was a full white with a strand of Naruto's hair in the front was a full blown midnight black.

Dropping to the ground in an elegant manner as his form vanished in a burst of white energy with Naruto reaching up and placing a hand on his head. While Velvet and Maya along with Misty were seen walking towards him.

"Now there is no mistaking it." said Velvet looking to Maya.

"Yeah. It is. Naruto here is the new Avatar Of The Aether." said Maya with Naruto looking at them.

"What does this mean?" asked Naruto with both girls placing a hand on his lips.

"You don't even know. You have the power to invoke the Spirit World. You're basically a god in human flesh." said Velvet.

"Now that's cool." said Naruto as he took a step forward only to drop to a knee.

Velvet was soon by Naruto's side as she grabbed his hand only to feel slightly drained from his touch while Naruto felt quite strong but that wasn't all he felt. He not only felt sronger, but he also felt like he could hear everything around him more clearly. Like everyone's thoughts were his own. While Velvet found that she couldn't feel her Semblance. What was going on? She could feel it all the other days, but now she couldn't ever since...she touched...Naruto. But she did feel something else. And it was this something else that was in the form of Naruto's Phantom Drive.

"What did you do?" asked Velvet looking at the rather large spectral arm attached to her right arm.

"I didn't do anything." stated Naruto as Velvet removed her hand from his body and looked to the man.

"Why won't it go away?" questioned Maya.

"No idea. It will probably take minutes, hours, days. Who knows." said Misty walking away.

"Well, I gotta get back to perimeter patrol." said Maya using her Nevermore wings and shooting into the air and flying away.

Sitting there in an awkward silence, Velvet and Naruto looked about while trying to find something to talk about. This had to be the most awkwardest silence ever in their minds. But it was broken when Velvet hung her head as a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"You...You probably think I'm a creep. With Dreamwalker, I don't need to just touch someone to look into their heads. If I concerntrate hard enough, I can hear their thoughts. Because of that, many people considered me a freak in high school. I was very much isolated from everyone. I even got low once." said Velvet with Naruto turning to her and donning a thinking pose.

"You felt like commiting suicide." said Naruto with Velvet nodding her head.

"Yes. It got to that point where everything was meaningless and thought I'd just get rid of myself for good. I went to the roof to jump off. That's when I met Maya Natsume. She wondered why I'd do something like that. I told her as to why I'd choose death over life. She point blanked laughed at me and told me that my power is more than a curse. It's the saving grace that flows in my veins. I found her to be the only person I could read her mind, and also not read at the same time. See, her Semblance isn't just to create a bone crushing barrier to smush others with. She can also create a barrier that can prevent any form of poison, or telepathic means needed to go through. For me I could peer into a person's mind and cause the brain to speed up healing. I felt that I had a purpose. I reason to live. Maya has shown me more things than I ever could. And no, I don't swing that way." said Velvet with Naruto throwing his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not judging." said Naruto before getting serious. "I too felt like I had no place to belong to. My entire childhood was a hard one. I matured rather quickly due to many people downgrading me. I was ousted from everything as a result. My parents were the heads of one of the strongest clans out there. Producing the finest Huntsmen and Huntresses in all the kingdoms. Then I came along and fucked up everything. The only person to show me love and compassion was my grandmother. Mito Of The Angel's Blade. The most strongest Huntress our clan ever produced. But when she died, I was locked away and left to rot. It was only at a later stage in that nightmare that I snapped. I felt that everything was wrong. My life was not worth it. So I critically injured my parents and went my own way as a result. I wound up as a weapon for hire. Doing many jobs that weren't the greatest in terms of purity. From there I went up north and found myself in White Fang territory. A Faunus terrorist group that sought on becoming better. I soon fell inlove with Blake Belladonna. A Faunus who saw me for who I was. From there, I moved onwards. I felt bad leaving Blake like that. From there I met Winter Schnee. A powerful Huntress who took her job seriously. Over the days, she and I fell in love. But again, I left because I didn't wish to cause her or Blake pain of being caught up in my mess. But over the years, I met others. People whom I can rely and trust upon. People who have my back regardless of what I've been through." said Naruto with Velvet placing her left hand on Naruto's own.

"You don't need to feel sad. You can always find ease knowing that you are free to do what you choose." said Velvet with Naruto smiling to her.

"I agree with you. And thank you." said Naruto with him finding he couldn't hear anyone's voice and Velvet not having a spectral arm attached to her.

 **End song.**

Slowly they both got to their feet and headed in their seperate ways as Naruto looked to Velvet who seemed to be rather happy about something. Getting her attention, Naruto began to think.

"If you want. You may look in my head at any time." said Naruto hoping she'd take the offer.

"Thank you. And I may do that sometime. Thank you for understanding me Naruto." said Velvet as she turned to the hospital door, hiding the small blush that dusted her cheeks.

But for Naruto, he wasn't planning on settling down just yet. While he had the ability Velvet possessed, he heard a voice that sounded to be that of someone who was short on breath followed by the sounds of someone being mad about something.

Their discussion seemed to be around the topic around the fact why there weren't enough Horrors being made. Or the fact that Hell Crystal mining was slowed down drastically. What could this mean?

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has dealt with his inner demons and has come out on top. Having gained control over his mind, he is very much happy that he no longer needs to rely on the cursed pills he takes. Not only that, but when he came back from within his mind, he has somehow gained this strange new power.**

 **It could be a power, or it couldn't be. What is this strange ability Naruto has gained? And what did he hear when he held Velvet's Dreamwalker power?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 32: Advancing The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	32. Chapter 32: Advancing The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter to RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off. Naruto had finally gained control over his plagued mind, and for once in his life, he can be at peace at not constantly fear the fact that he'd go insane. And for once in his life. He no longer needs his Mental Surpressants.**

 **But what is this? A sudden and strange power? What could this new power do? What can it do? What will he learn about this new strange power?**

 **Only a select few persons who are following this fanfic know about the power. For those of you who don't know, happy guessing.**

 **As well, Velvet is beginning to fall for Naruto. Looks like her Ice Queen nature is breaking to reveal the woman she really is.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 32: Advancing The Devil.

Stepping into his room, Naruto spotted the pills in the tube on the dresser right infront of the handle for Osiris. Just looking at the tube, Naruto felt relief like no other. In the past, the pills was a means for him to stay sane, but not anymore. Now that his mind was free at last, he didn't need them anymore. The steps taken toward the dresser were like Naruto taking his first steps to a brighter future. Like he had reached the end of the tunnel and finally stepped into the promised land.

It felt extremely relaxing. A means to be set free. Like a caged bird being granted its freedom into the wild where it belongs. Taking hold of the pills, he popped the cap and took a peek inside. Finding only 7 pills left, he smirked to himself as he left the house and headed towards the beach.

Once he got there, he used as much strength as possible and threw the tube of pills into the ocean which landed rather far from where he was standing on the shore. A smile adorning his features as he turned on his heels and headed back.

"Won't be needing those anymore." he said to himself as he headed to his home to get some rest.

It was going to be a busy day tomorrow. Learning how to properly tame these new powers he had and hopefully understand what that thing he did to Velvet on how their powers got switched.

Once he was in his bedroom, he pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed. Closing his eyes he began to wonder what he could do. He certainly felt like there was something growing within his body. Like something was chipped away and something even more powerful was filling the gap rather slowly.

For Velvet, she was rather enjoying a night with her friend Maya at a resturaunt deep within the village. Due to Maya's job being the one who patrols the islands and trains new recruits, she was scarfing down her food like there was no tomorrow. Before her was 7 hamburgers, 3 large beef pastas. Spagetti, Ramen and even a whole leg of lamb while Velvet had a salad before her.

But even though there was a piece of lettuce on the fork Velvet had in her hand, her mind was still on how Naruto never saw her as a freak. Sure she was out of that phase, but to hear it from him was something she never expected. Maya looked to her friend and smiled as she saw the face Velvet was making.

"Something on your mind, Miss Crowe?" chimed Maya gaining Velvet's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Velvet slightly blushing.

"Oh don't give me that. You've got something on your mind." said Maya as Velvet slightly blushed.

"No. No I don't." stated Velvet as her eyes darted everywhere.

Clearly piecing it all together, Maya realized that Velvet was displaying all the signs of someone who was in love. Which was rather strange as she had clearly shot down nearly every man in he Shadow Isles. But then again, there was another man on the islands. Naruto Stryker. There was only one thing to do. Grabbing Velvet's face, she turned her face to be square with her own.

"Okay Velvet. Spill it. What's his name?" asked Maya.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." stammered Velvet as she started to go red.

"Okay. Denial." said Maya with Velvet slightly going off the rails.

"I'm not in denial." barked Velvet.

"Followed by anger." said Maya.

"What would you know? He'd never accept me." hissed Velvet with Maya letting go of her face. "Besides. He's already married."

"So what's stopping you? The ring?" asked Maya with Velvet sighing while looking away.

"But what he said to me. That I can look into his head anytime. I think I love him." said Velvet with Maya clapping her hands.

"Congratulations Velvet. You just admitted you're in love. What's his name?" asked Maya.

"Naruto Stry... Whoa hold it. How did you?" asked Velvet to Maya who was just smiling at her.

"Reverse psychology. Comes in handy every time." said Maya with Velvet clicking her tongue.

"Can't believe I fell for that. And yet I work with people's minds everyday." said Velvet with Maya grinning.

"Well, I give you props for falling in love. But I seriously doubt he'd be willing to share you." said Maya with Velvet nodding her head.

Hopefully she'd try and bury these feelings she was having for Naruto. But only time would tell if those feelings would be burried at all.

 **The next morning.**

Opening his eyes to a bright new morning, Naruto stretched his tired limbs awake as he hopped out of bed. Sure every morning was the same as the last one, but this one was exceptionally different.

It was his first ever morning where he didn't need to swallow down a pill. It had been more than 10 hours, and he didn't even feel the ravaging voices anymore. Who would've thought that he'd have to defeat himself in order to free his mind. Climbing out of bed, Naruto made his way to get some training done. As he walked the streets to the training grounds, people took notice of him and were mumbling things under their breath. But that was not all. The majority of the women were beginning to shoot him hateful glares while mothers kept their children away from him whilst giving him a wide berth. This was not on.

Once he reached the training fields, he found Velvet and Maya no where to be found. Shrugging his shoulders as he began to concerntrate, he soon began to feel a large something different deep inside him. It felt evil yet humbling. Noble yet destructive. What was this strange new power? What did it do?

Snappping his eyes awake he found Maya and Velvet standing before him as Velvet was about to snap her fingers to wake him up.

"What are you doing?" asked Maya with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"Trying to figure out this new power." he replied with Velvet handing him some documents.

"Take these. As for your new power. It is written in there. Turns out your Semblance is a rare one indeed. Said to have been spoken about in Nero's time but was never seen. And no, not even Nero used it. Apparently your new Semblance is called Stolen Gift." said Velvet as Naruto flipped the pages of the documents.

"I have a Semblance?" stated Naruto closing the documents with him being rather happy that he had a Semblance.

"Correct. This type of Semblance is very nifty indeed. See, not only do you have the ability to take a Semblance from someone for a few minutes, but you're able to give a piece of your power to the person. However, the power you give will be a downgraded version of your own power. But it is not easy as in order to do the transfer, you need to be in contact with the person. Through touch." said Maya with Velvet nodding her head.

"This will be part of your final lesson. We will also be testing your overall strength and what you have accomplished. You have been making great strides lately. You're still cocky as hell, but atleast you can now back it up with your strength." said Velvet with Naruto nodding his head.

"I thank you." said Naruto with Velvet stepping away as Maya stepped forward.

"Get ready pretty boy. Here we go." said Maya as she looked at Naruto and sized him up, wondering what Velvet saw in the guy.

"If you manage to steal my Semblance before I am charged to full power with said Semblance. Then I'll let you do something to me. No strings attached." said Maya with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Very well. Let's go." said Naruto with Velvet raising a hand then bringing it down.

"Begin." she said with Naruto breaking into a full blown sprint and shifting into his Demon Mode then and there.

Bringing out a hand to deflect Naruto's moves, she smiled as Naruto slightly stumbled, but was soon shoved into the dirt by Maya who had her smile grow.

"So weak. And here you were meant to be the Avatar Of The Aether. You're a joke." said Maya with Naruto growling as he slowly got up as a spark of purple lightning sparked off his body.

Velvet was captivated. She knew a lot about the Aether and what it could do. But there was more to it. See, the Aether was the name given because of it being the Spirit world entirely. The Aether was actually split in two parts similar to that of a coin. The first was Astral, a world similar to Heaven where the gods resided along with those who were proclaimed as heroes. But she also knew of its equally evil half. Purgatory. A twisted world of pure hatred where all evil beings resided. She was also aware of a previous being who was the previous Avatar Of The Aether. Nero was the first Reaper to be the Avatar Of The Aether. But the first ever person to use the power of the Aether was a man who went by the name of Lindow. He was given the power of Purgatory. Where as Nero was given the power of Astral.

But now that she was thinking on it. Naruto showed that he was the current user of Astral. Seeing that he displayed everything there is about Astral powers with him gaining wings and what not. But that spark of purple lightning was a dead giveaway that he had the power to also manipulate Purgatory. But it could be something else. But she'd have to see with that. Her suspicions were proven when Naruto's body was encased in a purple lightning type as he reared back and shot straight into Maya who managed to grab hold of both his hands while she smiled like no tomorrow.

"Nice try pretty boy. But you've gotta do better than that." said Maya only to have Naruto smile to her making her stop smiling.

 **"Now I've got you."** said Naruto as he stole Maya's Semblance then and there with a glowing black field of energy surrounding Naruto as Maya felt the air in her lungs leave her body.

"You did it. You caught me off guard. You are proving to be stronger than normal. Your powers are growing, not to mention, you're beginning to syncronize with the Aether." said Maya with Naruto returning back to normal and Maya's Semblance being returned to her.

"I thank you. I had some very good teachers. Thank you." said Naruto as he watched Velvet blush while Maya locked eyes with her fellow Reaper.

Walking over to Velvet, Maya gave her a small push into Naruto's direction. Hoping they'd go somewhere with that. Velvet however stumbled too far and into Naruto's arms. She found herself caught in Naruto's strong arms as he looked into her golden eyes while she looked into his ice cold blue eyes.

"Uh...T-Thanks." she said as Naruto lifted her to her feet.

"You seem to have something on your mind." stated Naruto as Velvet nodded her head.

"I do. I'm sorry. I know you're married, and a relationship with you is forbidden seeing that you're married. So I am really so-"

Velvet never got the chance to finish her sentance as Naruto pulled her closer and kissed her square on the lips. Velvet was blown back by a large amount, but soon closed her eyes as her mind melted into the kiss as her lips parted and her tongue trailed out herr mouth as she explored Naruto's mouth while his did the same to hers. His hands made their way to her waist while her's snaked around his neck, pressing her body against his in a display of a desperate and primal want.

Maya never saw that coming. She was expecting Naruto to tell her that the relationship would be a breach of love and trust he had with his wife and what not. And how Velvet was just having a school girl crush. But this. This was never expected one bit.

Breaking from the kiss as Velvet slowly opened her eyes as she licked her lips and gazed into Naruto's eyes.

"What was with that?" she asked only to have Naruto place a finger on her lips.

"Before I got here, I wasn't just married to one woman. I was married to 3." said Naruto only to have Maya get the wrong end of the stick and begin to crack her knuckles as she glarred daggers to Naruto.

"You two timing son of a bitch. You slept with 3 other women? You're a fucking pig." she growled while her aura flowed around her only to be stopped by Naruto's next use of words.

"You've got it wrong. See, my one wife, Blake, she was the one who told the others that she was willing to share me." said Naruto only to have velvet scan his memories.

"He's right." she said making Maya stop her antics.

"So, you were quite the ladies man." said Maya with Naruto nodding his head.

"I was." he replied.

"Alright. You got me. This sounds like it could work. But please, don't treat me like an object." said Velvet.

"I'd never treat a woman like that." said Naruto as Velvet thanked him and returned to the hospital.

"So, pretty boy. You find Velvet interesting? The Ice Queen herself?" questioned Maya with Naruto nodding his head.

"I do." he stated as he soon found Maya pressed against his body while she looked deep into his eyes with lust and want.

"And how'd you feel about me?" she purred.

"You're extremely ravashing." stated Naruto with Maya giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Then I'll be seeing you soon." said Maya as she went her own way.

Looking over to the fenced off area of the main island, Naruto felt that something was off about that area. Ever since he discovered he was this, Avatar Of The Aether, he had began to feel a sense of evil coming from there. He already was used to the fell of Grimm, so it wasn't them. But this was even more evil. Whatever it was. It wasn't gonna be good. He'd have to find out what the heck was over there. And soon.

 **And scene.**

 **So we now see Naruto gaining more power and strength as he reaches his final exam. Not only has that happened, Velvet and Maya have begun to love Naruto. Finding out that Blake, his own wife was alright with him being shared amongst the other girls.**

 **But with Naruto's powers he has been gaining as the Avatar Of the Aether, he has been sensing a rather strange aura about the fenced of area of the island. Can he uncover what it is?**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 33: Lose Of The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	33. Chapter 33: Loss Of The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off on was where Naruto had gained knowledge on his new ability which turns out to be his Semblance. But it doesn't end there at all. Only a select few people in the world know of the real thing that is about this fanfic. And I seldomly give access regarding my fanfics out to anyone.**

 **Now as for Naruto's Semblance, this is what it can do.**

 **Stolen Gift: With his Semblance now unlocked, Naruto is able to temporarily steal the Semblance of any person he touches and use that Semblance as his own. Giving him feats of unrivaled power. However, he can give his powers or abilities to any person he wishes through touch allowing them to use the gift Naruto bestowed on them. But it doesn't effect them on a genetic level. Meaning they won't become like Naruto.**

 **Even though it is a powerful Semblance. I wanted to have Naruto not feel too OP as he is right now. But he will become OP later on. That is a promise.**

 **See what I did there? Made Naruto OP but still quite weak. But he becomes OP later on. Similar to him having an arc.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 33: Loss Of The Devil.

Gathering as many books as he could get his hands on from the library regarding the Aether, Naruto began reading over the books. He found many interesting facts and knowledge regarding the Aether. Not only was it the Spirit World, but it was also a dimension in itself where no living being could touch it. Apart from the Avatar Of The Aether as he/she was chosen directly by the Aether and the gods. Unlike the Four Maidens. As well, unlike how a Maiden could have her powers stolen, like how Cinder stole the powers from Amber, the previous Fall Maiden, the power that makes the person the Avatar Of The Aether, can never be taken.

Various powers and abilities were also written down in the book which Naruto was rather curious on. What he found was that with the eternal relm of peace, being Astral, there were Virtue Powers. Augmentations that would bolster the attack power, defense barriers and healing factor of the user, while also manipulating the fabric of space and time around them. Giving them the ability to make time slow down, use the forces of gravity to their will or even give the user the power to hit harder for one strike. For instance, the Patience Virtue, grants the user to speed up time around him or simply halt time for a short while.

These abilities fascinated Naruto to no extent. How powerful the Aether was, was something he could not even comprehend. The very ability to command and use the power of the Spirit World at his fingertips.

The next book he found in the library was one for the Aether's more darker side. Purgatory. Similar to a coin, the two worlds co exist with one another, but can't live without each other. While Astral more focuses on the positive and sacred rites of the Spirit World, Purgatory more focused on the destruction of everything. Much like Astral providing a few abilities, Purgatory too offered abilities to its chosen champion. Lindow, the previous user of Purgatory so kindly enough wrote down what he had experienced with the power as he was the one to command Purgatory. While Nero was granted the power over Astral. And no, they weren't brothers. Nero was born way after Lindow.

One such ability that Purgatory offered was rather sinister in its own rights. While Astral was being that of having the user manipulate the fabrics of space and time. Purgatory's powers more offered a more, bloody take on things. By using the concept of Blood Magic and various other forms of lost and ancient Dark Arts, the user is able to take on a more, sinister approach on engaging in combat with enemies. The augmentations offered from Purgatory were not Virtues like Astral. They were known as Sins.

For instance, the Greed Sin power gives the user the ability to steal the lifeforce of another and use it to bolster his own. Not only that, but grants the user, a temporary barrier that forms over the person's skin. Much like how Astral allows for temporal Augmentations of the person's body, Purgatory offered that as well. But could also give the user the option to mercilessly rip the soul of a victim from his/her body, gaining more strength for a few seconds. At least 45 seconds. That's a lot of time to your enemies.

Many of these powers and abilities were amazing and it very much gave the feeling on just how powerful an Avatar Of The Aether could actually get. Closing the book, Naruto got up from his seat at the dining room table in his house and made his way to the hospital. He knew Misty was in the hospital, and that she'd be discharged soon. So he'd very much be there for her. Because that's what friends do.

Finally making it to the hospital, Naruto walked to the recpetion. But as he walked, various doctors passed by Naruto as they scanned over some documents. But the name on the documents made Naruto extremely curious. Slowly making his way to the doctors, Naruto acted as he was selecting a drink from the vending machine. But in actual truth, he was eavesdropping.

"I can't believe we failed to notice this." said the one doctor as a nurse made her way to the doctor.

"We couldn't have. The cell errosion in her body was too great. Not only that, but the only people who were King Taijitu, were her parents. And they don't give two shits about her." said the nurse.

"A sad way to leave the world." said the doctor only to have Naruto break into a sprint to Misty's room.

Once he made it to the door, he saw a sight that he never wanted to see. Misty lay on the bed. A wide assortment of machines hooked up to her while two oxygen masks lay by the bed as an oxygen mask was placed over her nose and mouth. Her eyes were blood shot while small puddles of dried blood covered the bed sheets.

"Misty?" asked Naruto as he walked over to his friend's bed.

"Naruto. Good to see you." said Misty very weakly.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto only to have Misty breathe in sharply as she pointed to a coat on the chair. It was a fully red coat. And from the look of it, it was Naruto's trench coat.

 **Play Its Hard To Say Goodbye - Michael Ortega.**

"Misty. What's going on?" asked Naruto kneeling before the girl.

"I should've told you. And I'm sorry for not telling you. Human cell errosion. It happpens when the body of the host, rejects the cells of the Grimm inside them, corrupting them and turning them into a monster from your darkest nightmare. Did you know, I wasn't born a Reaper?" asked Misty placing a hand on Naruto's own.

"You weren't born a Reaper?" said Naruto with Misty nodding her head as she slightly coughed, spraying a bit of blood on the mask she had on.

"I mean, I was. But I wasn't born a Model King Taijitu. We call them, No Bloods. On a very rare occasion, a child born will have no Grimm blood whatsoever in their body. I was that type of girl. I lived...my life an outcast. Mocked...for not having...Grimm blood in me." said Misty with her breathing becoming quicker as her words became shorter as if she was losing breath.

"You were an outcast?" asked Naruto feeling his heart caught in his chest.

"Yes. My one friend...her name was Pheles. She...was the biological daughter to...my parents. The ones...I told you about. When she was killed...by unknown reasons...they took her blood...and placed it into me. But my body...rejected the blood. And for well over...5 years...I've been slowly dying. Only people...who are the...same blood...type...survive the...procedure." said Misty taking off her oxygen mask.

"Don't take the mask off." said Naruto pulling it back onto her face only to have her remove it again.

"My time...has come short. But yours...yours hasn't. Live on...for your sake and...the sake of others. Push forward no matter what." said Misty as her body soon began to shift as her right arm turned to become a monsterous demonic arm and gave of a deadly black aura. Much like the aura that beast Naruto fought gave off.

"What's happpening?" asked Naruto looking to her arm.

"Looks like...my time...has come." said Misty looking to Naruto, finding his dagger strapped to his boot. She smiled as she placed her other hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Naruto. Do me...a favour." stated Misty with Naruto looking to her.

"Anything." said Naruto with tears seen flowing down his cheeks.

"Let me die...a human's death." she said as she coughed up more blood with Naruto going wide eyed.

"I can't do that." stated Naruto shaking his head only to have Misty smile warmly to him.

"I want...this." she said with Naruto gaining a harsh expression on his face.

But his expression softened as he reached to his boot and drew the knife. Lifting it above his head as tears ran down his cheeks and onto the bed as Misty looked to Naruto with a warm smile on her face. His eyes told her that he didn't want to do it, but it had to be done. She smiled as she looked to the chair with the trench coat on it.

"I fixed...your coat." she said in a rather weak voice with Naruto smiling to her.

"I know. And I'm thankful for that." said Naruto as Misty closed her eyes.

Naruto's hands soon began to shake as he held the dagger up. His body frozen in the notion of what he was about to do. Misty meerly lay there, as a tear dropped down her cheek.

"You probably...don't have...many friends...do you." she said as Naruto felt a tear drop from his eye.

"If you want...I can be your friend." she said with Naruto smiling to her, but the smile was extremely crooked as he looked to her.

"Yeah. My irreplaceable friend." said Naruto as he steeled himself at what he was about to do.

"Should you...ever feel...lost within. Follow the compass...in your heart. It will...always guide you...in your darkest...hours. Never...give into...despair." she said with Naruto scrunching his eyes closed as he drove the knife home and plunged it into Misty's chest.

The heart beat machines hooked up to her flatlined as Misty passed on with a smile on her face. Removing his hands from the knife as he looked at the dead girl on the bed. Naruto dropped to his knees as he cried for the lose of his friend. Even though he hadn't known her for very long, he felt that she was extremely irreplacable.

Slowly getting up, Naruto looked to the knife still in her and pulled it out as he flicked the blood off the blade and grabbed the jacket. But before he left, he made his way to Misty's body and gave the head a kiss as he took a white towel found by the bedside and layed it over her face and placing some flowers in a vase by the window onto Misty's chest.

"Sweet dreams. Little angel." said Naruto as he stroked her hair before he left the room and made his way outside.

 **End song.**

Looking over to the fenced off area, Naruto knew he had to find out what was going on there. But he couldn't just do it right now. Too many faces, he'd rather wait till night. There he'd be able to see what was going on.

With that settled, Naruto made his way to get some training done. He had to test on what side of the Aether he had. If he had the power of Astral or Purgatory.

Finally getting there, Naruto closed his eyes as he began to focus his mind on what he had to do. But as he focused in, he began to feel as sense of him being at peace. Shooting his eyes open, he found his body encased in a blue aura as steam flowed off his body while blue ethereal wings flowed off his body. But that soon vanished as Naruto willed it to. So it was shown. He had the power of Astral. The Heaven like side of the Aether. But sadly, Naruto dropped to the floor as he soon saw small bit of red lightning arcing off his body. But this form of lightning seemed more powerful compared to the default version he gave off when in Demon Mode.

Thinking on it, Naruto began to focus his mind. Thinking on one of the Sin powers he read up on, he breathed in a large amount of breath and slammed his hands together.

"Envy." called Naruto instantly, a wave of power shot forth.

Though no one saw it or felt it, Naruto saw it and instantly, he could see everything. It was like he was seeing everything in a large area. He couldn't just see the auras of those around him, he could see the thermal signatures of everyone as well. Then it dawned on him. His previous abilities. Every single one of them. They stemmed from this. Purgatory and Astral. He had always wondered as to why he felt so powerful yet so at peace when it came to using VBM Mode. It was because it stemmed from the powers of Astral. Every piece of his powers, were from the Aether. Not just Purgatory but Astral as well.

Complete control over the power of both sides of the Aether. It was incredible. Thinking it was a good idea to see what was going on tonight, he went back home and fell asleep.

It didn't take long until the sun was down and everyone was asleep.

Climbing out of bed and throwing on the trench coat Misty had fixed for him, he grabbed Osiris and headed out. Yes the weapon was broken considerably. He felt it was just a case of habits and muscle memory.

Getting ever more closer to the fence, Naruto dashed into cover as he spotted a guard walk into his field of view.

"Why have a guard stationed here?" asked Naruto as he began to think.

Then it hit him. By using a Virtue Power, he'd be able to get through no problem.

"Patience." whispered Naruto and instantly the whole world slowed down. SHooting past the guard and hopping over the 4 storey fence, Naruto landed and got into some cover. When time resumed, he was stunned at what he was seeing.

Many children were seen slaving away in what looked to be a mine. This was not right. He remembered he read up somewhere that many children had gone missing a few months back. Well it looks like he found those missing children. Looking closely at them, Naruto found that they were being controlled through means of a glowing purple crystal growing out their backs. This was beyond saving grace right now. It was utterly disgusting.

Spotting a rather large command centre in the far right of the fenced off area, he shot off there with such speed and stealth that he made it there in on problem. Using the Patience Virtue again, he slowed down time and headed inside. Getting to where he felt was the right door, he ensured there was no one around by using the Envy Sin. With no one around he reached for the door knob only to hear a familiar voice behind it.

"I...understand...what is...to be...done. A rift...will be...opened...for you." echoed the Elder's voice on the other side.

The Elder? This couldn't be right. She was terminally ill. How could she be behind this? There was no way. It seemed too false. But his musings were cut short when he heard her voice again.

"You can...come in...Avatar Of...The Aether." she said with Naruto turning the door knob.

"What have you done?" questioned Naruto.

"Something that...will ensure...I live...on." responded the Elder looking at Naruto.

"This isn't right. Killing and enslaving innocent children. Is this some fucked up game to you?" barked Naruto.

"They were...a means...to an...end. We...all are."replied the Elder slowly getting up from the wheelchair as two scientists came into the picture and gave her a shot.

"Ah. These...two...are the...ones who gave Misty the Grimm blood. It was our plan to create super soldiers for the army of the Dark Masters. But sadly she was too weak. A reall pity." said the Elder now feeling and looking more alive as her body deaged entirely to have her look 32 years old again.

"You twisted motherfucker. You do this to your own kin? People you swore to protect. You should be put down." barked Naruto only to be knocked out from the back of the head.

"Rather look in the mirror first before you point fingers." snapped the Elder as she went away.

"Prep him for The Turning. He'd make an excellent addition to the Dark Masters' Army." said the Elder walking off.

"As you command." said the two scientists as they dragged Naruto away while the one who hit Naruto held a gun to his head to ensure he didn't wake up.

 **And scene.**

 **Well now this was unexpected.**

 **Naruto is now captured, again and will be turned into a mindless puppet for the Dark Master Army. As well, he has lost Misty, his friend. I know it was not good with how she died. But I felt really bad for doing that. Don't worry, I've got something planned there.**

 **As well, Naruto only has a few of the Virtue powers and Sin powers. Not all of them. Sorry.**

 **Stay tuned to see what happens.**

 **Chapter 34: The Ancient And The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	34. Chapter 34: The Ancient And The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So just a quick summery. Misty has died. Wanting a human's death she asked Naruto to kill her. Reluctantly, Naruto gave her wish of wanting a quick death and not to be a monster.**

 **Nut now that Naruto has decided to see what was on the other side of the fenced off area of the island, he has infilrated and what he has seen was beyond what he could compare. Children that had gone missing were being controlled and were mining for something. Harvesting Dark Crystals for the rift meant to be opened for the Dark Masters.**

 **But what's this? The Elder is behind this entire thing? The mastermind behind the whole thing behind the children's disappearance. But there must be more to it right?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 34: The Ancient And The Devil.

Slwoly coming to his sense as his eyes slowly opened, Naruto found himself chained to the ceiling as he feet dangled below him. He was currently suspended two feet off the floor as he groaned from the feeling of being hit in the back of the head.

"So you've woken up?" asked the Elder coming into view.

"You bitch. I'll have your head for what you've done." growled Naruto as he thrashed a bit making the chains jingle making the Elder laugh.

"You know. I read up somewhere that should the Avatar Of The Aether be murdered so early after his awakening, the line of succession to the Avatar Of The Aether line will be cut then and there. Meaning no more of those cursed people wielding Spirit Energy running around." chuckled the Elder as Naruto glarred at her.

"So you want to kill me?" snapped Naruto only to have the Elder shake her head.

"Not right now. I first want to have some fun with you. First, these two are gonna torture you. When I feel that I am now bored. Then you'll die." said the Elder walking out as two scientists came in which were the same ones Naruto saw before he was knocked out.

"I hope you can entertain us. My name is Jack, this is Rebecca." said the male scientist.

"You're so dead." growled Naruto as he began to tug on the chains.

"Oh I wouldn't bother. Those chains were specitifally made to keep our kind at bay." said Rebecca as she grabbed a syringe and pulled some purple liquid from a vile with it.

"This will slowly turn you into what the children are. It will be painful and you will feel like you're dying. But don't worry. It only lasts for several hours." chuckled Jack as Rebecca made her way to Naruto.

"Stop." ordered Naruto as Rebecca continued her advancement to Naruto.

"Stop this." snapped Naruto as he began to feel his link with Purgatory begin to grow in strength.

"Don't worry. It is just a small prick." said Rebecca sadistically as she made it to Naruto and got ready to plunge the syringe in.

 **"I said stop!"** barked Naruto as he transformed fully into his Demon Mode with the chains snapping and fizzling out of existance while the two scientists were blown back by the shockwave.

Finding himself in his Demon Mode, Naruto looked to the two scientists and slowly walked over to them as he got ready to kill them. By killing them, he felt that he'd be doing Misty a solid. Killing these two would ensure she'd not have died in vain.

"Please. Don't do this. Th-The Elder. She played with our heads. She manipulated us into doing this." begged the two scientists as they were backed into a corner.

 **"Ask Misty for redemption when you meet her."** replied Naruto as he swung his hand, using it as a blade which sliced their heads clean off their shoulders.

Deactivating his Demon Mode, Naruto clutched his left arm as if felt like it was on fire, Naruto slowly made his way through the facility. Using every bit of knowledge he had gained from the book he read.

But he was soon stopped when the Elder came into view as she shook her head while turning to Naruto.

"You know. I thought that those two fools would make no trouble out of you. But I guess they are just as worthless as the next guy. Looks like I've go **tta take you down myself."** she growled as she began to transform.

Her hair soon began to grow and turn more wilder as what seemed to be a new style of how clothes were governed appeared over her body. Her hair turned into two horns on her head going to the sides while her forearms turned a slight purple along with her hands with claws growing on her nails. The upper part of her arms turned red while what looked like black feathered wings grew out her back to form a cloak of some sorts. Her features became more narrow as tattoos grew over her body. ( **A.N.** Ultimecia from FFVIII.)

 **"Now it's time for you to die."** she barked to Naruto as she charged to him, slamming him through the wall and toward the fence.

 **With Velvet.**

The raven haired beauty was found sleeping at her desk. Word had gotten to her as to the killing of Misty. Hoping to find out why someone killed the poor girl, she dug deep into Misty's records. But not much came up regarding her. She had been up all night trying to try and exploit every possibly and option presented to her.

And it was only a matter of time before she passed out and fell alseep at her desk. But that was disturbed when Maya shook her fellow Reaper awake.

"Velvet. Velvet wake up." called Maya shaking Velvet's shoulder.

"Can't it wait until morning Naruto? Last night's physical was rather thorough. And I'm tired from it." replied Velvet in her sleep making Maya arch an eyebrow.

"She's even having fantasy dreams of him. She must be more desperate than I thought to sleep with him." mumbled Maya as she went to try and wake her up.

But she didn't get her chance when the office she was in along with a few holes in the hospital appeared as something rammed into it full force, causing Velvet to snap awake.

"What happened?" questioned Velvet shooting up to a sitting position.

"That. That happened." mumbled Maya looking to the hole in the building, finding Naruto at the bottom before getting up and shooting out it to engage with the person he was fighting.

"Why is Naruto fighting?" asked Velvet looking to the two people fighting in the sky.

"No idea. We don't know who the other person is." replied Maya as Velvet got up from her desk only to have Naruto slam into it with him slowly getting to his feet while going into his Demon Mode.

"Naruto. What's going on?" asked Maya looking to the Reaper as he slowly got to a kneeling position while wiping some blood from his mouth.

 **"Oh no. I just found out something beyond the fenced off area and turns out the Elder is a massive fanatic obessed with immortality and now she's trying to kill me."** retorted Naruto before shooting off again.

"That's the Elder?" stated Velvet looking at the being Naruto was fighting.

But then it hit them like a ton of bricks. A large, overwhelming presence like nothing ever felt before. Powerful and evil as it swept over them like a tidal wave. But this feeling was what was described in the records of The First Blight, many people felt an overwhelming power flood the area as the Dark Masters layed waste to everything in their paths. Could this be it?

Looking outside, they found the fenced off area glowing with purple energy that was the very same colour as the one in The First Blight used by the Dark Masters. But how was that possible? Nero sealed them away in an alternate dimension. Why was the power of the Dark Masters surfacing now?

 **With Naruto.**

For yet another time, Naruto was thrown down to the ground with a massive crater being kicked up on impact. Slowly getting to his feet only to drop back down as he breathed in heavily while blood flowed down from his mouth, nose and part of his head. He was losing badly, and it wasn't looking pretty at all.

The Elder meerly floated down to Naruto as she folded her arms and stared on at Naruto who was struggling to get to his feet.

 **"The Avatar Of The Aether was to be a powerful being with the very power to call on the power of the Spirit World to aid him in battle. Not some pussy like you."** she growled while Naruto struggled to his feet.

 _ **'Dammit. I'm not strong enough.'**_ thought Naruto as he gritted his teeth. _**'If only I had more power. More power.'**_

 **"Suit yourself. Time for you to die."** said the Elder charging in to finish Naruto once and for all.

 _ **'Power. More power. More power. MORE POWER!'**_ and just like that, Naruto's power surged forth from him as his entire body was encased in power spiritual energy as a purple ethereal figure burst forth and was seen behind Naruto much like Naruto's VBM but not quite.

 **Play GHOST ORACLE DRIVE - Maintain Maintain.**

The Elder stopped her attack and came to a grinding halt before Naruto as she flew backward as she looked to the sudden change she found Naruto in.

 **"What is this?"** she asked as she soon felt the power of Naruto as he looked to her.

 **"Maybe you should worry about yourself from now on."** said Naruto as several portals opened around Naruto on the ground as purple ethereal tenticals shot out and set to attack the Elder.

Now the tables had been turned. The Elder was this time pushed back as Naruto began his assault. This new power was incredible. But then his mind clicked. He recently discovered that he was linked to the Aether yes. But he was connected to Astral among other things. And now he was connected to Purgatory. He also learnt that by keeping his eye on the Elder, the tenticals would follow. This was rather nifty indeed. Not only was he able to keep up with his enemy, but he could just sit back and watch on. But after a few minutes, Naruto brought his hands up and slammed them together, resulting in a powerful wave of Spiritual energy being fired off.

Hitting the Elder square on, Naruto sprinted to her as she pushed her to the ground and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of her. Blow after blow, Naruto's mind flashed back to what happened to Misty and how she had suffered. Sure it was more than just Retribution, but she deserved it. So what if it was overkill, this was justified.

 **"Please."** she begged making Naruto stop as she switched to her old frail look. **"No more."**

 **"Sorry. Not gonna work."** barked Naruto as he gave her a solid hit to her jaw making her turn back to her monsterous look.

Jumping off her as he grabbed her anckle he proceeded to spin her and threw her into the mountain where he shot towards like a bullet as he flew into the air.

 **"You're dead!"** cried Naruto as he began to gather more power into his hands as the sky clapped with thunder rumbling overhead.

 **"Don't do this."** she cried only to have Naruto's hands glow a blue white with extrordinary power as he pushed his hands forward.

 **"God Strike!"** cried Naruto as a beam was fired towards the Elder.

Bringing her hands up to try and block the attack, the Elder pushed with all her might. But the beam of energy was too strong for her to handle. The heat waves and smoke coming off her hands was sheer proof on how powerful the attack was. And soon enough, her hands gave way as she took the blast full on. Screaming in pain as the energy beam began to kill her off.

Once the beam died out and the sky returning back to normal, Naruto floated down as he looked to the mangled corpse of the Elder with him turning back to his human form, the one thing that had changed for Naruto was the new arm he had. Not only did he have a glowing demonic right arm, but now a left one as well. ( **A.N** Lindow's Aragami arm.)

Nearly half of the Elder's body was missing. The only things that remained was her chest, her one leg and a large portion of her chest.

 **End song.**

She had also reverted back to her frail old look as she looked to Naruto when his feet touched the ground.

"I...was wrong about...you." she said while Naruto just stood there, unphased by what she said.

"You...hold the balance...needed to...end...this." she added.

"What do you mean?"asked Naruto.

"You're the true...successor to the...Avatar Of The...Aether line. The one...to bring...peace to all." said the Elder.

"The true successor?" said Naruto as the Elder coughed up a lot of blood.

"The Dark...Masters. They're coming...back. Only...the Avatar Of...The Aether can...stop them." said the Elder as she looked to the heavens. "They...indoctrinated...me. Twisted...my mind. That was why...I kidnapped...those kids. You freed...my mind. Thank you."

"What happens now?" asked Naruto with the Elder pointing at him.

"Take the...Reapers. Many of...them are...capable fighters. Hidden under...my home...is a hanger...of old Ragna Mails. Bikes that...fly through the...sky. Use those...to get off the...island." said the Elder.

"Who should lead the Reapers now?" questioned Naruto.

"You should...lead them. One last...thing. I kept...the last...fragment of...Aribter. A powerful...axe...which is also...the sister...weapon to...Osiris." said the Elder as she died then and there.

Moving out, Naruto transformed and flew to the home of the Elder. Once he made it there, he shifted back to normal and began to go through the home. FInishing his search in the bedroom, he rummaged through her drawers and eventually found it in the bedside drawer. Grabbing the fragment which looked to have been melted down and turned into a sinister looking dagger, Naruto grabbed the fragment and pulled Osiris off his back as the handle of Osiris began to glow rather brightly. Bringing the fragment close to the handle, a brilliant blast of light was seen and when it vanished, Naruto found a massive demonic looking axe. It looked incredibly powerful and it even felt well balanced despite its massive size. Bringing his hand to the weapon, he swiped across and found the weapon restored back to what it was. Being that of a dagger and a handle. But on the handle of Osiris, rested a glowing Yin and Yang symbol.

"You can rest in peace now, Misty." said Naruto as he took his old dagger out from the sheath on his boot and slid the fragment in there as he threw the old dagger away while putting Osiris back on his back.

Heading out and taking the tram down this time, he was soon fenced off by every single person who lived on the island. Well not everyone as many families were reunited with their loved ones that vanished many years ago. Looks like when Naruto ended the Elder, the Dark Master's grip on them vanished, returning the children to their senses. Velvet and Maya soon approached Naruto as he stood there.

"What's gonna happen now?" asked one of the civilians with the rest looking down.

 **Play Most Epic Music Ever - When Our Journey Ends.**

Tightening his hands into fists as he stood there. Naruto clenched his jaw at how demoralised everyone was. And frankly, he couldn't blame them. They just lost their leader. They lost everything they ever stood for. What do they do now?

Lifting his head as he took a breath of air, Naruto called to them.

"This is just the beginning." said Naruto. "The Dark Masters are coming. Nero's seal has begun to fail. The world is on the verge of total destruction. We stand on the brink of absolute defeat. Global destruction. The apocalypse is here."

Every single person looked even more depressed than ever before just by hearing those words. But that was when they turned their attention to Naruto as he said the next few sentances.

"But. Not all hope is lost. Before the Elder died, she told me that I am to lead you all to victory. I may not be the leader you hoped to have. And I can't do this without you. The world shunned you. Pushed you away. Belitteld you. Ruined you. But now is not the time to dwel on the past. Now is not the time to hold petty grudges. Now is the time to push forward and strive to protect our futures. Now is the time to unite. Now is the time to stand against the tide. And show them, that we are the ultimate killing machines. I seek to fight more my future. I seek to secure a better tomorrow. I seek to crush the enemies at our doorstep. I choose to cancel the apocalypse!" cried Naruto rising a fist into the air. "Who's with me?"

Every single civilian and soldier looked to each other as the sounds of mumbling echoed through the area. Was this their only way forward? Was this their only option given to them? Could they really do something like this? They all learnt about the Dark Masters and how they nearly wiped out everything. What could they do. But Velvet was having none of it. If this was their only option, then she'd sure as hell make it work. Or die trying.

"I choose to fight for my future." stated Velvet stepping forward.

"Count me in." said Maya also stepping forward.

Slowly, each and every person before Naruto stepped forward and chose to join the crusade in canceling the apocalypse. Word soon quickly spread throughout the entire of the Shadow Isles as to how Naruto was now the new leader and everyone found a form of transport to get to the main island.

When morning came around, everyone was getting ready for the journey to the mainland. Many of them were extremely excited as they had heard only stories about the place, while others were slightly afraid on what to expect there. Velvet and Maya found Naruto looking over to the rising sun as the islands were soon bathed in golden bands of light, while Naruto's hair was tugged in the wind that blew gently across the land. Misty's grave resting before him while Naruto looked at the tombstone of his deceased irreplacable friend.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Velvet slightly afraid. "We've never set foot off the islands. We've never journeyed out before due to the miasma. What will happen to us when we reach this...Mistral place?"

"I know how you feel." said Naruto turning to her. "You feel that there is nothing you can do. So you hide it by blaming something. But we must do this. The Dark Masters are right on our doorstep. We must pick up where Nero left off."

"That may be the case. But what could we possibly do?" asked Maya now concerned about every person on the island. "We're just a group of people, cast aside by those who didn't give two shits about us. How in Hell's name do you expect us to go up against cosmic monsters? We're just one population."

"That may be the case, but this doesn't concern just us. We're not fighting for just our future...we're fighting for everyone's future. This doesn't just concern the Reapers. This concerns the Reapers, Faunus and humans. Everyone will be soon pulled into this mess. We must fight for the protection of everyone. If I had to choose where I wish to die. It would be on a battlefield with a weapon in my hands and my comrades by my side." stated Naruto with the two girls lifting their heads.

"You believe we have a shot at this? At stopping the Dark Masters?" asked Maya as Naruto placed a hand on their shoulders.

"I believe. And I need your help to do it." stated Naruto with the two girls breathing in some air.

Naruto was right, they weren't just fighting for their own future. They were fighting for everyone's future. The future of Remnant was literally in their hands. They had to protect that future. The Dark Masters came close to taking the whole of Remnant. If it weren't for Nero, they'd not have been here in the first place. Hell, Remnant would've been nothing if Nero hadn't sealed the Dark Masters away and given them time to prepare.

"We're with you." stated the two girls with Naruto smiling as he thanked them and walked to the hanger with them following him.

They made their way to the underground hanger and found many Ragna Mails there. They looked to have been kept in prestine condition. While a massive troop carrier was seen in the back. There was enough Ragna Mails for at least 24 dozen people, while many got into the carrier. Climbing onto a Ragna Mail that was full black, Naruto along with Velvet and Maya who too climbed on, with Velvet goind for a deep red one and Maya going for a dark blue one. All Ragna Mails and the troop carrier flared to life as the thunderous roar from the engines filled the room. A massive door opened up infront of them which, funny enough was on the other side of the mountain. Soon all Ragna Mails were in the air and flying in formation while the troop carrier brought up the rear. Looking to see the miasma now gone, they engaged the afterburners and shot off the Mistral. By any form of luck, they'd arrive there in time to help the people. Hopefully.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is now the leader of an entire population. A population much like him. Not only that, but he has now been linked up to Purgatory much like how he is with Astral. This is now starting into a full blown, all out war as they have to prepare for the arrival of the Dark Masters.**

 **Can they stop them? Can they avert the apocalypse? Only time will tell.**

 **Find out next week as to what happens.**

 **As well, here is a list of Naruto's new powers and abilities thanks to the Aether. Starting with the Purgatory abilities:**

 **Envy: Stemming from the Purgatory side of the Aether, Naruto's senses are heightened to a new level for a few minutes. Completely overwritting his previous versions. In addition to just seeing the auras of his comrades and Grimm in the area, he gains thermal vision to assist with seeing enemies. He can even see them if they are in cover. Can boost this to a wider range should he use his new Semblance. A pulse of power is sent from his body which helps the highlighting of enemies and comrades. (The new Semblance will be shown soon).**

 **Greed: Stemming also from Purgatory, Naruto is able to create a sinister bond with any enemy he is faced with. Stealing their lifeforce from them, bolstering his own in the process and gaining a temporal protective barrier around his body.**

 **Wrath: By using such a powerful illusion on an enemy, Naruto can cause any enemy, be it Grimm, human or Faunus or Reaper. Naruto is able to cause the person to enter a hell rage and turn on their own for a few minutes. Very useful when fighting large amounts of enemies.**

 **Puragtory Mode or Purgatory for short: The completed and in a sense, mature form of Naruto's Demon Mode. With this new form active, Naruto encases his body with the very power of the Purgatory dimension and rain death on enemies nearby. When this form is active, Naruto's body turns much like his Demon Mode but gains a demonic red version of his VBM. A number of abilities become active while in this form.**

 **And now, the powers he has gained from Astral:**

 **Patience: The powerful Virtue bestowed upon him by the angelic dimension of Astral. By using Patience, Naruto can slow down time or halt it completely. Though extremely powerful, this power can only be active for a few minutes.**

 **Diligence: By activating this powerful ability, Naruto's own power becomes solidified. His own Energy is frozen and he can fight for long periods of time. However, when the power times out, the drawbacks are rather severe. Once the effect wears off, Naruto is left extremely fatigued and is left vulnerable. Must be used as a last resort in battle.**

 **Temperance: By using this Virtue, Naruto is able to cause an attacking enemy to cease hostility. Though rather powerful, this can only last for a few minutes. Can be used on a wider effect should Naruto use his new Semblance as well.**

 **Astral Mode or Astral for short: As it turned out, Naruto's VBM was not a forbidden form after all. With Astral now being unsealed, Naruto is able to fully transform into this angelic form. Once in this form, Naruto is able to cause an enemy to have their clock rewouned or have them fully decay and die. This works much like Patience, but is used on enemies, not the environment around him. Once Astral is active, Naruto gains blue ethereal wings, his body is encased with blue lightning and his physical appearance is altered to look more angelic. In addition the blue ethereal construct is brought into existance. Abilities for bending the fabric of space and time become active while in this form.**

 **Aether Mode or Aether for short: By combining both forms of power Naruto is able to enter a union form of both Purgatory. Much like how he takes on an Astral form. Naruto's power becomes a mix of red and blue. While in this form, Naruto can open portals to the Aether itself and travel to the Aether and back. He is able to send enemies through these portals and trap them in the Aether. Due to the Aether being extremely hostile to organic life (apart from the Avatar Of The Aether) who aren't dead, they will be ripped apart without any warning. Naruto can open portals to the Aether without going into Aether Mode, though he doesn't have the full power that the Aether Mode offers. He can also remove any form of indoctrination present in the enemy. (Hasn't been awakened yet).**

 **Spirit Bullet: Thanks to the awakening of this new power thanks to the Aether choosing Naruto as its new host, Naruto has gained a new form attack that acts very much like his signature attack, Necrosis. Though unlike Necrosis with destroys the body's cells, Spirit Bullet uses Purgatory or Astral Energy to send powerful bolts of energy to the enemy, cutting them off from their Aura. Must have physical contact in the means of touch to be used on an enemy. The sound of a gun being cocked and fired is heard every time the power is used.**

 **Spirit Cannon: The more powerful version of Spirit Bullet. Works very much like Spirit Bullet but instead of having physical contact, Naruto can fire it from long range at an enemy. Similar to that of a cannon. A sound like a cannon being fired echoes every time the power is used.**

 **Overload: Naruto's second Semblance that he has unlocked. By using this power, Naruto is able to push his powers to their extreme. By far, this is extremely powerful and can turn the tide in a war. Spirit Bullet becomes Spirit Cannon and so on. Though extremely powerful, a form of payment must be given. By using Overload, Naruto must half his own Energy in half in order to use this. The more he halves his power, the weaker the bolster gets and the shorter it lasts for.**

 **These are the new powers and abilities Naruto has gained thanks to him being the new Avatar Of The Aether.**

 **Chapter 35: Return Of The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	35. Chapter 35: Return Of The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto's left arm had changed completely to be living proof that he is now linked to Purgatory. The other half of the Aether.**

 **With a major revealing that the Dark Masters are returning to their world to finish what they had begun, things are taking a more evil appproach as the cosmic monsters that came close to taking the entire of not just Remnant, but the entire galaxy return.**

 **Nero's seal he placed on them, sealing them away in another dimension, didn't hold them for long as they are clearly making their influence known by indoctrinating people. Like the Elder.**

 **Can Naruto rally as many people being in the form of comrades and allies in time before the Dark Masters arrive? Let's find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Dislcaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 35: Return Of The Devil.

The fleet of Reapers had been flying for some time, and yet they hadn't encountered a single Grimm at all. For some, this was a major shot of gratitude while for people like Naruto, Maya and Velvet who flew point, were rather concerned as this too suspicisous.

But soon they began to see land ahead of them. Sighing in the notion that they finally had made it, they flew closer and closer, but soon, their happiness turned to horror as the land of Mistral became more clearer.

Climbing onto an earpiece and linking it to everyone else, Naruto spoke.

"Everyone, stay put. Maya, Velvet you're with me." said Naruto as everyone excluding Maya and Velvet slowed down.

"Copy." said one of the people aboard the carrier.

 **Play Re-Zero OST - Requiem of Silence** **沈黙のレクイエム** **.**

The three flew in for a closer look only to find the ground turned to ash as a few trees were left standing and even they were burnt beyond compare. The Ragna Mail they were riding on hovered to the ground and powered down as the three climbed off. Grabbing the fragment of Arbiter from the sheath on his boot, Naruto walked around while Velvet and Maya tailed him.

"What happened here?" asked Velvet with Naruto dropping to a knee when they came to a corpse.

"Grimm." hissed Naruto as he ran his hand over the corpse and then picked up some ashen dust as he let it fall through his fingers. "The ground is still warm. Whatever it was, they torched everything and left in a hurry."

"Are you sure this is Mistral? This is nothing that we've read about." said Maya with Velvet nodding her head.

"This is like a battlefield. Something that has taken a hit from a massive blast from a nuke or something." said Velvet.

"Trust me. This was Mistral. Something must've pushed them to this point." said Naruto as they continued walking only to hear the voice of a child in the distance.

The three got their guards up, just in case and made their way to the source of the voice.

What they found was a little girl busy calling to her parents that were laying dead on the floor. The little one was that of a little girl who desperately shook her parents' lifeless bodies as she frantically called for them to wake up.

"Mother, father. We must go. The rescue ships will be arriving soon. We must go. Why won't you open your eyes? Wake up, mother. Father." she said as she shook the dead bodies.

Sliding the fragment of Arbiter back into the sheath on his boot, he walked over to the girl who took notice of him.

"Who are you?" she barked getting infront of her parent's bodies.

"A friend." replied Naruto.

"Mother, and father. They won't wake up. Why won't they wake up?" she cried while Naruto checked the bodies for a pulse.

But sadly, he found no pulse on the corpses. And plus, why would there be a pulse. There was a massive stab wound through their hearts while their skin was charred and burnt to a crisp. Turning to the girl, he hung his head.

"Your parents. They're...gone." stated Naruto only for the girl to look at him and scold.

"Lies." she snapped. "They're alive. They are still here. They would never die."

"I'm sorry kid. But your parents are gone." said Naruto only to have the little girl bang her fists against his chest while shouting at him.

"Mother and father are still alive. You meanie." she barked only to have the sound of a branch breaking ring through the area.

Snapping their heads to find 4 people making their way to them, Naruto shot to his feet as he looked to them. It had only been a month since he last saw them. But man did it feel like forever. Right now he was starring at his 2 wives, Blake, Pyrrha while Weiss and Winter was with them.

When their eyes landed on Naruto, they were instantly as pale as the ash on the floor. Naruto just sighed as he looked to the ground. He knew this was to happen. But he didn't expect it would happen so soon. To the 4 women, they looked to be staring at a ghost. And they would be feeling that way. They after all did see Naruto lose a limb and on top of that fall off the face of a fucking cliff. So their expressions were justified.

Closing the distance on the man she married, Blake stepped before Naruto and noticed the many changes on him. One was the change in his Aura, the full blown force of something beyond this world and the new leftt arm he had. So doing what anyone would do in this situations, Blake slapped Naruto through the face.

"How?" she asked while tears ran down her cheeks. "You're dead. We watched you fall from that cliff. How are you still alive?"

Tears streamed down her face as Naruto hung his head while he scratched the back of his head.

 **End song.**

"I don't even know how I'm still alive myself." replied Naruto as he layed a hand on Blake's shoulder. "But I'm here now. And I swear I'll do everything in my power to stay."

"You'd better." stated Pyrrha while hardly believing Naruto was alive. "Cause then you'd be getting an earful should you die. Again."

"I understand." said Naruto climbing onto the earpiece to the troops.

"Allright. Come in. Set the carrier down nice and slow half a click from my location." called Naruto over the comms while the thunderous roar from the carrier and Ragna Mail drummed through their ears as the sight of the gigantic carrier while a whole fleet flew in formation around the carrier and landed 500 meters away from Naruto and the others.

"Who are they?" asked Weiss looking to the people as the climbed out the carrier while a few flew overhead, keeping a watchful eye on things.

"They are Reapers. Or to be put into simpler context, people like me." said Naruto looking to everyone gathered.

"Like you? Do you mean that they also have Grimm blood in them?" asked Pyrrha with Naruto nodding his head.

"Yes. You could say, I've found people of my own." said Naruto with Maya and Velvet looking at those gathered.

"Who are you?" asked Weiss not liking how the two girls were looking at them.

"Velvet. I'm a doctor." said Velvet with Maya giving a mocking salute.

"The name's Maya. I am a protector to The Shadow Isles. Or I once was." said Maya.

"Where's Mistral?" asked Naruto with the girls turning their heads.

"Wiped out. All survivors have been transported to Vacou. Not long after that, a vote was put in to launch ballistic missiles at Mistral. Not everyone got out." stated Winter as the three other girls looked to the weeping child crying over her parent's corpses.

"Not only that, we got word that that beast we fought where you fell from that cliff showed up here as well. We got reports that its heading to Vacou. Some heard its called, Dyaus Pita." added Weiss.

"Then we have to get to Vacou. We need to form a plan to kill that thing in order to stop that monster." stated Naruto with the rest agreeing with him.

Looking to the civilians as they huddled together to try and keep each other safe, Naruto felt that this was worth fighting for. Turning to his previous and still comrades and then to his new comrades, he breathed in some air.

"I need your help, we have to stop this. The apocalypse is upon us." he stated.

"In what way?" asked Blake arching an eyebrow.

"I'd rather explain that when we get to Vacou. Everyone needs to hear this." said Naruto.

"Uh, can we hitch a ride? Our airship piolt chickened out." stated Pyrrha with the rest nodding their heads.

"Climb aboard." stated Velvet pointing to the carrier.

Getting the Reapers back into the carrier and onto Ragna Mails along with the girls climbing on carrier as well, but not before taking the corspes of the two parents and their daughter, they headed to Vacou. Naruto couldn't help but feel that this war was going to be extremely bloody. But then again, all wars were bloody. But seeing that they had that monster named Dyaus Pita, The White Fang and now the Dark Masters zeroing in on them, they would be fighting in close proximity. So many sides fighting them it was ridiculous.

But his musings were cut short when they began to arrive at Vacou's borders with a control tower personel talking to Naruto through the comms along with Naruto's Ragna Mail's dash showing Target lock.

"Unidentified aircrafts. You're entering restricted territory. State your intentions." came the voice.

"This is Naruto Stryker. Requesting permission to land to meet up with the Vacou Council. I have information pertaining to a new threat." stated Naruto over the comms as the fleet came to a slow stop while they waited for the answer from the control tower.

"Permission granted. Proceed to landing bay 13." stated the control towerman.

"Copy that. Proceeding to landing bay 13." stated Naruto as they flew to landing bay 13.

Finding a man directing them to land, they followed his guidence and soon the carrier and the Ragna Mails landed. Getting off his Ragna Mail, Naruto was greeted by a soldier making his way to them.

"Welcome to Vacou Mr. Stryker. The Council has been informed of your arrival and are urgently waiting for you. I am to lead you to them." he stated with Naruto nodding his head.

Following the man inside while Blake and Pyrrha insisted on helping the Reaper civilians get accustomed to living in Vacou, they walked in. As they walked, Naruto failed to notice Yang and Ruby talking amongst each other. But they noticed him and both were ghost white.

"Is that...?" stated Ruby pointing to Naruto.

"But, that's impossible. We were all told he was KIA." stated Yang as both girls watched on with a confused expression.

Deciding to tail, them they watched as the escort opened the doors to the Council room with Naruto walking in along with Velvet Crowe and Maya Natsume.

 **Inside the Council room.**

Walking into the room, Naruto found Madara having a serious debate over the fact that Vacou was refusing to help with the relief of Mistral. And from the tone in Madara's voice. It wasn't a good debate.

"You motherfuckers." growled Madara slamming a fist on the podium as he looked up to the 4 Council members. "Vale and Mistral have both fell. This isn't the time to stand idle. Vacou is next. We must unite and stand against this new enemy together."

"We've been down this road before Headmaster Madara." stated the first Councilman. "The 4 continents stood together and stopped the Grimm from overrunning us. We have our own problems to deal with. Stronger attack methods are right now being developed on how to deal with this threat."

"That may be the case on building a big stick. But its also a matter on whose swinging the stick." barked Naruto stepping into the debate shocking Madara in the process from seeing someone who died recently. "But this will be just the beginning. A new enemy is rising. And we must put aside rivalries to stand for the Greater Good."

"Is that...? Is that really you? Naruto?" asked Madara with Naruto nodding his head as he folded his arms.

"It is. Sorry it took so long to get back." said Naruto stepping to the podium with Madara choosing to step aside to allow Naruto to take the stage.

"What do you mean by the fact that a new enemy is rising?" barked the second Councilman.

Naruto lowered his head as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple crystal shard that pulsed wih an eerie aura and hummed with dull throb. Setting the shard down, he looked up to the 4. "They are called the Dark Masters. Beings who have been defeated by being sealed away before. But tha seal is weakening fast. We must pool our resources and face this new threat head on. If we don't, we will die. And Remnant is just the beginning in this long list of deaths to come."

Talking amongst themselves, the Councilmen turned to Naruto only to have the third stand up.

 **Outside the room.**

Massing together behind the door, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Velvet (Scarlatina) held their heads against the door as they listened intently on what was going on.

"What's going on? I can't hear anything." stated Weiss only to be shushed by Ruby.

"Keep quiet." she barked as everyone went back to listening.

"We have appreciated everything you did in saving our continent all those years ago. Naruto Stryker. But seeing that recent reports pegged you as KIA, we can't find the means to trust someone who died a month ago. The sad reality is. While the Grimm are focusing on Vale and Mistral, it gives us time to gather our strength in fighting. Good day."

Pocketing the shard and storming out the room only to hit the three girls behind the door Naruto stood there as the three of them rubbed where they were hit.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"We need to know." stated Velvet (Scarlatina) getting up with the others.

"Know what?" asked Naruto.

"Don't be coy. You know." barked Weiss. "How is it that you were killed that day, then a month later, you show up out of the blue as if nothing happpened. And what is up with your left arm now?"

Sighing as he knew this was coming, Naruto slowly nodded his head as he lifted his head.

"Okay. Okay. You deserve the truth. But first, I need a cigarette." he stated.

 **And scene.**

 **Such a turn of events. Things have gotten even more interesting as everyone is now wanting answers as to why Naruto shows up like nothing ever happened and to the fact that the man they thought was killed a month ago, suddenly shows up.**

 **They will want answers, and they would want them now.**

 **Stay tuned for more of RWBNY.**

 **Chapter 36: Questioning The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	36. Chapter 36: Questioning The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had arrived at Mistral along with the entire population from The Shadow Isles. Only to find Mistral a smouldering wasteland. Being reunited with Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha and Winter, they head to Vacou to try and get their Council on board with this. But seeing that they are being stcuk up pricks, Naruto has no choice but to gather as many forces as possible without the Council's knowledge.**

 **But now that he has been reunited with everyone else, he has some explaining to do as to how he survived that, and why his left arm is now different.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Dislcaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 36: Questioning The Devil.

Standing before the group that had assembled due to the news that Naruto was alive and well, everyone who ever knew Naruto could be found on the balcony while Naruto breathed in the smoke from his cigarette.

"Okay. Start talking." hissed Weiss while trying to keep it together. "How is it that you're alive, when you were sent down the face of a cliff and fell to a watery death. Not only being dismembered, but also gaining a weird new left arm along with having your right arm back?"

Naruto meerly stood there as he breathed out a large cloud of smoke as he ran his hand through his snow white hair.

"It happened after I died. I washed up on a very much isolated area of Remnant. A set of 5 islands in the form of a cross. The Shadow Isles was what it is called. There I found people like me. But their history back tracked all the way to when the first Grimm had blood in them. I grew in strength as a result of being trained. But then I awoke something even stronger in me." stated Naruto as he held up both hands as blue lightning sparkled on his right hand while a demonic red flame burst to life on his left hand.

"What is that?" asked Ruby curious of the power.

"Spirit Energy. Or a more different name. Aether Energy. The very energy that is directly from the Aether itself." stated Velvet (Crowe) with Maya nodding her head.

"But what is the Aether?" asked Yang with everyone wondering the same.

"The Aether, as stated, is the Spirit plain. Basically its the Afterlife. Now, two sides of the Aether exist. But can't live without each other. The first is Astral. A place where heroes are and people who are considered pure. While the other side is Purgatory. A demonic wasteland that is ravaged by demons and evil beings." stated Maya this time.

"But why is it that you can use that type of power and not us?" asked Winter with Naruto finishing his cigarette and stepping on the bud of the cigarette.

"That's the thing. The Aether's power is too strong for you to use. However, the Aether chooses who uses this power. No two people can use the Aether at a time. So yes, only one person per generation. Thus giving this individual the title, Avatar Of The Aether. Much like the Four Maidens, the Avatar Of The Aether can wield incredible power. But unlike the Four Maidens who are all female, the Avatar Of The Aether is male. And by no means, can have the power forecbly removed from them. This is due to the fact that the Aether chose that person and will stay with them. However, this doesn't come without its flaws. Should an Avatar Of The Aether be killed early in his awakening, the Avatar Of The Aether line with cease to exist." stated Naruto.

"What type of abilities do you get as an Avatar Of The Aether?" questioned Winter.

"He/She has access to a whole gold mine of abilities. Due to their bodies going through a painful experience of having their Aura ripped from their bodies, they gain Spiritual Energy as a replacement. Various abilities are granted to them. Envy, one of the Sin Augmentations provided by Purgatory. This ability grants a more strength to the eyesight of the host. Thermal vision is permanent and they gain a sort of sonar wave pulse as a result for them to use whenever they feel like it." said Naruto.

"What about Astral?" asked Blake with Naruto crossing his arms.

"Astral offers more of a power to bend the fabrics of reality. For instance, the Patience Virtue offered by Astral, allows the host to temporarily slow or stop time for a given amount of time." stated Naruto with them now beginning to think.

"Can anyone be the Avatar Of The Aether?" asked Yang with Velvet (Crowe) nodding her head.

"Anyone can be the Avatar Of The Aether. But only one person per generation can bear the power of the Aether." she stated with Maya agreeing with her.

"And what does this have to do with your arm?" asked Pyrrha as everyone looked to Naruto's left arm.

"As it turned out. Pretty boy here is the new Avatar Of The Aether." said Maya with Velvet (Crowe) nodding her head as she looked to her watch.

"3...2...1." she said.

As if on que, Naruto dropped to the floor as small sparks of blue and red lightning sparks shot off in every direction as Naruto scrunched his eyes shut as pain racked through his body. Velvet (Crowe) and Maya took everyone away from Naruto as they wacthed on as Naruto's body began to burn with steam flowing off his body. Naruto had never felt so much pain in his life. He knew he was The Avatar Of The Aether, but he thought it only applied to just the one power. This was utterly insane. Scrunching his eyes closed as more lightning shot off everywhere, Naruto let off a powerful cry as the entire area was blinded by a powerful blast of light.

Once the light died out, Naruto was seen standing as he looked at his new body, His hair was a slightly more darker shade of white while his left arm now smoked with a very evil feeling while his right arm pulsed with a very soothing feeling. Along his body looked to be tribal tattoos that only came up to his shoulders. It wasn't as much of a physical transformation, but rather one on a power based point of view.

Everyone soon approached Naruto as he turned to them. Hanging his head, he soon smiled as he brought his head back up again.

"Guess my powers have been replaced with the power of the Aether." said Naruto with Winter smiling at this.

"As long as it can put Grimm in the ground, I'm happy." stated Naruto while everyone chose to not bombard him with questions.

But when Naruto took a step forwards, a rumbling sound was heard and directly from the sky, the blade of Osiris embedded into the concrete before Naruto. Looking to the weapon, Naruto found the part which he remembered where the weapon broke in half to be pulsing a blue glow. Pulling the stick off his back and finding it to also be glowing blue, he slowly brough the two ends together and instantly, the two connected with Osiris becoming whole again.

Smiling at this, Naruto spun the weapon around afew times, getting the feeling of the weapon back, he placed it onto his back.

"I had a feeling you weren't dead." said Naruto turning to Blake to find her looking out to the city they were in.

"What?" asked Naruto making his way to his wife. "What is it?"

"It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much would mean to anyone. What it means to me." she stated turning her head from his face.

"Hey, it's okay." stated Naruto only to have Blake pull him to her embrace.

"I really missed you." she said as Naruto held her close.

"I missed you too." said Naruto only for them to share a quick and innocent yet passionate kiss.

Choosing to get some rest, Naruto headed to a room that Madara managed to get for him by pulling some strings. Once inside, he laid his trenchcoat on the chair, got out of his clothes and climbed into bed. Closing his eyes, he soon began to dream. But for some reason, the dream he had seemed all too real. What he saw was the past actions of Nero when he faced against the Dark Masters. What he saw was nero using a powerful form of Astral Energy and sealed away every single Dark Master soldier there was. While a pair of demonic purple eyes looked on to Nero.

 **"This isn't over. Soon, this world will be ours."** bellowed a powerful yet demonic voice.

"Remnant will never be yours." stated Nero as he sealed them away.

Snapping his eyes awake while cold sweat beaded down his brow, Naruto got out of bed rather slowly and made his way to the bathroom and splashed ice cold water on his face. Looking to the time he found it to be only 7 A.M. Making his way outside his room after getting dressed, Naruto bumped into Velvet (Crowe) who was going to see him.

"Naruto. Uh, is it okay if I run a test on you? There is some gear in the carrier." said Velvet.

"As long as there are no needles involved." stated Naruto.

The two walked to the carrier and boarded the ship. Moving through the decks, they came to a stop outside a door that opened to reveal a medical facility. There he found a med bay of some kind. ( **A.N.** Med bays for Mass Effect 3).

Climbing onto one with Velvet (Crowe) hitting some keys on the kyboard, she began to do the scan. What she found was that there was no form of issues regarding Naruto's body. The 50% she detected last time was nowhere to be found.

"As I expected." she stated with Naruto looking to her. "The slight anomoly in your blood is completely gone. The Aether's power must've removed any forms of anomolies in your system and fixed your body up."

"That must be why I feel so fresh." stated Naruto with Velvet (Crowe) nodding her head.

"Any problems you have faced?" she asked.

"I had this dream. But it felt so real. I saw Nero, he was battling against the Dark Masters." replied Naruto with Velvet (Crowe) nodding her head.

"I read somewhere that the previous Avatars Of The Aether, can share past memories with the new Avatar. Something about showing the past to ensure it doesn't repeat itself." she said with Naruto nodding his head, but found Velvet (Crowe) soon looking to the ground.

"Is...Is it okay if I be forward with you?" she questioned.

"Go ahead." said Naruto.

"Ever since you washed up on the island a month ago, I've felt...drawn to you. I thought it was just something wrong me, but it grew and grew. I think, I think I love you." stated Velvet (Crowe) looking down.

 _'If he rejects me. I'd understand.'_ she thought only to feel Naruto grab her shoulders and pull her up to be standing.

"Velvet. I too love you. And I feel myself drawn to you as well. I was actually scared on approaching you on the matter as I felt there had to be a line between student and teacher. But, I see that you have reciprocated these feelings as well that I've had for you. Velvet Crowe, I love you too." stated Naruto with Velvet lifting her head and slowly inching her lips closer to Naruto's.

Naruto did the same and brought his lips to hers. And sure enough, the two shared their first kiss. Velvet moaned into the kiss as she pushed herself against Naruto and threw her arms around his neck while Naruto's hand went to her waist and began to feel her up.

Breaking from the kiss when breathing became necessary. They looked into each other's eyes. Velvet (Crowe) held a blush as she gazed deep into Naruto's own. Naruto meerly smirked as he gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"I'll be seeing you soon." he stated before breaking from her embrace and walking out the ship as if nothing happened.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has finally awakened his powers as The Avatar Of The Aether, now he is finally the true host of the Aether. With this new power, Naruto can quickly gain the powers needed to stop the Dark Masters. But what will he do? Seal them away again like Nero? Or will he choose to kill them out right?**

 **Not only has this surfaced, but Velvet has finally confessed to Naruto only to find that he loved her as well. Sharing a brief moment of intimacy, the two begin to grow their new relationship.**

 **Find out what happens next week with Naruto.**

 **Chapter 37: The Devil's Retaliation.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	37. Chapter 37: The Devil's Retaliation

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had officialy awakened his power as The Avatar Of The Aether. Not only has this come as a shock to him, but also he has had his first dream of a past experience where Nero battled the Dark Masters and sealed them all away.**

 **But can the Dark Masters be sealed away again? That is the real question. Or will Naruto kill them out right?**

 **But that wasn't the only thing shown as Velvet (Crowe) confessed to be inlove with Naruto and the two shared their first kiss together. This relationship is on a strong path to growing fully.**

 **Can Naruto stop the Dark Masters from trying to twist Remnant into their own world? Or will he fail?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 37: The Devil's Retaliation.

The next morning was filled with people readying weapons for the fight ahead. Once again, Grimm were sighted approaching their borders. And once again, Huntsman and Huntresses were sent in to stop them. Not only was there this, but there was massive distrubance of power in the area as well.

Readying Osiris and ensuring the fragment of Arbiter was with him, Naruto made his way out the room and headed to the pad where he'd be meeting up with everyone. There he found a few of the Reapers readying weapons and checking their Ragna Mail while others spoke to each other. Spotting his team far ahead of him, he made his way to them.

But his team was alerted when one of the Reapers spotted Naruto.

"Commander on deck." he said with the Reapers stopping what they were doing and giving Naruto a salute.

The teams all looked from the saluting Reapers to Naruto.

"At ease." said Naruto with the Reapers dropping their hands.

"As you were." added Naruto with the Reapers going back to what they were doing.

Pyrrha approached her husband and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Mind telling us what the hell that was?" she asked.

"As it turns out, when I killed their previous leader, who was being controled mind you, she made me their leader. Many of them are civilians while a few are trained as soldiers." stated Naruto with Pyrrha slowly nodding her head.

"So, now that you have a few soldiers with you, what are we gonna do? The Grimm are more battle synced than last time." stated Ruby walking to Naruto.

"We fight. It's the only thing we can do. But, we must find a means to stop the return of the Dark Masters. Should they return, I fear not even my own power as it is will stop them." stated Naruto.

"So we're pretty much screwed which ever way we look." stated Sun with Naruto shaking his head.

"There is always a way to end and win a war. We just need to look in the right direction." said Naruto with Maya and Velvet (Crowe) coming into view.

"We ready?" asked Maya checking her katana.

"Oh yeah. We're ready." said Naruto as everyone climbed into gun and airships while Naruto climbed in as well with the Ranga Mail pilots climbing on.

"Why not take your sky bike?" asked Yang over the thunderous roar of the engines.

"And miss out on the fun of killing Grimm from the ground? Not a chance." said Naruto as they lifted off the ground and flew out the city.

As they flew, Naruto found that Vacou was very much like a desert. How people lived here was rather astonishing. But soon the jets landed and the occupants got out with Naruto syncing his comms to the gunships that flew overhead.

"Rapter 5-3. Do you copy?" called Naruto over his comms.

"Rapter 5-3 here Alpha 7. Instruments are a bit buggy but we got you on radar." came the one Reaper pilot part of Rapter 5-3.

"Cpoy that. Ensure you're prepared to bring the hard deck should things get dicy." replied Naruto to the gunships.

"Copy that." said the pilot as they began to move.

"Hey Naruto." called Yang to the Reaper.

"Yeah?" called Naruto looking to the blonde.

"Good to have you back." said Yang with Naruto smiling as he pulled off Osiris and held it in his one hand while pulling out the fragment of Artiber and holding it in his other hand.

But as they moved through the sand, a powerful duststorm was kicked up before them and everyone got weapons ready should anything go wrong. But when the dust settled, they found two things. One was a rather large amount of dead Grimm in the area, while a woman was seen floating above the dead Grimm while her eyes burned an amber orange colour. Lowering his weapons and placing back where they belong, Naruto slowly walked to the woman whose eyes stopped glowing orange and floated back down.

The woman in question had charcoal black hair and a red dress on that came to her knees but was cut at an angle. Her one eye was obstructed by her one bang that framed her face.

"Cinder." said Naruto gaining her attention.

"Naruto. Thank the gods you're alive." said Cinder as she welcomed the Reaper warmly and approached to hug him, but advised against it when nearly everyone readied weapons.

"Naruto, step away from that woman." growled Pyrrha as what happened that night when Vale fell replayed in her mind.

"Easy. She's no longer is our enemy." said Naruto blocking their view of Cinder.

"It's true. I don't have any hostile thoughts to you. Naruto here showed me the error of my ways." said Cinder coming out of view.

"I don't believe you." barked Ruby as she aimed her rifle.

"Then let me show you." said Cinder walking off.

"All gunship and Ragna Mail pilots. Keep a close eye on our surroundings. We don't want any surprises." said Naruto.

"Copy that." said the commander of the fleet above.

"Not necessary." said Cinder as they walked on. "All the Grimm have been killed already."

They didn't travel very far in fact as they suddenly entered a barrier of some sorts and found an oasis type of scenery. The people looked to be happy and enjoying their lives while children ran about playing with each other. Instantly, Naruto was reminded of Misty and how she enjoyed life.

"As you can see, I've been here this whole time. I've been protecting these people from the Grimm that Salem have been sending this way." said Cinder as she had a child run into her.

"Cinder. Cinder. I picked these for you." said the child holding up some flowers.

"Aw, thanks little one." replied Cinder taking the flowers with the child running off.

"Salem. Who is Salem?" asked Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"Only the most scariest woman who don't wanna piss off. When I ran away that night, I chose a new path in life. I chose to protect and save others rather than ruling over them in fear. I became a protector for these people and created the barrier around this place for those cast out by Vacou.

"Wait, many of the civilians from Vale and Mistral were never found in Vacou. Could these be them?" asked Yang with Cinder nodding her head.

"They are. Vacou is really fucked in the head. They only believe in supremecy through biological means. Every single civilian that went through those gates, had to take a patch test. How that works is they put a patch on your arm and wait a few minutes before taking it off. The adhesive that stays behind shows you if you're compatible or not." said Cinder.

"Compatible for what?" asked Velvet (Scarlatina).

"That, I don't know myself. But whatever they are planning, it possibly could be bad." said Cinder with Naruto clutching his head as he soon heard the Dark Masters speak into his mind.

 **"This world is doomed. We have influenced everything. The inevitable doom, is coming."**

Getting over it, Naruto found everyone looking at him.

"The Dark Masters. Their influence grows ever more stronger." stated Naruto.

"The Dark Masters?" questioned Cinder.

"The only beings in existance that ever lived. They seek to twist Remnant into a dark world. A world of eternal shadows." stated Maya.

"Great. More shit to add to the pile." said Cinder with Naruto nodding his head.

"Anyway as to why Salem has been sending Grimm against you. Why?" questioned Naruto.

"Salem is actually looking for the 4 relics. Predating the Four Maidens themselves. One relic actually exists in each city being Vale, Mistral, Vacou and Atlas." said Cinder.

"These relics. What exactly do they do?" asked Naruto.

"They are the most powerfulest relics in existance. The very essence of humanity made object. Should one obtain such relics, they can undo this world entirely." said Cinder leading them to a rather nice looking house.

Choosing to close the discussion until a later time, Naruto made his way to his room. He knew that Vacou would radio in as to why they were taking so long. But he'd deal with that when it came up. Hearing a knock on the door, he turned to find Cinder standing there. Watching as she sat on the bed, Naruto leaned against the wall.

"You seem different from the last time I saw you." she stated with Naruto nodding his head.

"I am. Not only have I gained more power and strength, but I'm also the new host to the Aether." said Naruto with Cinder arching an eyebrow.

"You see. A month ago, we went to find some scientists only for me to end up being killed..."

"You were killed?" asked Cinder with Naruto nodding his head.

"Yes. I was killed. Not only was this rather painful after losing an arm and then falling down a cliff, but it also gave me the joy of finding out that I wasn't the only one. I found a whole population of people like me. I trained there and managed to learn that I am the new host to the Aether. I am the true successor to the Aether." said Naruto with Cinder raising a hand.

"Okay, let's hold up a second. What is this...Aether." stated Cinder with Naruto reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette and lighting before blowing out some smoke.

"The Aether is the afterlife. It is still unclear as to why the Aether selects a new host every generation, but I think it is due to the fact that you'll get that one idiot who tries to access the Aether. Two sides of the Aether exist much like a coin. They are complete opposites of one another, but can't live without each other. One side is Astral, the world where all great heroes are. While Purgatory exists for the evil and corrupt." stated Naruto with Cinder now understanding.

"And you're the Avatar Of The Aether." said Cinder with Naruto nodding his head as he blew out more smoke.

"Yes. But not only do I have command over Astral, but also Purgatory. That is what makes me the true successor. And that is why my arm is like this. My right shows my connection to Astral, while the other shows my connection to Purgatory. But what about you?" asked Naruto finishing his cigarette and throwing it out the window. "How have you been?"

"As you can see, I've taken your advice to heart and changed my ways. I serve as a protector and help any person whom I find. This way of life is more better than the one I once had. Emerald and Mercury have also helped me in protecting the people here. They are also engaged to each other." said Cinder with Naruto smiling to her.

"I'm glad you've changed. Truly. You seem more alive than when I last faced you." said Naruto.

"I feel more alive." said Cinder before a man ran into the room.

"There you are Cinder. We've found it." he said.

"Found it?" querried Naruto. "Found what?"

"Follow me and you'll see." replied Cinder as they walked out and followed the man.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has been sent to kill some Grimm and find the source of the disturbance that has been sensed in the area. But to his astonishment, he finds Cinder there who has changed from her ways and is now fighting to protect rather than to kill. Her, Emerald and Mercury are there helping the people whom were rejected by Vacou.**

 **But what is Vacou's goal for taking in people who are compatible? What do they hope to achieve? And what is this thing they have found?**

 **Stay tuned for more of RWBNY.**

 **Chapter 38: A Relic Of The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	38. Chapter 38: A Relic Of The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new installment to RWBNY.**

 **So after going over the plot of RWBNY in my head, I've decided to turn RWBNY into a season. Yes, RWBNY will be getting a second second to it. Haven't decided on a new title for it. But this fanfic will gain its second season.**

 **So the last place we left off in RWBNY was where Naruto was reaquainted with Cinder to find that she had turned from her sinister ways and is now protecting people who were thrown out of Vacou due to them not being compatible. What they are to be compatible with is not certain yet.**

 **Now they have found something and are headed to see what it is.**

 **What will this found item do?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 38: A Relic Of The Devil.

As they walked to where the man was leading them, Naruto couldn't help but feel that something felt strange. Walking along the path with Cinder really was strange and alien to him. They were once enemies but are now working together.

But they soon came to the sight of a rather large dig site. Sand and scaffolding stood proud over the area as people could be seen moving crates of sand or rock.

Making their way into the only way in, they found themselves in a rather brightly lit cave. But the rocks were smooth and well placed. It felt to be more like a tomb than anything. Walking further, they spotted a few archeologists brushing over old items found either still stuck in the rock or laying in the open.

"We found this not too long ago actually. It happened 2 days ago. We were just getting everything sorted out and out of nowhere, a massive burst of energy was felt through the area. Vacou too felt this and sent in armed soldiers and scientists to investigate." said Cinder as the moved down the cave with the walls turning into that of refined stone with a few gold lines streaming over the place. "We placed up a barrier to ensure no people could get in. Yes it was easily found on any sensor system, but you couldn't pass through."

"This is rather amazing. I've never seen such a place before." said Naruto looking around.

Walking further they came to the sight of a massive driller that was pulled away to reveal a large hole it had made. The man chose to stay behind and assist with the team while Cinder and Naruto walked in. Walking into the hole only to be greeted with a few lights flickering on, they found only one thing there. A waist sized pedestal with a strange object resting on it. It looked to be circular tear drop that was full black with a white spot in it. ( **A.N.** Yin part of the Yin/Yang).

Looking at the object, they found it to be pulsing with extremely dark and unholy energy. While the object itself gave a quiet hum about it. As Naruto approached the object along with Cinder. But when Naruto got close, his left arm began to pulse the same colour as the object. Cinder took notice of this along with Naruto. Moving away from the object, they watched as Naruto's left arm ceased its pulsing of unholy energy. Choosing to see what happens should they get close to it, they made it to the object only to have Naruto's arm now steam with black mist.

"Interesting. Somehow this object is connected to you." said Cinder looking from the object to Naruto.

"Seems like it." said Naruto as he too looked at the object.

Bringing his left hand out and grabbing the object, they watched as the object grew in power and then disolved. A bit anti climactic. But their thoughts were interrupted when Naruto felt something extremely hot on his back. Dropping to his knees as he began to claw at his back, he pulled off his trench coat and his shirt, much to Cinder's blush. Cinder also got a good look at the scars that littered his back. Especially the large stab wound where Dyaus Pita stabbed him.

But then the amazing happened. The very object that Naruto touched was being burned onto his back. As if leaving its mark on him. When it was done, Naruto's head shot to look up to the heavens as his eyes turned a full red.

 **"Use the power of Purgatory to rip your enemies to shreds."** echoed a voice from within Naruto's mind as his eyes turned back to normal and Naruto going limp for a second.

Slowly getting to his feet as he placed his clothes back on and looking to Cinder who was still sporting a slight blush. But for Naruto, he felt even more stronger. With the power of Purgatory now being bolstered like it was. Things will be getting a whole lot easier with fighting enemies. Nodding to Cinder only to have another man holding a rifle run into the room to find Cinder.

"We've got a problem. A large scale force is seen massing nearby and are heading this way. Scouts report that the soldiers are Vacou." said the man.

"Dammit. They choose to attack now." hissed Cinder.

"There's more. A massive sandstorm is headed our way. And our comms are down because of it. We can't get in touch with our artillery units. Not to mention their thermal scanners are fried. We're very much blind out there." said the man with Cinder clicking her tongue.

"Dammit." she hissed before looking to Naruto and getting an idea. "Wanna make some noise?"

"I've been itching for a fight." retorted Naruto getting Osiris off his back and making it arc with lightning.

"Follow me." said Cinder as they ran out.

Heading out the barrier, Naruto was greeted with a blast of powerful wind hitting his face as he looked over to find a massive sandstorm on the horizon. His eyes widened in shock as he looked to Cinder.

"That thing is massive. How the fuck are we supposed to fight through that?" he questioned with Cinder giggling.

"I've faced worse while living here. Come on. We've got to the comms tower operational to give the thermal feed to the artillery units." said Cinder pointing over the hill.

"Let **'s go!"** called Naruto as he transformed into his Purgatory Mode.

Cinder was completely blown away by what she was seeing. She had seen Naruto's Beast Mode and his VBM. But this was different. This looked more demonic. More tainted as she watched as wings burst out Naruto's back and folded away to look like his trench coat. Coming to a halt, Naruto looked behind himself and saw Cinder just standing there completely dumbfounded.

 **"Ah yes. This is a power I call Purgatory Mode. Or Purgatory for short. I am able to transform my body into this."** he said with Cinder choosing to agree with it.

What he said made sense to her as she was told that he was the new host for both Purgatory and Astral. The angelic and demonic sides of the Aether. Bounding off with him to the comms tower, they soon found the place to be swarmed with Grimm. Clicking her as she looked on, she began to think.

Finally getting an idea, she turned to find Naruto nowhere to be found. Looking up she spotted him already beginning his descent as his right arm was smoking a red mist.

 **"Sin Strike!"** he called as Naruto sped to the middle.

When he made contact with the ground, a powerful shockwave shook the ground as Grimm were found to explode while others were vaporised in seconds.

Pulling the fragment of Arbiter out from the sheath on his boot, he watched as his power turned the fragment into the full demonic axe it once was. Cinder was going to have none of this. She was certainly not gonna let him have all the fun. Charging into the fray she used her Fall Maiden's power and began to evicerate Grimm along with Naruto.

Bringing the axe above his head as he charged up Purgatory Energy into the axe, Naruto slammed the weapon down which resulted in powerful blast of demonic energy to erupt from under a Grimm. Looking over to Cinder who had wiped out several, he smirked to her when she looked over to Naruto.

 **"Let's make it more sporting. Let's see who can kill the most amount of Grimm before fixing the comms tower."** stated Naruto with Cinder smiling at his proposal.

"Deal. The loser buys the winner dinner." she said with Naruto slashing a Grimm in half.

 **"Deal."** barked Naruto as he surged into the fray.

It wasn't long until every enemy was wiped out. Naruto stood there along with Cinder breathing in heavily while Naruto shifted back to his normal form. The demonic axe being Arbiter turned back to being in its dagger form. Sliding the weapon back into the sleave on his boot, Naruto made his way back to Cinder.

"How many?" asked Naruto.

"You first." retorted Cinder looking smug.

"213." replied Naruto with Cinder laughing at him.

"You're buying. 214." she said with Naruto clicking his tongue. "see you tomorrow night."

Once the comms tower was back up, Cinder radioed the success to the artillery units and soon enough, the sounds of explosions echoed across the desert as the artillery unleashed on the forces massing towards them.

With the smoke and dust clearing, they made their way back to the settlement that Cinder told was named Oasis. Finally making it inside, Naruto pulled Cinder to the side. Only to hug her which shocked her.

"I'm glad you chose to abandon the path you were on. You have no idea how happy this makes me." said Naruto only to have Cinder hug him back.

"It's only a pleasure. I only did it because you opened my eyes to my mistakes. Thank you." she said.

Breaking from the hug, Naruto made his way to his room to prepare for taking Cinder out. Finding Velvet (Crowe) in his room along with Velvet (Scarlatina) holding her weapon that she copied from Ruby.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"I found this floozy going through your shit." barked Velvet (Scarlatina) glarring at Velvet (Crowe).

"I only wanted to find what Naruto has done with the documents I had on the carrier." retorted Velvet (Crowe).

"I believe you left them there." said Naruto with Velvet (Crowe) realising it.

"Dammit. You're right." she said storming out to the carrier with Naruto chuckling.

"Velvet Crowe. You learn to love her." said Naruto smiling to Velvet (Scarlatina) only to have her sheath her weapon with it vanishing and turn away from Naruto.

"What?" he asked making his way to Velvet (Scarlatina). "What is it?"

"It's like you're back from the dead." she said opening her eyes. "You don't know how much this would mean to anyone. But it means to me."

Velvet (Scarlatina) soon began to break as a tear slowly ran down her cheek.

"Hey." said Naruto placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm here."

That moment Velvet (Scarlatina) slammed herself into Naruto and hugged him to which Naruto looked on with shock.

"I really missed you." she said with Naruto hugging her back.

"I missed you too." said Naruto as he squeezed tighter in hopes that he'd never leave like he did when he died.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Cinder have had their first mission together and now the hypocracy of Vacou is starting to come to light. Can they stop the corrupt council from tearing the way things are to be done? Or will they fail?**

 **Not only that, but Cinder has begun to fall for Naruto. She has even won their bet and is now hoping to get to Naruto more better.**

 **Chapter 39: The Maiden And The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	39. Chapter 39: The Maiden And The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **I'm gonna be serious with you for one second.**

 **Thanks to the research I have been doing, I can bring you a new fanfic that is going to be legendary. Much like how there are Call Of Duty crossovers. I decided to create one myself. But unlike the ones which follow the story missions. I've decided to create one unlike any other. One which uses the zombies. From World At War, through to Black Ops 3.**

 **And before you all pounce on me. Yes, I have played them all. Even gotten the Easter Eggs for each of them done. Solo. Oh yeah. BlackSpirit101 is a badass. And yes, in Black Ops 3 Zombies Chronicles, you can do the Moon Easter Egg solo.**

 **So now that that is cleared. Let's jump straight into the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **Oh, and before I forget. After talking with an Author whom is my closest author whom I respect very much. He has managed to persuade me to add in Coco.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 39: The Maiden And The Devil.

Waking up to a new morning to find Velvet (Scarlatina) snuggled up to him while both were in the nude and their clothes thrown about the place. Naruto meerly smiled as he ran a hand along his brunette haired Faunus wife. Earning a low moan from her sweet lips.

Slowly maneuvering out from under her, being extra careful not to wake her, Naruto got dressed and headed out the door. Tonight he was going be buying Cinder dinner, and he was planning to stay by his deal.

While walking along his way, he came face to face with both Emerald and Mercury who had their arms around each other. Looking to Naruto, Emerald squeeled and tackled Naruto to the ground while Mercury stood there smiling to how his fiance was acting.

"You're alive. I can't believe it." said Emerald as she choked poor Naruto.

"I am. But surely you'd have known sooner." stated Naruto finally prying her off him.

"She was told, but she's just a little slow." said Mercury only to be elbowed in the gut by Emerald.

"Shut it." said Emerald with Mercury coughing from the impact.

"Well, I'm glad you two have found happiness within each other." said Naruto with the two of them thanking Naruto for opening Cinder's eyes and making her change her ways.

Walking off a little more, Naruto looked about and began to wonder. What was Vacou's goal? Why was there a huge selection taking place in Vacou? His thoughts could only drift back to what happened on The Shadow Isles when The Elder was being controlled by The Dark Masters.

If that was happening here, then this only spelt the end. He had to gain the much needed power to take down The Dark Masters. The artifact that latched onto him and burned onto his back sure proved to give him the boost he needed. But only amplified his power and strength on the Purgatory side. He had to wonder. Was there another relic that would bolster the Astral side to his Aether powers?

His musings were cut short when a bunch of rockets shook the ground as they pelted the barrier. Looking up to find the barrier slowly breaking, he thought back to when Vale fell, how their shield walls fell. Gritting his teeth as Astral Energy swirled around him, he broke into a sprint and instantly teleported.

Finding himself outside the barrier while blue white lightning and vapor vanished from his body, he spotted far off in the distance a few rocket launchers while soldiers made their way on foot along with some very heavy artillery tanks rolling to the barrier.

"Fuck." was all Naruto said as his right arm began to glow blue white while his left arm glowed red and black.

"They have some nerve don't they." growled someone behind him.

Turning around he spotted everyone. From Neopolitan, to Team JNPRK. Cinder stood in the front while everyone readied weapons. A wicked smirk on their faces.

"Everyone." said Naruto with Velvet (Crowe) and Maya stepping out from the side.

"Well? Are we just gonna stand here and look pretty? Or are we gonna kill some bad guys?" questioned Maya with Naruto smiling as he pulled Osiris off his back.

"Let's go kill some bad guys." said Naruto with everyone raising weapons.

"We're right behind you." said Cinder as she activated her Fall Maiden power and hovered 2 meters in the air.

Naruto chose now was a good time to let loose with his Astral Energy. Brilliant blue ethereal wings burst forth from his back as he took on a more angelic look. Osiris seemed to take on a more angel look as a white aura flowed around the scythe.

 **Play Most Wonderous Battle Music Ever - Daughter Of The Flame.**

Charging forth with everyone giving a valiant cry as they drove forward, the intent to stop the nightmare about to befall them. Many of the opposing forces saw this and turned their fire to the approaching forces. Naruto and Cinder countered this by pulling up a forcefield.

All ordinance were stopped then and there as Velvet (Crowe) pulled the bandage off her arm and slammed her arm into the ground, causing a massive shake to ripple through the sand and shoot a few enemies into the air.

Maya saw her chance and used her power to fire a few sand projectiles into the air and hit the enemy square in the chest, knocking them out then and there.

Looking to the missile launchers, Naruto had a brainwave. Dropping to the floor and calling on the power of Purgatory, he used the Wrath sin and took over the mind of the one enemy gunner. This proved effective as the man turned on his own for a few minutes.

Everyone soon made it to the enemy and layed waste to them all. Blood flowed and soaked the harsh desert as they exacted hell on the world. Using all his strength, Naruto entered his Purgatory form and everyone was instantly surprised by the power he had.

Naruto meerly walked through the enemy forces. Footprints of fire trailed him as he walked through the battlefield. A soldier chose to have a claim to fame and charged to Naruto. But the ethereal being behind Naruto grabbed the man and ripped him apart in one smooth motion.

Blood flowed everywhere as everyone watched the demon like form that Naruto had taken layed waste to them all. But they were soon brought to calmness when Velvet (Crowe) and Maya told them it was Naruto's true form derived from the power of Purgatory.

Many of the forces didn't stand a chance against the new power Naruto demonstrated to them. Using everything Naruto had to destroy the forces pitted against him, Naruto surged to the air and was soon gathering power into his finishing move being in the form of, Purgatory Strike. A more darker version of God Strike. Shooting into the air as the sky darkened with thunder clapping above them, Naruto thrusted his hand forward and instantly, all enemies were destroyed.

 **End song.**

Returning to the ground with his Purgatory Mode vanishing from his body in the form of a black and red mist, Naruto looked to find everyone satisfied that they held out against the enemy. But then that ended when a gunship was seen hovering above them while a projection flickered to life before them.

"Naruto. Stop this at once. Return back to Vacou." said a councilman as the Council was seen on the screen.

"Go fuck yourself." spat Naruto with them shaking their heads.

"You'd be labelled a terrorist should you choose this path." said another.

"I'm already a fugitive with a kill on sight order in Atlas. So why don't you add me to the list." snorted Naruto.

"You don't know what you're doing." said one.

"Right back at you, jackass. You allow people in who are compatible. But with what exactly? You're building an army of super soldiers aren't you. That type of practice is beyond saving." hissed Yang stepping in.

"A nessecary action needed to be taken. The fate of the world hinges on what we are to do. The Dark Masters have willed it. A great evil is coming and we must ensure the Dark Masters have us protected from it." said one of the councilmen only to have the chopper shot down.

Looking to Naruto who held an outstretched arm facing where the chopper once was. Smoke flowing from his hand while a face of hatred warped his features.

"They have been indoctrinated by the Dark Masters." said Naruto as what he saw in The Shadow Isles flashed through his mind.

"This is bad. Should they try and bring the Dark Masters to our world. We are done for." said Maya with Velvet (Crowe) lowering her head.

"Not if we can stop them from opening a gateway for them." stated Naruto.

"We need to think of a strategy on stopping them. Not to mention, Salem may attack Vacou as well. This is going to get messy." said Cinder with everyone agreeing with her.

"We'll think on strategies later. But right now. A sand storm is coming." said Ruby looking to see a sand storm approaching.

Everyone got inside and went their seperate ways while Naruto and Cinder went to a resturant. Sitting at a table, Naruto found that many people really seemed to enjoy her. By that, they seemed to be comfortable around her, when in the past, they feared her. It was a nice change of pace from the old Cinder.

Looking to the man she was with, Cinder smiled to Naruto and instantly began the questioning.

"I've been meaning to ask. What happened to you?" she questioned with Naruto hanging his head.

"The reports regarding my death was premature. When I faced of a beast people have come to call, Dyaus Pita, I was wounded badly and fell from a cliff. I could've died. But when I woke up, I was on a set of 5 islands arranged in a cross formation and told I am a Reaper. Ultimate killing machines in hunting Grimm. There I learned how to use my power effectively and eventually learn more to it. The Avatar Of The Aether is the very definition of power. Going so far back as to the day of the first Four Maidens. But instead of having the power of Winter, Summer or Fall. The Avatar Of The Aether gains the power of the Aether itself. The spirit world." said Naruto.

"The very power of the spirit world." said Cinder with Naruto nodding his head.

He then went onto explain on how he learned of how he bacame the new Avatar Of The Aether and killed the leader of the Reapers who was controlled by the Dark Masters. Cinder never thought that such a powerful force existed in the world until now. But then again, the power of the relics she once helped to hunt with Salem were powerful objects left by the gods. But hearing that one has control over the very afterlife was extremely shocking in itself.

They talked for hours and even found a common interest in each other. Cinder had taken everything Naruto stood for into account and now stood by the rule of protecting the weak. Naruto was happy for her for doing this. Concluding their evening with Naruto walking Cinder home, they stopped outside her home which was a cozy two storey house made of sand. Turning to Naruto who stood before her as she opened the door.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" she suggested.

"I'd love to." said Naruto with Cinder gesturing him to come in.

And went in he did.

Sitting in the living room while Cinder made some coffee. Naruto felt calmness within the house. It was pretty simple. But then again, you can't do much with sand. Cinder set the tray down and handed Naruto his cup.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me see the error of my ways." said Cinder slightly blushing.

"It's always a pleasure." said Naruto as he sipped his coffee but accidently burned his tongue. Letting some of the coffee spill onto his shirt.

"Here. I'll get that." said Cinder grabbing a serviette and wiping Naruto's shirt while standing infront of him.

Wiping the hot liquid away, Cinder couldn't help but blush as she felt him through the shirt and serviette. But she soon looked up and found her face inches from his. A blush swept over her cheeks, dusting them in a dark red.

Cinder soon felt her heart race as she stared deeply into the ice blue eyes Naruto had as he stared deeply into her golden eyes. They felt each other's breaths on their lips.

"Naruto." purred Cinder never breaking eye contact.

"Cinder." said Naruto as he found himself getting lost in her warm eyes.

Cinder closed the gap and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips while Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as Cinder hands on his chest.

When Cinder felt Naruto's tongue brush over her lips, did she snap her thoughts out of her trance. Breaking the kiss as she looked away with her whole face growing with redness.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to kiss you out of the blue like that. I..." she trailed as Naruto turned her face to have her eyes lock onto Naruto's own.

"It's okay Cinder." said Naruto. "I feel the same way about you."

With that said, Naruto and Cinder kissed once more as the kiss became more heated than the last one. Cinder soon pulled herself to be sitting in Naruto's lap as she felt Naruto's hands run over her back while her own did the same as they made out on the couch.

 **With Salem.**

Standing by the window while overlooking the pools where the Grimm were born, Salem couldn't help but smile. Everything she had ever worked for was finally paying off. The fall of Vacou would soon be upon them and she would ensure she'd be the one to lead the battle. With Dyaus Pita at her side.

Turning to find every single person that she captured to be turned into monsters, she smiled and looked to see Dyaus Pita making its way to her. Hazel and Arthur had also been turned into the monsterosity that Dyaus Pita had become.

"Get ready my pet. We're going to Vacou." she said as Dyaus Pita bellowed while it smiled.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Cinder have gone on a date and are now becoming closer than ever before. But wait. What's this? Cinder and Naruto are making out? What does this mean? Will it remain as a simple kiss? Or develop into something more?**

 **Stay tuned. As well, Salem is going in to destroy Vacou, while Vacou is going to try and destroy Naruto and Cinder along with the others. What a way to have a war. And now there are reports of the Dark Masters manipulating the council of Vacou.**

 **Stay tuned to see what happens next in RWBNY.**

 **Chapter 40: Love For The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	40. Chapter 40: Love For The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **Alot has happened since the Council of Vacou had decided to change how things are done. With things beginning to heat up as a war is brewing under them, there can only be one thing to do.**

 **Fight or die.**

 **To ensure the continued survival of Remnant and all who live in it, Naruto and his friends and loved ones must fight to stop the ancient evil known as the Dark Masters. The only way to do that is for Naruto to destroy or reseal the Dark Masters back into the dimension they were banished to.**

 **Naruto must gain the much needed power to stop the Dark Masters before the world becomes undone. But wait.**

 **Cinder and Naruto are making out. This going to get interesting for sure.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 40: Love For The Devil.

 **Lemon.**

The door to Cinder's bedroom flew open as the two kissed feverishly with one another. Cinder's legs were wrapped around Naruto's waist as she stayed glued to his lips while Naruto supported her hold on him by grabbing her ass.

Falling onto the bed as the two broke the kiss to remove the other's clothing they resumed their make out session when they were out of their clothing.

Breaking from the kiss as Cinder licked her lips to see Naruto's well defined body before her. It was incredible on how much training he endured to become this chiseled and ravishing to look at. Placing a hand on his chest as she ran her slender fingers over his chest, occasionally running over his many scars, she smiled as she watched him shudder from her touch.

"Naruto. I love you." she said as Naruto gave her a quick innocent kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Cinder." said Naruto as he got to work.

Running his fingers over her body, Cinder began to moan from his touch. She was worried at first about the claws on both hands, but this wasn't an issue at all as they only added to her pleasure.

Moving his hands down South and sliding in two fingers, Cinder arched her back as a gasp of pleasure shot through her body. The feeling was slightly alien to her, but was pleasurable nonetheless.

Naruto meerly smiled at the reaction he got from his actions and soon began to get into a smooth rythm with her. Cinder was pushing beyond the clouds as she felt the expert hands of Naruto deep within her. Such pleasure was never experienced ever in her life. But she was seriously enjoying it. But soon enough, she felt something growing inside her. Ready to be released.

"Naruto. I'm gonna..." she trailed as her mind struggled to form sentances.

Naruto knew exactly what was happening from the previous times he did this with his wives and lovers. And so naturally, he pulled his fingers from her pussy and moved his head and began to lick and eat her out. Cinder's orgasm soon hit then and there from the new feeling before her as she screamed out loud as she squirted her juices into Naruto's mouth.

After she came down from her high, she looked to find Naruto licking his lips, tasting her.

"So delicious." he said only to have Cinder pounce on him and flip them over to have her on top.

Positioning him at her entrance, she began to rub her lower lips on the head of his cock.

"Please. I can't wait anymore. I want to feel you inside me." she said as she slowly lowered herself down.

Naruto's hands shot to her waist to assist her going down. Hitting a barrier, Cinder breathed in sharply as she braced herself to what was about to happen. After steeling herself, she dropped down and instantly lost her virginity then and there.

Her pained cries were drowned out when Naruto surged up to tackle her lips in a burning kiss. With Naruto drinking away her pain, she soon felt the pain subsiding and broke the kiss.

Working with slow movements at first to have herself accustomed to such a large object within her, Cinder soon began to enjoy the feeling. She had never felt such pleasure in her life. She was now Naruto's property. No other man would change the love she had for the man she had given herself to.

Finally getting into a rythm, Cinder soon placed her hands on Naruto's chest and began to dig them in as the pleasure soon began to become too much for her to handle. She was losing herself in a sea of pleasure.

Looking intently at the woman who was riding her, Naruto found Cinder to be extremely beautiful. Her curves were elegent and her body looked to be the exact equivilant of how Blake's body now looked. Carved by the angels above.

Surging up and wrapping his arms around her waist as he began to suck on her neck, giving her a hickey. Cinder's hands traveled to be on Naruto's back. But her digging ceased all together as she now began to claw at his back as her moans soon turned into screams of pleasure as she continued to ride Naruto to no extent.

"Yes, right there. That feels so amazing." she moaned as she ran a hand through Naruto's snow white hair.

Using his own hips, Naruto began to thrust into her from underneath as Cinder threw her head back in pleasure.

"Cinder, I'm so close." said Naruto removing his mouth from her neck showing a red mark.

"Inside. Cum inside me. I want to feel you inside." she moan as she held on tightly to Naruto.

Giving a few more thrusts, Naruto grunted as he fired his load into Cinder's waiting womb. Cinder too climaxed then and there as she came all over Naruto's cock as she felt his hot seed infiltrate her womb.

Flipping her over as she soon came down from her high, Naruto soon began to thrust into her once again. Cinder came to her senses and realized Naruto still had much to give.

Laying one hand on his chest while the other drew her wrapped around Naruto's neck and pulled him to her D cup breasts. Cinder soon felt Naruto's tongue lash at her left breast while the other massaged the other.

"I love you. I love you so much Naruto." she moaned as Naruto thrusted harder and faster into her.

"I know." said Naruto as he gazed into her eyes and kissed her lips.

After a few more thrusts, Naruto felt his release building up. Cinder brought his lips to her own and the two shared a deep and passionate kiss. Cinder soon felt Naruto's hot seed flood her womb once again and she climaxed as she screamed her orgasm into Naruto's mouth.

 **Lemon end.**

Staying like they were for a few minutes, Naruto pulled out of her womb with a bit of his cum dripping out her pussy. Falling down next to her with Cinder climbing onto his chest as they both breathed out a sigh of content of what they had just done.

Looking up to Naruto who looked down to her, Cinder smiled as she moved up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Cinder Fall." said Naruto as they soon fell into a blissful sleep.

"Stay with me forever." purred Cinder as she fell asleep.

"I promise." said Naruto also falling asleep.

But as Naruto slept, the Yin half on his back soon began to glow an eerie black and red glow. Naruto soon began to moved his head as he began to dream.

He soon found himself in what seemed to be a body of water. He was at the bottom of what could be a lake or an ocean. Finding that he could breathe, he looked about and found that there was a ruined city submerged in the water.

Sensing something coming from the ruined city, Naruto made his way to the city. The feeling he had been sensing was growing stronger with each and every step he took.

Making his way through the city, he found the power was coming from the centre of the city which had a massive destroyed temple. Making his way up the ruined steps, Naruto found that the very object he touched in the excavation site was resting on a podium in the centre of the room. But it looked way different to the one in the excavation site. The prodimant colour was white with a black spot in the tear drop. ( **A.N.** Yang half of the Yin Yang).

He felt his Astral Energy resonating with the object. He also felt a sense of wholeness. Whatever it was. It was the final piece of the puzzle. The last piece he needed to stop the Dark Masters and finish what Nero began.

But the dream was interrupted when and explosion woke up the two lovers from their sleep. Quickly throwing on their clothes and heading outside, they found Grimm invading the barrier and killing innocent people.

A soldier was seen running to them. But the soldier wasn't one of theirs. This was a Vacou soldier.

"Please. Help us." he cried only to have Naruto jump and pin the man below him as he held his scythe to the man's throat.

"Why should we help Vacou?" spat Naruto with Cinder backing him away.

"Naruto don't. This man is one of my spies in Vacou." said Cinder with Naruto placing Osiris back on his back.

"Vacou is under attack by monsters never seen before while Salem and Dyaus Pita are leading the charge. Also, the Council have begun to summon the Dark Masters." said the soldier with Naruto gritting his teeth.

"Dammit. Now of all times they choose to do it." said Naruto as he pulled Osiris off his back.

"We have to take out the Grimm here and stop Salem." said Cinder with Naruto agreeing with her.

"Then let's go hunting." said Naruto as they charged in to find their friends already engaged in battle with the Grimm.

 **And scene.**

 **So now Naruto and Cinder are lovers. What a way to go. Nice work Naruto for nailing another woman. But now Salem has struck again and this time, Vacou is now the one to fall. But there is now an even bigger issue as the Council is now summoning the Dark Masters to return to the world.**

 **This is going to be rather bad as they have to not only stop the Grimm from invading the barrier Cinder created, and not only stop Salem, but stop the Council from summoning the Dark Masters. Should they fail, the world of Remnant will fall into eternal nightmares.**

 **Stay tuned for more of RWBNY.**

 **Chapter 41: Battle For The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	41. Chapter 41: Battle For The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter to RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Cinder had become lovers. With the union of two powerful beings, things are getting more and more interesting as they battle not only the Grimm, but the corrupted and indoctrinated Council of Vacou.**

 **But now a sudden change of events have occured where Salem has attacked Vacou. With Grimm now invading the barrier that protects the people cast out from the walls of Vacou, the enemy is only just growing in strength.**

 **With the Vacou Council now summoning the Dark Masters from the dimension Nero sealed them into, everyone must fight harder than ever to stop this nightmare before it falls upon the world of Remnant.**

 **Their world almost fell to the Dark Masters. They won't let it happen a second time. They can't let it happen a second time.**

 **Will they make it in time to stop the Vacou Council? Can they stop Salem from destroying Vacou? Can they vanquish all Grimm invading the barrier?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 41: Battle For The Devil.

Launching himself at a Grimm and slicing it clean in half as it fizzled out of existance from being killed before it could claim a civilian. Naruto stood before the frightened civilian woman, holding out a hand for her to take.

"Come on. Get to the carrier. They will protect you." said Naruto with the woman taking his hand and running to the carrier ahead of them.

Looking over to find Cinder and Neopolitan engaging Grimm and killing them with ease, Naruto turned his attention to the hole where Grimm were still pouring out of. Clicking his tongue as he pulled the fragment of Arbiter from his boot he brought the dagger to Osiris and the two weapons became one. Forming the demonic hammer once more.

Bringing it back up, he slammed the axe into the sand and the Grimm moving to him were sent into the air where Kasumi slashed them to death. The rest of Team JNPRK were seen running to them.

"Naruto. Take Kasumi, along with Team CFVY to stop Salem and the Council. We can handle these guys." said Jaune with everyone agreeing it would be best to split up.

"Just don't die." said Naruto turning to the hole as his team, Team CFVY and sister made their way to him.

"Same to you." said Nora as they split up.

Shooting to Pandora Hearts Vacou as fast as they could, Naruto soon came to a grinding halt as he clutched his head while Velvet (Crowe) and Maya were seen coming up behind them.

"What's happening?" asked Weiss looking to the man she loved.

"It's the Dark Masters." said Maya. "Naruto's mind is unfortunately connected to the Aether which is where the Dark Masters were sealed. With them now breaching the seal, Naruto's mind is feeling the full brunt of the breach."

"We can't stop now. We have to get there." said Naruto steeling himself as he lifted himself up.

"That I agree with." said Coco as they headed to Vacou to stop both Salem and the Vacou Council.

 **Play Phil Rey - Dark Angel (Epic Choral Action).**

Increasing their speed, they made it to Vacou to already find the people of Vacou engaged in combat with the monsters that had never been seen before.

Naruto channeled his power into the Purgatory side of his power and instantly shifted to be in his Purgatory Mode while Kasmui shifted with him into her Beast Mode.

The team bounded off as the two siblings charged off ahead of them. Naruto slid on the ground and sliced a monster at the knees, making it drop to the floor while Kasmui launched herself into the air and sliced off its head.

The monster dropped to the floor as blood went everywhere. They continued to push forward. Further ahead of them, they spotted Salem riding Dyaus Pita.

Turning her attention to the group making their way to her, Salem clicked her tongue at how Naruto was still alive, she ordered a few Grimm and monsters to attack them while she and Dyaus Pita leveled the city.

A charge from them all as a valiant cry echoed through the area, as Huntsem and Huntresses clashed with Grimm and monsters. Naruto lowered his hands and gave Coco a boost to rain death from above while Velvet (Crowe) and Maya used their Reaper powers to destroy the Grimm approaching them. Maya snapped her fingers and instantly a force field shot off her body and pushed Grimm back to be crushed to death by some buildings.

Velvet (Crowe) used her power to rip Grimm to shreds and even went so far as to slam one into another, killing them both then and there.

Disengaging his Purgatory Mode, Naruto looked over to Kasumi and nodded to her. The two siblings charged off and soon took hands with each other. Using momentum to assist them, Naruto launched his sister who cleaved a few Grimm and monsters through. But more just kept pouring in. Clicking his tongue at how they were being delayed, he looked over to Team CFVY while Coco looked to Naruto.

"We'll handle these guys." she said with Naruto along with his team and sister nodded and left them behind.

Finally making it to Salem, Naruto felt something beyond the unthinkable. With his body having now become one with the Aether, his senses were heightened beyond anything. And in Dyaus Pita. He sensed his own blood. But how could that be? The only person he gave blood to was his sister. But that was to save her life. But then there was also Arthur Watts who took some blood from him. That had to be it. It was the only logical thing that could've happened as to how he was sensing his own blood in Dyaus Pita.

"You're supposed to be dead." spat Salem glarring at Naruto.

"Well, as you can see, I'm back from the dead." retorted Naruto bringing up Osiris. "You are to die here and now. For the crimes you commited against mankind."

"Crimes? Oh no. I'm doing the world a favour. They want war and suffering? I'm just giving them what they want. After all who's going to stop me when you should be dealing with him?" asked Salem motioning to a man walking to them.

Instantly Naruto's blood ran cold at the man walking to him.

"Adam." growled Naruto.

"Been a long time, traitor." he barked.

"The White Fang was meant to be a peace movement. Not some terrorist group." hissed Blake as Naruto got ready.

"The Faunus have been treated badly for as long as we can remember. This is the path we must take." spat Adam only to have Naruto charge at him.

"Just fucking die. You worthless piece of shit." growled Naruto with the floor breaking below them and them falling down and into an underground city. Everyone looked to see Salem smiling rather cinicaly at them.

Naruto and Adam soon landed down below with two craters forming. Naruto glarred to Adam as the Faunus slowly walked to Naruto. Pulling his sword from his sheath and the sheath turning into a gun.

"We could've ruled the world together. You and I. As two brothers would. But instead you chose the side of the humans. Much like Blake." he growled with Naruto pulling out the fragment of Arbiter out.

"If I had stayed there. I would've ended up doing something I would regret. I'm glad I left." barked Naruto as he charged forward only to find Adam no longer there but standing behind him holding a syrette of purple liquid.

"You know what this is?" he growled as he held it out.

"Why should I care?" asked Naruto as Adam brought the syrette to his neck.

"This is your own blood. A more refined version of the one that mutated those monsters above. This is the very weapon Salem gave to fight, should I be faced with someone who was stronger than myself. Seeing that I barely missed that attack. I have no choice but to use this." said Adam as he plunged the needle into his neck and injected himself.

Veins soon crept all over Adam's skin as the mask he wore shattered to show evil purple eyes as Adam glarred at Naruto with the intent to kill. This time it was Adam who charged to Naruto.

Naruto used everything he could to block Adam's attack. But the sheer power Adam was giving off was incredible beyond measure. Naruto had to step up with his own power. But just as he was about to strike at Adam, he found that not only did Adam gain a boost in strength, but his speed was also increased.

Jumping away from the now enhanced Adam, Naruto focused his power to be that of the Astral Energy of the Aether. Channeling it all into his one ability, Naruto breathed in and spoke a single word.

"Patience." he said with time slowly down.

 **End song.**

 **Play Two Steps From Hell - Archangel.**

With this active, Naruto could match up with Adam's speed. And match it did. With the two powerhouses now on equal grounds, Naruto transformed into his VBM or now known as Astral Mode. The blue ethereal being surged to life behind Naruto as he charged to Adam.

Blocking the attack from the sword easily with Osiris, Naruto deflected the gun aim at his head with a gunshot echoing through the area. Using the ethereal being behind him, Naruto caused the being to punch Adam.

But it never connected as Adam jumped away easily to a safe distance from Naruto.

"That could've killed me then and there." stated Adam with Naruto clicking his tongue.

"That's the whole idea." barked Naruto as he charged forth to Adam.

Swinging Osiris in a motion similar to how Mito used the scythe, Naruto unleashed a vortex of Astral Energy at Adam who found himself caught within the vortex. This power was more used to trap than to kill. With Adam now trapped inside the vortex, Naruto changed Osiris into Arbiter by merging the dagger and scythe together. Charging into the vortex Naruto lifted the axe above his head, ready to end it all.

But he played right into Adam's hands and he felt the gun Adam had placed to his gut with Adam smiling sinsiterly to Naruto.

"Got you now." he said as he pulled the trigger.

Naruto flew back a few feet as the vortex died out and Naruto landing at a safe distance as he clutched his stomach. Blood flowed out the wound as Naruto glarred at Adam who was slowly walking to Naruto. Making the torment that much enjoyable to him. Making it to Naruto, Adam pointed the gun at Naruto head as Naruto stood there paralysed. Not because of fear. But because he couldn't move at all.

"That bullet I just fired into you. It causes paralysis for a few minutes. So you're screwed either way." said Adam as Naruto knelt there glarring at him. "See you in hell."

With Adam's finger slowly squeezing the trigger, Naruto looked down. Was this how far he was going to get? Was this how far he would make it? Was this all he could do? It couldn't end this way. It just couldn't. But he soon felt power flow within his body like no other. It was the very power of the Astral Energy mixing in with his Purgatory Energy. He never thought such a feat was possible. He thought of it, but thought nothing of it as it was something far fetched. But now that he was feeling it was something he had to do. He let it loose.

A gunshot soon echoed through the underground city as Adam stood there shellshocked that Naruto moved. Steam soon flowed off Naruto's body as he held the muzzle of the gun meant to be pointed at his head away to his left the barrel smoking stick from the heat of the explosion within it.

 **"I** c **a** n **'t** l **o** s **e** h **e** r **e."** bellowed Naruto as he opened his eyes to show one eye flaming red while the other arced with blue lightning with the eye being blue while the flaming one was red.

A burst of power soon followed as a lightning and flaming shockwave rocketed through the area. Adam launched himself away as Naruto slowly got to his feet as he began to transform. The form he took on was both monsterous yet angelic as well.

On his body, formed plates that looked similar to the one his left arm was now made of. But on the right side of his body was cracks with red flaming energy while the left had blue arcing energy. Naruto's hair had grown considerably longer to reach the middle of his back while it burned with white fire while two wings burst out his back. Both were like his Purgatory Mode which folded under his arms to form a trench coat like get up. But one was full white while the other was full back. An ethereal being burst to life behind him but this one was shown to be blue while red flames flowed off it. A red and blue core was seen on Naruto's body as the transformation was completed.

"Who are you?" asked Adam slightly shaking in fear.

 **"W** h **o** a **m** I?" asked Naruto slowly walking to the fearful Adam. **"I** a **m** t **h** e **A** v **a** t **a** r **O** f **T** h **e** A **e** t **h** e **r.** A **n** d **I** 'm **g** o **n** n **a** k **i** l **l** y **o** u."

With that said Naruto surged forth with power beyong imagination and grabbed Adam. But it didn't stop there. Naruto then threw Adam so far that he collided with the stone walls of one the building and flew through a few more before Naruto teleported behind Adam and slammed him into the ground where Naruto held him down and began to throw punches at Adam's face. Adam soon felt the effects of the syrette he injected wear off, leaving him exhausted and face the full brunt of Naruto's punches.

Naruto for his part, was actaully enjoying this. Sure it was revenge for what Adam did in the past and for what he did to Yang. But this was coming no matter what. Blood flowed out Adam's mouth and nose as Naruto continued to punch him to death. Having had enough of punching the man. Naruto got up and pulled Osiris off his back.

"Please, don't do this. My brother in arms." said Adam looking at Naruto.

 **"S** e **e** y **o** u **i** n **h** e **l** l." spoke Naruto as he slammed the scythe into Adam. Ending him then and there.

Adam's head rolled a few feet away from the body before coming to a stop. A trail of blood connecting from the head to the body.

 **End song.**

Slowly turning back to normal, Naruto dropped to a knee as he breathed deeply to try and recover. He had just discovered the true power of what a merged transformation could do. He'd now be calling it, Aether Mode. But soon felt that in order for him to activate it fully and will it to be such, he needed to find the other half of the relic he had come into contact with.

Using Astral Energy to form his wings, he flew out the hole he made and found everyone trying to recover from what happened. Making his way to Yang who was helping everyone back to their feet while she herself was wounded too. He learned that Salem and Dyaus Pita got away.

Looking around him, he found the city of Vacou completely destroyed. Gritting his teeth on how yet another city fell to Salem. He squeezed his fingers into his palm. Drawing blood from the action.

Looking to a badly damaged tower, Naruto saw the Vacou Council still doing their summoning ritual. Bringing out his wings again and accessing his Astral Energy, he flew up to stop the Council.

But when he landed, he found a whole bunch of mangled corpses. Madara was off to the side who was bleeding out badly. No doubt he came up to stop them. But was cut down in the process. While with the corpses. They were all the people who were accepted into Vacou. This had gone far enough.

"Stop this now." barked Naruto to the council.

"Not a chance. The summoning is almost complete. The Dark Masters wish to save us. We must help them." said one of them.

"The Dark Masters are going to kill us all. They only seek to destroy our world and corrupt it. The very fabric of reality will become unstable and we will be plunged into eternal darkness. Is that what you wish for?" said Naruto pulling Osiris off his back.

"A sacrifice that will save our world." said a Councilman.

"Dammit. There's no reasoning with you. Sorry, but you're gonna have to die now." said Naruto as he charged forth.

But as he zeroed in to kill the Council. A massive shockwave burst forth with Naruto being knocked off his feet as the sounds of evil laughter echoed through the city and most likely the world. The sky soon turned black as night as a massive portal spiraled above the city of Vacou. ( **A.N.** Think of the sky from the zombies map Origins).

The Council soon cried in victory at the achievement while Naruto ran to Madara and helped him up.

"Naruto." said Madara only to have Naruto shush him.

"Don't speak. You're wounded badly." said Naruto as he looked to the Councilmen and then to the sky.

 **"At long last. The doors have been opened. Our conquest of this world can continue once more."** boomed a voice above them as demons soon fell from the sky and began to kill the remaining survivors.

Looking to the Councilmen who were soon on fire. Naruto clicked his tongue and surged forth to the ground and gathered his friends. Looking over to Yang and a few other still standing but barely, he nodded to them as he pulled out an earpiece and placed it in his ear.

"Winter. Do you read me?" asked Naruto over the earpiece.

"Barely. I'm coming in for a pick up. Be ready this is going to have to be fast. The ground and everything else is terra forming." said Winter through the comms.

Looking about, Naruto soon spotted a damaged building but was high enough for an extraction.

"Winter meet us over at the damaged building to the South East of the city. You can't miss it." called Naruto.

"Copy that, coming in with the carrier." said Winter as she hung up.

"Everyone move. We've gotta get there now." said Naruto pointing to the damaged building.

Everyone soon broke into a sprint as they scurried to the building. A few of the demons soon came into view, but they were disposed of thanks to Ruby and Coco. Hearing the thunderous noise of the engine of the carrier above, Naruto soon spotted it zeroing in on the building while Naruto and them only just arrived.

"Naruto, we've got boots on the ground. Get your asses here now. I don't know how long we can hold this position. Winds are picking up to 180 KPH ( **A.N.** Over 111 miles per hour)." said Winter over the comms.

"We're almost there. ETA 30 seconds." said Naruto as they sprinted up the stairs.

Once they reached the carrier they all climbed on board. But as Naruto was handing Madara over to a soldier, a bolt of lightning prevented Naruto from climbing on as well. The carrier swerved a bit only to make a massive gap for Naruto.

Looking behind him to find demons making their way to him with the intent to kill burning in their eyes. Naruto backed up a bit and then broke into a sprint before jumping as far as he could to the carrier. Reaching the carrier but with his body hanging out the side, Naruto soon began to slip but just as he was about to fall to his death. Blake, Pyrrha along with everyone else grabbed him.

"Gotcha." said Blake as they pulled him in.

"Winter, we got him. Get us outta here." called a soldier with Winter closing the door and then shooting out of Vacou using the afterburners.

Looking out the window, Naruto soon began to burn with hatred. Yet another city fell and now the world was coming undone thanks to the arrival of the Dark Masters. Everyone turned to him as he slammed his hand on the glass window.

"I hate losing what I hold precious." said Naruto looking to his comrades and lovers. "I absolutely hate it."

"But what are we going to do?" asked Cinder stepping forward.

"We will kill them all. This. This is the time for us to fight for freedom. We fight. For the freedom and future of Remnant." said Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **Wow hey?**

 **Simply amazing. Adam is now dead and Salem has managed to escape along with Dyaus Pita. But with the Council now successfully summoning the Dark Masters to conquer Remnant once more, things are taking a much darker turn as the very world is slowly being destroyed.**

 **Can Naruto and everyone else save the world before it is too late? Can Naruto gain the other half of the relic to the tattoo on his back? Can Naruto stop the Dark Masters before time runs out?**

 **Find out and stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 42: Freeing The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	42. Chapter 42: Freeing The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to another action packed chapter of RWBNY.**

 **So this is it. The apocalypse is upon them once agin much like how it was when Nero was still alive. With the Dark Masters now unleashed upon the world for a second time, Naruto must find the necessary power to defeat the Dark Masters by either destroying them, or resealing them much like how Nero did it.**

 **Can he gain the needed power before the world of Remnant is plunged into eternal night? Or will he fail and watch as the world is swallowed whole by the darkness that has been released thanks to the stupidity of the Vacou Council.**

 **But with Naruto having gained a rather incredible power being in the form of Aether Mode, he has to find the other half of the relic he touched in order to call on the new power at will.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 42: Freeing The Devil.

Everyone stood in the Observatory room. Winter was also in the room while a Reaper flew the carrier. Everyone held faces of utter hatred that the crisis that was to befall them came to them when they were so close to stopping it.

"This is proving to be a nightmare by the second." said Cinder slamming her hands on the table before them.

"I agree with you there. But we must find a way to stop them. But how we go about doing that is another question." said Maya.

"Nero stopped the Dark Masters once by sealing them away into another dimension. If we can do it again, then we have a shot at saving Remnant." said Velvet (Crowe) before Naruto shook his head.

"Not possible. If the Dark Masters managed to break through once, then they can break through again. If we have to seal them away again. We must use a stronger seal." said Naruto before Velvet (Scarlatina) looked to him.

"You're the new Avatar Of The Aether. Surely you could just seal them or destroy them out right." she said with Naruto shaking his head.

"I may be the Avatar Of The Aether. But my spirit power still lacks. I must find the other part of the relic needed to complete my transition." said Naruto.

"But where to find it?" stated Yang gaining a puzzled look.

Thinking long and hard about it, Naruto soon realized the dream he had the other night. Slamming his own hands on the table, everyone looked to him to hear his findings.

"That's it. The other piece must be submerged in water. I remember this as I had a dream like vision the one night after having sex with Cinder..." trailed Naruto as everyone looked to Cinder.

"You had sex with him?" they all chimed together.

"We'll discuss that later. The place I was in, was a ruined city that was submerged in water. A temple of some kind rested in the centre as a powerful energy came from it. There I saw the relic needed to complete my transition." said Naruto with them beginning to think.

"What was the water like?" asked Maya. "Was it warm? Hot? Cold?"

"It was cold. Very cold." said Naruto with Blake gaining a lightbulb moment.

"That's it. Menagerie has a place where an ancient ruined city was supposedly sub merged in water. The waters around the area are extremely freezing that you may die from hyperthermia. That could be where the relic is hiding." she said.

"It's a strong possiblity worth checking." said Velvet (Crowe) with Yang raising her hand.

"This isn't pre school." said Maya slightly giggling at her comment.

"Whatever. Around my house, there is a rather large area of water which is also freezing cold. My father once told me that an ancient city once was there before it sub merged itself into water.

"Okay, that is now beginning to have our search become bigger." said Naruto.

"There may also be one of the coast of Atlas." said Sun. "The waters there are also freezing cold and whatnot. Rumors have it that an ancient city stood there before falling into the water."

"Great." sighed Naruto. "Three locations, three possiblities. We can't go on a scavanger hunt. But we need to stop the Dark masters before Remnant falls."

"I agree. We set out to Menagerie as soon as possible." said Winter with everyone heading out the room before both Naruto and Cinder were grabbed and pulled back in by Weiss, Blake and pretty much everyone who was extremely close to Naruto.

"Mind telling us as to why you two had sex?" asked Blake crossing her arms.

"It wasn't planned. But it just happened on its own." stated Cinder.

"So what? Did you accidently slip and plan to have your cock fall into her pussy?" barked Velvet (Scarlatina) to Naruto.

"I was invited to have some coffee, but I spilt some on my clothes. This resulted us to make out which turned into us having sex." said Naruto with Cinder nodding her head.

"So that was all that happened. But I have a question for you Cinder." said Pyrrha looking at the woman she faced in the past that nearly killed her if not for Naruto's interception. "Do you love Naruto?"

Cinder only responded by nodding her head while a blush graced her cheeks. Looking away and latching onto Naruto, she burried her face into his chest while Naruto held her close.

"I love him." said Cinder as she leaned up and kiss Naruto's cheek. "More than anything in the world."

"That's more than enough information for me to believe. I mean, you are now a comrade to us. And you've just proven that you do genuinely love Naruto. You're okay in my books." stated Blake as she walked out with everyone doing the same.

Looking over to Cinder who removed herself from Naruto, she looked down as she smiled to him.

"Thank you for loving me." she said with Naruto pulling her close making her moan from the surprise.

"I love you too." said Naruto giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Cinder returned the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth as they made out in the room. Breaking from the kiss, Cinder blushed hard as she brought her index and middle finger to her lips.

"Be seeing you around, my darling." she purred as she walked out the room.

"Guess I've also got to make myself look busy." said Naruto as he made it way out the room and headed outside to the balcony.

Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, he looked over to the horizon as the black clouds slowly spread across the sky. Pulling a drag from his cancer stick, he looked down to the rapidly moving fields below.

"Guess this is it. Huh Mito. The great evil you told me is only just beginning." said Naruto as he pulled another drag and creatively blew seven smoke rings.

Walking back inside after he finished his cigarette, he soon realized just how much everything was hinging on this one moment. Everything was riding on this one shot. Naruto had to save the world. That was what the Avatar Of The Aether was meant to do. He/she was chosen to be the one to keep the Spirit World running smoothly while ensuring the regular world was okay.

Once inside, he began to think on reasons why Salem would be destroying the cities that protected people? It seemed to be the one thing he never fully understood. Making his way to see Neopolitan in the medical bay, he knocked on the side and watched as she turned to look at him with a slight blush on her face.

"Naruto. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I want to know something. You've worked with Salem before haven't you?" asked Naruto with Neopolitan nodding her head.

"I have." she replied.

"What could be her reason for wanting to destroy the cities?" asked Naruto.

"The relics. She's after the reclics. The pieces of power that were used to help form humanity. She's after them. For what purpose. I have no idea." she stated with Naruto nodding his head.

"Not much to have concrete. But thank you." said Naruto turning to leave only to have his left hand grabbed by Neopolitan.

"I want to ask you a question." she said.

"Go ahead." said Naruto.

"I know I've only met you, and been with you for a short while. But I need you to know..." she trailed while going deep red. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Naruto's eyes widened for a short while before he closed his eyes and smiled. Removing his hand from her grasp, he stepped forward and be an inch from her body.

Neopolitan stood there. Completely red as a tomato as she gazed up at the man that had captured her heart. Feeling his strong arms wrap around her waist, she soon felt small shocks of pleasure shoot through her body as Naruto pulled her to him. Lowering his head, Naruto gave Neopolitan a passionate and quick kiss on the lips.

Her eyes shot wide before melting into the kiss, only to have Naruto break it. Staring up at his eyes while his own stared into hers. Both having the same unanswered question on their minds. But that question was soon answered when they dove in for another kiss.

This kiss lasted much longer than the first one as Naruto opened his mouth to allow Neopolitan's tongue to shoot into his mouth. Their hands traveled over each other's body. Naruto's hands moved to have one hand on the small of her back while the other felt up her amazing waist.

Neopolitan's hands too moved and were already snaked around his neck as she began to move them furiously and feverishly along his shoulder blades. Feeling his rigid and rugged back.

When breathing became necessary, they broke the kiss as Neopolitan looked deep into Naruto's eyes.

"What I want. Is you." she said as Naruto smiled to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Then I hope we can be more than just comrades." said Naruto as they broke the embrace and went back to what they were doing, almost as if nothing happened between them.

 **And scene.**

 **With three new locations and three possibilities for the other half of the relic to help Naruto transition into his full power, things are taking a much bigger turn as everyone scrambles to try and delay the inevitable.**

 **With Salem's plans slowly being revealed, Naruto and everyone must increase their rate of fighting, in order to stop both Salem and the Dark Masters. Preferably the Dark Masters.**

 **Can they stop this apocalyse clock before it hits zero?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 43: Gain For The Devil: Part 1.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	43. Chapter 43: Gain For The Devil: Part 1

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto told them about the dream he had that was the most logical place where the other half of the relic needed to help Naruto reach his full power. With the team now knowing of such a relic they have found out that there isn't one but three possible locations to find where this relic was.**

 **But with the Dark Masters now in their world, terra forming the lands to be suited to their needs while their soldiers kill every single person they could find. Along with Salem attacking them on the other side of the war. They find themselves being squeezed from both sides. With the two enemies gunning for them as they see them as a thorn in their side.**

 **Can they stop both of them before Remnant is destroyed?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 43: Gain For The Devil: Part 1.

The ship soon came close enough to have Menagerie to be seen on the horizon. Blake felt really excited to see her family once more. With the news that Adam was killed, a strong weight was pulled from her shoulders, allowing her to feel like she was walking on air.

But the only reason why they were here was to find if this was the location for the relic needed for Naruto to complete his transition into a full fledged Avatar Of The Aether. He needed the power of the other half of the relic tattooed on his back to gain the power needed to stop the Dark Masters.

The carrier soon landed along the beach of Menagerie. The carrier surprisingly was waterproof, seeing that it allowed for such an act to occur. The occupants got out and stretched their tired limbs. Cinder found nostalgia kick in. She had been here before in an attempt to recruit more fighters for the fight against the kingdoms of Remnant. But that was a long time ago.

People shot them looks of hate while others shot them looks of confusion. Reason being was that Velvet (Crowe) and Maya were walking alongside them. They had never seen or heard of these two women before. But the idea of having people who weren't Faunus turned those looks into hateful ones.

Walking to the house where Ghira and Kali stayed at, Naruto knocked with the door opening to show Kali standing there. She held a face that was of shock. Her gaze was fixed on Naruto as he stood there like nothing happened. The reports of his death had reached them. And seeing him here only meant that he wasn't. But to her, it was like she was staring at a ghost.

"Is that you Naruto?" she asked with Naruto nodding his head.

"It is. Long time no see, Kali." said Naruto with Kali nodding her head.

"We thought you were dead." she spoke.

"The reports were premature. I'm alive. I don't plan on dying just yet." said Naruto.

"That's good to hear. But why come here?" querried Kali.

"The ruined underwater city, mother." stated Blake stepping forward. "We must see it."

"Come inside." said Kali making way for them. "We'll talk more."

Walking inside, Kali closed the door and escorted them to where Ghira was. Once in the office of Ghira, Kali closed the door with the Faunus looking to them.

"So I am told that Naruto died that one day. Only to find him alive before me." said Ghira motioning them to take a seat. "Glad to see you're still kicking."

"Just goes to show how stubborn I am to die." retorted Naruto with Ghira giving a chuckle at the statement.

"So what brings you back?" asked Ghira as everyone sat down.

"The underwater city. We need to check it out. It may hold a relic to have Naruto unleash his full unrestrained power." replied Pyrrha.

"I see. But isn't his power already unrestrained?" asked Ghira with Winter shaking her head.

"His power is only half unleashed. He is to gain the other half of an ancient and powerful relic to unleash the needed power to stop the Dark Masters." said Winter.

"These Dark Masters. What are they?" asked Kali handing out tea for everyone present.

"These beings are not known to have existed before. It was only during the First Blight in the war against the Grimm did they show up. They are cosmic abominations that came from no where. But with their destruction, a single person rose to power and defeated them. This person was the first Reaper, Nero." said Maya with her friend nodding her head.

"I see. And is there any other ways to kill them?" asked Ghira.

"The regular soldiers can be, but only for a few minutes. They disappear after being killed only to show up somewhere else. As for their master, he can only be defeated by the Avatar Of The Aether." said Velvet (Crowe) taking a sip from her tea.

"And is this Avatar Of The Aether. Please give me a run down of it." questioned Ghira.

"The Avatar Of The Aether is the only person in existance who doesn't have an Aura. They are fully imbued with the power of the Aether. Or Spirit World. Meaning, that the Avatar Of The Aether is the one who has control over the Aether. However, he cannot bring the dead back to life." said Velvet (Crowe) giving Ghira a run down of it.

"Well, if it means stopping a nightmare, then by all means. Investigate these ruins. Just don't freeze yourself to death." said Ghira.

"We won't." said Neopolitan as they made their way to the beach.

Closing his eyes once they got to the beach, Naruto concerntrated. Using the power of Astral, he began to project his power outwards in a type of sonar pulse. Finding nothing after the first pulse, Naruto fired off another, but this time is was more stronger.

Finding nothing again Naruto fired off a third one. It was this third one that he found the lost city. Looking to everyone, they nodded their heads as Naruto turned to the sea before him.

"Don't take too long." said Cinder giving Naruto a quick kiss.

"I will do my best to find the relic." said Naruto.

"Good luck. We'll keep a look out here." said Velvet (Scarlatina) as everyone nodded.

Diving into the water, Naruto began to swim off to the place he sensed the underwater city. As he swam further and further away from the shore, the temperature in the water began to slowly drop. His power of Purgatory did little to keep his body warm, considering that Purgatory was like a Hell. Or it is Hell.

But he kept pushing forward. No matter how cold it would get, Naruto knew he had to get to where the city was. Once he felt he was close enough. He used his energy to launch into the air and he transformed into his Purgatory Mode. Not because of him getting cold. But because he needed to use his wings for extra speed when he'd dive down.

Once he had transformed into his Purgatory Mode, he spun to have his head to the water and he splashed straight in. Bringing his wings out, he propeled himself forward and began to swim down. Underwater, it was pitch black, he couldn't see how far it would go down. But for some reason, he could feel something. Like it was guiding him to something.

Naruto was really hoping it was the relic he needed. This water was getting extremely cold and he'd not really want to be down there. He could also feel that the breath he was holding was getting short. He had to make this quick. But as he swam down further, he spotted a blue glow. Making his way to the blue glow, he found that it was just an alter with a swirling blue ball of energy. Rather disappointing. But he soon felt his body move on its own. His right hand reached out and touched the blue orb. The blue orb soon disappeared into his arm with the blue stream in his arm glowing slightly brighter than normal. A strong rumble was heard as the alter soon began to rise from the ground.

Naruto found that there was no time to hesitate. Turning in the opposite direction, Naruto used his wings and his hands and feet to swim up to the surface. He could see just a faint sliver of the sun that hit the water above him. Swimming faster and faster as he could hear the sounds of the thing behind him gain more speed, Naruto broke the surface as he saw knocked back by a strong wave that burst forth as an object shot through and surged into the sky.

Looking onwards, Naruto watched as from the top emerged a glass circle which just turned to one area and then do nothing. What the hell? He swam all the way down there only to have this happen. What was all that for? Why?

But with this location now sorted out, Naruto swam to shore where everyone was marveling at the sight before them. He explained to them that it was the wrong one. Everyone soon held faces of defeat. But that was thrown away when they realized that there were still two more locations.

But Naruto had to get warm. Choosing to stay with Ghira and Kali, they made their way into the house where they settled in some rooms. Naruto took a quick shower while he began to think as to why that stone pillar shot out of the ground. Why did that happen? Was it connected somehow to the relic he needed?

Turning off the water, Naruto exited his bathroom in his room where he found Neopolitan sitting on his bed. She looked to be worried about something. Being the gentleman he was, he made his way to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"It's just that...we have done so much to try and stop the Dark Masters from arriving in our world. Should we fail, our world will be no more. I don't want to lose our world. Not when there is something I wish to fight for." said Neopolitan as she leaned against Naruto and then shifted to be straddling his lap.

"I know what you're going through Neopolitan. But we must stay positive. Once I have the other half of the relic, we can fight against Salem and stop the Dark Masters. We will win this war." said Naruto with Neopolitan diving in to capture his lips in a seering kiss.

"Please. I don't want to leave this world without having someone to love. So, if it's too much to ask. Please, love me." she said only for Naruto to kiss her with a quick kiss.

"I promise to be there for you." said Naruto with Neopolitan tackling his lips and pushing him down onto the bed.

After a few hours until late at night, Naruto lay in the bed while his and Neopolitan's clothes littered the area. The smell of sex, rich in the air. Looking to Neopolitan who as sleeping soundly into his chest, Naruto slowly crawled out from under her and made his way to the balcony where he lit up a cigarette. Looking to the destroyed moon, Naruto felt that this may probably be one of the last moon nights he'd have. Yes he told them to stay strong and that they were going to win this war. But in all honest truth. He didn't even know how he was going to stop the Dark Masters, let alone Salem.

Deciding to only get to it when he got to it, Naruto finished his cigarette and made his way back to bed where as he climbed in, Neopolitan snuggled back into his chest. Slinging an arm around her smooth and amazing waist, Naruto looked to the ceiling as sleep slowly claimed him.

The relic had to be found.

 **And scene.**

 **So they had arrived back at Menagerie only to find that the location there was fruitless. With only a pillar laying where Naruto investigated, they move on to the next one where they could hopefully find it.**

 **The next place is where Yang's home was. Hopefully there they'd find the object they need.**

 **Can they stop Salem and the Dark Masters in time?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 44: Gain For The Devil: Part 2.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	44. Chapter 44: Gain For The Devil: Part 2

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had gone back to Menagerie along with the team to see if the ruined underwater city there held the object Naruto needed to complete his turning.**

 **But with the place having nothing but only to have a pillar shoot into the sky with a circular glass at the top, meant they had to search the other locations. Up next, they'd be going to where Yang was raised. To her father's home.**

 **Can they truly find this object here?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 44: Gain For The Devil: Part 2.

Waking up to a new morning to find Neopolitan sitting on the bed with her back faced to him, Naruto moved over to her and slung an arm around her waist and kissed her neck. Neopolitan gasped from the sudden jolt of pleasure but welcome it as she placed a hand on the side of Naruto's face.

"Morning." said Naruto into her ear.

"Morning to you as well, my love." she said with Naruto smiling to her as he got out of bed and got dressed as well.

"We're leaving agin, right?" asked Neopolitan as she finished getting dressed and looking to Naruto who nodded.

"We're going to Yang's home. There we will find the ruined city and hopefully find the relic I need." said Naruto with Neopolitan walking to him and placing a hand on his cheek.

"You can do this. Myself and everyone else believes in you." she said as Naruto dove in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

The kiss was a quick peck on the lips but to the new couple, if left like forever. Neopolitan gave him a wink and made her way out the room. Naruto soon exited the room and arrived at the door to find a whole army of fighters at the door. From the uniform they had, they were the White Fang.

Getting weapons ready, a person stepped out and held up his hands in surrender. Everyone had dealt with the White Fang atleast once. And they all knew that they would easily kill at a moments notice.

"We don't wish to fight. We wish to join you. With Adam now dead, we have been left leaderless. Many of us agree that our actions were wrong. But Adam ruled us with an iron grip. Please, let us join you in hopes of stopping this nightmare." said the man with the rest agreeing with him.

"Then we are to fight against Salem. Should we have any hope of stopping the Dark Masters, we must stop Salem first. From there we can push forward and stop the Dark Masters." said Naruto.

"We are with you." said the soldier saluting them.

"Good." said Naruto turning to his friends, lovers, sister, and wives. "Everyone, let's mount up and fight. We must head to the next area where the relic is."

"Then let's get going." said Velvet (Crowe) with everyone agreeing with her.

Everyone made their way to the carrier and boarded it with Winter firing up the engines. Hopefully the next area would hold the relic. Hopefully.

As the ship flew over the ocean, everyone could be found in the Observatory as they looked at a holovision of the world of Remnant as Vacou went dark.

Clicking her tongue at how this was playing out, Cinder played har hands on the edge of the table.

"We've just lost a city. We have to find that relic fast. If this continues the world will be swallowed into darkness, forever." said Cinder with Naruto agreeing with her.

"We must've give into despair. Should we do, this world is already lost." he stated with everyone agreeing with him.

"Coming into range of Yang's home." said Winter.

"Copy, set her down 500 meters from the house." said Naruto.

"Copy that." called Winter over the intercom as they concluded the meeting.

With the carrier landing at the house, they got out with the Reaper forces along with the White Fang taking up the inititive to patrol and gaurd the carrier and surroundings. Walking out the carrier, Yang felt so excited to be back home. Her and Ruby bolted off the carrier ramp as their father came out the house to investigate the 7 storey carrier infront of his house.

"Yang? Ruby? What are you doing here?" asked Taiyang as he embraced his daughters.

"We need to check out those ruins here." said Ruby with her sister agreeing with her.

"But what do you wish to do with the ruins?" asked Taiyang not understanding.

"Naruto here needs to investigate them in order to ascend into becoming a full fledged Avatar Of The Aether." responded Yang with Taiyang arching an eyebrow as he folded his arms.

"What's an Avatar Of The Aether?" he querried.

"Long story. Tell you later." stated Naruto as he looked around.

"Okay? Well, the body of water is in its usual place. You know where it is." said Taiyang with the two sisters leading them around the house.

As they made their way, Naruto spotted a shadowy figure in the corner of his eye. Grabbing Osiris on his back he looked to see who it was. But sadly the person vanished without a trace. Looking over to the man she began to crush on, Maya arched an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Must be my imagination. But stay on your guard. We may have an unwanted guest." said Naruto with Maya nodding her head.

Making it to the water's edge, Naruto felt the power of Astral kick in, once again pulling his to somewhere. Looking to the others, he nodded and jumped straight into the water. As he swam he clutched his head as the Dark Masters spoke once more to him.

 **"You'll never defeat us. We are legion. We are many. And we will overwelm you with our power."** said the Dark Masters with Naruto regaining control.

 _'Dammit. I have to get this nightmare to end.'_ he thought as he swam down.

Once more he found the destroyed underwater city and once more, their efforts were fruitless. Reaching out again like he did in Menagerie, the blue orb flowed into Naruto's right arm with the glow gaining a more intense feel to it. The alter rose up like it did with the one in Menagerie and Naruto was launched out the water. Looking to find the pillar now standing proud over the land he looked to the glass object at the top only to find that it was a square glass unlike the other which was round.

Turning back to the shore, he spotted his comrades fighting against the enemies from the Dark Masters. Launching himself into the air, he transformed into his Aether Mode and called to everyone to get down. And get down they did. They all dropped to the floor as a beam of red and blue energy lept from Naruto's hands and vaporised the monsters. Flying back to them with him changing back to normal, Naruto knelt down as he tried to catch his breath.

"What were those things?" asked Yang very puzzled.

"Horrors. Foot soldiers and other types of infantry for the Dark Masters. They are repurposed people who blindly follow the Dark Masters." replied Velvet (Crowe) having read about them.

"Oh no." said Ruby as she sped to the home her father stayed in.

The rest also bolted to the house as they trailed Ruby. Coming to a stop outside the house, they came to the sight of the home on fire and Taiyang laying dead on the floor. Yang and Ruby broke down in tears as everyone hung their heads for the death of Taiyang. But as Naruto hung his head, he heard a voice in his head.

"Bring him back to life. His soul hasn't passed over yet." said the voice.

Slowly walking over to the corpse of Taiyang, Naruto knelt down to him and placed his right hand on the chest of Taiyang. When he hand touchd the body. Naruto's arm began to arc with lightning as he scrunched his eyes closed. Everyone watched on as the burn marks and slash on Taiyang began to vanish while Naruto began to take on those features. Blood flowed from his chest as heat was seen coming off the side of Naruto's face as scorch marks appeared there.

"Naruto. What are you...?" asked Yang only to be stopped by Maya.

"Don't. You'll interrupt the ritual." said Velvet (Crowe).

"Ritual?" asked Ruby as she looked to the two Reapers.

"One of the abilities the Avatar Of The Aether holds. If the Avatar Of The Aether has dominion over Astral, then just as the soul is about to cross over to the afterlife, the person can be resurrected. But that is only when the soul hasn't crossed over yet. People who have died can't come back. But this can be done." stated Velvet (Crowe).

"But what's happening to Naruto?" asked Neopolitan worried as to why Naruto's body was taking on the pain.

"This ability. It's called Reverse Timeline. As the host of Astral is using the ability, he/she takes the injuries of the person they are resurrecting and gives his/her own power in return. That is why Naruto is looking like this." replied Maya as Velvet (Crowe) nodded her head.

Naruto's face soon began to show signs of pain as his features distorted as pain racked his body. The scorch marks he had were getting too great as he felt the blood soak and stick to his shirt. But he had to keep pushing. But after a few minutes, Naruto was shot back as Taiyang shot up as a sharp breath of air flooded his lungs.

Blake and Pyrrha shot to Naruto as Pyrrha layed Naruto's head on her lap. Naruto's eyes were like glass as he looked to the heavens. Pyrrha soon had tears rolling down her cheeks as she lightly slapped Naruto's cheek.

"Dammit Naruto. Wake up. I lost you once. I will not lose you again. Come on wake up." she barked to her husband.

Blake covered her mouth as she too began to cry. But just as they were about to mourn a second time, Naruto breathed in sharply as he coughed a few times. The wounds he had vanished as he got to a sitting position. Everyone was so relieved that Naruto was okay.

"What just happened?" asked Naruto and Taiyang at the same time.

"Naruto here just saved your life before you could cross over into the Aether." replied Velevt (Crowe) stepping forward.

"Thanks, Naruto." said Taiyang with Naruto waving him off.

"Don't mention it." replied Naruto as they got up and looked at the house then to the looming pillar over head.

"What do we do now?" asked Taiyang with Naruto placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with us. We can keep you safe." he said with Taiyang nodding to him.

"Be better off with you now then live here and die." said Taiyang as they walked to the ship to head off to the last location.

Atlas awaited them.

 **And scene.**

 **Yet another crushing defeat as the second loaction doesn't have the object they need. With two possible locations gone and one more still on the table they journey to Atlas to find the last ruined city in order to gain the relic needed to stop the Dark Masters.**

 **But what will they do when they arrive at Atlas? Naruto is a wanted man there with a kill on sight order while Winter is also most likely placed on the wanted list for aiding and escaping with Naruto. Or better known as Prisoner No. 653271.**

 **Can they find the object before the army of Atlas zeroes in on their location once they've landed?**

 **Find out next week.**

 **Chapter 45: Gain For The Devil: Part 3.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	45. Chapter 45: Gain For The Devil: Part 3

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and the team had landed at the home Yang and Ruby grew up in. With Naruto following the same procedure of swimming down to the ruined underwater city, he has come again, empty handed.**

 **Hopefully the one in Atlas has the relic needed. With Vacou now gone dark and the Dark Masters pushing their efforts for world domination, the team of fighters must push harder if they ever wish to save Remnant.**

 **But now that their going to Atlas, things are going to get more tricky as Naruto and Winter will be targeted for being wanted.**

 **Can they make it to the city before they are captured?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 45: Gain For The Devil: Part 3.

As the carrier flew to Atlas, Naruto was seen pacing back and forth in the Observatory. He knew he had to go there in order to find the relic. Should it even be there. Their efforts had proven fruitless. So their hopes were hinging on this one final shot. A final shot for Naruto to gaining the last piece of the relic to have him as a complete, Avatar Of The Aether.

Cinder and Coco were in the Observatory with him as they watched their lover and love interest respectfully pace about the room. They knew why he was pacing. The last two possible locations were both fruitless. Coco soon placed a hand on the one she was crushing on, stopping Naruto from pacing.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." she said to him.

"I hope so, Coco." said Naruto. "The last two locations gave us nothing. Everything hinges on this last shot. The last shot to find the last piece of the relic. Without it, I cannot be a true Avatar Of The Aether." said Naruto with Cinder making her way to him and hugging him.

"We must stay true to what we are doing. We cannot faulter. We must keep moving forward. Or we die trying." she said.

"I know. But we must ensure the Dark Masters are destroyed before we die. If we all die in battle, then we are all doomed. Remnant will fall. Trapped in an endless cycle of death and destruction." replied Naruto as Cinder gave him a peck on the lips.

"I know. But I believe in your power. I believe that we can win this fight." said Cinder as Naruto thanked her.

"Naruto, we're coming into range of Atlas. Prepare yourself." said Winter over the intercom.

"Copy that." said Naruto as he walked out the room.

As the carrier landed at a landing bay, Naruto made his way to the door as it slowly opened. Turning to Winter and everyone else, he nodded to them as he pulled Osiris off his back.

"Alright. We're gonna be in for one hell of a fight. Everyone, get ready." said Naruto with everyone pulling out their weapons.

As the door opened, the sounds of gunfire pierced the air. When the door fully opened, a soldier was shot right before the ramp. Looking to where the shot came from, Naruto saw a whole bunch of Horrors holding what looked to be like rifles. But they were rather sinister looking as the fired at a few soldiers.

"Great. At least we don't have to worry about us being hunted." said Winter.

"Let's just move." said Naruto as they bolted out and joined the fray.

As they attacked the Horrors, a soldier soon took notice of the group as they tore their way through the enemy. His eyes soon widened when they saw who it was. Naruto and Winter. The two most wanted people in Atlas. Radioing it in, he carried on fighting against the monsters they wer facing.

Naruto used his ability, Overload and charged head first into a cluster of Horrors, scattering them like bowling pins as everyone else stood there in awe. Running back to them as he duck down, sliding on the ground and taking down a Horror that came from behind Coco, he sliced it in half and killed it instantly.

"Thanks." said Coco as she fired at the Horrors.

"You're welcome." replied Naruto as he placed his hand on Yang.

"You may feel tingly." said Naruto.

"What do you...whoa." said Yang as she felt her Aura shoot through the roof.

Naruto felt his own power become half of what it was as Yang's own became double of what it was. Finding that she could hit twice as hard that previous, she charged in and took out quite the amount of Horrors coming to them. Everyone was impressed beyond compare at what just happened.

"Overload. My other Semblance. I am able to push my own power, or someone else's to be double of what it was before. Though I have to half my own power in order to do it." replied Naruto as he cleaved a Horror in half.

"Rather helpful." said Cinder as she used her Fall Maiden power to mow down a few Horrors.

As the battle neared its end, a few soldiers made their way to them while the group readied their weapons to take them down. But it never came as they all saluted them. General Ironwood was seen walking to them as he slid his pistol back into the holster.

"General." said Naruto.

"Good to see you're still kicking. I knew you were too stubborn to die." said Ironwood with Naruto smirking.

"Any idea why you were being attacked by Horrors?" asked Naruto with Ironwood nodding his head.

"I do actually." said Ironwood. "Jaques Schnee. He tampered with our defenses and brought the monsters here. He seems to be controlled by those things."

"That's not possible General." said Velvet (Crowe) stepping forward. "The Dark Masters have his mind now. He is their puppet."

"Then how do we stop them?" asked Ironwood.

"Naruto here needs to get to the underwater city you have here. There is probably something down there that will help him reach his full potential." said Winter.

"I see." said Ironwood. "We'll take you there. But I must warn you. Those things have been found along the water's edge. They haven't gone in the water as they keep burning when they touch the water."

"Then let's get a move on. The more time we spend wasting here is another piece of land gone." said Maya with everyone agreeing with her.

As they walked along, Naruto could feel the ever present allure of the Astral power within him. It was more stronger than what it was when he went to the previous locations. This was incredible. It had to be here. It just had to be. As they came to beach, they spotted a lot of Horrors at the water's edge, trying to go in but failing at it.

Dispatching of them easily and having them fizzle out of existance, Naruto once more entered the freezing waters. Swimming further and further, Naruto felt something was off. Like they were being led into a trap or something. His suspicions were soon confirmed when the Dark Masters spoke into his mind.

 **"We see you, Avatar Of The Aether."** the looming voice bellowed.

"Shut up. You can't stop me from destroying you." barked Naruto.

 **"That is where you're wrong. We will destroy you very soon. And this world will be ours."** they bellowed as the voice vanished from Naruto's mind.

Finally making it to the area the pulling sensation was coming from, Naruto dived down and once more, he made it to the city. Making his way into the centre of the city, he swam to the temple. Only to find that his efforts were once more in vain. Reaching out once more, the blue glowing orb floated into Naruto's arm with the pillar shooting up again. But this one didn't have a square one like the one at Yang's home or a circle one like the one in Menagerie. This one had a triangle.

Swimming back to shore Naruto was greeted with a gun being pointed at his head by Jaques who stood there as his son, Whitley also stood there. Cocky brat was all that ran through Naruto's mind as he slowly got up.

"You thought you could stop me? That's extremely funny. But as you can see, I've beaten you to it. You are to die by my hand. And the Dark Masters shall reward me for such a feat." said Jaques.

"They only wish for destruction. You really think that the Dark Masters would ensure you'd get that reward?" retorted Naruto with Jaques pulling the hammer to the pistol back.

"I will be rewarded. Sadly for you, you won't be around to see it." he said as he slowly squeezed the trigger.

But before Jaques could even fire the gun, that would end Naruto then and there, a sudden Earthquake shook the grounds as the setting sun turned a bright blue along with the flowing stream in Naruto's arm.

The pillar behind him soon blasted a powerful beam of white light in a direction and caused a sudden burst of blindness to the enemies. Using this to his advantage, Naruto tackled Jaques to the ground and slammed his hand on the sand which caused Jaques to let go of the gun.

But Jaques had another trick up his sleeve. Pushing Naruto off him and looking to his son who had fizzled out of existance and into a vapour, he watched as his son joined his own body. Jaques then turned to Naruto as a sinister smile graced is lips.

"You cannot even hope to beat me. I am one with the Dark Masters. I will kill you easily." said Jaques as he hovered a foot off the ground.

"Let's just see about that." growled Naruto as a burst of power was seen off him as he stood there in his Aether Mode.

Yes it was still an immature transformation as Naruto couldn't sustain it for long periods of time, but it was still quite powerful in the end. Charging straight for Jaques, Naruto did a rugby styled tackle and continued charging away from the beach and flew straight into Jaques' mansion. Skidding on the ground as he used Jaques as a surfboard, Naruto soon found himself being launched away as Jaques grabbed Naruto's foot and threw him off.

Digging his nails into the ground as he came to a sudden halt. Steam flowed from his hand as he glarred to Jaques who got to his feet. Both of them glarred at each other as Naruto began to increase his power.

"I have sided with the Dark Masters for one reason. To rule over everything I see. What side did you back? The underdogs. You will always stay an underdog. Always." said Jaques as he charged to Naruto only to be in a stalemate with with the new host of the Aether.

" **I** r **e** f **u** s **e** t **o** l **o** s **e** h **e** r **e."** growled Naruto as he fought back against Jaques.

"Well, you sure are." said Jaques as he began to push down on Naruto.

Seeing Osiris off to the side, Naruto thought of somthing. It was extremely risky, but he had to do it. Either it was that or continue fighting this guys forever. With Jaques'concerntration on him, this was the perfect opportunity.

Switching back to normal before his own power was eaten away. Naruto looked to see everyone running into the hole where Naruto was, he smiled to them.

"Ensure you have First Aid ready." said Naruto as he looked at Jaques.

"Yeah, cause you're gonna need it." said Jaques with Naruto shaking his head.

"More like you. Dumb fuck." said Naruto as he whistled.

Osiris soon floated off the ground, the blade turning to face Naruto and soon barreled down to him. Naruto braced himself at what was about to happen. And soon enough, both were impaled with Osiris. Jaques stammered back, pulling Osiris out of both of them as he looked to the blade sticking out of him.

"Not possible." he said as he dropped to the floor.

Naruto breathed in sharply as he looked on and soon collapsed to the ground as he held the part where he was stabbed. Which was his chest. Everyone bolted to him as they tried to stop the bleeding. But as they did that, a rather evil laugh echoed through the mansion as the corpse of Jaques got off the floor and turned to Naruto with the scythe falling out of him.

"You really thought that would kill me? You have another thing coming." he growled as Naruto got up from the ground and glarred at the man.

"You w **ill die."** hissed Naruto transforming into his Purgatory Mode and dashing to Jaques.

The two engaged in a powerful battle of punches and kicks. The ground shook with every blow exchanged. Grabbing one punch and throwing one himself Naruto used his strength and broke Jaques' hand as he headbutted Jaques.

Watching as Jaques staggered backwards, Naruto sped to him and brought a fist back and did a charged punch at him. Jaques flew into the air as Naruto flew up to meet him. Killer intent burned in Naruto's eyes as he grabbed Jaques and proceeded to choke him. Looking down he spotted a spike on the mansion roof. Looking back to Jaques as he smiled, he shot straight down as he broke the sound barrier in the process.

"Wait. Don't do this. I only did it because of the family I love." said Jaques in an ettempt to throw Naruto off.

 **"Not this time."** barked Naruto as he grabbed Jaques' feet and began to spin him.

As the spike came closer and closer, Naruto stopped spinning and soon, in the blink of an eye. Naruto crashed to the ground, holding the shoes of Jaques as blood dripped down to the ground.

Everyone ran out to find Naruto as he threw away the shoes as he looked up to the moon in the sky. Iluminating the corpse of the now dead Jaques. Everyone gasped as the looked on. Getting over their awe at how Naruto killed Jaques, they turned to him just as he transformed back to normal and collapsed on the floor.

"Get him into the med bay." order Maya as Pyrrha, Weiss, Winter Blake and Yang sprinted to Naruto and lifted him up while they placed his weapon on his body.

"You're not dying again." said Pyrrha as she held up Naruto's head.

"If we don't get him into a med bay. He will die." said Velvet (Crowe) as she looked to how much blood Naruto had lost.

 **And scene.**

 **So their efforts have been in vain once more as the last location turned out to once more have a large pillar much like the other locations. But with the third location now having been unlocked with a pillar, something amazing happened.**

 **A beam of energy shot out from the pillar and most likely from the others. What does this mean?**

 **As well, Jaques has been defeated by Naruto who impaled him through the chest with a spike on the mansion's roof. As it turned out, both Jaques and Whitley had both been indoctrinated by the Dark Masters. The influence of the Dark Masters grows ever stronger.**

 **Can they stop the Dark Masters in time?**

 **Only time will tell.**

 **Chapter 46: Explaining The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	46. Chapter 46: Explaining The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where they made their way to Atlas to get to the last ruined city in hopes of finding the last piece to help Naruto reach his full potential as The Avatar Of The Aether.**

 **But upon arrival, they find Atlas being attacked by Horrors. Not only that, but Jaques has been indoctrinated by the Dark Masters. Forcing Naruto's hand, the two engage in battle which resulted in Naruto to stab himself and Jaques with Osiris. But seeing that Jaques still got up, Naruto killed him by impaling him with a spike on the mansion rooftop.**

 **With Naruto losing quite the amount of blood they take him to a med bay in the carrier. But this wasn't the only thing that happened. When the last pillar was brought up from the sea, they fired a powerful beam of energy. Where did this beam go to?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 46: Explaining The Devil.

Placing Naruto onto a bed, the wheeled him into the med bay as everyone ran beside him.

"Don't you dare die on us." hissed Weiss as they ran.

As they made it to the room, Velvet (Crowe) shoved them all outside and closed the door with a light coming on to show that the room was in use. Everyone stood outside the room, waiting for the Reaper to come out and hopefully shed some light on the news about Naruto's condition.

He had already died once, they were hoping he wasn't gone for good this time. They had just got him back. The sheer thought of something like that happening sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"He'd better pull through." barked Yang as she paced with Pyrrha and Blake.

"He's too tough and stubborn to die." said Nora.

"Yeah, that's true. He did after all get slashed across the stomach and then impaled through the back. And he's still kicking. If he died like this, he'd lose his title as him being a badass." said Neopolitan with everyone agreeing with her.

After a few hours of waiting, the light went off and Velvet (Crowe) was seen walking out the room while taking off some surgical gloves. Everyone approached her to hear what she had to say. Velvet (Crowe) smiled to them as she nodded her head.

"He did lose quite a lot of blood, but he's stable. He's right now resting. You may go and see him." she said with everyone bolting into the room to find Naruto in a bed as an oxygen mask lay on his face.

Blake sat on his left while Cinder sat on his right. Reaching over, Cinder took Naruto's hand into her own and smiled to him as she brought the hand up to her cheek.

"I'm proud of you. You held on with all your might. You're truly as stubborn as you are headstrong." she said with the rest ageeing with her.

"That he is. He refuses to yeild to defeat, even when he's at his most vulnerablest." said Winter as she folded her arms.

Soon enough, with the day closing to an end as the carrier flew off from Atlas, everyone decided to grab a wink of sleep. Blake and Ruby stayed in the room with Naruto as he slept there. But as Naruto was resting, Naruto's own spirit left his body.

Opening his eyes to find his body laying there while his spirit body looked to be glowing with a yellow energy and himself being almost transparent, Naruto floated about the room until he felt a pulling sensation. He soon found himself moving through the carrier, through the skies of Remnant and into the heavens. What he saw was beyond his understanding. All three pillars that were the previous locations they went to, were all active and were firing a beam of energy to on singular spot. The very spot that the beams were shining on, was the continent shaped like a dragon. Right in the middle of it.

Soon he heard a voice speak into his mind as he looked on.

"Find the power that will unite. And send the enemies to their eternal damnation."

He soon found himself dropping back down to the carrier and back into his own body. Shooting up to be awake, Naruto opened his eyes as a powerful gasp escaped his lips as he surged upright.

Cinder and Blake were awakened by the noise and saw Naruto awake and well. Both of them hugged him as he sat there dumbfounded.

"You had us so worried." they said.

"I'm fine. But there is something that I must discuss with everyone." said Naruto getting out of bed and taking the medical equipment off him.

"What is it?" asked Cinder.

"The true location of the last piece needed." said Naruto.

"We'll gather everyone in the Observatory." said Blake with her and Cinder leaving.

"I pray that we make it in time before Remnant falls." said Naruto as he got ready.

Once everyone was in the Observatory, Naruto flipped the switch on for the holo screen. Interacting with the holo screen, Naruto placed his finger on the spot he saw.

"Those pillars weren't just simple relics of the past. They were actually beacons. All three beams intersect into one section. Here." said Naruto pointing to the spot he saw.

"The dragon continent? But that's impossible. There haven't been reports of a settlement being there in the first place." said Winter as she knew this was true as she had been there before.

"Unless..." started Velvet (Scarlatina). "...There was one in the past. Stories passed down from my mother and father by their parents and so on. They said that an ancient and powerful race known as the Vril-Ya. An ancient race known to be human-alien hybrids. The Vril-Ya were once the only race living on Remnant. Living peacefully for a time in history. But that changed before they were attacked long ago. Not by the Dark Masters. But by a whole different race. According to history as well, alongisde the Aether, there is a dimension known as the Dark Aether. A world where all negative energy in its raw form exists. The Vril-Ya worshipped their own gods which were known as the Keepers. Guardians of the known universe. They served as mediators between the gods and the humans. The Vril-Ya worshipped the Keepers, and indirectly, were worshipping the gods. But that all changed when some of the Keepers came into contact with the Dark Aether. They were corrupted and changed to become an evil entity that was said to have created the Dark Masters. Thus began the war between the Keeper along with the Vril-Ya against the brethren of the Keepers that were corrupted. Eventually, the Keepers won the battle by sealing away their corrupted brethren within the Dark Aether. After countless years spent inside the Dark Aether, the corrupted Keepers turned and developed into a new race known as the Apothicons."

"So this war has happened before all of us were pulled from the primordial muck." stated Weiss with Velvet (Scarlatina) nodding.

"Correct. Now, as we all know, before Nero, the previous Avatar Of The Aether before Naruto. Lindow existed. It was said that Lindow some how appeared out of no where, claiming to be from the future. There, Lindow was granted the power of the Purgatory side of the Aether in a petition to beg the gods for help. The gods agreed to this deal by bestowing power upon a worthy soul every generation to bear the burden of the Aether and the key to stopping the destruction of reality itself. This also drove the two gods who bestowed the power, into exile due to meddling in mortal affairs by the other gods. But the deed had been done and it couldn't be reversed. With the Apothicons return upon the mortal world, Lindow challenged the Apothicons and won the battle and sent them back into the Dark Aether. As the years passed, Lindow passed on and the Vril-Ya awaited the birth of a new Avatar Of The Aether. But the arrival of a new Avatar never came. With a new threat brewing before them, the Vril-Ya made one last attempt to stop the nightmare before it came. By using the residual power of Lindow's own power and breaching the Aether itself, they stole a core crystal from Astral, and Purgatory. By using their combined strength of all their people, they created the relics of power. Known in their language as Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm. Or Demon Gate in our tongue. That was the name they gave the relic they made from the crystal stolen from Purgatory. Once the relic was made, they made the next one, named Kreeholo lu Kreemasaleet, better known as Wolf Howl."

"Wait. I thought The Avatar of The Aether was the only one who could travel to the Aether." said Neopolitan with Velvet (Scarlatina) holding up a hand to stop her.

"That's where things get complicated. See, when the two gods who bestowed the power on Lindow, the other gods were furious yes. But they chose to just live with the actions that the two gods did. Choosing to let the Aether be a seperate dimension as it was, they became careless. The Vril-Ya created a powerful device with it and breached the Aether. With the knowledge of the Aether being breached like it was and having a crystal of the Aether removed, the gods became enraged. They sealed the Aether completely but not before the Vril-Ya developed a powerful portal that could open the doorway to the Aether once more. But the gods found the portal and destroyed it, not knowing another was created as a diversion. With the Aether no longer accessable to them the Vril-Ya created the relics of power stolen from the Aether. Sensing the immense power coming from the two crystals, they learnt of how foolish they were. The two relics resonated with each other, granting incredible power that no ordinary person could weild. Chosing to seal it away, they hid one in their home continent, the other in a lush open area. That was where Naruto found the Demon Gate relic. Only an Avatar Of The Aether can use this power as they are connected directly to the Aether. The Vril-Ya finally had a weapon powerful enough to stop the Apothicons, but never used it as they lacked the key ingrediant. An Avatar Of The Aether. The remaining gods chose to help the mortals, but only once. And resealed the Apothicons back into the dimension they came from. As time went on, Nero was born, then becoming the new Avatar Of The Aether. But only gaining the Astral power. The rest you know." concluded Velvet (Scarlatina).

"Apothicons, Dark Masters. Vril-Ya. This is all too much. So much history and blood shed our world has faced off." said Yang as everyone tried to understand what they were told.

"So, the Dark Masters could very well be these, Apothicons." said Naruto with his Faunus wife nodding her head.

"Correct. In order to make things right, you must gain the last relic. Use the power and stop the Dark Masters. A final wish from an extinct race." stated Velvet (Scarlatina).

"Okay, let's head to that dragon continent. And find the last piece of our puzzle." said Naruto with everyone agreeing with him.

 **And scene.**

 **So the full story of how everything fits in with each other has just been revealed. The continent in Remnant used to inhabited by an ancient race called the Vril-Ya.**

 **Learning of their struggles and life from Velvet (Scarlatina), they find that more has been revealed regarding the Avatar Of The Aether. And what the power is capable of entirely. With such knowledge, they embark to the lost city that was once there.**

 **Will they be able to find what they are looking for?**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 47: Completing The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	47. Chapter 47: Completing The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for RWBNY.**

 **So the last place we left off was where everyone had gained the knowledge of the place where the last piece of the relic needed is. With the knowledge now out there about an ancient civilization in the days of old, about the Vril-Ya, the Keepers and the Apothicons, they choose to embark to the dragon continent no matter what.**

 **Hopefully, Naruto can reach his full potential and stop the Dark Masters from destroying Remnant and turning it into their own twisted world. But also, they have to deal with Salem and her band of misfits as well.**

 **A Hunter's life is never truly over.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 47: Completing The Devil.

As the carrier flew to the dragon continent, their destination coming into sight as they near their location, Naruto felt rather bad for what happened when he versed and killed Jaques who had swallowed up Whitley. So intern, he killed both of them in the process. Finishing off his cigarette and making his way into the carrier, Naruto spotted the two of them.

Getting their attention, he brought them to a secluded area of the ship.

"How are you girls doing?" asked Naruto to Winter and Weiss.

"We're doing fine. Why do you ask?" asked Winter with her sister nodding her head.

"That's not what I meant." said Naruto scratching his head at how he'd say this. "What I meant is how are you doing with the knowledge that I just killed the only family you have?"

Weiss meerly chuckled while Winter placed a hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"You think we're hating you for killing our father and brother?" asked Winter with Naruto nodding his head.

"I am." replied Naruto only to have Weiss hug him while Winter gave him a peck on the lips.

"There's nothing to worry. To us, they were already dead. Both Whitley and father never really cared for us. He was always trying to control us in every way possible. When you killed them, we never thought much of it. Our father died before you killed him." said Weiss with her sister agreeing with her.

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Naruto with them nodding their heads.

"We are. Believe us, if we cared for them, you'd be dead by now." said Winter.

"Then I'm glad to be of help." said Naruto.

"So we've also decided. Who will run the Schnee Dust Company now? I'll run it from now on. But this time, I'll ensure I do a better job than my father." said Winter with Weiss agreeing.

"Alright then." said Naruto.

"Coming in range of the dragon continent." said Maya over the intercom.

Everyone soon came to the door as the carrier landed on the rich soils of the continent, stepping out to find the land rather lush and wonderful, they soon spotted a city far ahead. Though it looked to be destroyed. Most likely everything around them was from the war all those years ago along with the weather having a massive impact.

Everyone readied weapons as they walked through the city. The wind howled as it blew through the ruined buildings. Sending chills down everyone's spines. Something soon caught their eye as they moved further into the city. It was rather massive and seemed to have been the product of an ancient ritual of some sorts. ( **A.N.** Excavation site where Pack A Punch is in Origins).

Moving towards the centre where the ritual site was, Naruto's right arm began to glow extremely bright. Naruto could also feel a strong power flowing through his body. This had to be it. There was no other reason why he was feeling this way. Once they made it to the area, they found that there was a hole in the floor. Jumping down into the hole, they made their way down in what looked to be a chamber of some sorts. A large blue disk sat proudly in the middle that seemed to have a strange carving etched into it. Finding a set of stairs leading further down, they made their way and found that there was another disk found at the bottom that looked to also be the one upstairs. But when they made it down, they found a statue of a man holding a sword with the tip of the ground and his hands resting on the hilt of the sword.

Walking up to the statue, they found some writing on the plaque. It was translated to read as such though the surname was faded horribly and unreadable:

Lindow.

Powerful ally to the Keepers and fighter for the Vril-Ya. Cast out from the future, and saving grace to all people.

2077-2127.

"Lindow. He was born in the future. So this date must've been from the day he arrived, to his death." said Velvet (Crowe) taking pictures of such a find.

"Must be. Though for some reason. It feels that I know him." said Naruto looking puzzled.

"How is that possible?" asked Maya.

"He's a dude from the future. We're in the year 2181. How does he jog your memory?" she asked.

"I don't know." said Naruto as he placed his hand on the statue only for cracks of a blue light appear on the statue.

They watched on as the statue crumbled away to reveal a secret doorway. Deciding to venture forward, they walked into the doorway only to find a really incredible looking device. It seemed to be nothing like they had ever seen before. It looked to be a type of machine with cables littering the place with a massive pyramid structure in the middle of the device. ( **A.N.** MPD device from Moon BO3. Not the one from BO1).

As they approached the device a looming voice echoed overhead.

 **"At last, the Avatar Of The Aether stands before us. Oh how long we have waited for this moment. Where we can end this war with the Apothicons once and for all."** said the voice.

"Uh, hate to disappoint. But we're at war with the Dark Masters. I have no idea on what you mean by the Apothicons." said Blake.

 **"They are one and the same. But now, Avatar Of The Aether. Step into the device and we will begin your acsenion to unleash your full power."** echoed the voice with the machine opening up.

Slowly stepping up to the machine, Naruto peered into the machine and found a rather shallow hole in the centre while blue energy arced out of the hole. Looking back to everyone else, Naruto nodded to them.

"Here goes nothing." he said as he stepped into it.

Finding himself being pulled out his body while the machine's pyramid arms closed up. Everyone soon heard the cries of some monsters coming down to them.

"Oh shit." said Yang readying her weapons with everyone doing the same.

"Let's give him some time to do his thing." said Velvet (Scarlatina).

Naruto found himself floating through a wide open abyss while objects layed displaced throughout the area. Objects and people frozen in time as animals never seen before flew about the area. And Naruto swore he saw a whale with 7 fins swim by him.

"Welcome to a Dimension known as the Void." came a voice behind him.

Turning around. Naruto found a man to he in his thirties while his hair was a snow white colour. He wore a black trench coat, grey jeans, combat boots and black fingerless gloves. His left arm was the same as Naruto's own left arm. While two black cat ears rested on his head while his hair colour was also black. And then it hit Naruto.

"Lindow?" asked Naruto with the man nodding his head.

"Yes. I was the first Avatar Of The Aether. And I know why you are here. To gain your true power." said Lindow with Naruto nodding his head.

"I need the power to defeat the Dark Masters." said Naruto with Lindow holding up a hand to stop him.

"First. I have to tell you a story." said Lindow as he vanished and reappeared by Naruto.

"I was born to a family that was nothing I have experienced, I had everything I ever wanted and more. Attended an academy called Fenrir Academy. There I was regarded as a problem child due to how I felt. I felt like people were comparing myself to my father. I hated that. There I ran away from home and came across a relic never seen before. I could feel a sense of power coming from it. But when I touched it, I found myself thrown into the past. I found many things here. The Vril-Ya, a world of peace and tranquility. A place where I can say I belong. No wars or anything. Yes there were Grimm running about, but their defenses were incredible. A race of cosmic guardians watched over us. The Keepers. The gods, the Aether, everything was made accessible to us. There was only one rule in regards to the Aether. Never to do anything to the Aether in terms of personal gain. But we were foolish. With the Aether, resided the Dark Aether. A handful of Keepers found this, Dark Aether and set to understand it. They were corrupted when they found it. Keepers were turned against their own as the Dark Aether was soon unleashed upon the world. And so a war began. The corrupted Keepers became the Apothicons up against their own brethren. The Vril-Ya too fought against the Apothicons but were soon found losing in the war. In a bid to turn the tide against the Apothicons. I petitioned the gods to grant me the power of the Aether to smite the Apothicons. Two of the gods agreed with me and granted the power of the Aether unto me. But the rest of the gods saw this as a breach of contract in terms of not meddling in mortal affairs. The two gods were banished from the world and were thrown into exile. With the power of the Aether now residing in me, I sought to stop the war against the Apothicons. I succeeded, but the cost, too great. Many of the Vril-Ya were killed and only a handful remained alive. As the years went on, I fell in love and married a Vril-Ya. She gave birth to my child and we live happily. But on my death bed, the Apothicons returned from the seal I created, only to be warped into what you call, the Dark Masters. After my death, I watched on from the Aether as the remaining Vril-Ya fought against our old enemies. But with them only being a few left, they chose to create a different way. One where they created a portal to the Aether. And stole two crystals from the Aether. This is one such portal that exists. The rest you probably know from legend." concluded Lindow with Naruto agreeing.

"So, this is my destiny. To stop the Dark Master...er...the Apothicons. And stabilise the dimensions." said Naruto with Lindow nodding head head and handing Naruto the final relic needed.

The relic burned onto Naruto's back, thus forming the full tattoo of the Yin Yang. With the power now part of Naruto, Lindow placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Stop this nightmare. Stop this chaos. And ensure a new life for all people of Remnant. I know you can do it. And I'm sorry, father." said Lindow as Naruto fizzled out of existance.

Back in the real world, everyone was facing against not only the monsters that came in after them, but also Salem who led the attack. Everyone was struggling to keep them at bay. At least until the MPD opened up for Naruto to return.

Their prayers were answered when the device opened up and Naruto was seencoming up and out from the MPD. But he was more different. He was seen in his Aether Mode as he floated above the MPD while his wings opened up behind him and flew to Salem and pinned her down.

 **"I** f **r** e **e** y **o** u **r** m **i** n **d** f **r** o **m** y **o** u **'r** e **o** p **p** r **e** s **s** o **r** s." said Naruto as he placed a hand on her chest and pushed the full unbridled power of the Aether into her.

Salem screamed out in pain as Naruto continued to push his power into her. After atleast a minute of pushing his power into her, a shadowy being floated out of Salem as the shadow howled in frustration and fizzled out of existance. Salem went limp when Naruto removed his hand from her and got off her.

Slowly waking up, Salem slowly got up to a sitting position and looked around before looking at the group before her. Looking down as tears flowed down her cheeks. She smiled rather warmly.

"Thank you for getting that thing out of me. I have been crying out for days for someone to get that thing out of me." she said getting to her feet and Naruto transforming back while the monsters turned into piles of mush.

"Salem. You are here by freed from your captors. Will you join us in stopping the Apothicons?" asked Naruto with Salem nodding her head.

"It would be my honor. I also know where they will begin their final ritual in turning Remnant into a twisted version of itself." said Salem.

"Where?" asked Blake.

"Vale." was Salem's only reply.

 **And scene.**

 **So with Naruto now having the full potential of the Aether bestowed on him at last, the final battle can begin. And the place where it will begin is Vale. The place Naruto grew up and once called home.**

 **Can they stop the Apothicons in time before it's all too late? Will Naruto seal away the Apothicons much like how Lindow did? Or will he choose a different approach? He can't very much remove the darkness in them as they have had it in them since the days of old.**

 **And what did Lindow mean by father?**

 **Chapter 48: The Aether And The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	48. Chapter 48: The Aether And the Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So here we are. The last chapter for RWBNY. What a ride it has been. Now before I begin this last chapter. There is the discussion as to what new fanfic will take its place. And I've decided to keep with the RWBNY series and have thus created the new fanfic: RWBNY: Shadows Of the Past.**

 **This epic sequal to the fanfic RWBNY will be taking the slot of RWBNY. Now some of you will send hate mail and other things as to why I shouldn't have done that. But I don't give a shit. My profile, my fanfics, my rules.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had at last gained the full power of the Aether and is now heading to Vale, the place where it all began for him. And the place where it will end. Hopefully.**

 **With Naruto having such power, will he choose to seal the Apothicons away like how Lindow and Nero did? Or will he choose something different?**

 **Find out in this final chapter.**

 **Yes I know it's early, but I'm just so excited.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 48: The Aether And The Devil.

As the carrier headed to Vale for the first and possibly the last time, Naruto couldn't help but feel anxious about the whole thing. Everything was riding on him and what he was going to stop this nightmare. Should he seal away the Apothicons like how Nero and Lindow did, then it would only end up as another instance where the Apothicons would break free and try once more to destroy the world and rebuild it how they wanted it.

But there was one other way for him to stop them. But he worried if he didn't have enough power to do it. He could be seen right now, leaning over the railing of the carrier, a cigarette in his hand as he breathed out some smoke. This was possibly the last time he'd have a cigarette. Or hold those he loves close and laugh with people he called friends. But his musings were cut short when a voice was heard behind him.

Turning he saw Velvet (Crowe) standing there as she looked on to Naruto. She looked to also be on edge as they flew to Vale for the final fight.

"Do you feel we can win against this war?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"I have no regrets. I believe we will win." said Naruto as he finished his cigarette and threw it away from him.

"I just don't want to lose what I have. I have so many people I can rely on here. I have so many things left undone. I don't want to die." she said only to have Naruto make his way to her and pull her into a hug.

"Then fight. Fight for what you want. Fight to preserve what you wish for. And when you can't fight anymore, pick yourself up and tell your mind, one more time." said Naruto as Velvet (Crowe) looked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Don't leave me. I don't want to go through this alone." she said with Naruto smiling.

"I'm not going anywhere." he replied.

And in that moment, the two consumated their love for one another. Their bodies fell onto Velvet (Crowe)'s bed as the two worked desperately to get each other out of their clothes. Their bodies moved with passion as they explored each other's bodies. Sweat beaded down their bodies as they made love to each other. It would only take a few more hours until they reached Vale, but until then, this day belonged to them.

By the time the pilot told them that they were approaching Vale, Naruto and Velvet (Crowe) got out the bed and got dressed, Velvet thanked Naruto for such a passionate session which only made Naruto smile to her and kiss her in response.

Walking out the carrier and onto the deck, they looked on to the city of Vale. But their hopes were dashed at hoping that make it in time. When they saw the city burning as Horrors that flew were seen bombarding the city from the air while Horrors ran amock on the ground. The Apothicons were already here.

Looking to everyone, Naruto saw them nod their heads as the carrier came to a stop. Pulling out an earpiece, they all got ready. But that was before Qrowe brust through the doors.

"We've got a problem." he said.

Following him, they came to the sight of Salem sitting in the one med bay while her hair flowed down her shoulders. No longer being tied up.

"So what's the problem?" asked Weiss.

"It's about that beast I created. Dyaus Pita. That thing is waiting for you in Vale. I promise you. Should you face against that thing. You will die." said Salem.

"You created the thing?" barked Pyrrha.

"Easy Pyrrha, she was being controled. It wasn't her fault." said Naruto with Salem nodding her head.

"Just a heads up. The Dark Masters are after the relics left by the gods. With them, they will destroy this world." said Salem.

"Copy that." said Naruto as everyone headed to the ramp as the door opened.

 **Play Two Steps From Hell - Heart Of Courage.**

"For Remnant!" cried Naruto raising up Osiris with everyone throwing their weapons up into the air.

"For Remnant!" they too cried.

The carrier soon came to a stop and every single person who could fight jumped off the carrier. Every human, every Faunus including the White Fang as well as every Reaper that could fight dropped to the battlefield and began the charge into Remnant.

Bursting through the streets as the whole army moved forth with such strength and vigor as they cleaved through every enemy pitted against them. Horrors and Grimm alike soon turned to the advancing enemy and too began to charge at the opposition. Leading the charge, Naruto brought Osiris up and threw the weapon which caused the weapon to spin and slice a few Horrors and Grimm in two as the army massed closer and closer together.

Heartbeats sounds in the throats of those gathered as those who wish to be free from the Dark Masters charged in. Time seemed to slow as everyone looked on at the approaching enemies. And soon enough, the two engaged in the middle as allies and Grimm clashed with one another.

Gathering as much power as he could, Naruto brought up a fist into the air and slammed it down creating a massive shockwave to ripple across the area as Grimm and Horrors were thrown into the air only to be quickly taken down by Pyrrha, Velvet (Scarlatina) and Velvet (Crowe).

"Not bad." said Naruto with the three smiling to him.

"Not bad yourself." they said.

Charging forth, Naruto slammed his hands together as he began to increase his own power to new heights thanks to his Semblance, Overload. A lightning cloak of a blue nature together with a red flaming nature burning around him, he brought out a fist and cocked it back.

The sound of a gun being primed echoed through the area as Naruto breathed in sharply. Shooting his fist out as the sound of a cannon pierced the air, they watched as a few Grimm and Horrors get mowed down by the power unleashed upon them. Turning to Yang and Maya, Naruto placed his hands on their shoulders and pushed his powers into them. Their own Aura and Semblance were pushed even higher than ever before as they advanced forward to the next wave of enemies. Yang had taken out a few while Maya delt with the rest.

But as they came around a corner, Naruto spotted a few of the teachers that stayed behind to repair the city, fighting against the Horrors and Grimm. Looking to Blake, Naruto nodded as she threw him the cloth hooked up to her weapon. Using it as a sling shot, Naruto launched Blake into the approaching enemies and managed to stop them then and there. They enemies were shot away like they were simple skittles.

Glynda and the rest of the teachers were happy to see their old students in one piece and joined in the fight as they helped to clear the city of the Horrors and Grimm. Clearing the Grimm and Horrors away, they found themselves taken to the a type of Forward Base that was funny enough, Beacon Academy. More like the one caffeteria.

 **End song.**

 **Play Starcraft 2 Soundtrack 13 Fire And Fury.**

Once inside, they found that they had been doing everything they could to fight against the Dark Masters and Grimm. Many of the Huntsmen and Huntresses were exhausted and left drained. Morality was extremely and dangerously low as they sat there with their eyes fixed to the ground.

"As you can see. We've been doing everything we can to fight back. But we're losing badly. Morality is low and many have already given up and ran away." said Glynda with Naruto shaking his head.

"This is really bad. But we must push on." said Naruto before looking out a shattered window and seeing a massive stream of purple energy while Dyaus Pita guarding the energy.

"If I had to bet everything on my own powers. I can tell you now, I'd be dead already. We must fight together." said Naruto with turning to Glynda who smiled.

"Heh, whether it's blind luck or just damned fool courage. I've never seen anything as to what you just pulled off now." she said.

"This power within me may be the only thing at stopping the Dark Masters here and now." said Naruto before turning to the energy and Dyaus Pita.

"Cause here we are in the mouth of Hell. And we've made it this far, by leaning on each other." said Naruto with Glynda turning up the volume for the radios and speakers in the room, broadcasting what Naruto was saying.

"But it's our sweat and blood that with make this happen. We've made it this far, by leaning on each other. Past all the fury and fury. We can count of each other, to get the job done. Or die trying." said Naruto as every Huntsman and Huntress looked to the heavens as they felt new power flow into their veins while Naruto looked to the jacket he wore that Misty repaired for him before she died.

"Cause some things, are just worth fighting for." he concluded with everyone getting up from the ground and getting ready for one more push.

 **End song.**

Glynda soon brought a massive map out and threw it open on the table while pointing to a spot.

"This is the loaction of the energy. And as we know, right in front of it is Dyaus Pita. Unfortunately, attempts on getting there with brute force have left us rather weak in numbers. That thing is too fast. We need to take it down. If we want any shot on getting to the Dark Masters." said Glynda.

"Well, Naruto is the key to stopping the Dark Masters. He has the power to stop them once and for all." said Ruby with everyone agreeing with her.

"I hope you're right. This is our last shot." said Glynda with Naruto nodding his head as he left to prepare himself for the fight with Dyaus Pita and the Dark Masters' leader.

Finding himself walking into the lecture room for his one subject when Beacon was still around, Naruto sat on the stage and began to focus his mind. Everything was riding on him. He had one shot. One chance. One final push. He couldn't afford to have any distractions. Or risk the destruction of Remnant forever. But as he focused, the door opened to reveal Glynda standing there.

"Naruto? Do you have a minute?" she asked with Naruto getting to his feet.

"What's on your mind?" asked Naruto with Glynda closing the door.

"I just wish to tell you what I feel." said Glynda blushing a bit. "I know it's wrong of me to think this. But when I saw you for the first time. I felt drawn to you. I buried these feelings for so long, but seeing that the world is coming to an end. Now is as good a time as any."

"I see." said Naruto folding his arms.

"I...I love you." she said placing her hands on Naruto's shoulders. "I wish I had more time to confess. But I couldn't find the reasons. If you don't reciprocate my feelings. I understand. But please, don't hate me for this."

And with that, Glynda brought her hands to Naruto's cheeks and kissed his lips with as much passion as she could muster. But she stopped the kiss when she felt Naruto not respond to the kiss she gave him. Thinking he didn't feel the same towards her, she broke from the embrace only to feel Naruto's hands at her waist and pull her into another kiss. Glynda was shocked at first, but welcomed it as she inwardly smiled when she realized Naruto may feel the same way to her.

 **Lemon. Oh yeah. In the final battle, a lemon is underway.**

Pushing Glynda back to where he back hit the desk, she kept her assault against Naruto's lips as her hands and his own feverishly explored each other's bodies. Extremely determined to remove the obsticales of clothing that obstructed them from their prizes.

Choosing to break from the kiss but only for a few minutes, they set to work on the removal of their clothing. Naruto got Glynda out of her clothes while she got him out of his. Marveling at how beautiful Glynda was, Naruto licked his lips while Glynda did the same to him. To Naruto, Glynda's body was easily on goddess level while she saw him as a rugged and well defined man.

Takling each other's lips while Naruto's one hand massaged her breast while the other felt up her rear, Glynda too began to repay the feeling. Running her one hand along his back, feeling the muscle and scars on his body while the other journeyed South and began to stroke his member.

Naruto growled into the kiss while Glynda smiled at this. Breaking soon after the kiss was ensued, Glynda licked her lips before traveling downwards.

"Such a big, strong man." she purred as she licked the head.

Naruto meerly watched on as a moan escaped his lips from feeling Glynda's tongue glide over his cock. But he soon gasped in pleasure when she took all of him into her mouth.

Naruto placed a hand on her head as she worked his cock. Licking and tasting whatever came out the tip. Glynda had never done this before, but she was pleased with herself when she heard Naruto's moans of pleasure. Keeping up at it, Glynda began to quicken her paces. Wanting to feel his essence flood her mouth.

"Man, Glynda, that feels so good." said Naruto as he began small and subtle thrusts.

Glynda licked and sucked as lewdly as possible. Egging on Naruto to release his load. Her one hand soon made it's way and began to play with his balls. And that soon did it for Naruto. Firing his load into Glynda's mouth, who eagerly swallowed it down.

After a few seconds that felt like forever, Glynda pulled him out of her mouth just in time for Naruto to turn the tables and have her on the desk with his head at her wet entrance.

Giving it a long good lick, he watched as Glynda arched her back from the feeling. Licking his lips, Naruto smiled to her.

"Mmmm. Tasty." he said rather cocky like.

"Then why don't you get to work, stud." she purred.

And went to work did Naruto. Diving straight in, he began to eat her out, causing Glynda to gasp and moan from the pleasure. She soon felt Naruto's tongue enter her pussy which only added to the pleasure. Grabbing a handfull of his hair, she began to intentionaly grind Naruto's head on her snatch. Bringing herself closer to her inevitable clmiax.

"That feels so good. Keep doing that. That feels so good." she moaned as her one hand massaged her breast.

And soon enough, Glynda threw her head back as she arched her back while she squirted her juices into Naruto's mouth. Naruto drank everything she had to offer him. For Naruto, it tasted like cinnamon. So exotic.

After Glynda came down from her epic high, she found Naruto now ontop of her with his cock already lined up with her pussy. Finding where this was leading, Glynda wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do it." she purred into his ear.

Slowly inserting himself into her, Naruto soon felt Glynda's nails dig into his skin as his cock began to widen her pussy. Hitting a barrier soon after, Naruto tackled Glynda's lips and pushed further in. Stealing her virginity then and there. Glynda screamed into the kiss as pain struck her like never before. But after a few minutes, Naruto began to move back and forth.

Glynda broke from the kiss as she began to moan in pleasure. Wrapping her legs around his waist, locking him in place, she moaned out as Naruto kissed her neck while he thrusted into her.

"Oh yeah. That feels so good. Please keep going." she said with Naruto doing as she asked.

Moving more and more quicker, Glynda began to grow more and more in pleasure. She knew she was having sex with a man younger than her. She knew this man used to be her student. But this was the end of the world. Who gives a shit? She'd be damned should someone interrupt this little dream she was having.

Moaning soon turned to screams as her nails dug and clawed at Naruto's back as his thrusts quickened even more. But soon, after a few more thrusts, Naruto felt his release coming soon.

"Glynda. I'm gonna cum." he said to her.

"Cum inside me. I want to feel you inside." she demanded ensuring he couldn't get away.

And with that command, Naruto thrusted a few more times before firing his load into her womb. Glynda howled in pleasure as she felt the hot waves of Naruto's seed enter into her womb and fill her up.

 **Lemon end.**

Coming down from their highs with Naruto pulling out of her and getting dressed once more, he saw Glynda laying on the table as she placed a hand on her womb. Turning her head to Naruto, she smiled.

"I think I may be pregnant." she said with Naruto walking to her after getting his pants on.

Giving her a kiss on the lips to which she responded to.

"It wouldn't matter. I'd take care of you if you had my child or not." he said with her smiling at his statement before getting off the desk and also getting dressed.

Once they were dressed they headed to the room where everyone was waiting as they stared down at Dyaus Pita.

"This is it everyone." said Naruto with everyone nodding to him.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" asked Coco.

"I know this may sound like I'm being bias. But we need to think realisticly. Everyone will protect Beacon while team RWBNY goes in and faces Dyaus Pita. No one is to interrupt this battle." said Naruto.

"You got it brother." said Kasumi with everyone agreeing with her.

"Get ready in 5. We strike then." said Naruto with the group nodding to him.

Walking about on trying to figure out how he was going to pull this off, Naruto paced about the room and found Cinder at the door way looking rather afraid. Walking over to her, Naruto layed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's hard to believe that nearly over a year ago I fought against you. Look at us now. Allies, and lovers." said Cinder with Naruto chuckling at what she meant.

"Yeah. Hard to believe that a year ago I sat in this caffeteria, throwing food around and joking with my friends. Hard to believe how times change in the blink of an eye." said Naruto with Cinder giving a small chuckle that was half hearted.

"Do you? Remember what you said to me after we had sex?" she asked going beat red.

"I do. I said: I love you, Cinder Fall." said Naruto.

"And then I said: Stay with me forever." stated Cinder as a tear dropped from her eye and trailed her cheek.

"I want more time. More time to be with you and hold you close. I don't want to lose what I've just gained." said Cinder as she fell into Naruto's arms while he held her close to him.

"I wish there was another way we could be together. Without the whole ending of the world." said Naruto running his fingers through Cinder's smooth black hair.

"I don't want the world to end. I want it to stay as it was. No wars, no Apothicons. No cosmic monsters coming to wreck everything. I don't want it." said Cinder with Naruto breaking the hug and bringing her chin up to have her eyes lock with his.

"I promise to return. And I always keep my promises." said Naruto diving in and capturing her lips in a sheering kiss.

"Then we'd better get ready." stated Cinder with Naruto nodding his head as the 5 minutes ran out and everyone got ready for the final push.

 **Play Hidden Citizens - I Ran.**

Stepping onto the battle field as Dyaus Pita turned to them, Naruto brought Osiris off his back and the fragment of Arbiter out his boot, they team soon got ready for the fight with the beast.

"Time to die you fucker." barked Blake.

"Hey, that's my line." said Naruto.

"Let's just kill this thing and we can go back to having normal lines." said Weiss.

"That I can agree with." said Naruto before swallowing down hard. "It's been an honor fighting with you all."

"Same her. These past few days? They've been awesome." said Yang.

"It's been a joyous ride." said Weiss.

"I had fun with you guys." said Ruby.

"I will always see you as people I can rely on." said Blake as they charged in.

Jumping into the air as he spun Osiris in his hands, Naruto slammed down on the beast, creating a crater under it but Dyaus Pita was unharmed.

Yang went in for a full on charge to the beast and proceeded to punch it with everything she had. But she was knocked back when Dyaus Pita slammed its paw down resulting in a shockwave of lightning.

Everyone jumped away as the lightning crackled and sparked everywhere for a few seconds. Seeing no way they could get atleast one dent in it, Ruby soon noticed a crack on the one wing. It was small but it was something.

"Everyone, look at the wing." she called to her team.

Everyone turned to the wing and saw what she saw. Smiling at this, Naruto switched Osiris to become Arbiter and got up along with everyone doing the same.

"Let's all aim for that." said Naruto.

Charging in one more time, they began their assault of Dyaus Pita, but this time aiming for the crack on the wing. Choosing to keep the beast pinned, Weiss used her power and managed to successfully trap the beast.

With Dyaus Pita no longer able to move, the three pounced with more fury. They were relentless as they struck with blow after blow at the single spot on the beast. Dyaus Pita howled in pain as it felt its one wing beginning to break from the strain. Naruto's body soon began to burn as red flames mixed with blue lightning arced all over the place. His power beginning to rise and rise as he continued to push with all his might.

With a final push, the unthinkable happened. The blade of Osiris, shattered into millions of pieces while the blade for the wing broke off with blood going everywhere.

This only caused Dyaus Pita to enter a hell rage as the lightning arcing off it, turned blood red. Naruto was soon hit in the side from a blade that sent him ragdolling away to the side. His face to the ground, his body not moving. The restraints holding it down were destroyed rather easily as it soon charged full force to the team. Everyone was soon knocked back by a powerful blast as Dyaus Pita stormed them all. Ruby was seen laying there along with Weiss while Yang and Blake were off to the other side.

"It's too strong." said Weiss as they looked on.

Gritting her teeth as she looked to her husband, Blake dropped her head when she saw that Naruto wasn't moving. But she soon shot her head up when she heard Yang speak.

"He's moving." she said.

And true enough, Naruto was seen crawling to the broken blade that layed far off to the side. But for Naruto, his body ached and burned with every move he made. That hit Dyaus Pita did on him sure did a number on him. But he had to keep pushing forward. No matter how much his body denied him, he had to fight. He had to keep pushing and fighting back. For there was one thing he knew. This would only end one way. Either he dies, or Dyaus Pita dies. No middle ground. One or the other, simple as that. He wasn't going to sit around and do nothing while laying there in his own pity. Hell no. He was going to ensure he was going to go out with a bang.

"Let's give him some cover." said Weiss.

"Yeah. Let's do it. One more push. One more time." said Yang as they all slowly got up.

Giving it everything the had, they unleashed it all the strength they had left inside them. Desperately trying to buy Naruto the time he needed to get to the blade.

"Take this bastard." shouted Yang as she fired all the remaining shells she had left in her gauntlets.

Dyaus Pita just dodged them and took down Yang by hitting her against a rock. Weiss soon followed along with Ruby and Blake. With the 4 of them down for the count, Dyaus Pita looked on and soon laughed. But that came to an end when the team began to laugh as well.

"You wanna know why we're laughing? What we're laughing about? It's funny." said Weiss looking to the beast.

"You see. Looks like you missed one of us." said Ruby making Dyaus Pita turn around.

Naruto stood there. Half his face was covered in biological plates while what looked to be lava flowed through the cracks. This extended down his neck and to his left arm. He breathed out as hot steam flowed out his mouth. Dyaus Pita then looked to Naruto's weapon to find the blade it lost attached to the handle of Osiris that had completely morphed into a rather evil looking scythe that was completely black with a red stream flowing through it.

The beast just howled and charged straight towards Naruto. Intending to end everything then and there. Naruto meerly reared the scythe back and swung. Imagine the rest of team RWBNY's shock when the blade effortlessly sliced through the blades. Dyaus Pita howled in pain as it backed up from Naruto who slowly walked towards the monster.

"Do you know what they call me? What they call us?" questioned Naruto as he slammed his foot into the ground.

Dyaus Pita just backed away in fear.

"Destroy it!" cried Blake.

"Fight on!" shouted Yang.

"What we are? What we can do?" pressed Naruto as he death glarred Dyaus Pita.

"Fight Naruto!" cried Weiss.

"Kill it!" screamed Ruby.

"What we are..." trailed Naruto as he reared the scythe back into a full swing. "...Are HUUUUUUNNNNNTTTTEEEEERRRRRSSSSSS!"

And with that said, Naruto swung the scythe with so much force, the rest of the wings were sliced clean off the beast's body. Blood flowed everywhere as Dyaus Pita howled in pain at what just happened to it. Naruto gave a cry of a valiant push and charged to the beast.

Dyaus Pita realized that it couldn't go down this way. Giving also everything it had, it charged full force at Naruto and blocked an attack from Naruto. It's tail soon morphed into a scorpion tail and struck Naruto then and there. Kicking up dust in the process. Everyone's eyes widened in shock at what just happened, thinking Naruto was done for and dead.

But through the dust, the fragment of Arbiter was launched at Dyaus Pita which was deflect. Looking through the dust to try and find where Naruto had gone, it scanned the area but soon lifted its head to find Naruto in the air. Descending extremely fast. Osiris lifted high in the air.

Giving a cry as Naruto caught the dagger in mid air and switched Osiris to become Arbiter, Naruto swung the axe down onto the beast's head which shattered to reveal a circular object. Using as much force as his body could generate, Naruto gave out a final cry and a final push as the plates soon spread more and more while a wing burst out his back that was a full black feathered wing while a horn shot out of Naruto's head on the left side while his left eye turned full red with a single slit in the pupil. The wound he received began to close but not entirely, but just enough for Naruto to move more better.

"Die you bastard!" cried Naruto as the circular object broke and shattered. Swinging the axe around, Naruto sliced the head clean off the beast's shoulder with his back to his comrades as the head slid off and the body collapsing.

"It's dead." said Blake. "It's finally dead."

Slowly getting up, the team limped over to Naruto who removed the two weapons with Osiris returning to become a scythe and Arbiter becoming a dagger once more.

 **End song.**

"Naruto? Is it really you?" asked Ruby with everyone looking to the man they loved.

Slowly turning to them, they gasped in shock as they looked to Naruto whose features had changed.

"We are the hope." said Naruto before a bellowing laugh echoed across Vale.

 **"At last. Remnant is mine. The Aether is mine to do with as I wish. The world is now my own. Personal plaything."** cackled the voice as everyone turned to a portal that opened in the sky.

"Naruto." said Yang with the Reaper turning to them.

"I have to go." said Naruto with them nodding to him.

"Good luck." said the group as each of them gave him a kiss for good luck.

Naruto used his power and launched straight through the portal where he saw a massive demon that had a single man riding ontop of it. The man was a grotesque being of tenticals everywhere while he wore a business suit with a purple tie and a strange pendant on the right side of the blazer. ( **A.N.** Shadowman from Black Ops 3 Zombies).

 **Play Sons Of Pythagoras - Dark World (Trailer Mix - Epic Massive Dark Action).**

"This ends here." said Naruto as he got ready.

 **"Not quite. For you yes. But not for me."** said the being as he jumped off the beast it was riding on and floated a few feet away from Naruto.

"Twice. Twice have you come to our world to twist our world to your liking. I will not let it happen a 3rd time." growled Naruto.

 **"Aw, how cute. The new Avatar Of The Aether challenges me. The oldest and first Apothicon to a fight. That's rich junior. But you're just a whelp compared to me."** barked the Shadowman as he vanished from sight and connect a fist to Naruto's jaw, sending him into a few floating rocks and slamming into a 4th one.

Slowly getting up to find his plated armor slowly crumbling off his body, Naruto hissed in pain as he slowly got to his feet. The wound he received from Dyaus Pita opened and Naruto began to bleed once more.

Spotting the Shadowman vanish, Naruto acted fast and used his Patience Virtue. Slowing down time just enough for him to match the Shadowman's attacks. Naruto blocked punches and slashed from the Shadowman as he sent a few punches and attacks with Osiris as well. But in the end, the Shadowman out played the Patience Virtue and Naruto was grabbed by the anckles and thrown across the Aether and slammed into a few more rocks.

The Shadowman teleported to be infront of Naruto as it brought out to short swords that were bound to his arms by chains.

 **"Some Avatar Of The Aether you are. You can't even keep up. Your stupid son could at least keep up with my attacks. Not only that but Nero managed to out play me. You're so weak, weakness doesn't even have a meaning for someone like you."** spat the Shadowman with Naruto getting up and spitting out some blood.

"And I'm guessing you have a better thing in mind after you've killed me." barked Naruto.

 **"As a matter of fact I do. A future with no regrets. A world where no one has to die or go to war. A world of Utopia. Don't you wish to be part of that? You get to be with your family. A family that shunned you."** said the Shadowman as a portal opened to show a young Naruto playing with his parents that weren't crippled while he enjoyed life to the fullest.

Shaking his head to resist the temptation, Naruto glarred at the Shadowman.

"I choose my own future. Not some cheep piece of crap given to me by someone else. I am what I am because of fate. A fate placed on my shoulders. Yes it may be a burden to bear, but in the end, it will be worth it." stated Naruto only to be punched in the gut and thrown off and slammed into a few more floating rocks.

The Shadowman reappeared before Naruto with a very evil look on his face.

 **"Just give up. There is no chance of you winning. I am invincible. I cannot be killed by normal means. Join me and you may live to be my pet."** pressed the Shadowman holding his hand out only for Naruto to slice it off.

Looking to Naruto as his hand regrew, he soon found that Naruto had just spat in his face. Literally.

"I'd rather die then join your obsessive cult." hissed Naruto.

 **"Oh. So unwise."** said the Shadowman as he grabbed Naruto and slammed the left short sword into Naruto's gut making Naruto gasp in pain.

Throwing Naruto quite a distance and then pulling on the chain to real him in, he then grabbed Naruto and slammed in the other. Naruto coughed out more blood.

 **"You could've had your family."** snarled the Shadowman as he threw Naruto into a few rocks.

 **"You could've lived forever along with me."** said the Shadowman realing Naruto in and giving him a punch to the jaw before throwing him into more rocks.

 **"But I guess you're just too cocky for your own good. And that gets you killed."** said the Shadowman as he brought Naruto in and held him up while his right hand turned into a blade held up ready to kill the Avatar Of The Aether.

Closing his eyes as he accepted his fate, Naruto waited for the blade to end him. The Shadowman was just too powerful. Even with his power bolstered thanks to the relics, it wasn't enough to stop the Shadowman. But just as the blade was about plunge into Naruto, a voice sounded in his head.

 _'Why are you holding back?'_ asked the voice. _'Why aren't you letting your full power out? Let it all out. Let this bastard taste your full potential.'_

Snapping his eyes open as a powerful blast of energy was fired in every direction, turning the blackness of the Aether a pure golden colour as the Shadowman stumbled away from Naruto who was encased in a white light of energy that seemed to burn like the sun.

 **End song.**

 **Play World's Most Epic Music Ever - Prometheus (Titan Slayer).**

Within the sphere, Naruto found his body to be taking on a new form that was nothing like how his Aether Mode looked. Pieces of what seemed to be a weapon floated around him. As if waiting for something. Thinking it was connected to his weapons, he pulled out Osiris and the fragment of Arbiter and watched as his weapons floated out his hands with the pieces gathering around the two weapons. A large cocoon was formed that looked to be made of metal was seen then after.

Naruto reached for the cocoon and when his hand touched it, to his amazement, the cocoon exploded with a rather powerful looking sword resting before him. The weapon looked to be a powerful sword beyond anything Naruto had ever seen. The hilt had a few bits of metal but had a rather large open area where red energy had gathered to form a moving gem of some kind. While the blade looked to be blue with a few bits of lightning shooting out of it as a blue stream flowed within the blade as well. Taking hold of the sword, Naruto's body burned beyond compare as he held onto the sword for dear life. His skin began to peel off along with the plates that protected his skin. With his skin removed, and none existant, Naruto stood there in all Aether glory. His body had become one with the Aether.

His soul belonged to the Aether and the Aether belonged to him. His chest and lower body was flowing with red lava and energy while his arms and legs were a combination of both of blue lightning like energy while cracks of lava flowed off the limbs. Two angelic wings burst out Naruto's back while his hair turned to become red lava that flowed down to the middle of his back while his eyes were also a burning red flame.

A blue and red crystal rested in Naruto's chest, radiating with the power of the Aether as the sphere exploded to reveal Naruto in all his Aether glory to the Shadowman.

 **"What are you?"** asked the Shadowman as Naruto just stared on at him.

"I've asked myself that question too many times. As to what I am. If I'm a Reaper? A Human? A Grimm? Turns out." said Naruto raising the sword to be infront of him. "I'm all of these thing. I am, the Avatar Of The Aether and everything ends here."

And just like that. A spectral being burst forth behind Naruto that blazed with both white energy and red energy. The Shadowman was having none of it and charged fully at Naruto. But was soon grabbed by the spectral being as Naruto looked on. Shaking his head as the being threw the Shadowman pretty far, Naruto surged forth after the Apothicon. Intent to stop this right here right now burned in his eyes. The Shadowman just narrowly avoided a strike from Naruto as the sword sliced downwards. Stumbling back as Naruto turned to him.

"I'm surprised you dodged that." said Naruto as he spun the sword in his hands.

 **"That sword. The Blade Of The Aether. How could you be in possession of such a weapon?"** barked the Shadowman as Naruto sped to him.

"Because, I'm the true successor to the Avatar Of The Aether line." said Naruto as he grabbed the Shadowman as slamming the blade into the Apothicon's gut. "And your time is up!"

Pulling the blade out, Naruto used the spectral being behind him to hold the Shadowman in place and began to squeeze him to death. The Shadowman writhed in pain as he felt his body being crushed from the strength of the spectral being. Using whatever strength he could, the Shadowman broke from the death grip and sped away from Naruto. But was soon facing Naruto who moved so fast the Shadowman never saw it coming.

Using Overlord he used Spirit Cannon and shot the Shadowman in the gut which sent his further away.

"You want my power so badly? Then take it." said Naruto bringing his hands up and gathering his power in his hands.

 **"You don't know what you're doing."** hissed the Shadowman.

"Ultimate God Strike." said Naruto as he thrusted both his hands out with two beams of energy shooting out.

One was a pure blue while the other was a demonic red. But they soon converged together to form a powerful golden beam of energy as the beam sped to the Shadowman.

Conneting with the Shadowman, Naruto saw the Shadowman smile as he felt the power of the Aether flow into him. But that smile was dashed when the power became too much to handle. The Shadowman's body soon began to burn as cracks appeared over his skin.

 **"No. It's too much. Stop."** cried the Shadowman.

But Naruto kept pushing. Every bit of energy he had, pushed out in one go. He had to give this last attack, everything he had. Even if he was to die here and now. The future of those he loved and the future of Remnant depended on this decisive moment. Everything hinged on this. Single. Moment.

And sure enough. The Shadowman exploded in a brilliant display of energy. In the real world, the Horrors that had been attacking the teams in Vale, turned into piles of ash as their leader was killed then and there. The rest of Team RWBNY were helping to fend off a few massive Grimm and Horrors from overwhelming Team CFVY and Team JNPRK when they saw the Horrors turn to dust and the Grimm cease hostility and leave Vale as if they weren't interested.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Blake looking to the sky to see a few bands of sunlight break through the clouds.

"Yeah. It is. We won. The war is over." said Weiss.

Soon, Kasumi looked to everyone and raised her fist into the air. Looking to her as they watched her, they heard her say one thing.

"For Remnant!" she cried with everyone raising their fists into the air as well.

"For Remnant! For Remnant! For Remnant!" they cried and chanted as everyone cheered at the victory before them.

 **End song.**

But for Naruto, his powerful form vanished from his body as he floated through the endless Aether plain. But he was soon brought out of his musings when a voice sounded behind him.

"Avatar Of The Aether." said the voice with Naruto knowing whose voice that was.

"Grandmother Mito?" asked Naruto only to be hit in the head by Mito.

"How many time must I tell you? Call me Mito. But seeing that you just saved the world. I'll let that remark slide." said Mito as they floated down onto a boat.

"You've grown." she said as the boat began to move.

"I always did feel I became more stronger." said Naruto.

"Grown up. You've realized your true potential. I'm proud of you." she said as they came to a stop at an island with a cherry blossom tree.

"When I saw you. I saw something in you. I saw the past, and the future. My Semblance. Time Walk was what I called it. I could only travel to the past. I met Nero there, and he prophesied about a man who would finish what he began. A man that would look like him would stop the Apothicons and save the world of Remnant for good. When you were born, you looked exactly like Nero. I trained you to help you harness your undiscovered talent and power. I'm glad you learnt for your true destiny in life." said Mito as several beings came before Naruto.

They wore robes that had a strange symbol on the chest of the robes, while their teeth were long and dangerous while they had no eyes entirely. One such creature floated to Naruto.

"The world of Remnant and the Aether is now stable thanks to your efforts. To prevent anyone from trying to access the Aether, we need something from you. The relics and power you hold. The weapons, you can keep." said the Keeper.

"I understand. Here." said Naruto holding out his arms with the Keeper holding out its hands that had three fingers on each hand.

Naruto's arms glowed their respective colours being red and blue as they turned back to being normal arms while a blue orb and a red orb floated into the hands of the Keeper.

"With your destiny now fulfilled, and the Aether now stable once again, you will no longer be the Avatar Of The Aether. The mission set out long ago by your son has been accomplished. The Avatar Of The Aether line will cease to exist. Congratulations." said the Keeper as the congrigation of Keepers vanished leaving Naruto there with Mito.

"What happens now?" asked Naruto looking to Mito.

"Now, you return back home. I can take you back to the mortal plain of Remnant. But that is all I can do. With the Aether now stable and the need for an Avatar Of The Aether no more. The interaction with the Spirit World is now completely cut off from the world of man. Thus returning it to be a seperate dimension once more." said Mito as she got onto a boat with Naruto.

"But will I ever see you again?" asked Naruto looking worried to Mito.

"When your life has come to an end. Yes. I will also be alive in your memories. Never forget on what you did. Always hold your head high. And remember that it is people like you and your friends, that are the real heroes." said Mito as the boat moved through the air and a portal opened up.

Passing through the portal, Naruto saw that they were flying high above Remnant. Looking to Mito to find that she was glowing a wonderful gold colour, they began their descent to the ground. Once the boat was low enough to the ground, the boat stopped in front of the teams with Naruto getting out and turning to Mito as everyone came close to Naruto.

"The Keepers can now resume their duty as protectors of Remnant and the Aether. From now until the end of time, you will no longer need to fear the threat of the Apothicons or better known as the Dark Masters thanks to the actions of Naruto and yourselves. The Aether and the world of Remnant thanks you for all you've done." said Mito lowering her head to them in thanks.

"Grandmother Mito? Is that you?" asked Kasumi stepping forward with Mito turning to her granddaughter.

"My my Kasumi. Look at how you've grown. I'm proud of you for choosing your own path." said Mito with Kasumi blushing.

"Thank you." said Kasumi.

"I must adjorn back to the Aether. A bid you farewell. Good luck for the future." said Mito as the boat began to rise and flew into a portal that closed soon after she entered.

"What now?" asked Winter looking to everyone.

 **3 years later.**

"...And in other news, today marks the 3 year anniversary of the victory of The Second Blight War that ravaged our land when the Apothicons or better known as the Dark Masters, breached the Aether and sought to twist Remnant. Many people flocked to the Aether Memorial located outside Fenrir Academy which has just been completed in its construction. The dragon continent has now also become the new home for many Faunus and funny enough, a long since forgotten race known as the Reapers. With the dragon continent now being known as: Vision. Naruto Stryker, the man who single handedly stopped the one known as the Shadowman from taking over our world has released such claims that he has created a new Household of Huntsmen and Huntresses along with his wives who have already given birth to his children. In addition to such knowledge, Kasumi has been named the new head of the Uzumaki-Namikaze household after her parents, the previous heads, were murdered in The Second Blight War. Not only that, but is already married to her fiance Jaune Arc. Though she denies such claims about her being pregnant, she states she is hoping to have one soon. We now tune into our reporter at Fenrir Academy. Sarah?" said a news anchorman.

"Yes Jacob, as you can see behind me, there is a large group of people gathered on this very continent now named Vision, eagerly awaiting the doors to Fenrir to open for them to become either a Huntsman or Huntress. Not only has this been the highlight for many, there are a few other surprises as well. With the forgotten race known as Reapers and the Faunus now calling this place their home. Many find the Faunus and Reapers to be rather peaceful in terms of how they fought side by side in The Second Blight War. Rumors also speculate that the new CEO and owner of the Schnee Dust Company, Winter Schnee will be making an appearance here as well. Many Faunus and Reapers have been granted safe working conditions in many companies in agreement to the Moon Platinum Concord Act that was signed not too long ago by all races of Remnant. The excitement here is incredible as the people await. With the White Fang now turning their organisation into a law enforcement group on Vision along with human and Reaper alike. Things are blossoming throughout the world." said the reporter.

Looking over to the large group of people awaiting entrance to his Academy, Naruto stood there in the same clothing he wore since he first arrived at Beacon up until now. With his Aether powers no more inside him, Naruto was just a regular civilian now. But that was slowly changing as he could feel his Tainted Aura slowly returning to him. He could slightly transform into the form he used long ago. Beast Mode. But it wasn't there yet for a full transformation. Many more rehab sessions to go it would seem. Yet for some reason, his features stayed the same being the snow white hair and the cold blue eyes. Minus the demonic arms. The past 3 years, Naruto married the rest of the women who fell in love with him. He married Cinder and Velvet (Crowe) first. On their honeymoon, they were found to be pregnant with his child and gave birth to his children. Cinder gave birth to a son with Velvet (Crowe) gave birth to a girl. They named the girl Mito while the boy was named Ash.

Yang and Ruby were next and they gave birth to two boys. One each. Ruby named her son Micheal. While Yang named her child Cloud. Maya and Coco, who confessed after The Second Blight War, soon followed suit and gave birth to his children as well. Maya gave birth to a girl they named Karen, while Coco gave birth to a boy they named Samuel. Neopolitan married Naruto and gave birth to twins. Two boys. They named the one Section and the other they named Harper. Velvet (Scarlatina) gave birth to a son and daughter they named Bolt with the girl being named Violet while Pyrrha gave birth to a daughter they named Emily. Weiss gave birth to a son that they named Corvo while Winter gave birth to a daughter they named Snow. Keeping with the whole ice theme it would seem. Glynda, the newest lover of Naruto got married to him soon after the war ended and gave birth to a set of triplets. Two boys and a girl. They two boys were named Blaze and Blizzard with the girl was named Luna. But Blake gave birth to the first born in the Stryker household. The child was named Lindow. Naruto was extremely happy that he had what he always wanted. A family that he could be proud of.

Not only that, but a lot of this happened soon after. In the aftermath of the war, Madara thanked Naruto for all he had done and returned to Mistral and began to rebuild the Academy. It didn't take long and the surviving people of Mistral had returned to the home they knew. Vacou was placed under a new leadership. Instead of a Council, they were run by a single person. Salem took up the job along with her husband, Qrow. She fell in love with the man when she found him to be quite the gentleman. Despite his drinking habits, which he toned down by a large amount. When she told Qrow that they could be together, he didn't believe her. Salem then further explained that her Semblance allowed her to negate any other Semblance in a fixed range. Their relationship deepened even further after a year of dating and Qrow married Salem when she told him she was pregnant with his child. Raven, Qrow's sister, returned to Taiyang after the war and confessed to always love him and how she was a fool to have left him like that without a proper explaination. Taiyang took her back then and there. Ozpin had also came back when a boy came up to them and told them Ozpin was living inside him. Ozpin was released from the boy a few days later and returned to run Beacon Academy. Emerald and Mercury married 2 years after the war and Emerald gave birth to his daughter that they named Gem. It was Emerald's decision and of course, Merucury accepted this.

Nora and Ren married one another soon after the war ended and after a year of dating. Seeing that they had been through so much together, Ren proposed to Nora and she accepted his proposal. The two married one another at Menagerie where Naruto married Blake, Pyrrha and Velvet (Scarlatina). They were expecting to have a child soon as Nora was now 7 months in.

Turning around and finding a Keeper there behind him, Naruto shook his head.

"Must you always sneak up on people like that?" asked Naruto.

"Apologeze. But the reason I am here is for one specific reason." said the Keeper.

"Okay? And what?" asked Naruto.

"With the world and Aether dimension back as it previously was. With peace reigning supreme once more. I have this message for you. Remember that no matter what happens. A chain of events must be set in motion. Never forget." said the Keeper before vanishing out of existance.

"Great." said Naruto as he walked to the elevator and went down to adress the people.

When the elevator doors opened, Naruto found every single one of his wives there, waiting at the door patiently for him. They had all taken up a teaching position in Fenrir Academy with the exception of Winter as she had to run the Schnee Dust Company, along with his sister, Kasumi and her husband Jaune being there as well. Making his way to them, he smiled to each of them and grabbed the handles to the Academy.

"Ready?" he asked them.

"Born ready." said the girls.

Pulling the door open to have the sounds of cheers cut through the air and invade their ears, Naruto and the girls came out the doors and smiled to the crowd.

"Welcome to Fenrir Academy." they said in unison to everyone gathered.

 **And scene. And Cut.**

 **So the last episode has ended with a huge bang.**

 **A little disappointing with Naruto losing his Aether powers but it was justified as seeing that the Aether is no longer in turmoil and in constant threat of the Apothicons. It seems only right for the Avatar Of The Aether line to end.**

 **But with Naruto having lost all his Aether powers, he is rendered a regular civilian with Grimm blood in his veins. But that is slowly changing as his old Aura being his Tainted Aura is slowly returning to Naruto. Which is a good thing.**

 **With peace now inside Remnant with no cosmic threat bearing down on them, they strive to a brand new future. But what does the future have instore for them?**

 **Find out in the second season of RWBNY.**

 **Season 2 of RWBNY coming soon.**

 **RWBNY: Shadows Of The Past. Chapter 1: Hell's Child.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
